Strange Bedfellows
by HelenBeacham
Summary: Drama, suspense and tragedy abound as Five-0 and FBI join forces to crack down on a white slavery cell in Hawaii
1. Chapter 1

**_This story picks up two months following the end of 'Deceptions' ID: __8249516_**

**_This story stands alone from the previous one, as it makes very little reference to events that occurred in "Deceptions". I've included a small prelude to the main story since 'tis the season for the flu!_**

**_Hope you'll enjoy!_**

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50 _

The silver Camaro came to a halt in the driveway of McGarrett's house. Out of the driver seat came Steve who walked to the passenger side where Danny was sleeping with an open-mouthed drool, his head resting awkwardly against the headrest.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty," Steve beckoned, shaking Danny's shoulder. "Time to wake up."

A dazed Danny started out of sleep with a grunt; his bleary eyes trying to bring his partner into focus.

"We're here." Steve opened the passenger door and gently took hold of Danny's arm to assist him out of the car. "Let me help you out."

"I can do it," Danny argued, arms sluggishly flailing about to brush Steve's hand away, though a sudden dizzy spell quickly had him reconsider his decision. "Whoa! Didn't see that one coming. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He held Danny by the waist as he closed the door with his free hand. "Let's get you inside."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Danny stopped, rapidly batting his eyes to adjust focus on the house before him. "This isn't my apartment building."

"No we're at my house. Come on." Steve slid his arm underneath Danny's shoulders to get a better grip and helped him steady his wobbly gait to the door. "Lean on me."

"Steven, please, take me to my apartment. I'll be okay there," Danny whined, drowsy from being doped up on antiviral drugs.

"In that cockroach-infested sardine can you call an apartment? Not a chance! I have a hunch that's where you caught that virus. I love you too much, brother, to do that to you."

"Ahhhh I love you too," a giddy Danny drawled. He lazily looped his arm around Steve's neck to bring his cheek to his lips to plant a big noisy smack. "And it's only temporary."

"Yeah, how many months have you been saying that?" Steve remarked sarcastically. "And don't ever kiss me like that again!" he scolded. "People might get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, well, they already think we're an old married couple," Danny slobbered, waving his free arm about.

"Exactly."

"That was just an innocent peck on the cheek," Danny dismissed. "By the way you need a shave, babe."

They arrived at the front door. "Hold still," Steve instructed as he positioned Danny against the wall. He rummaged through his cargo pants for his house key while keeping a hand against Danny's shoulder to steady him.

"I don't feel so good," Danny whimpered, swallowing against a gagging reflex.

"I know, buddy. Just a few more seconds and I'll settle you into a nice comfy bed where you can rest."

"Something I don't understand."

"What's that, bro?" Steve opened the door and helped Danny inside.

"I always try to take real good care of myself, you know? Eat right, exercise, get plenty of rest," Danny bellyached as he slouched inside the house, clinging onto Steve. "Sure I occasionally get shot at but that's only when I'm around y...wait a minute! Wait a minute here. It's YOU!"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"It's you," Danny jabbed his finger into Steve's chest. "You gave me that virus."

"You're delirious my friend."

"Don't call me friend."

"Look at me? Do I look sick?"

"Everyone knows you don't need to be sick to get someone else infected," Danny slurred inches from Steve's face, who slanted his head sideway in disgust. "You just need to carry the virus and spread it around. Man, I bet we caught it on our trip. First you almost kill yourself and now me sick. I'm telling you this place is jinxed!"

Steve looped Danny's arm around his shoulders and held his own at his friend's waist as he guided him toward the staircase. "Danny, the petroglyphs are not what made you ill. I can assure you there's no curse on the Puako cave," Steve mocked. "You heard the doctor. There's an influenza epidemic sweeping the island. I'm afraid you got caught in the wave. And perhaps if we'd stayed up there a while longer like I suggested, you wouldn't have come in contact with infected people."

"I sure don't want Grace to catch this."

"That's why I'm putting you in quarantine until we completely eradicate the bug."

"Influenza in Hawaii? I would understand if we were in Jersey where we get cold winters, but here?"

"It can occur all year round. There's no seasonal pattern here like in cold climates. We sometime have flu outbreaks on the islands. I myself caught a nasty one five years ago when I came on an extended visit between missions."

"You? Superman SEAL? Didn't you say you never get sick?"

"I never said I never get sick. I said I don't get sick."

"Hum," Danny frowned in confusion. "Say that again?"

Steve tightened his grip around Danny's waist and steadied himself on the railing. "Do you think you can make it up the stairs?" he asked, looking up to gauge the distance.

"Of course I can," Danny groused, gripping the rail with one hand and holding onto Steve's shoulders with his other. "Just need a little shove."

Seeing how his friend could hardly lift his leg up the step, Steve chose an alternate, more radical approach to the problem. "Ah screw it!" He grabbed Danny's arm and swung him over his shoulder as effortlessly as he would a rag doll.

"Hey!" Danny griped.

His strong constitution would normally have easily carried him up the stairs, straddling two steps at once without breaking a sweat, even with a dead weight on his shoulder. Oddly enough, this exercise proved to be taxing on his body. Halfway up, he paused to catch his breath. "You've put on weight, Danno," Steve huffed out, a small cough gagging out of his throat. "And you tell ME to lay off the malasadas!"

Two purging breaths later, he resumed his trek and reached the top totally spent. He gently slid Danny off his shoulder and steadied him against the wall. "You okay?" he asked breathlessly, a deep crease slowly etching between his brows as he watched his friend's face turn a shade of green. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." He quickly grabbed a plant saucer and held it under Danny's chin just as he vomited.

He held Danny by the waist and waited for him to empty the content of his stomach. "I hate puking!" Danny loathed, spitting the last speck of vomit into the saucer. "Say babe, next time you feel the urge to haul me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes...don't. You're lucky I didn't leave a trail of spew on your stairs."

"I'll keep that in mind. Come on, let's get you into bed." Steve left the vomit-filled saucer on the small hall table and assisted Danny down to the guess bedroom.

"Excuse me! I like to be wined and dined before I roll in the sack and it's usually with a pretty lady," Danny slurred nonsense, shuffling his feet alongside Steve who bore most of his weight. Reaching the bed, Steve held Danny with one arm while he flung the bed cover and sheets aside with the other. He gingerly lay Danny down on the mattress and adjusted the pillow behind his head.

"There! Comfy?"

Danny licked his dry lips and nodded.

"Kono will drop by a few of your things later. Toothbrush, razor, jammies, that sort of thing."

"How will she get into my apartment?"

"Guess?" Steve mocked as he went to the foot of the bed to remove Danny's shoes.

"She's gonna break in?" Danny asked dazedly.

"We took the key out of your pants, silly."

"Oh. What else did you pull out of my pants?" Danny feebly wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't ask. It might be embarrassing," Steve humored.

"Ahhhhhhhh, taking advantage of a man when he's down. That's not nice, Stevie," Danny droned, waging his finger disapprovingly.

Steve choked out a guffaw, "Danno, you're such a babbling idiot when you're sick." He went to unbuckle Danny's belt.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, shooting Steve a dubious stare.

"Taking your clothes off. You'll be more comfortable."

Danny raised a hand in protest. "If you don't mind, this is a task I'd much prefer performing by myself."

"Suit yourself." Steve went to the windows to close the blinds. He then adjusted the air conditioning and walked back to stand next to the bed where he watched Danny fumble with his tie. "Need help with that?" he smirked.

"No, no. I got it."

"Okay I'll go downstairs to make you a pitcher of cold water." Steve brushed his hand against Danny's forehead. "Not too warm. Won't be long before the fever peaks, though. How about a nice cup of tea?"

"Oh yeah sounds good, but none of that yucky herbal stuff please. Tastes like dish water," Danny whined while distractedly fidgeting with his tie.

"Don't worry. I'll make us the regular dish water," Steve quipped as he stared disbelievingly at Danny toiling with the simplest task of removing his tie.

"Are you making fun of me?" Danny asked.

"Of course I am," Steve ribbed with a silly mug on his face. "I learned from the best."

"And just who might that be?"

Steve grinned at the futility of continuing this exchange. "Ah, I think we'd better postpone this conversation until you remember who you are."

"Good thinking 'cause I have no idea what I just said to you." Danny mumbled with one hand flailing about.

Steve stopped to stare amazingly at Danny still fumbling with his tie. "Sure you don't want me to give you a hand with that?"

Danny dismissed Steve's offer with a wave of the hand. "I'll be done before you get back."

* * *

Steve went down to the kitchen to prepare the tea. He dry coughed twice, wincing at the scratchy feeling it left in his throat.

Minutes later, Kono knocked on the door. Steve went to open it.

"So how's our patient doing?" she asked as she followed Steve into the kitchen, where she tossed on the counter a duffel bag containing Danny's personal belongings and a briefcase filled with 5-0 case files.

"Not too bad. I'm afraid it's going to get worse before it gets better. The doctor gave me instructions on how to care for him. Right now he's as weak as a newborn kitten and might I add, giddy as a drunken sailor. He babbles nonsense. He's also slow as molasses. I offered to give him a hand undressing, but he insisted on doing it himself. At this rate it might take him an hour just to remove his shirt."

Kono chuckled. "Perhaps I should go upstairs and give him a hand. He could be more receptive if it's a woman."

"I doubt it, besides the doctor advised against having too many people in the same room. Keep the same nursemaid to avoid contagion. I volunteered since I had the flu five years ago. I'm immune."

"Yeah well don't think you're completely impregnable here. This virus is highly contagious and might very well be a different strain than the one you caught."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. I won't let him cough or sneeze on me."

"Ok. I think I brought everything that he might need," She said unzipping the duffel bag and unlatching the briefcase. "Got your backlog files in the briefcase and Danny's personal hygiene items and other stuff in the bag. If he needs anything else, just call and I'll bring it tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Kono. I really appreciate this," Steve acknowledged gratefully as he escorted her back to the door.

"Think nothing of it, boss. And you take care of yourself too."

"I will. Bye."

No sooner had Kono left that Steve went back upstairs with the tea pot, cup and duffel bag looped around his shoulder. As soon as he entered the room he found Danny's inert form sprawled ungainly on the bed with his legs dangling over the edge of the mattress; his tie still hanging loosely around his neck. He was out like a light with his mouth open; saliva drooling down his neck.

Steve placed the tea pot and cup on the night table and started rummaging through the bag for the pair of jammies. He spred the pyjama bottoms at the foot of the bed and began unbuckling Danny's belt. He gently removed his cotton khaki pants and his socks, leaving his boxer shorts and slid on the flannel pants, after which he removed his tie and shirt.

He thereafter took hold of his legs and tucked them underneath the sheets, then grabbed him by the shoulders to align him straight, with his head comfortably resting on the pillows. He then mantled the rest of his body with the sheets. Once again, he placed a hand against his friend's forehead and cringed at the heat radiating on the flushed skin.

"It's going to be a long night," he sighed. He poured himself a cup of tea and settled in an armchair across from the bed.

* * *

Later that evening, Steve was sitting at a small desk in the corner of the guest room, working on a file when he suddenly felt the urge to cough. He tried to muffle the sound with a hand over his mouth so not to wake Danny. A dizzy spell hit him and he pinched the bridge of his nose believing that it was merely the effect of having been engrossed in those files for the past two hours.

A barely audible moan escaping a sleepy Danny's lips prompted Steve to stand and walk over to the bed where he turned on the night lamp and checked the clock.

Danny's eyes flickered and slowly pried opened, squinting against the bright light. Steve adjusted the lampshade so that the light wouldn't shine directly into Danny's eyes. He sat on the skirt of the bed and ran a hand against Danny's feverish brow. Beads of perspiration were visibly pearling down his clammy face and neck.

"Hey sunshine!" Steve's cheerful greeting was met with a dark scowl. "Guess there's no point in asking how you're feeling."

"Just shoot me," Danny croaked faintly, his eyes watery and bloodshot.

"Not yet. Maybe if you get to be a pain in the neck, I might consider it," Steve joked.

Danny scanned the room and squinted. "Where am I?"

"You're at my place."

"I don't remember getting here. When was that?"

"This afternoon. I'm not surprised you don't remember because you were pretty much out of it. The doctor gave you an antiviral shot."

"Oh." Danny's face flushed with embarrassment. "Did I do or say something that I will regret later?" He coughed as he braced himself for the answer.

"You want the truth?" Steve couldn't help but tease.

"On second thought, no."

"Relax, Danno. It was innocent." Steve assured with a friendly tap on his friend's arm.

"How, how do you mean? What did I do?" he asked fretfully.

"Well, you kissed me and told me I needed a shave. See?" Steve leaned in to show his clean-shaven face. "Did it for you, babe." He gave an impish wink.

"Don't screw with me, McGarrett. I fell lousy enough already."

"What's a little torture between friends?" Steve smirked. He reached for the thermometer and took Danny's temperature in his ear, removing it seconds later to read the number.

"What's the verdict?"

"103.2." Steve grabbed the pitcher and poured a glass of water. He then popped two acetaminophen tablets into the palm of his hand and picked both with his fingers. "Open," he asked the patient before placing the two pills on Danny's tongue. "Here, take some water." He slid a hand in the back of Danny's neck to tilt his head forward and held the glass to his lips.

"So it's official. I'm a statistic," he wheezed out between sips.

"M'fraid so. Hate to tell you it'll get worse before it gets better. But with the antiviral shot, the doctor said you might not drag this for more than you need to, but that all depends on your metabolism."

"Gee thanks. That really gives me the incentive to shoot myself." Danny held his hand up sluggishly and nodded for Steve to stop with the water and he gently laid his head back on the pillow. "You know, you didn't have to do this."

"What? Do what?" Steve asked as he soaked a facecloth into the bowl of water on the night table and wrung it dry before dabbing at Danny's face with it.

"Babysit me. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but I'm sure you could have made better use of your time."

"Kono brought over the backlog files so I can work on them while keeping a vigil on you. I'm actually getting work done without interruptions."

"I haaaaaaaaaaaaate thissss," Danny bewailed like a helpless child. "Sooooooo weak."

"I hear ya, bro," Steve empathized with Danny's predicament as he recalled being in the powerful grip of a similar unmerciful virus. "I know it's rough. I've been there. All you can do is ride out the storm until it's run its course." Steve dropped the cloth into the washbasin and adjusted the sheet over Danny's bare chest. "You try and get some sleep now. I'll be right there," he motioned to the desk and armchair across the room, "if you need anything."

Danny blinked heavily and smiled his thanks before letting his drooping eyelids close.

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, Danny's fever reached an alarming peak. He barely had time to open his eyes that a coughing bout hit him.

Steve has dozed off in an armchair when Danny's retching began. His eyes shot open and focused on his partner's restless form. As he sprung up, the world did a double turn, forcing him back down on his seat. Nevertheless, he thrust aside his own discomfort with a shake of the head and staggered to his feet to dash to Danny's side.

He grabbed the vomit bowl seconds before the eruption occurred. He rubbed a soothing hand up and down Danny's back as he splattered the bowl with phlegm mixed with greenish bile.

* * *

Steve felt a bit lightheaded and none too fresh himself, but kept an all-night vigil at his friend's bedside. It was a rough night for Danny who kept nodding in and out between bouts of vomiting.

"Some..somebody!" Danny bemoaned in his sleep, in the grip of a powerful delirium. He was drenched in sweat and in obvious distress.

"It's okay, Danny. I'm here. I've got you, bro."

"Sooooooooo hot. Make it stop!" he pleaded, making Steve's heart bleed for his friend, knowing there was nothing he could do but offer some soothing comfort with wet towels.

Steve hurried to the bathroom to pour a generous amount of cool water into the washbasin and grabbed five additional washcloths before returning to Danny. He placed the bowl onto the night table and sunk the cloths in it. He wrung them of excess water and applied them at strategic areas on Danny's body. Two underneath his armpits, two that he wrapped around his wrists, a fourth he looped around his neck and one on his forehead.

Hues of grey mantled over Danny's cheeks followed by a series of gags, warning Steve that a second flood was about to gush out. He grabbed the vomit bowl and lifted Danny to a sitting position just as he hurled a familiar mixture followed by a few dry heaves.

Danny kept writhing and moaning and begged for anyone to stop the pain. Steve took the thermometer to his ear and cringed at the result of 103.8. He reached for his cell phone on the table and held onto Danny while dialing the doctor's number.

"Yeah, Doctor Stanford? This is Steve McGarrett. Sorry to call you so late but my friend's temperature is 103.8. Should I get him to the hospital?"

"No need if you stay with him and keep applying cool compresses on him. Is he vomiting?"

"Yes, quite a lot actually. Nothing but phlegm and bile."

"Try to make him drink water."

"He's delirious."

"In that case open his mouth, trickle down a few drops of water and massage his throat to elicit the swallow," the doctor instructed calmly.

"He keeps throwing it back up."

"All the more reason to keep forcing water down. We must keep his body hydrated."

"Okay, will do."

"Call me back if his temperature reaches 104 but from what I've seen with other cases at the hospital, he's going through the worse."

"Okay, thank you Doctor." Steve hung up and returned his attention to Danny.

"Throat...hurts to swallow," Danny lamented in his delirium.

Steve scooted closer to the head board and grabbed Danny underneath the armpits to haul him up onto his chest to elevate his upper body. Danny's head was now resting on his shoulder and this was obviously relieving stress on his burning throat. "How's that?"

Steve reached for the glass of water on the night table and brought it to Danny's lips. "Drink a bit of water for me." Danny didn't respond. "Come on, Danno!" Steve coaxed but to no avail. He then positioned himself to force Danny's mouth open and proceeded to dribble a few drops of water between his lips, taking heed not to make him choke or gag. He massaged the throat as the doctor instructed to trigger the swallow. He repeated the motion several times until he was satisfied Danny had drunk enough.

He then threw the washcloth from the forehead, now too warm, into the cold water. He twisted his body underneath Danny's dead weight, raising his arm over his head to reach the bowl and wrung the cloth dry of water before repositioning himself to apply it to the scalding forehead. Steve started smoothing Danny's damped hair back while keeping the cool cloth in place.

Steve grabbed a nearby pillow and slid it underneath his own head against the headboard. He continued his motion with the hair and closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

Morning dawn had risen for quite some time when Steve woke up groggy and stiff. He focused on his surroundings and remembered that he was in the guest room. He felt hot and looked down at the furnace lying against his chest. He placed his hand on Danny's forehead, which was still warm. He reached for the thermometer and took another reading. He sighed with some relief at the new number of 103.4.

He slowly and methodically slid out from underneath Danny and settled him on his pillow. As he was covering the blond's chest with the bed sheet, he was seized by a debilitating coughing fit. He stifled it with a hand over his mouth until he got to the hallway and hurried down to the bathroom to throw up in the sink. He leaned his forearms against the counter, waiting for the dry heaves to stop; feeling his weak legs giving way from under him. He had the worse splitting headache.

He turned on the water to wash the spew down. He looked up in the mirror and saw dark circles forming under his eyes. He touched his forehead. "Oh crap!" he cursed himself for coming down with the same virus. "I can't get it!" he argued with fate that had obviously dealt him a bad hand.


	2. Chapter 2

After rinsing out his mouth and splashing cold water onto his haggard face, he popped two acetaminophen tablets into his mouth and stuttered down the stairs to the kitchen. Then a knock at the front door had him retrace his steps to the living room to greet his visitor.

"Hi Steve," Kono greeted.

"Good morning, Kono. Come on in," he bade enter with a sniff.

She entered with a brown bag containing malasadas and coffee. She frowned at the sunken cheeks and drawn complexion staring back at her. "Boss, you don't look so good."

"Danny had a rough night. I didn't get much sleep," he said through a yawn.

"Is he okay now?" she asked, her voice oozing with genuine concern.

"He's sleeping. I just took his temperature and it's down a bit to a 103.4. I called the doctor last night when it peaked at 103.8 and he told me that this might be the worse and he was right. I think he's going to pull through."

"That's good to hear. Heard from Malia that seventeen people already died from this epidemic, mostly children and elderly people. They're the ones mostly at risk."

"What about Grace?"

"Chin spoke with Rachel earlier. She's keeping Grace at home until the threat is gone."

"Good." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, striving to his keep his drooping eyelids open.

"I brought breakfast. Malasadas and coffee."

"Thanks, but I'm not very hungry. I think I'll just have the coffee."

She handed him the container and he began sipping at the morning pick-me-up. Suddenly, be began coughing.

"Sure you're all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sniffed, catching his breath and rubbing his eyes. "Just tired, is all. I just need to catch a few winks and I'll be fine."

"Well why don't I stay here and keep an eye on Danny while you take a nap?" Kono offered.

"That's nice of you thanks, but he's sleeping now. I'll take advantage of it and grab some shut eyes."

"Okay."

"Hey, why don't we go on the lanai? I need a bit of fresh air."

Kono grabbed her breakfast and coffee and followed Steve on the lanai where they sat in lounge chairs.

"So? Aside from the epidemic, nothing new to report?"

"No, this outbreak of influenza is keeping us busy enough. Chin has turned nursemaid at the hospital where Malia works. He's helping her deal with the masses coming in."

"I'm sure he's doing a fine job. If he ever gets tired of Five-0, he can always branch out into nursing," Steve teased.

"Not a chance! He lives and breathes cop duty."

"And what about you and...what's his name?" Steve hinted on a sarcastic tone.

"We're fine. You don't believe he's changed, do you?"

"No," came the tersely dry reply.

"Well I'd like to think he has."

"Be careful, Kono. Love is blind and I've learned at my expense that friendship can also blindside you."

"Adam is nothing like Joe!" she said a bit offended by the comparison.

"Isn't he? For ought we know they could be working together."

"Ok I promise I won't let my guard down."

"By the way you haven't told him about Joe, have you?"

"That he could be your father?"

"That and the other thing."

"No. This is something that's best kept just between us four."

"Careful of pillow talk."

"You don't trust me?"

"Sorry Kono. After what I've been through with my mom, Joe and the Delano incident I guess you might say I'm a bit paranoid." his slight nasal voice trailing as he started nodding off. "If there's a secret mutual connivance between the two, then we're screwed."

"I don't believe that."

Kono's cell rang and she reached for it in her shorts. "Chin? How's it going over there?"

"Appears as though the worse is behind us, but then again we're only counting the people who are actually checking in at hospitals. HPD is making rounds, going door to door, knocking on houses to see if citizens are in need of care. How's our patient doing?"

"Steve said he had a rough night but his fever's down a bit this morning."

"That's good news."

"But I think we might have another case on our hands," she hinted, turning to Steve who had drifted off to sleep.

"Steve?"

"Yeah. He doesn't look good. Says it's because he was up all night with Danny, but his complexion tells another story altogether. Chin, I'm going to stay at Steve's place for a while. He just dozed off on me and I don't want to wake him. I'll stay in case Danny wakes up."

"Be careful, cuz. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Don't worry I won't." She hung up and covered Steve with a beach blanket. She adjusted the parasol to offer some shade against the burning sunrays and risk him waking up with sunburn on top of all.

* * *

Four hours later, Steve roused feeling worse than when he first nodded off. He squinted against the bright light and tried to get his footing before entering the house. He was feeling unusually warm and attributed this rise in body temperature to the fact that he'd been sleeping under the sun.

"Kono? What are you still doing here?" he asked huskily, surprised to see her sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I guess you can call it adult sitting. You fell asleep on the lanai and didn't want to wake you up."

"You should have. It's not safe for you to be here," he said, shortly followed by a coughing bout that caused him to teeter on his feet. He gripped the corner of the table to steady himself.

She rose and walked up to him to place a hand against his forehead "Steve, you're burning up!"

"What do you expect when I'm been under the sun for..." he glanced at wall clock, "four...FOUR HOURS!" he shrieked. "I'd better check on Danny." He started for the stairs when she grabbed his arm.

"He's fine. I checked him about twenty minutes ago. His temperature's still hovering at 103.4 but he's not restless. I refreshed the washcloths on his body with cool water. He's resting comfortably and so should you."

"You went up there?!" he scolded.

"Relax boss. I didn't stay with him long and I washed my hands afterwards," she explained and saw him mellow out.

"I'll take over now. Thanks."

"Perhaps I should stay seeing how you appear to be coming down with the same."

"Kono, please," Steve insisted. "I'll sleep a bit more and I'll be fine."

"All right then," she conceded reluctantly, knowing there was no point debating the issue with her mulish boss, "but call me if you need anything. I mean it!"

"Thanks again, Kono. I really appreciate your help."

"We're Ohana."

Steve smiled at the affectionate reference as she walked to the door and left.

A sudden queasiness seized him, forcing him to sit on the sofa and breathe it away. "Oh no," he lamented, feeling his stomach churning, ready to push up another wave of vomit. He got up and hurried to the kitchen to vomit green bile mixed with coffee in the sink. He rinsed it off and a few deep cleansing breaths later, he staggered up the stairs, pausing at the top to catch his wind and get his dry heaves under control before clumping to Danny's room.

He placed a hand against Danny's forehead and felt the heat radiating. He replaced the warm washcloths on his body with cooler ones. Once the chore done, he nearly crawled over to the nearby armchair where he crashed, sleep taking him under instantly.

* * *

In late afternoon, Danny's feverish eyes flickered open. Licking his dry lips, he slothfully rolled onto his side to try to reach the glass of water on the night table, but only succeeded in knocking it off the table. The thumping sound of the glass falling onto the carpet started Steve out of his own slumber. He blinked away the haze to adjust focus and rose to his feet. He wobbled over to the bed to tend to Danny's needs.

"How you feeling, Danno?" Steve rasped out, pursing his lips to stifle a dry heave.

Danny hacked out his lungs in response. "Rotten," he wheezed out with vacuous eyes open at half-mast. He looked like death warmed over. He managed to get a peak at Steve's gaunt face. "Man, you look awful."

"You should see yourself, babe," he said, his breaths rattling in his own lungs.

"No really, you look sick."

"I'm just a bit tired. You had a rough night."

"Don't remember."

"Well I do. I was there," he coughed.

"Sorry about that. I'm making a mess of everything, aren't I?"

"You can't help it," Steve reasoned as he took Danny's temperature. "Just have to ride out the storm, which by the way you appear to have seen the worse." He removed the thermometer from Danny's ear. He strained a smile and held back a dry heave at the new reading. "Your temperature's down to 102.8"

"Still feel lousy."

Steve was seized with a revolting coughing fit and grabbed the bowl just as he vomited mostly bile.

"Oh Lordy, you caught it too." Steve didn't respond as this last bout drained him of the last ounce of energy he had left. "Come here," Danny drawled, sluggishly flinging the covers aside and patting the bed next to him. "Come lie down next to me."

"Don't be silly. I'll be okay."

"McGarrett for God's sake! You're sick! Lie down before you keel over."

Steve managed a faint grin as he replied, "Sorry but I need to be wined and dined first. Besides, you're not my type."

"Oh I see! I'm not good enough for you, huh?" Danny continued the feeble attempt at humour. "Don't worry, babe. I'm too weak to take advantage of you."

"Danny, I'll be..." Steve choked on his words when the world went spinning the second he stood up. "Maybe I'll sit down a bit." He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the vertigo to pass. He felt a pair of weak hands grabbing at his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

Danny laboured to pull Steve to him. "Lie down, you jackass. Don't be a jerk."

"Danny I'm warning you, keep your hands off me!" Steve stood on his legs and instantly fell to his knees.

"You stubborn freak! You can't even stand on your legs. Come here!" Worn to a frazzle and green about the gills, Danny mustered some strength to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. "Don't make me chase after you!" He pushed himself into a sitting position, his head swimming but breathed it away to aim his laser on Steve crawling away on all four. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you! You're nuts!"

Danny garnered his strength and managed to slide off the bed but dropped to his knees with a thud. Frail as a newborn kitten, he nevertheless began 'chasing' after the fugitive and laboriously succeeded in grabbing a hold of his foot.

"Danny, let go of me!" Steve threatened with a heavy wheeze. Try as he did, he could not prise his foot free of Danny's grasp, albeit weak.

"No!" Danny puffed out. "That stupid SEAL pride of yours! Why can't you just admit, you're sick as a dog!" he rasped out, scrambling to hold his partner down for the count.

"Careful, I'm gonna," his breath caught in his throat, "I'm gonna kick that hand away and I'm not responsible if my foot lands in your face."

"Try it you knucklehead!" Danny goaded. He held Steve's foot firmly with both hands and clawed his way up his leg.

"What are you doing?" Get off of me! I'm warning you!" Steve huffed and puffed between rattling gasps.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, all talk and no action." By that time, Danny had crawled up on top of Steve's back, thus hindering his movements.

Both totally spent from their little squabble, they paused to catch their breath.

"Danny?" Steve drawled.

"What?" Danny drooled short-winded, having collapsed on top of his partner.

"You're right, I don't feel so good."

"Same here, babe."

"Okay...okay... I'll come and lie down...I promise," he wheezed out, his strong constitution rapidly forfeiting the match to the merciless germ that invaded his body. "I'm too beat-up to argue with you. So will y...will you get off me, please?"

"I wish...could but...can't move. Gimme a minute." Danny's minute turned into five and soon, the pair willingly surrendered to the beckoning slumber, one stacked up on top of the other.

* * *

Later that evening, Kono and Chin came to check on Steve and Danny seeing as there was no answer on either cell phones.

"There's no light inside," Chin observed.

"Something's wrong, I know it. Give me the key."

Chin handed her the spare key that Steve had given him in case of emergencies. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. They switched on the light and began scouring the main floor, after which they hurried up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"What the heck..." Chin exclaimed upon setting sight on the heap on the floor. He and Kono both hunched down to check the two flu-stricken bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

"How is he?" Chin asked of Danny.

"He's warm but not burning up," Kono established.

"This one is, though," Chin said of Steve. "I'll call the doctor." Chin stood and dialed the doctor's number while his cousin tried to wake Danny.

"Danny," she coaxed, gently nudging Danny's shoulder, "Hey Danny!"

Danny reacted sluggishly, trying to pry open his eyes. "What?"

"Time to wake up."

He hissed out a curse at the throbbing headache hammering his skull. "What...what happened?"

Kono chuckled. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"I'm so hot."

"Probably because you're lying on top of a boiler." Danny shot her a puzzled look.

"Look down at your pillow," she ribbed, jutting her head at Steve lying underneath him.

It took a while but Danny finally took hold of his surroundings. He looked down at the warm mass underneath him. "What in the hell?" Danny cudgelled his memory of last night. "Oh yeah. We had kind of a squabble. He was sick and wouldn't lie down. So I chased after him."

Kono quirked an eyebrow.

"Well when I say chase, I meant crawled."

"Can you stand up?"

"We'll see." Danny laboured to peel himself from his friend's form but in his weakened state, it proved to be a formidable task.

"The doctor's on his way," Chin informed and helped Kono get Danny off Steve and back into his bed. "I'll carry Steve to his bedroom and settle him in his bed."

"Want some help?" Kono asked as she mantled Danny's body with the bed sheets.

"Just help me get him upright so I can swing him over my shoulder."

Once the job was done, Chin carried Steve down to his bedroom while Kono returned her attention to Danny. She took the thermoscan and checked Danny's temperature. "101. I say you're on the mend."

"What about Steve? How is he?"

"Safe to assume he's going through the same. We should know more when the doctor gets here."

"You both shouldn't be here. This is a killer bug. Will zap your strength in matter of hours," Danny rasped out, stifling a cough.

"Don't worry about us. I'll get you some fresh water." She picked up the pitcher and went down to the kitchen to fill it up with water from the cooler.

Minutes later, she climbed back upstairs and stopped in front of Steve's bedroom, where she found Chin applying a wet cloth on the fever-ridden SEAL's forehead.

"How is he?" Chin responded with a forlorn look. "That bad?"

"His temperature's 104.5. His breathing's laboured and wheezy and he's sweating something fierce. Patients who were this sick at the hospital lost the battle shortly after."

"They were children and elderly. Steve is a lot stronger."

"From the rattle in his chest I'd say he's developing pneumonia. I wish that doctor would get here quick."

"I'll bring Danny his water and then I'll be back to help you get his fever down."

"S'okay. You stay with Danny. I can handle it from here. Don't forget, I'm married to a doctor."

* * *

Danny surrendered to slumber shortly before the doctor arrived. Once patient number two's examination was complete, Dr. Stanford concentrated on Steve and confirmed Chin's diagnostic of an onset of pneumonia. He proceeded to do a blood test and a culture of sputum prior to determining which antibiotics to administer.

As the fever reached an alarming stage, he suggested cooling Steve down in an ice bath. Instead of plunging him into an ice-filled bathtub, they opted for a makeshift container made out of bed sheets and plain plastic garbage bags that they placed underneath Steve's body.

Kono called Kamekona who agreed to supply the ice. Soon they set to work at strewing the bags around Steve's body and cocooning him with the edge of the plastic bags and bed sheets.

"Shouldn't we bring him to the hospital?" Kono asked worriedly.

"I'll stay with him and monitor his vitals for the next few hours," informed the doctor, sitting on the edge of the bed by his patient. He removed the thermoscan from Steve's ear and read the new number. "104. 2. The fever's down a bit. The ice is working. We'll see how he does and if he should take a turn for the worse, I'll admit him to the hospital for a chest X-ray."

When the patient's condition remained stable, Dr. Stanford returned briefly to the hospital to have the tests done on the samples.

* * *

Hours later that night, Danny woke with a start and instantly started choking. Resting her eyes in a nearby armchair, Kono jumped to her feet and hurried over to Danny.

"Easy there, Danny. Breathe slowly," she coached, rubbing his back. She then reached for the water pitcher and poured a glass that she brought to Danny's lips. "Here, drink some water."

Once the coughing fit over, Danny nodded and laid his head back on the pillow.

"You okay? Do you feel sick?"

"Not really. Just have one hell of a headache," he groaned, squashing his eyes in pain.

Kono reached for the acetaminophen bottle and shook two tablets out. "Here, take these."

Danny swallowed the tablets and took one swig of water. "How's Steve?"

"The doctor's still with him. We wrapped him in ice to get his fever down when he started having convulsions. It seems to be working, but he's not out of the woods yet."

"Guess they're right when they say the stronger they are, the harder they fall. I want to see him." Danny lazily drew the covers aside but Kono swiftly pushed him back down on the mattress.

"No you won't. Not yet anyway. You're still too weak and besides, the doctor..."

"Kono please, I need to see him," Danny pleaded, a wheezing cough escaping his throat.

"Danny, he's being taken care of. The doctor's with him," Kono tried to reason but ultimately complied with Danny's wish when she noticed the hunted look in his eyes. "Ok. Let me help you up."

Danny staggered to his feet and took a moment to steady his balance with Kono's support before they both tottered out of the guest room and down to Steve's bedroom, where they found the doctor administering a shot to his patient.

"Doc, how is he?" Danny asked weakly as he slouched over to the bed with Kono's assistance.

"Detective Williams, you should be in bed!" chided the doctor.

"I tried my best, doctor," Kono claimed. "But he wouldn't stay put. He had to see his partner."

The doctor rose from the bed and assisted Danny to a chair. "How are you feeling?" he asked while making a quick assessment of Danny's condition.

"Lousy. How's my friend doing?"

"He's holding his own. The ice bath worked. His fever's down, but he hasn't woken up."

"It's not that bad, is it? I mean, he's not gonna die from this?" Danny choked out with emotions, leaning closer to the bed to touch Steve's hand.

"He's fighting that's all I can tell you." Seeing Danny sway in his chair, he motioned to Kono, "Please take this man back to his bed before he collapses on us."

"Right away doctor. Come on Danny. You saw Steve. He's still with us." She hauled a sluggish Danny out of his chair and lopped her arm around his waist.

Back in the guest room, Danny was out like a light before his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

As hours elapsed, the virus gradually lost its powerful grip on the two men. Dr. Stanford deemed their conditions satisfactory enough for him to return to the hospital, leaving instructions with Chin and Kono on how to care for their friends.

It wasn't long after the doctor left that Steve began breaking through the thick mist. Glassy eyes peered through the half-open lids to set sight on Danny, perched on the edge of the bed, applying a cold compress on his forehead.

"Hey! Welcome back to the land of the living," Danny greeted cheerfully.

"Is this hell?" Steve garbled out around a thick tongue.

"What, do I look like Beelzebub to you?" Danny feigned offense.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah," Steve drawled, licking his parched lips.

"Well that's because I haven't showered and shaved yet."

"That explains the stench," Steve said, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"The whiff is up wind, babe."

"Then I need a sponge bath."

"No problem."

"I meant by a pretty nurse."

"I see. Not pretty enough for you?"

Steve strained a weak smile at Danny's humour. "Are you all right?"

"Yep, the worse is over. I'm down to 99.5 and I can stand a bit longer on my legs. My energy's coming back and I'm on liquid diet."

"Yark," Steve loathed.

"Well it's an improvement from pills and water."

"I'm glad to see you've pulled through," he rasped out, resting his eyes a bit.

"Thanks to your good care. Now it's my turn to return the favor." Danny stuck the thermoscan into Steve's ear.

"So what's the verdict, Doc? Am I going to make it?" Steve croaked weakly with eyelids sagging.

"You're too stubborn to die, my friend." Danny took the reading. "Temp's down to 102.7. That's good. It went up as high as 104.8. For a moment there we thought you were a goner. We had Kamekona bring bags of ice to bring down the temperature. Here," Danny reached for the glass of water on the night table and two acetaminophen tablets. "Take these."

Danny slid his hand behind Steve's neck and tilted his head forward to assist him in popping the two tablets into his mouth and sipping his drink, after which he gently laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Thanks," Steve wheezed out, completely spent.

"You'll be happy to know that the epidemic is winding down. There a fewer people checking in to hospitals and they've managed to heal the rest of them. However the toll is still pretty high. Forty-two people in all died from this, mostly children and elderly. It was a lethal virus."

"Grace is all right, though? Kono told me that...that Rachel was keeping her at hom...," his hoarse voice trailed off from exhaustion.

"Yeah she's fine. Rachel made the right call."

"What I can't figure out is why...why I got so sick? Had the flu barely five years ago."

"We asked the doctor that very question. One good reason is that it was likely a different strain than the one you caught a few years back. Second, he says that in all probability your immune system was still reeling from its battle with the deadly poison that nearly killed you three months ago. It was enough for the virus to sneak in, take hold and do some major damage."

Steve's teeth started chattering as a sudden chill crept up his spine. "I'm cold." Danny brought the bed sheet to Steve's chin and added the afghan at the foot of the bed.

"How's that?" Danny asked, rubbing Steve's arm to generate warmth.

"Thanks," he coughed out.

"Oh, got a call from Max this morning."

"Yeah? How's his mother?"

"She's doing much better. Says he'll be back in time for Chin and Malia's wedding anniversary."

"That's good news," Steve toiled to conceal his emotions behind a strained half-hearted smile, but Danny wasn't fooled.

"Still hurts, doesn't it?"

In a cracking voice barely above a whisper, he said, "Yeah." He closed his eyes and stole a moment of silence. "Whenever I shut my eyes, I see her face. In my sleep I relive the shooting. It just won't go away."

"Give yourself time, babe. You're still reeling from the shock. Perhaps you should speak with a shrink."

The mere suggestion sent Steve into a frenzy, "No! No way! I'll deal with this on my own," stirring a string of rasping coughs that sapped him of his last ounce of strength. He took one long deep wheezing intake of breath and gave a loud wail, "Man, I feel rotten."

"Been there," Danny sympathized. He adjusted the blanket over Steve's shoulders. "You get some more sleep. I'll be here if you need anything."

Steve gave a weak nod and surrendered to oblivion within minutes.

* * *

Days later, the team gathered at the Hilton Hawaiian Village for Chin and Malia's first wedding anniversary. Attendees were Steve, Danny, Kono, Kamekona and Max.

Kono deemed too premature to bring Adam into the fold, seeing how both Chin and Steve openly condemned her relationship with the notorious offender; a man she insisted had no direct involvement in any of his siblings' crimes.

When asked about the missing ladies on Steve's and Danny's arms, their answers were somewhat evasive but fairly convincing to the celebrated couple.

With arms entwined and fingers laced, Chin and Malia announced their intention of renewing their vows. Steve prompted a toast in honor of the announcement and offered the hospitality of his house to conduct the ceremony.

However, Danny upstaged him with his own suggestion of holding the celebrations at his new beach house, located a few blocks down the road from Steve's. He had just signed the lease and intended to move in within three weeks. He also took the opportunity to invite everyone to Grace's twelve's birthday party next month.

* * *

The celebration lingered until the wee hours of the morning. Feeling a bit giddy from the wine he had overindulged on, Steve tossed the car keys over to his designated driver and settled into the passenger seat of his partner's Camaro.

"Are you still on antibiotics?" Danny queried upon noticing a slight stagger in his friend's gait.

"Yeah but I didn't take them tonight, knowing I'd be drinking alcohol. I think I might have overdone it on the wine, though. But it was worth it. Chin and Malia exude happiness, don't they? "

"Yeah. And Malia looked radiant. Seeing her now, it's hard to believe she came close to dying barely four months ago."

"It's been a crazy fourteen weeks. Feels more like fourteen years," Steve remarked as he pinched the bridge of his nose to quell the rising nausea.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Danny put the key in the ignition and started down the road to Steve's house.

Five minutes into the drive, Danny broached a delicate subject that had been gnawing at him all night. Albeit intrusive, he nevertheless dared the question. "Say, how come Catherine didn't come with you tonight?"

Steve reciprocated, "Could ask you the same about Gaby."

"Told you. She went to visit her folks in Maui."

"You haven't seen much of her lately, have you?" Steve probed deeper to avoid questions about his own elusive date.

"Well with her work and mine and given the mayhem that occurred lately, we haven't had much opportunity to see each other," Danny equivocated, risking a furtive sidelong glance at his partner who had a skeptical look etched on his face. "Don't look at me like that! It's true!"

Steve shrugged and cast his eyes out the window. "If you say so."

Danny rolled his eyes in annoyance, aware that Steve wasn't duped. "Okay if you must know, Gaby and I are no longer seeing each other. Our relationship hit a brick wall. It stalled at some point so we decided to remain good friends."

"So she's not visiting with her folks, is she?"

"No. I just said that to avoid the inevitable questions." He turned to Steve. "What about you and Catherine? Isn't the Enterprise at dock this week?"

"Yeah," Steve deadpanned. "But she said she had things to do onboard and couldn't come ashore. This is the second time in five months. It's like she's trying to avoid me. Things are not working out between us."

"Don't be ridiculous! Whenever she comes by for a visit, you two disappear for days."

"Yeah well that's just it! Our relationship is mostly about...you know. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining but...we can't seem to get past the physical attraction and take it to the next level. Like you and Gaby, it's stalling. We have our moments but something always seems to be holding us back. I never thought I'd be the one to say this but I'm at a period of my life where I need more than one-night stands, however pleasantly passionate they might be."

"Did you discuss it with her?"

"I tried, but she manages to elude the subject." Steve sighed and gathered his thoughts. "I think she's seeing another guy."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't have any solid evidence if that's what you mean, but all the signs are there."

"Well then, I guess it's just you and me, babe" Danny jested, eliciting a hearty snort out of Steve.

"You're not my type," Steve ribbed back.

"Oh I see, not good enough for you, huh?"

"Shut up and drive."

* * *

On a bright and sunny early afternoon, the silver Camaro parked alongside the Kuhio Beach Park. The two passengers stepped out, one with a nonchalant gait while the second was all flared up, wagging his finger in the air and shaking his head disapprovingly. "No, no, no, no, no, no and no."

Steve chuckled. "Don't get all ruffled, partner. What's the big deal?"

"What's...what's the big...' Danny was exasperated. He bit his upper lip in frustration. "What's the big deal, he asks?" Steve shrugged. "Babe you do not, I repeat, you do NOT wear combat fatigues at a wedding!" Danny sassed, flailing his hands characteristically to emphasize his point. "You'll have plenty of time to change into them and whisk to the base after the ceremony."

"Yeah but it would be interesting, though. It could start a trend, Better yet, a fashion clothing line. The Steven McGarrett wedding wear," Steve teased, hiding a grin.

Annoyed, Danny crossed his arms, paused and smacked his lips, "You're doing this just to annoy me, aren't you?"

Steve broke into a Cheshire grin. "Yeah. I like busting your chops once in a while."

Danny stared down at the ground to rein in his emotions. He knew Steve was jerking his strings but intended to have the last laugh in this battle of wits. "Cute, real cute. You're wearing white," he said matter-of-factly, hoping to settle the discussion.

But Steve was not having it. He wanted to torture Danny some more. "I haven't decided yet."

"What's to decide? This is a wedding. It's not up for debate. White shirts are mandatory."

"Perhaps in Jersey, but this is Hawaii. We do things differently here."

Danny growled in frustration, "So you're just going to go in that?" he motioned to Steve's light green tee, denim shirt and cargo pants.

"Don't be silly" Steve rolled his eyes and continued walking toward the restaurant entrance with an annoyed Danny in tow.

"What about your Navy uniform?"

Steve cringed at the thought. "Might be too flashy."

"Then the tux you wore at the Governor's Fund Raising? You told me it wasn't a rental."

"It was kind of a last-minute deal and clearly I made a mistake. It was too tight, scratchy, and downright uncomfortable."

"Well? What else is there?"

Steve looked around distractedly to avoid Danny's glare, knowing this would fire his partner up even more and from the smirk creeping up on his lips, Steve clearly enjoyed it. "I was thinking of wearing a classy Aloha floral print shirt in subtle beige or breezy blue with a lei and large baggy shorts."

Danny stopped dead in his track and stared at Steve disbelievingly. "You would!"

"Don't you think I'd look cool?"

"This isn't a school prom, Stanley, it's a wedding! Cool is not the fashion statement we're looking for here." Danny snapped, fiercely emphasizing his case with his hands.

"Oh I don't know. I do have great legs," he teased some more, wagging his eyebrows.

Danny flung his hands in the air in frustration. "All right, let's table this discussion before I do something I'm seriously going to regret."

"Listen, if it'll set your mind at ease, I'll ask Chin and Malia for their opinion before I choose my apparel, ok?" Danny nodded. "Fine now can we go get our lunch? I'm hungry."

They resumed their walk toward the restaurant with Danny trying to sell Steve on a special dish that he once enjoyed at that particular place.

"Excuse me," a passer-by interrupted as Steve and Danny were steps away from the restaurant entrance. "Are you Commander Steven McGarrett?"

Not reading anything potentially hazardous out of that question, Steve answered 'yes'.

The man broke into a machiavecal grin. "This is from McFadden," he crowed, twitching a gun from underneath his vest and firing point blank at Steve's chest. As the shot rang out, screams ranted the air as people scrambled for safety. Before the man could put a second slug into the commander's body, Danny whipped out his own weapon and mechanically fired two slugs into the man's chest, his body hurling back from the impact and crashing to the ground.

In utter shock and not totally registering what had just occurred, Danny clutched the gun tightly between his fingers, his breaths coming in short furious pants as he approached the supine body with caution, all the while aiming the barrel of his gun at the man's head, poised ready to fire a third bullet if needed. He slowly bent down to check the pulse and once death was confirmed, he quickly holstered his weapon, grabbed the man's gun and dashed to Steve's side.

Curious onlookers remained at a safe distance of the crime scene, though some more brash kids would close the gap and risk a peek at the events unfolding.

"Steve!" Danny dove to his knees beside his prone partner. "Steve, you with me?" A frantic Danny cried out, cupping Steve's cheek lightly without moving his head.

Steve could barely move. His breathing was shallow and practically nonexistent. He gazed at Danny with leaden vacuous eyes as he tried to suck in a breath to answer the question, but failed. His lips were already turning a frightening shade of blue.

"Steve, don't try to talk. Save your strength." Danny urged. He sat on his heels and frenetically tore his left sleeve that he balled up to apply pressure onto the blood-oozing wound, eliciting a small painful moan from Steve.

With one racing heart pounding out of his chest, Danny shakily reached for his cell phone with his free hand and dialed 911. "Yeah hi, this is Detective Daniel Williams of the Five-0 Task Force. Badge number 7576. I need an ambulance at," he lifted his eyes up to locate the nearest street number, "2550 Kalakaua Avenue. My partner is down, a gunshot wound to the chest." Sentence delivered hastily in three panting breaths. "That's right. Please hurry."

"Here, I'll put this on him," one of the onlookers offered to mantle Steve's body with a beach blanket.

"Thanks," Danny said, without breaking eye contact with the chest wound.

"Anything else I can do?"

"Yes, can you put something soft underneath his head?"

The man nodded and removed his shirt to gingerly stuff it behind Steve's neck.

Steve feebly lifted his hand to touch Danny's resting on his chest. "I'm here, babe. Hold on. I'm not letting go. Stay with me now," Danny egged on as he clasped Steve's hand and squeezed it.

Steve's eyes began to roll back in his head and Danny quickly shook his shoulder lightly to keep him alert. "No, stay awake Steve, you hear me? Hang on. You can't check out now, we have a wedding to go to. And if it'll make you happy, babe, I'll let you wear your fatigues."

Steve fashioned a faint smile and locked eyes with Danny. Time froze as did Danny's own heart when he saw the flicker of a goodbye in those glassy hazel-blue orbs before Steve's head lolled heavily to the side. "Steve, don't do this!" Danny scolded, applying more pressure to the wound, hoping to spur another lament from his partner. Not that he intentionally wanted to hurt him, but this was to ensure that he wasn't going down for the count.

The man reached for Steve's neck and turned to Danny with a forlorn expression. "He's dead."

"NO!" Danny screamed, "You're not doing this to me, Steven, YOU HEAR ME!"

The ambulance and police sirens blared in the distance as Danny frantically applied CPR on his friend. "Come on! Come on!" He punctuated with each compression. "Breathe dammit! Breathe!" He stopped to insufflate air into Steve's lungs before resuming the chest compressions.

The man checked the pulse once more. "It's no use. He's dead."

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Danny bawled.

In a flash, a sweat-drenched Danny started out of sleep, his breath catching in his throat. He gagged and choked out a cough then sucked in deep breaths. As he wiped the sheen of perspiration off his brow, panic set in at the unfamiliar surroundings. Quickly he recalled Steve offering the hospitality of his home before his moving into a new house. No sooner had he regulated his breathing that he flung the covers aside and rushed down to Steve's room.

He padded up to the bed, switching on his night vision to check if his partner was breathing. He ran both hands across his face and heaved a silent sigh of relief at the sight of the chest rising and falling in a normal rhythm, though a small rattle lingered in his lungs.

Satisfied that Steve was resting comfortably, he went down to the bathroom to splash cold water onto his face. Danny didn't put much stock in premonitory dreams; however this nightmare was becoming an alarming recurrence that he couldn't discard.


	5. Chapter 5

Moving day was at hand. On this sunny and warm Friday morning, Danny, Kono, Chin and Max set to work on hauling boxes into the house, while the movers busied themselves with the large pieces of furniture.

It took Steve's constant nagging and a threat to call on the Department of Sanitation to condemn his insalubrious sardine can to convince Danny to acquire a decent abode. He resigned to Steve's rationale that his apartment was way too confined and unhealthy to live in. Another reason being that he needed a guest room to nurse his dare-devil partner's sorry butt back to health when the next fortuitous incidents were to strike. He was fortunate to find a nice one-level three-bedroom beach house located a few blocks up Steve's residence, which made it very convenient to car-pool to HQ morning and night.

They had to get the place ready in time for Grace's birthday party. The little girl had given her father a list of gifts that she wanted for her milestone birthday and in turn, Danny gave Chin, Kono, Max, Kamekona and Steve each a copy, stipulating that the last item, a pony, was not to be considered.

Steve had an appointment with Duke at HPD and said that he'd be by a bit later to lend a hand.

"Where do you want this box?" Kono asked Danny who was scooting an armchair next to the couch.

Danny slanted his head to look at the initials on the box written with a black marker. "'GW', that's Grace's room. Down the hall, second door on the left."

As Kono headed down the corridor, Chin popped in with another box with the letters 'SS' on it. "Guest room, down the hall to the right," Danny indicated.

"Really nice place you have here," Max mused, looking around the living room. 'Much bigger and cozier than your last …how shall I put it?"

"Spare me, please! We've stuck enough gross labels to that apartment for me to write a dictionary." Danny rebuked, a bit miffed by Max's unspoken insinuation. "Besides, I didn't find it all that repulsive and living alone, I didn't need much space."

"What finally convinced you to buy this palace?" Kono asked.

"It was Super SEAL."

Kono and Chin exchanged puzzled glances. "Steve? I thought he'd be the last one you'd take advice from."

"True, but after the last year of having played nursemaid for, what was that? Three gunshot wounds, broken arm, a near-fatal poisoning, a nasty flu and let's not forget two fractured ribs and a collarbone, I figured I needed a bigger place with a large guest room so that I could lodge him at my house for a change. That is in the event calamity should rear up its ugly head again and odds are, it will."

"So that's what the initials stand for. SS for Super SEAL," Kono deciphered.

"That's right. Come," Danny beckoned them to follow him down to the guest bedroom. "Grace has offered to decorate the room fit for a Navy SEAL. For starters, she wants to hang Navy ships wallpaper with matching curtains and bedspread."

"Cool!" Max expressed.

"And I'm considering installing a very sophisticated alarm system, with sensor beams on windows and door frames so that if he tries to sneak out, he'll trip the silent alarm in my room and I'll know what he's up to."

"Danny, you are wicked!" Kono chuckled.

"With Superman SEAL around, you need the Kryptonite handy."

"Good thinking but you know Steve, he'll find a way to disable the alarm," Chin jested.

"He can try but by the time he figures it out, he'll be too pooped to break out."

"Huh Danny, you do realize you bought a beach house," Kono hinted.

"Yeah, I know. I hate the water and the sound of the waves I find truly annoying, but this house is almost sound proof. You shut the windows and you hear practically nothing. Plus which my room is on the opposite side of the ocean. And I can always leave my TV open all night. Besides which I had to make a bit of an effort seeing how Grace loves to swim in the ocean and I felt a bit awkward always having Steve invite us over to his house. So there you have it."

"What you wouldn't do for that precious Gracie," Chin mused.

They hear a car park in the driveway. Danny cast a look out the window to see Steve exiting his blue Silverado. "Speaking of the devil."

Danny opened the door and playfully gestured Steve to cross the threshold. "Welcome to my humble abode, sir,"

With a wary look, Steve stepped inside, taking in the surroundings. "Don't worry, no booby-traps. It's all secured," Danny joked. "Everything all right with Duke?"

"Yeah, just tying loose ends on an old case. Incidentally I got a call from Governor Denning. He's assigning us to a new case. We have a meeting with him at headquarters first thing Monday morning."

"That gives us the weekend to get this place ready, at least the living room and Grace's room before her birthday bash next weekend. Which reminds me, is everything all set?" Danny asked his colleagues.

"I've ordered the cake and Kamekona offered to prepare the buffet," Kono said.

"And I called Malia's friend, Katia. She will bring the balloons and other ornaments in early morning with the stuffed animals," Chin confirmed.

"Good." Danny turned to Steve. "And what did I task you with?"

"Nothing. So I took my free time to go shopping for a gift."

"What did you guys get her?"

"Chin and I pitched in to buy her that bicycle," Kono said.

"And I bought the bracelet pictured on her list," Max announced proud of the fact that he could contribute.

"And now that I have my own place, I'm buying her a kitten," Danny said.

"You're getting it for her or yourself?" Kono implied with an impish grin.

"Hey, what can I say? I love cats."

"And I..." Steve wavered, averting Danny's inquisitive stare. "Well mine can't be gift wrapped," he said a trifle embarrassed.

"Well the bike is the only item on the list that couldn't be...oh wait a minute! No...you didn't?!" Danny threatened with a scorching look.

"It was on the list," Steve said guiltily.

"I thought I specifically told you to cross it out!"

"Can't do that!" Steve argued.

"Tell me you didn't...buy her a pony?"

Steve fashioned a timid smile with lips in a thin line, making Danny shake his head in despair. "Rachel is going to have a fit."

"No she won't. I squared it with her first. She's fine with it as long as Grace rides with an instructor."

"You went to her and you didn't talk to me about it?"

"I'm telling you now!"

"Yeah after you went ahead and bought her the pony!" Danny was incensed.

"Danny, it's every child's dream. Parents can't always afford or care for a pony, but you're lucky I can do both."

"Oh so you're going to take care of it? When? Where? How?"

"A friend of mine owns a small shelter for animals in Honolulu. He's a good caretaker. He offered to keep the pony at his farm and take care of him. Grace just has to come and pet it and if she wants, she can ride it. It's very tamed."

"You realize that once you give her this extravagant birthday gift, I'm going to become number two."

"Never," Steve assured. "Little Gracie loves her Danno. He'll always be number one. I might just bump you to second place for a while but hey! I'm doting Uncle Steve," Steve gloated, a hint of mischief gleaming in his eyes, making Chin, Kono and Max suppress a laugh at Danny's expense.

With a broad grin plastered on his face, Steve turned to his colleagues who were in on the joke. "Relax Danny, I'm just joshing with you. I got her an iPad." He laughed at Danny's foaming at the mouth. "You should have seen your face, partner."

Danny roared out his frustration. "Dammit McGarrett, why do you always jerk my strings?"

"I owed you one."

"Careful babe, I still got that picture of you with long hair," Danny warned with a roguish grin.

"That IS what I owed you for."

"This is my lifetime insurance policy and if you think I'm going to fork that print over to you, you've got another thing coming." Danny was relishing getting his revenge. "Might I add that I keep it stashed away where you'll never find it."

"I'll find it eventually."

"Unless you have X-ray vision Superman, good luck!"

* * *

Monday morning, Steve and Danny drove to headquarters. Much to Steve's dismay, they arrived fifteen minutes late on account of Danny's insistence to stop at a nearby coffee shop to pick up some malasadas and coffee.

"Didn't you have breakfast at your house this morning?" Steve ranted as he hastened the pace to the building entrance.

"Gimme a break! I just moved in. I didn't have time to go grocery shopping."

"Well you could have told me that before we left. I would have suggested leaving fifteen minutes earlier. May I remind you we had an appointment with the governor at promptly eight o'clock?"

"Chill out, babe! I'm willing to bet he's running late."

"Yeah?! Ten bucks says he's inside cursing our names."

They met with Chin and Kono inside the briefing room.

"So where's the governor?" Danny asked, looking around the room.

"He called and said he'd be running a little late," Kono informed.

Danny cracked a wicked grin at Steve and held out his hand. Without uttering a single word, Steve grudgingly took out his wallet and slapped a ten dollar bill in Danny's palm.

"Thanks. That'll pay for my breakfast." Danny folded the bill and stuck it in his pants back pocket. "At this rate you could spring for my groceries."

"Don't push your luck."

"Did Denning give you any detail on this new case when he called you?" Chin asked Steve.

"Aside from being the most crucial investigation ever been assigned to us," Steve shook his head, "he remained tight-lipped."

Over Chin's shoulder, Danny caught sight of the governor making his way to the briefing room with a beautiful tall short-haired brunette whose face he could not place.

"Who's that with the governor?" Danny asked, his question directed at whoever had the answer.

"Oh no, what is she doing here?" Steve gnarled, his face flushing with annoyance.

"I take it you know her?"

"Oh yes I do."

Steve could get easily flustered when provoked and somehow the sight of this woman was clearly twisting his boxers into a knot.

The governor escorted his guest to the awaiting party. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to...,"

Steve assumed a commanding stance and finished Denning's sentence with an acrid tongue, "...Lieutenant Frances Nyland."

She returned the authoritarian tone with a condescending grin, "Lieutenant Steven McGarrett. We meet again."

"You two know each other?" Chin observed.

"Oh yes. Lieutenant McGarrett and I served on a mission in Bosnia roughly eight years ago."

"It's Lieutenant COMMANDER now," Steve snapped.

"I stand corrected. And it's also Lieutenant COMMANDER Frances Nyland," she replied on a more restrained tone, though with a hint of amusement. "I have you in part to thank for this upgrade. I was promoted to O-4 after I saved your life, but not before you got me shot."

Danny snorted out a titter. Steve looked askance at him with an evil eye. "You wouldn't have been wounded had you not disobeyed orders," he scolded. "You were not to leave your place of duty under any circumstances."

"If it hadn't been for me breaking protocol, you'd be dead!" she snarled.

"That wasn't your call!"

"Granted, I acted under my own authority and be that as it may, I was commended for my actions, ergo the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Besides you were not my commanding officer to bark orders at me."

"Okay now," Denning stepped in to break up the spat. "Can we lay down the arms and conduct ourselves in a civilized manner?"

"Fine with me," Frances said, gauging Steve's reaction. "What do you say, McGarrett?"

With arms crossed against his chest, Steve rolled his tongue inside his cheek before giving a curt nod. He reluctantly sat on his pride at the governor's request.

"Wait a minute, are you a Navy SEAL?" Danny asked.

"Women aren't allowed to serve in combat missions, Danny," Steve informed.

"True, but we can be what are called Seabees, which includes some combat training. As for me I'm Naval Intelligence. I was a pilot for combat-wounded soldiers on the field when I met the young lieutenant here."

"This will be interesting," Danny muttered underneath his breath; a satisfied grin playing on his lips at the spirited brunette sticking it to his partner. He stepped forward and extended his arm to shake her hand. "Hello, I'm Detective Danny Williams and may I say, I love you already."


	6. Chapter 6

"Please to meet you Danny. I'm sure you and I will get along famously."

"Looking forward to it," he agreed, glancing up at Steve with a wily grin.

Chin stepped forward and extended his arm to shake Frances's hand. "I'm Detective Chin Ho Kelly and this," turning to Kono, "is my cousin, Officer Kono Kalakaua."

"Please to meet you both."

Denning expounded on Frances's background and achievements. "Aside from her Navy training, Lieutenant Commander Nyland has a Masters in criminal psychology. She's a prominent criminal profiler, and was with the Behavioural Science Unit at the FBI Academy of Quantico before transferring to the Criminal Investigative Division in DC. She helped solved the notorious Carlos Antigua case four years ago."

"I heard of that psychopath," Danny recalled with disgust. "He would dispose of his victims by dismembering and burning the body parts. He would then spread the ashes to erase all evidence of his crimes. He was one slippery mongoose because of his sadistic methods of disposing of the bodies."

"He got the chair, didn't he?" Chin surmised.

"Luckily he did," Frances confirmed.

"As a special agent, the lieutenant commander has been looking into the kidnapping of children and the white slave trade for the past five years. She will be a valuable asset on this case."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Steve interjected. "Am I to understand that you want us to crack down on the white slavery?" he scoffed, "You do realize it's been operating for centuries and has ties all over the world. It's like the mob or global terrorism," Steve argued, receiving nods of approval from his colleagues. "You can't expect a small unit like Five-0 to stamp it out."

"Commander, we're not aiming at dismantling the entire human trafficking network. You're right, it is unfeasible," Frances clarified. "Worldwide intelligence agencies have tried and failed. We merely want to home in on a reported small active US cell, based right here in Hawaii, presumably somewhere on the island of Kauai. I have some leads that we will follow. I need Five-0 with me because you guys know the islands like the back of your hand and you have a reputation for getting the job done."

"Do you have any questions before I leave you together to discuss the case?" Denning asked as he handed the folders he'd been holding over to Frances.

"Just one," Steve spoke up. "Who's calling the shots on this one?"

"You work it out among yourselves. But before you cross swords for the lead, bear in mind your ultimate goal. So make sure you work together and NOT against each other," Denning stressed, shifting his stern gaze from one face to the other. "Understood?"

"Thank you, Governor."

"Good luck, Commander." Satisfied by the compliant mood in the room, he left.

"Okay, let's get started, shall we?" Frances rallied the team and all four gathered around her at the large table screen. She handed each a folder. "This contains all the information pertaining to this case. First of all, I'm not here to bore you with the history of the white slavery. I think you're all familiar with how it operates and for what purposes?"

All nodded.

"Are you acquainted with how covert cells operate?"

Danny offered to test his knowledge by answering, "Its structure is built in such a way that one cell is clueless as of the existence of the others, nor do its members know of the identity of the other cells' members. They avoid communicating with electronic devices because the signals can be easily traced."

"In other words if one cell is dismantled, the others can survive," Kono summed up.

"Exactly, they're not bound together and usually have different informants and one leader for each. However, there is a flaw. If there's one thing I've learned from my extensive research on dormant and active cells is that if we take out the queen bee of one hive, it will then wither away and the buzz will spred. Other cells will run scared and make costly mistakes and eventually, they will fall like dominos."

"If I may ask, what prompted you to investigate the white slavery?" Danny asked.

"I started five years ago when US Senator Greg Wilber's young daughter was kidnapped in a nightclub in Georgetown. She was there with friends and momentarily stepped out and suddenly disappeared. They requested me to lead the investigation given my close relationship with the family. I began to suspect a kidnapping ring when a second child, this one being the daughter of a congressman, was abducted shortly after. But the absence of phone calls and ransom notes had me baffled. Thereafter other children were reported missing over the course of a few months and they disappeared without a trace. The fact that they were all young girls had me thinking of the white slavery. The kidnapping pattern was oddly similar.

"In parallel, the same epidemic spread to the Hawaiian islands. So in occurrence I began investigating the two simultaneously hoping to find a link between both units. So I dug deep and gathered all the data I could find on this likely Hawaiian-based cell. I slaved over a hot stove of files and combed every bit of information in my possession, trying to unravel the identity of the leaders of each cell and how they manoeuvred."

"So the kidnappings started in Washington and thereafter Hawaii was raided," Steve summed up.

"Exactly. At first I suspected that it was a single cell with two branches but my findings didn't yield any tangible evidence of a connection between the two."

"But you ultimately chose to concentrate on the Hawaiian unit?" Steve implied.

"That's right."

"Any particular reason?" he challenged.

"I'm getting to that, Commander." she replied rudely, suspecting Steve to read something else into her switch. "I was hitting a brick wall until about two months ago when the leader's top aide flew the coop and came to us for protection. He faked his death so that his boss wouldn't track him down. He struck a deal with the US Government to turn state's evidence in exchange for valuable information that could help us make serious headway in the case. He's now in the Federal Witness Program in case his stunt didn't fool the boss. Thanks to him, we now have names, places and have a good knowledge of the basic mechanics of the operation, most of what we need to get ahead to nail this SOB."

She laid an iPad against the panel and opened the stored files. She chose a sketched drawing and swatted it to the wall screen for everyone to see. "Here's the man we're after. He goes by the name of Clive McFadden."

The name instantly drove a stake through Danny's heart. His breath caught down his throat, causing Steve to stare suspiciously at him.

"He runs the Hawaiian unit."

"What...what did you say his name was?" Danny stuttered nervously.

"Clive McFadden. Not many people know who he is for he never meets or speaks with anyone outside his own small circle of henchmen. He has obedient yes-men that execute the dirty jobs and do the recruiting for him."

Puzzled by Danny's reaction to the name, Steve asked, "You know him?"

"No, thought the name sounded familiar but no. Mistaken identity," Danny equivocated but failed to convince his dubious partner.

"Were you able to match the drawing to any criminal mug shots? Chin queried.

"We ran this sketch through various international mainframes, including the FBI's, CIA's and Interpol's. Facial recognizance came up negative. There's no record under that name but it's conceivable the man is using an assumed name or perhaps even had cosmetic surgery to alter his features. We have no picture of McFadden aside from this artist sketch we obtained from the description given from the former member of his organization."

"Could he be a regular citizen with no prior records to his name?" Kono presumed.

"We did a complete background check of all the Clive McFaddens of this world. None whatsoever comes close to being our man."

She swatted another picture of an American white male in his mid thirties, dressed in his official police uniform. "This man is Carl Bayne. Was a former NYPD officer before turning to a life of crime. According to our informant he's rumored to be McFadden's messenger boy, though I doubt he's met the boss in person or knows where his orders are coming from, but he is apparently the middleman between the top dog and the vultures that grab the children. He now moonlights as a real estate agent. He's the first suspect we're going to interrogate. I have his address. Lives in Kahului on the island of Maui.

She chose another picture, one of a twelve-year-old girl. "Her name is Sandra Finney. She disappeared a month ago. However her abductor made a costly mistake." All turned to Frances when she paused. "He grabbed the girl in front of a witness. Her twelve-year-old twin brother, Matthew."

"Did the guy see him?" Steve asked.

"Obviously not or he would have gotten rid of him. McFadden neatly covers his tracks. Doesn't leave any trail behind, certainly not witnesses, regardless of their age. The shock struck him mute. He's been withdrawn and alienated from his friends ever since. His parents say he often cloisters himself in his room. Two psychologists consulted on his case. You have a copy of the sessions I obtained from both of them in those files."

"How do we know he was a witness if he can't talk?" Danny inferred.

"He was playing with his sister. Suffice to say he saw what happened. My guess is that he was out of sight and earshot when she was abducted. He then ran home and curled up in his closet in fear."

"When did you say it happened?" Kono asked as she began perusing the files.

"Roughly four weeks ago. Chief of Police Duke Lukela of HPD is in charge of the investigation. No doubt you know him?"

"I know him very well. He was my superior when I worked at HPD," Chin said.

"Okay now, how do we know it's not the work of your everyday psycho or a family member with designs on the girl for that matter?" Steve queried.

"Glad you asked that question, Commander. HPD worked with the psychiatrists that treated the boy. They showed him dozens of mug shots of branded kidnappers and expanded the list to notorious criminals who dabbled into kidnapping, including some of the most well-known punks on the streets. He was also shown pictures of immediate and extended family members. He didn't flinch at any of them. We also checked into the parents' background. They're clean. She's a housewife and he works as an accountant for a marketing company. No shady deals on record No ransom demand either.

"And then later, we found this." Frances swiped the picture of an insignia on the wall screen. "McFadden's calling card. The insignia of his branch that he's been dropping at the scenes of his crime, including this one. We never noticed it before his former right-hand man mentioned it to us. So we perused some old backlog files on missing children cases and sure enough, we found that tiny crest on many crime-scene forensic shots. "

"He wants us to know he's behind the abductions." Danny surmised.

"Like the mafia. Syndicates wanting their victims' associates to know they're the authors of the crimes," Chin supported.

"But the human trafficking network doesn't operate like the mob. Hardly seems appropriate for them to leave their calling card behind, especially if, as you said, McFadden covers his tracks," Steve argued.

"He covers his track in the sense that he doesn't leave a trail of crumbs that leads to his doorstep. However McFadden is unlike the other unit leaders who prefer to keep low key. He's in a class all by himself. He's the best at what he does but he's proud as a peacock and likes to be recognized for his work. Our informant helped me polish up the character profile I'd built on him. He was a key player in a major crime syndicate with ties to the white slavery before he decided to set up his own little business to cut out the middleman. He's one smug creature which, in the short run, will be his downfall."

"How long has he been operating in Hawaii?" Danny asked.

"Close to six years now."

"If you knew all this time, why didn't you move on him sooner?" Steve asked, his tone bordering on insolence.

"Because we didn't have enough to go on to take him down, that is until this guy came out of the woodwork and provided us with the missing pieces we need to at least, close in on him."

"How do you know this snitch isn't setting you up?" Kono opined. "He could be a mole for ought we know."

"If he is, I can assure he won't stay in the Witness Protection Program very long. And that's where you come in. You're the best team around. You came highly recommend for a job of this caliber."

"How old did you say the girl was?" Danny asked.

"Twelve."

"Shit," Danny cursed underneath his breath as his thoughts went straight to Grace. Kono wrapped a consoling arm around him.

Frances noticed the dejection etched on Danny's face. "I know it's rough but that's why I want to nail this guy. We're hoping that eventually other cells will fall but we must start at the top and so far, this is the best lead we have. Danny, you and I will go see Bayne in Kahului and..."

"No," Steve interjected.

"I beg your pardon?" Frances asked a bit miffed by the interruption.

"You and ME," he put emphasis on the word,"will go pay Bayne a little visit. Danny will team up with Kono to go see the Finneys. Detective Williams here has a twelve-year-old daughter. He's a natural with children and together with Officer Kalakaua, they might succeed in getting through to the boy."

"Good idea, Commander." She turned to Chin, "While we're out Chin, I'd like for you to research all activities out of Port Allen Airport, also known as Burns Field on the Southern coast of Kauai. Surveillance tapes, satellite pictures anything you can get your hands on the traffic of the past year, regardless of how meaningless it may appear. It's a little-known airstrip used mainly to bring tourists for sightseeing tours, but I have it on good authority that it's where McFadden, shall we say, unloads his merchandise and takes it to his hideout where it awaits transit to prospective buyers, and vice-versa. The coordinates are in the file."

"Okay."

"If we can put a face on the creep that kidnapped the Finney girl, then we can follow his trail and see where it takes us."

"I'll get right on it"

"Wasn't your informant able to provide you with a description of that guy?" Danny asked.

"He fled before the Finney kidnapping and besides, he was not acquainted with any of the abductors. Only Bayne could provide us with this information." She turned to Steve. "Commander, how are your pilot skills?"

"Sharp as ever."

"Can you handle a MD500D chopper?"

"Piece of cake."

"Good. You're driving Miss Daisy on this one. I have one on standby at Honolulu airport. Guys, take an hour break to study those files. I'll stay here to answer any question you might have before we get a move on. We'll all meet back here at four to compare notes."

"Danny I'll meet you out front in an hour. We'll take your car," Kono said.

"Okay." Danny made his way out the door with his folder.

"Hey Danny, wait up," Steve hailed, quickening the pace after him.

Once outside, Steve raised the subject of Danny's reaction to McFadden's name. "What's wrong, Danno?"

"Well if you must know, I'm a little unease about this case. I can't help but feel like we're taking on more than we can chew."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah and aside from the fact that children are involved. I hate this."

"We're all disturbed by it," Steve sympathized.

"I keep thinking, what if it were Grace instead of that Finney girl."

"Hey, don't let it get to you," he appeased with a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Can't help it. The thought of this monster roaming the islands makes my skin crawl."

"Is that all that's bothering you?"

Danny's brows creased in puzzlement at Steve's question and he answered evasively, "Isn't that enough?"

"Come on, man! You blenched in there when she mentioned McFadden's name. Something you're not telling me."

"Just thought I knew the man, that's all."

"You're squinting again." Steve chided, shooting his aneurysm face at Danny who snorted in exasperation, knowing there was no way of concealing his qualms. "Danny, talk to me!"

"It's silly, really."

"Do tell anyway."

"It's a name I keep hearing in a recurrent dream I'm been having since I got the flu. A man accosts you in a public place and..."

"What? What?" Steve insisted.

"He pulls out a gun and...shoots you point blank in the chest."

"Is that the same face?"

"I can't see a face. He always comes up a big blur. It's someone who says that he has a message from McFadden. Other times I hear a loud explosion just before the shot and I jerk out of sleep feeling like I'm on fire." Danny looks down at his hands. "Look at me, I'm shaking like a leaf just thinking about it."

Steve rubbed a soothing hand on his partner's shoulder. "Calm down, Danno. It's only a dream."

"Steve, don't you find it odd that the name McFadden should pop in my dreams weeks prior to being assigned to this case? I never knew the man existed before today."

"What? You think it's some sort of premonition?"

"I hate to think it is."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"You won't mind if I stick to you like white on rice while we're on this case?"

Steve smiled. "You usually do, partner." He then turned earnest and pondered.

"Something bugging you?"

"To begin with I'm a bit annoyed that the governor teamed us up with an outsider, especially without clearing it with me first. It didn't work with Jenna or Lori. Why should it work with her?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh I see. She's a woman."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Steve resented the insinuation. "And then there's..."

"What?"

"I know she came to Hawaii to try to dismantle McFadden's operation because of the whistle-blower's information but, I can't help get the feeling that there's more to her switch than what she told us."

"You believe she has an ulterior motive?"

"I don't know but," He shook his head. "something's definitely off the beam."

"Perhaps she just wanted to see you after all these years," Danny smirked.

"Yeah, right," Steve scoffed.

"Just let this ride for a while. It might just be your paranoia acting up again."


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later, Danny and Kono arrived at the Finneys' suburban home. Once the routine preamble of badge flashing, mutual introductions, shake of hands and purpose of visit was over, Mike Finney led the two officers up the stairs to his son's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Matthew, there are two nice people who would like to talk with you. Is that okay?" the boy ignored the request and continued to play with his toy trucks. Finney bade Danny and Kono to enter the room. "Go ahead. I ask you to go easy on him. He's doesn't take too kindly to strangers. You can imagine why?"

"We'll be gentle," Kono assured.

"We won't push him too far," Danny added.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Finney closed the door behind him, leaving the two detectives alone with his son.

Kono took the first step, padding up to the playpen when Matthew was sitting, engrossed in his toys. "Matthew, is it ok if I talk to you?" Again, the boy paid no heed to her presence, that is until she laid her hand on his shoulder did he turn around to look at her. "Hi, my name is Kono and..." she barely finished her sentence that Matthew's face turned a shade of white. He took to his feet and jumped in his bed where he curled up in fear.

Danny and Kono exchanged concerned looks.

"Let me try," Danny suggested and inched up to the frightened boy. Seeing how Matt didn't recoil at his presence, he slowly perched himself on the edge of the bed. "Matthew, my friend and I are not going to hurt you. We're just here to ask you a few questions." Danny waited for a sign that the boy was acknowledging his request before pushing further. He decided to take an interest in the boy's drawings plastering the walls to curry favour with him.

"You're a very talented young man. Did you draw those?" The boy gave a faint nod. "You know my little girl does the same. She draws pretty pictures like yours. Would you like to see a picture of her?" Again a weak nod, but enough to sense a wall tumbling down. Danny took out his wallet and showed Matthew a picture of Grace. The boy began taking an interest, signaling to Danny that he was ready for the next question.

"Her name is Grace. I love my daughter very much, just like you do your sister." Matt looked up at him with bleary eyes. "Now I wouldn't want the bad man to take my little girl and to make sure it doesn't happen, I need your help to catch him." The boy hugged his trembling body. "It's okay, Matthew. I know you're scared. We're all scared. You are the only one who can help us. This is a very big task, but you're not a little boy anymore. You're a young man and you can do this. I wouldn't come here to ask you if I didn't think you were big enough to do it."

Matt slid down the bed and went to his toy trucks. He picked up the police car and dumped it into Danny's lap. He then jabbed his finger at it.

"A police car?" The boy nodded. "You mean, your sister was taken in a police car?" Again, the boy nodded. Danny turned to Kono who stepped forward, sending the boy into a panic but this time, he curled up against Danny. "It's okay, she's not going to hurt you. Why are you scared of her?" Matthew pointed at her angrily.

"I think he's saying it was a woman," Kono implied from the boy's reaction to her presence.

Danny glanced down at Matthew clinging to him. "Matthew tell me, was the person who took your sister a woman?"

* * *

Shortly before noon, Steve and Frances landed in Kahului. They took a rental car to the Bayne's residence located in a posh neighbourhood. Steve parked the car half a block away and they walked the rest of the way.

As they reached the stately house, Frances stopped and rummaged through her jacket pocket. "Hold on a sec.." She went to the pristine Sedan parked in the driveway.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, puzzled.

Frances did a quick sweep the area to spy anyone watching before she squatted down and stuck a tracking device underneath the car. "Just in case we should lose our guy."

"How do you know this is his car?"

"Trust me, it is," she said, flashing him a knowing grin.

"You gonna tell me you have some sort of a sixth sense now?" Steve sneered.

"Something like that. Comes from years of sniffing out the scums of the earth. Besides which, the car goes with the house. Not this rusted wreck parked next to it. Must belong to his mother he lives with." They stepped up to the front door and Frances knocked.

"Impressive house," Steve remarked.

"Yeah, safe to say he didn't pay for it solely on his real estate agent commissions. Stand ready just in case."

Steve put his hand on his gun holster strapped to his belt and did a quick sweep of the area.

"May I help you?" asked the sixtyish woman.

"Yes ma'am. I'm agent Nyland and this here is Commander McGarrett. We're from the Five-0 Task Force Unit and we would like to speak to Carl Bayne. Is he here?"

"Why do you want to speak to my son? Is he in trouble with the law?"

"No ma'am, we just want to ask him a few questions regarding a case we're investigating."

While Frances was busy convincing Mrs. Bayne to allow them to cross the threshold, Steve stood guard, keeping a hawk eye peeled for any sign of a looming threat. In a sidelong glance, he caught the guy making a mad dash down the street.

"There he is!" In a flash, Steve tore down after him with Frances following in his heels. Following a heart-pumping ten-minute sprint through streets, lawns, alleys, jumping over fences and climbing stairs, Steve finally caught up with the fugitive atop a five-storey building just as he was coming down the fire escape.

He collared him and pulled him back. Then thrust him dangerously close to the ledge. "You want to get down? Hey! I can help you without using the fire escape. It's easy. I'll show you." Steve seized the man by the shirt collar and held him head down over the ledge. "Why were you running? Got something to hide?" A sudden jerk in his grasp drove the man to beg for his life.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Frances shouted, holstering her gun.

"Shaking the goods out of this guy."

"What's the matter with you? You do not hang a guy off a roof like that! One wrong slip and you'll both end up flat pancakes on the pavement below."

"Trust me if one falls, it won't be me," he said, his dark scowl drilling a hole through his helpless victim.

"Commander, get him off the ledge NOW!"

"Think you can do better?" Steve pulled his game up and shoved him over to Frances. "Here, impress me!"

"First, you secure the hands." Bayne wrenched his way out of her grip just as she was slapping the cuffs on his wrists. "Hey, hey, hey…where do you think you're going?" she collared him and yanked him back. "I'm not done with you yet" She twisted his wrists, eliciting a yelp of pain and fastened his hands behind his back. Once in handcuffs, she began cajoling him. "Now you don't want to make me look bad in front of the Cape Crusader here or I might just hand you over to him and…well I won't be responsible if he suddenly feels the urge to send you flying off the roof. He can do that, you know?"

"Need some help tickling him?" Steve mocked.

"All under control. You know Commander, you were going about it the wrong way. You don't instill fear, you inflict pain," she grinded, pinching Bayne's neck.

Arms crossed, Steve scoffed. "I stopped using that trick in high school."

"You shouldn't have. It does yield good results."

"Yeah?" Steve said incredulously. "I'm waiting."

Frances dug her nails into Bayne's flesh and spoke condescendingly, "Ok sweetheart. It's just you and me now. I know you have a contact that does the dirty deeds for the top dog of this organization."

"What are you talking about? I don't… I don't know what you mean? You…you must have…you must have the wrong guy. I'm…I'm just a simple real estate broker," he stammered, wincing at the pain.

"Now you see I might have believed that had you not scampered off when we showed up on your doorstep. Guys that do that usually have a skeleton in their closet. I just want a name and address, that's all."

"Honest, I swear I don't know what you mean?" Bayne feigned fright.

"Clive McFadden. Sure that name ring a bell?"

"I don't know anyone by that name," he swallowed hard, a sign that Frances was cracking his shell.

"Wrong answer. I'm giving you one last chance to dig deeper into that file," she said, jabbing her finger at his head, "after which I'll have to, shall we say, lower my aim and you don't want that."

Bayne remained tight-lipped, didn't budge nor flinched at her grilling, but was somewhat curious as to the meaning of 'lower my aim'. "I know my rights. You can't force me to say anything I don't want to."

"You're right but you see, that only applies when there are witnesses around. Do you see any? Commander?"

"Not me."

"No? You won't talk?"

"I swear I don't know who you're talking about," Bayne insisted.

"Okay, you asked for it. Commander McGarrett, would you turn around, please?"

"What? What for?"

"'Cause what I'm about to do will not be pleasing to the eyes of a fine gentleman such as yourself," she teased with an elfish wink.

"What are you going to doing to...oh geez!" Steve swirled around and cringed at the sound of the man hollering in pain.

The man bent over but Frances pulled him to stand up straight. "No, no, not yet, sweetheart. I will let you nurse your little booboo after I get what I asked for."

"Okay, okay," Bayne shrilled, gulping against the searing pain. "She goes by the name of Sally, that's all I know I swear."

"Mean to tell me McFadden's gopher is a woman?"

"Don't know what she does, honest. She only contacts me when a pick up's been made," Bayne wailed, in the sheer throes of agony.

"Where do you meet her?"

"I don't." He hissed as Frances threatened to knee his groin as second time. "I swear I don't! I usually get an envelope in the mail with instructions on where to go to contact her."

Steve risked an eye at the excruciating scene before him and couldn't help but experience sympathy pain for the man whose nut sack was undoubtedly on fire.

"Delivery or regular mail?"

"Regular post office mail. After that it's done thru a phone booth. Never the same location."

"When was your last contact?" There was an annoying pause, prompting Frances to pinch his neck. "One more hesitation and I will twist your nuts. So if you want to have kids one day, I suggest you don't piss me off."

"It was…it was last month."

"Sounds about right." Satisfied with the results, she released her grip. "Now what's the phone number?"

"It's a different one every time."

"Where's the list of those numbers?"

"I don't have one."

"Don't tell me it self-destructs in ten seconds?" Frances mocked, carefully studying Bayne's facial expression. "That's what I thought. Let's go back to your house and search for them, shall we?"

Out of compassion, she uncuffed Bayne who instantly dropped to his knees and doubled up in pain. "See, you could have told me that before and save yourself a lot of pain." She glanced up at Steve whose face was scrounged up. "You can open your eyes now, Commander."

"You're sick!" Steve snarled.

"Oh come off it! I'm sure you've done worse than a little kicking and punching to worm information out of a crook," she derided, before setting her eyes on Bayne still writhing on the ground.

"I could never…never."

"No I doubt this method is very popular among men. It's reserved for women only and it panned out."

"That was unwarranted!" he peeved, face flushing with indignation. "You didn't have to go this far?"

Frances glanced down at a groaning Bayne. "I held back my kick. Believe me if I'd use full force, he'd be in need of emergency surgery. I don't have time to pussy-foot around." She gripped Bayne by the hair and jerked him back up. "Now let's go."

* * *

"Get away from me!" Steve shouted to Frances as he entered the Five-0 briefing room.

"Hey, calm down here," Danny said, puzzled by Steve's behaviour. "What has you so livid?"

"HER!" he pointed angrily at Frances following him. "She's mad!"

"All right, what did she do?" Danny humoured his partner.

Steve glared at Frances, daring her to speak of her eccentricity.

"Tell them." she challenged back. "I'm sure they'll get a KICK out of it," she taunted.

Instead Steve looked away, stewing in his own juices.

"We caught up with Bayne. He was one tough cookie to crack. So I kneed him in the nut sack."

"You did what?" Chin exclaimed.

"Squished them like grapes."

"Ouch!" Danny grimaced.

Frances stepped up to Kono and handed her a piece of paper. "Kono, here's a list of phone numbers that were dialed out of those public booths in the last six weeks. You have the location of each. If my hunch is correct, those numbers are all disconnected by now. What I'd like you to do is scan them and see where they originally converged."

"Ok."

"Chin, did you dig up anything interesting on Burns Field?"

"Not yet, still working on it. The airport is equipped with only two security cameras outside near the tarmac. There's one inside the Inter-Island Helicopters hangar. The authorities have agreed to provide me with the tapes. I managed to obtain some satellite pictures as well."

"That's good, Chin."

Kono approached Frances with a cunning grin. "Say Frances, did you really kick that guy in the groin?"

"Sure did."

"Kono, surely you don't condone that?" Steve condemned, appalled that his recruit would applaud such demeaning act.

"Come on, Boss. Had to do it myself on occasions."

"I would think in self-defence only."

"Not really. Guns thrust at one's head don't always work for they can call your bluff. The kick in the pants is a sure fire way to get the scumbags to spill their guts…no pun intended."

"Kono's a smart woman," Frances praised.

"I still say you didn't have to go that far," Steve said with some composure.

"I needed to crack his skull, but certainly not the way you had intended," Frances seethed. "Your method would have gotten me to the morgue with two body bags."

"I knew what I was doing."

"Did you? I admit my method is a bit unorthodox but it bore fruits and that's what matters. Bayne is a former cop. He's used to being roughed up. He can take the blows. I knew he wouldn't talk with pinches and punches, though I did give him a choice. So I aimed at where it hurts to save time. The guy will live to spurt a fountain of information."

"She does have a point," Kono agreed.

"Stay out of this, Kono!" Steve rebuked harshly.

Frances strode up to Steve with an unyielding chin. "Listen here, Commander," she gnarled on a caustic tone, "This guy McFadden is a scum I'm striving to scrap off the bottom of the barrel of the world and any method I can use to achieve that, I will. At the exception of getting killed like you nearly did today. I didn't come here to merely tickle the suspects. I want results. Now we have one amazing break with this nark who provided us with a golden opportunity to bring McFadden's reign down once and for all, and I'll be damned if I'm going to miss that chance. Do we understand each other?"She interpreted Steve's silence as a yes. She turned to the threesome standing shellshock by her outburst. "Sorry team."

She then turned on her heels and stamped out of the room. Steve expelled his resentment with fists clenched and veins in his neck standing out in livid ridges. He marched to his office and slammed the door behind him.

"What do we do now?" Chin asked.

"Let him cool off for a while," Danny said. "I'll be right back."

Danny caught up with Frances out on the parking lot. "Frances, wait up!"

She stopped and turned around. "Something you want, Danny?"

"No, just that," he dithered whether he should voice his concern, "well, you didn't have to be so rough back there."

"I know but it's the only way I can drill some sense into his thick skull."

"That's just how he is. Let me guess? He hung the guy off a ledge, didn't he?"

"Yes he did. When I saw him there…," she faltered as her voice cracked with emotions, "one false step and they could have both fallen off. I guess I got scared. I know SEALs are hard-boiled but his method was, shall we say, over the edge."

"I understand all too well, believe me," Danny sympathized. "But go easy on him."

"He can take it."

"Normally he could but he went through a bad patch in the last couple of months. I can't fill you in on all the specifics but, he's had it pretty rough."

"Believe me Danny I have the highest admiration and respect for your partner, but he must understand that he's not the only one calling the shots on this case. I'm sorry if that bruises his ego. Damn he's so infuriating!"

"Yeah well he does ruffle a few feathers, mine included, but you're one to talk. You've been putting his nose out of joint ever since you got here. You do rile him up."

"Guess it's my training. Women aren't exactly hailed in the military. You need to erect a staunch armour in order to gain respect. He hates my guts because I'm a woman in command."

"He's not a chauvinist."

"Oh I know that."

"If you would just sit on your rank and address him as a teammate instead of an opponent, he might be more amenable."

"Thanks Danny," she smiled, squeezing his hand. "I'll heed your advice."

"By the way I have new information about the Finney girl's kidnapping that you will want to hear."

"Do tell."

"How about I tell you over a pizza? My treat."

"That sounds great but please, no pineapple and ham."

Danny grinned. "A woman after my own heart."


	8. Chapter 8

Early Saturday afternoon, Rachel dropped Grace at Danny's house for her birthday bash. The little girl was all spruced up and bouncing all over the place at the thought of her second party at her Danno's new house with all of her uncles and aunts.

Her father had given her free rein to decorate her room as she pleased and when she learned that her uncle Steve would spend the major part of his sick days in the guest bedroom, she brought a stuffed seal that she put on the bed to make him feel at home.

Later, Steve drove his truck up the driveway. He opened the passenger door to haul a case of lemon soda cans and kicked the door close. Danny opened the front door and welcomed him inside.

"I brought a whole case of sparkling lemonade, Grace's favorite. I guess we should have enough for the party?"

"More than enough. Thanks. Let's take it to the kitchen and put some on ice."

Steve followed Danny with his load and placed the case on the counter. "Where's the birthday girl?"

"Out on the lanai with the gang. They're playing cards. Found out my little monkey is a hustler."

Steve laughed. "That's my girl!"

"Yeah. Wonder who taught her that, huh?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Say, Catherine not with you?" Danny queried casually as he busied himself putting lemon soda cans in the refrigerator.

"Cath and I broke up."

"I'm sorry, man."

"I was right. She was seeing another man. He works on the Enterprise with her. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"You okay with it?"

Steve leaned his back against the counter, hands gripping the edge. He shrugged. "Not really but what can I do?"

"Go after her. Don't let her slip through your fingers that easily. Perhaps she just needs an incentive."

"Like what?"

"Like marriage?"

"I seriously thought of proposing to her. But that look in her eyes when she said that she wanted to remain good friends told me not to insist. Perhaps it's for the best, I don't know. It sucks, though. I really thought we had something good. I was willing to work at making it all the way, you know marriage, kids and all."

"I say she's a fool. She had a great catch. It's her loss. She didn't deserve you."

"Thanks Danno."

"You'll find someone else." Danny's lips curled into a mischievous grin. "Hey, what about Frances?"

Steve's eyes blazed murderously at his partner. "You've got a death wish?"

The door bell rang. "Speaking of the devil!"

Puzzled, Steve followed Danny to the front door. "Danny, tell me you didn't invite her to the party?"

"As a matter of fact I did. She and Grace are very chummy now. They met when I went to pick her up at her mom's last week. Rachel had a doctor's appointment and Stan was out of town, so I took Grace and Frances out to dinner and they instantly hit it off. You know my little monkey doesn't take to strangers all that well, but you and Frances appear to be the exceptions." He opened the door. "Frances! Glad you could come. Come on in."

"Aunt Francie," Grace exulted upon seeing Frances. She rushed to her arms to hug her. "Thank you for coming to my party!"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, sweet pea." She smiled at the little girl ogling the gift-wrapped present she held in her hand. "This is a little something for you. I'll leave it with your dad for now." Grace's cheery countenance fell as she watched the box being handed over to Danny.

"You'll get to open all of your presents after dinner," Danny said. "Now you run along and go put on your bathing suit. We're going to the beach."

"Ok Danno." Gracie's face lit up with anticipation and hurried down to her room to change.

Frances stood straight and faced Steve. "Commander McGarrett," she greeted dryly.

Steve answered a trifle bit loftily. "Commander Nyland."

"Oh come on you two!" Danny scolded. "This is a birthday party. Can we drop the military nonsense and stand at ease?"

"Okay by me. What do you say...Steve?"

Steve pursed his lips to stand his ground, but his hard shell soon melted at the sight of Danny's pleading look. "Ok...Frances."

"Now that wasn't so hard?" Danny bantered, patting Steve on the shoulder.

* * *

A little later while Malia, Chin and Kono were changing into their bathing suits, Frances sat with Gracie on the lanai with a book about sea shells. A few feet away, with a glass of lemonade in hand, Steve leaned against the door frame, listening to the Navy gal listing the various species of shells found on the beaches of Hawaii. The sight of Gracie clinging to her every word and gazing at Frances in wonder was tugging at his heart and on occasions, a tiny curl would play on his lips. His military comrade now shone under a whole new different light. She was a caring and compassionate human being as opposed to the hard-nosed, obstinate roughneck that he was butting heads with. That enamoured gaze shimmering in his partner's eyes wasn't loss on Danny who wondered if the waters ran deeper than this fleeting display of admiration.

Chin and Malia had changed into their swim suits and hand in hand, stepped onto the lanai to announce that they were going out for a swim. Kono followed suit with a surfboard in hand.

"Are you guys joining us?" Chin asked the party present.

"Yeah, just have to set the grill for Kamekona's shrimps and I'll be right there," Danny said.

"There are lots of waves out there. Danny, is it okay if I give Grace another surfing lesson?" Kono asked. Noticing the deep cringe on the concerned father's face, she quickly set his mind at ease, "I promise I won't let her do anything acrobatic."

"Danno please?" the little girl begged.

Seeing how all eyes were on him, Danny was clearly outnumbered and therefore had no choice but to concede, "How can I say no when you're all ganging up on me? Ok, but be careful. Don't ride the waves standing up just yet."

"I won't!" she pledged and then addressed Frances. "Will you come swim with us?"

"Wouldn't miss it! Just have to get my swimsuit on and I'll be there."

"How about you, Uncle Steve?"

"Same for me, sweetheart. You go ahead and we'll be right with you," he smiled.

"Ok," the jubilant munchkin bounced off the deck and followed Chin, Kono and Malia out to the ocean.

"How about you two?" Danny asked Max and Kamekona.

"Not me Jersey. I'll stay here and tend to the buffet."

"I'll help him," Max chimed in.

"Cowards!" Danny teased.

"You should talk, Jersey! You never go into the water."

"Normally I don't but since this is my little girl's birthday, I'm going to dip my big toe in." He handed the barbecue tongs over to Kamekona. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out for a swim," he announced proudly as he shed his pants and shirt, leaving only his swim trunks and headed toward the beach.

Steve noticed an errand tear pearling down Frances's cheek as she gazed fondly at Grace walking toward the beach with her aunts and uncle. "She sure can get to you, can't she?"

"Yeah," she sniffed, slightly embarrassed to have been caught in a moment of weakness. "I just adore that cutie pie."

"I know just how you feel. She can quickly wrap you around her little finger."

"Oh she already has."

"Want some lemonade?"

"Don't mind if I do." Steve reached for a glass on the patio table and handed it over to Frances. "Thank you." She drank a few sips and sighed contentedly. "That sure hits the spot."

"Hey Navy gal, want to try some of my spicy shrimps?" Kamekona offered. He was standing by the grill getting a new raw batch to fry.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Steve warned with a playful grin.

"Oh?"

"Don't listen to him, he's a health freak. You've got to live dangerously. Here," he handed her a jumbo shrimp on a paper plate. "Try it."

Although the smell was tantalizing her taste buds, Frances nevertheless wavered sinking her teeth into this zesty crustacean. She glanced at Steve and handed him her glass of lemonade. "Keep this close just in case."

"I guarantee you're going to need it."

She sucked in a deep breath and took one hearty bite. "Ummm that's good."

"Told you."

Steve watched as the burning sensation finally hit and saw Frances's face scrunched up. With an amused grin, he handed her the glass of lemonade that she swigged down in three gulps.

"Now you believe me?" Steve gloated, pursing his lips to refrain from laughing.

"What's in that stuff?" she coughed, her throat still ablaze. "On second thought, I don't want to know." She fanned her mouth with her hands. "Definitely not recommended for ulcers."

Over Frances's shoulder Steve could see Danny beckoning them to hurry up. "I think the gang's getting restless for us to join them."

"Right. Thanks Kamekona. That was...good but if you don't mind I'll stick to pizza. Favourite topping is pepperoni and mushrooms. No pineapple and ham please."

Kamekona shook his head and resumed his cooking while Steve and Frances changed into their swimsuits and soon joined the others in the water.

* * *

Bright and early Monday morning, Danny swung by Steve's house to give him a lift to headquarters.

During the drive, Steve was unusually quiet. It became obvious to Danny that his partner was he was in a world of your own.

"You're awfully quiet this morning. Something bugging you?" Danny asked to break the deathly silence.

"As a matter of fact, there is."

"Well?" Danny coaxed, "Care to let me in on it?"

"It's Frances. I watched her at Gracie's party."

"Yeah I noticed," he tittered.

"What?"

"Never mind. You were saying?"

"It's weird but...she had tears in her eyes whenever she looked at Grace."

"Could it be that she fears for Grace's safety with this wacko loose on the islands? You know she's very fond of my little monkey and Grace adores her. They already have a special bond."

"Well yeah, guess that could be one reason. I'm willing to gamble that she's holding something back."

"I hardly think so," Danny differed. "It wouldn't serve our best interests and ultimately hurt our chances to solve this case." He gave Steve the once-over and realized his argument didn't carry much weight. "What are you thinking, babe?"

"Did you by any chance get a copy of the list of missing children in the past five years?"

"You mean the ones who were abducted by McFadden?" Steve nodded. "No I didn't."

"Neither did I. There can't be that many on that list."

"What do you expect to find?"

"Hopefully something to quell that pang in the pit of my gut."

* * *

"There," Chin pointed to the screen as he zoomed in on the passenger alighting a Cessna.

"No mistake about it, it's Bayne," Steve confirmed.

"He's a little out of his way to make a house sale, isn't he?" Danny remarked snidely.

"And that I presume is the infamous Sally, the woman he denied having contact with in person," he said of the woman walking next to Bayne.

Chin zoomed in on the woman's face and split the screen to show her profile on the right. "Her real name is Olivia Stratton. Thirty-seven. Lives right here in Honolulu. She has a heavy baggage of childhood abuse. She started her life of crime at sixteen when she robbed a convenient store. She has a criminal record ranging from petty theft to armed robbery."

"Nice. And now she's branching out into kidnapping," Danny said.

"So we now know Port Allen airport is their main hub for the shipments. Any sign of the Finney girl or any other abductees for that matter?" Steve asked.

"Apparently not on this particular trip. We have plenty of other tapes to skim through."

"Not very smart on their part to unload the merchandise in an open field. They must be aware of the surveillance cameras on the airstrip. How do they smuggle in the goods with no one being the wiser? I mean it's not like drugs where you can conceal the bags on your person or in a briefcase," Danny said.

"One way could be that they drug the victims and stuff them in crates for transport," Kono inferred.

"And no one asks questions?" Steve was astounded.

"It's not a bustling airport with international in and outbound flights, just local tourists for sightseeing tours. Most flights to Port Allen originate from commuter airports on the other islands by unscheduled air taxis and general aviation. There's no terminal or custom section. That's why it's the perfect spot," Chin explained.

"Could it be that the airport crew is in on it? They're greasing their hands so they'd keep their eyes closed and mouths shut?" Danny speculated.

"If they did, wouldn't they have been careful to erase the surveillance tapes with Bayne on it?" Kono deduced.

"All these years and this was happening under our noses," Steve deplored.

"Thankfully the reign's coming to an end. Thanks to Frances's work, we can expect to slay the dragon and clean out its lair," Chin said.

"I know I'll sleep better at nights knowing this snake will no longer sink his fangs into our children." Danny confided.

"Frances showed that tape to Bayne and he cracked. Told her when the next pick up would be."

"You mean they aim at a specific victim? It's not random kidnapping?" Steve asked.

"McFadden's clients are apparently very selective. HPD has a description of Stratton and the location of where it'll go down. They have her on their radar."

"Perhaps we should be there when she tries to snatch her next victim."

"No need," Frances said as she entered the briefing room. "I just received a call from Chief Lukela. They just nailed Sally and they got her in custody. They nabbed her just as she was about to swoop on another prey. I'm on my way over there to interrogate her. I've notified the Finneys. They're going to meet me there." She then addressed Danny, "Danny, I need you with me. Matthew will be asked to pick her out in a line-up and it might be easier on him if you're by his side to egg him on."

"Sure thing."

"By the way Commander, is there a file on the abducted children of the past five years? McFadden's victims that is?" Steve asked.

"Of course," she replied, somewhat disturbed by Steve's request. "Why do you ask?"

"Is it possible to obtain a copy?"

"I don't have it with me. It's in the FBI records. Besides why do you want to see that list?" she probed deeper, dubious as to Steve's intentions.

"Just want to peruse it, see if a familiar name pops up."

"Looking for one in particular?"

"No, just want to see the file."

"There must be over a hundred names on record."

"Are you saying it's for FBI eyes only?"

"No I just don't see any relevancy."

"I beg to differ with you," he stood his ground, adding fuel to the fire.

"Why are you so insistent?" she snapped.

"Why are you so defensive?" he hurled back.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not squabble here!" Danny jumped in to douse the blaze. "Come on, let's go," he clasped an irate Frances's arm and nudged her toward the exit.

Steve pondered for a moment. "There's definitely something nasty in the woodshed. Chin, can you obtain that file for me?"

"Should be easy. At the risk of getting my head chopped off, what are you..."

"I'll be damned if I know." Steve cut in, anticipating Chin's question. "At this point it's just a gnawing hunch."


	9. Chapter 9

Late afternoon, Frances sat behind her desk at Five-0 HQ, engrossed in her computer when Steve entered the office and came to stand before her.

Without unfastening her eyes from her laptop, she asked, "Something you want Commander?"

"Let me be the first to congratulate you on apprehending Livy Stratton, aka Sally. She's one huge chunk out of McFadden's fortress."

"I appreciate it but most of the credit goes to Duke and his men. Their stakeout paid off. But let's not cry victory just yet. The tower's just shaken but it's still standing. We still got long ways to go before we level it to the ground."

"We'll get there one brick at the time."

"I like your optimism, Commander."

"Can't believe that a woman would be involved in this."

"Well Olivia Stratton was heavily abused as a child. She had no one to turn to, friends or relatives. Mother died when she was five and her father neglected and abused her before leaving her to fend for herself when she was only fifteen and as you know, she started her life of crime a year later. She robbed that convenient store not for kicks but for food. She has a lot of pent-up emotions and repressed rage boiling within her. Best way to release that load is to exact her revenge on all those parents who actually care for their children and that makes her the perfect conscript for McFadden's operations."

"How long can they hold her in custody?"

"Luckily she was caught in the act with expert eyewitnesses. They can keep her on ice until she makes bail, which I doubt she will. Can't imagine anyone wanting to post fifty-thousand dollars for her. If any we'll be ready for him."

"Did you get anything out of her that can help us locate McFadden?"

"Unfortunately not. She's either lying or scared to talk. I'll need to grill her some more and somehow convince her to snitch on her boss. Might have to throw in an enticement."

"What about Bayne?"

"We had to release him for lack of solid evidence. Unlike Stratton who was caught in the act, we didn't have much on him other than the fact that he's the allege courier boy, and the tape isn't proof of his involvement with McFadden. So far we haven't seen one footage with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He wasn't very talkative, other than tipping us off on Stratton's next move. He didn't want to incriminate himself knowing we had little on him.

"Once we prised everything we needed out of him, he was released. Besides I want him on the loose where he'll provide us with the proof we need to lock him away for good. I'll convince Stratton to come into play. She'll tease him and reel him in gently once he's taken the bait."

"So you have a game plan?"

"Yep! I'll brief the team on it. Naturally, inputs are welcomed. Duke's men already have a tap on him. Those guys are proficient. I tell you, HPD and Five-0 together make one hell of a team. I'm impressed. We've accomplished so much in such a short amount of time."

"I'm proud of my team."

"As you should be." An ominous silence fell, prompting Frances to explore further, "Something else on your mind?"

"Your sister," he blurted out.

Her head jerked up, eyes narrowing in scorn. "What about my sister?"

"Karen Nyland? She's one of McFadden's victims, isn't she?"

"And how do you know that?" Steve's expression was self-explanatory. "The file."

"That's right."

"Commander, lots of dogs are named Fido."

"Oh really?" Steve pulled out a sheet of paper from his shirt pocket. He unfolded it and began reading its content. "Karen Elisabeth Nyland, five feet four inches tall, brown eyes, short brown hair, daughter of General George Stephen Nyland and Barbara Louise Townsend. Born January seventeenth nineteen eighty-six. Lived at Kalepa Village Apartments in Lihue, Kauai, at the time of her kidnapping." He showed her the sheet with a picture of Karen taken months before the kidnapping. "Recognize her? Need I go on?"

"No. Good work, Commander," she praised on a sarcastic tone.

"You didn't think I wouldn't have found out eventually?"

"I honestly didn't. No one else asked for that list. Why did you? What tipped you off?"

"Let's just say that I too have a sixth sense. It didn't really begin itching at me until I saw you crying at Grace's birthday party."

"Karen is not the reason why I..." she held back as she feared of revealing too much.

"Then why?"

"Never mind."

"You're on this investigation because of what happened to your sister," Steve inferred.

"Correction! It started with the senator's daughter," she demurred. "If you'd carefully read the dates on that list, Karen was abducted three months after Shelly Wilber."

"But you quickly switched to McFadden's Hawaiian unit when Karen disappeared, didn't you? Hence the reason why you're here and not in Washington. Granted the nark is another motive. What I don't understand is why you withheld that information from us?"

"I didn't!" she retorted, offended by the unfounded accusation. "I just didn't see any gain in telling you. We're working toward one goal and that is to stamp out McFadden's organization and I didn't want to make Karen THE big fish in the pond."

"You didn't want us to think this was a personal vendetta."

"Exactly, because it isn't! Truth be told, Karen's abduction was a strong incentive to carry this case farther than anyone ever has. I resent the fact that you might think otherwise, Commander!"

"You're threading on dangerous grounds, sweetheart," he echoed on her trademark condescending tone. "Emotional involvement has been known to cloud judgment and objectivity."

"I've been trained not to confuse passion with emotion, however thin the line may be."

"Careful not to let it turn into an obsession."

"If it gets the job done..."

"And you're likely to get innocent people killed in the process."

"Are you done lecturing me?" she sassed.

With both hands gripping the edge of the desk, Steve leaned forward and warned with a stern gaze, "Look, last thing I want is to jeopardize my team's safety and as it turns out, yours as well. So watch your step."

Stony expressions latched on to each other and neither budged until Danny walked into the office "Hey, everything okay in here?"

"Yeah," Steve answered curtly. "Let's go."

Once Steve and Danny were out of earshot, Frances folded her hands underneath her chin and rested her elbows on the desk. As she stared blankly at the screen before her, Steve's warning began to sink in. Truth be told, the main catalyst for her relentless investigation of the White Slave Trade was indeed her baby sister's abduction five years ago. Vengeance was coursing through her veins, but not merely for Karen but for all the innocent children who'd fallen prey to this ogre. However, she was not prepared to endanger her fellow Five-0 teammates' lives to settle a score.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked Steve as they walked alongside each other to his car.

"We needed to address a small matter. Turns out her sister was one of the kidnapped victims right here in Hawaii."

"What?"

"That's the main reason why she targeted this particular cell. Safe to assume she would have stuck with McFadden's unit instead of the DC one regardless of whether or not the informant would have come along. Although he was a lucky break."

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"Apparently she didn't want us to think this was a personal vendetta."

Danny's thoughts instantly shifted to Grace. "Poor girl, what she must be going through."

Steve stared at Danny and with brows creased in suspicion, implied, "Say, you wouldn't be fancying GI Jane in there?"

"Me? Hardly." Danny denied.

Steve broke into a broad grin. "I think you do have a thing for her. Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!"

"Don't mean to burst your bubble here, babe, but you're wide off the mark. True, we might have a few things in common..."

"Yeah like clobbering on poor Steven McGarrett."

"That, and our mutual dislike of pineapple-ham pizzas."

"Well I say let's go for it!"

"What?"

"Ask her out on a formal date," Steve coaxed.

"Humph! No dice! I value our friendship too much to step on your grass."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve squinted at the hidden allusion.

"Besides I think she might be too much for me to handle but for you, she's perfect."

"We hate each other!" Steve exclaimed.

Danny waged a finger in disagreement, "Uh unh, you hate each other's GUTS, that's not the same. Incidentally why is it that you and Frances want to gouge each other's eyes like that?"

"Hello? Have you met her?"

"I admit she's a little forceful and belligerent."

"A little?"

"Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black," Danny quipped.

"I'm nothing like her!" Steve resented the insinuation.

"Oh no? What happened in Bosnia to set you two off like that?"

"Didn't she fill you in on all the details when you went on your little outing?"

"Well now, do I detect a whiff of jealousy in that tone?"

"Get that wax out of your ears, bro. The sounds are distorted."

"We merely discussed the case and talked about our backgrounds, that's it, that's all. No Bosnia or any other mission whatsoever popped up in our conversations."

"Well if you must know she was obstinate and insubordinate, taking things under her own command and nearly got herself killed because of it."

"The way I understand it, she saved your life."

"Perhaps, but it's more complicated. It's…"

"Yeah I know. It's classified," Danny said, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"She can easily become obsessed about things."

"Like you and Shelburne," Danny quick-witted.

Steve shot Danny a dark scowl. "That's different."

"How so? You were after Shelburne because of what happened to your father and she's hunting McFadden down because of what he did to her sister. Don't you see? You're not poles apart. We all become obsessed when it concerns our loved ones. Take me for instance. I was a loose cannon when Rick kidnapped Grace. I shot a man for God's sake!" Danny paused briefly before continuing on a lighter note."You know, despite your constant bickering she told me that she had the highest respect and admiration for you and I have a hunch the feeling's mutual."

They reached Danny's car where Steve leaned against the door with his arms crossed against his chest in annoyance.

"Something tells me that there's more than meets the eye about you and Frances," Danny needled with a smug. "I'm willing to bet it's not only her unruliness that gets your bristles up, but rather something that you want and can't have."

"If I didn't know better I'd swear you were psychoanalyzing me."

"Maybe."

"Well stop it!" Steve spluttered angrily. "It's annoying. You're not my shrink!"

"I saw the way you were looking at her when we played on the beach at Grace's birthday party."

"And I told you why. I suspected she was withholding information about the case and I was right," Steve defended.

"There was more than suspicion in those eyes, my friend." Danny slanted his head to read Steve's face. "Were you ever romantically invol….

"NO!" Steve snapped.

"Okay, okay! Don't bite my head off." Danny placated.

"Let's drop this idiotic conversation, okay?"

"Fine with me."


	10. Chapter 10

Hanamaulu Airstrip authorities were on high alert. HPD and KPD officers and sharpshooters along with the Five-0 team were stationed around the main airstrip anxiously waiting for Carl Bayne to fly in with his precious cargo. Frances had coaxed Livy Stratton to do some playacting in exchange for a lenient prison sentence. Under police supervision, she contacted Bayne to inform him that she was released from jail for lack of solid evidence. She added a convincing note to the conversation by cursing Bayne's name for being a stool-pigeon and getting her arrested.

She convinced him that she hadn't spilled the beans and instructed him to pick up the Finney girl at the hideout and fly to Hanamaulu Airstrip, their new drop off location since Port Allen was now crawling with Feds, and to bring the merchandise for McFadden's henchmen to take over. Bayne was reluctant but after much persuasion, he took the bait and followed Stratton's directives.

Steve spoke in his mouthpiece. "Duke, it's Steve."

"I hear you, Steve."

"Are your men in position?"

"Yes. All standing by."

"Let's be clear, they hold their fire until I give the signal to spring into action. We don't want any happy trigger finger out there."

"Got it."

Within minutes, a roaring engine was heard in the distance, drawing closer. Steve adjusted his binoculars. "I've got a chopper into view. Could be him."

Kono, Chin, Danny and Frances all checked the magazines of their guns for ammunition.

"Wait, that's a Medivac," Steve retracted.

"Someone sick?" Chin queried.

The helicopter landed and two red uniform clad paramedics exited the plane with the medical kits.

"They don't seem to be in a hurry. Could be a decoy," Steve surmised.

"I'm with you," Frances agreed.

"Duke, it's Steve," he spoke in his mouthpiece.

"I hear ya, Steve."

"Don't be duped by the Medivac. We believe it's a red herring. Keep your eyes on the two paramedics. Could be McFadden's thugs who came to pick up the girl. The bulkiness fits the profile." Steve explained, still focused on the two men who waited by the chopper.

"Got it."

Our team patiently waited for the next aircraft to land. A King Air made his way to the airstrip within minutes.

"I have a King Air approaching touchdown," Steve announced.

Steve kept his binoculars trained on the aircraft as it came to a halt at the end of the runway, a few feet away from their spot. Passengers began to alight the plane and made their way to the hangar. "Seems to be a sightseeing tour," Steve deduced from the people taking pictures of the area.

Frances turned to Chin. "I thought you said KPD arranged it so they would halt all air traffic during the stakeout?"

"That's what they said. They might have an emergency onboard and had to reroute. That's probably why the Medivac is here."

"Any sign of Bayne?"

"He's not among the passengers," Steve said, his binoculars still trained on the small aircraft. "The paramedics are still not budging. They are obviously waiting for someone else."

"That's all we need. Innocent bystanders. We can't ask Duke to pull them aside or it'll arise suspicion and risk a hostage situation on top it all."

Steve spoke in his mouthpiece. "Duke, tell your men to watch out for those people. We don't want any innocent casualties."

"Where the hell is Bayne?" Frances asked, her patience wearing thin.

Steve kept his binoculars focused on the plane and then was distracted by the sound of a car driving down the road leading to the airport. "I think that's our man. Guess he decided to take the scenic route instead." All eyes were on the vehicle as it came to a halt near the chopper. Bayne stepped out and opened the passenger door where Steve could make out an unconscious young girl slumped over the seat. He picked her up and carried her over to the two awaiting paramedics.

"There he is!" Steve indicated. "He has the girl with him. She's unconscious."

"Slipping the cargo in plain sight? Got to hand it to him, that's clever," Chin praised. "Carrying the girl as if she's sick and have the Medivac meet him here?"

"Oh no you don't you sonnavabitch!" Frances gnarled. She checked her gun and adjusted her Kevlar vest. "I'm going first. Commander, you cover me."

"We're all going together," Steve argued.

"I'll distract them while you move in."

"Careful! One look at you and they're liable to use the girl or one of the people as shield."

"We won't let that happen."

"It's too dangerous."

"I trust you'll have my back. Whatever happens, do not kill Bayne! I want him alive, got that?" Without waiting for a rebuttal, Frances came out of her hiding place behind crates and walked toward Bayne who was inches away from getting on board the Medivac.

"She's so damned reckless," Steve spat.

"Like someone I know," Danny quipped, getting a withering look in return. "Hey, keep your eyes on the target!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite courier boy?"

Bayne swung around with the listless girl still in his arms. "You?"

"Surprised?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Once I get a scent I stick to the trail. Hand over the girl, Bayne." Frances ordered with her gun thrust at his head. Bayne gave his two cohorts a sidelong glance as a signal to whip out their own revolvers and aim at Frances.

"You're outnumbered pretty lady," Bayne crowed triumphantly.

"No she's not," Steve said, advancing on Bayne with his SIG drawn, "you are." Soon Danny, Kono, Chin and HPD men circled the three hoodlums. The two ruffians dropped their weapons and held their hands up in defeat.

"Bayne, you weren't so dumb as to think I would come without back up, now were you?" she said condescendingly. Frances lowered her aim, eliciting a nervous gulp out of her target. "This will hurt more than a kick in the groin, pal. Hand over the girl to Officer Kalakaua NOW!"

Bayne reluctantly followed orders and handed Sandra over to Kono but as soon as his hands we freed, he pulled out a semi-automatic handgun from his belt and fired at Frances. His aim being a little off, one stray bullet found another mark. Danny yelped in pain as the slug ripped through his shoulder, inches away from his bullet-proof vest.

Before Frances had a chance to return fire after dodging the bullets, Steve quickly drew on Bayne and, remembering her warning to keep the man alive, fired two quick shots into the man's upper thigh to disable him. Bayne dropped to the ground, writhing in agony. The gunshots sent the passengers diving to the ground to shield themselves from the flying bullets.

"I got him. Go tend to Danny." Frances told Steve as she kicked Bayne's gun aside while keeping her gun thrust at his head. "You're lucky it's just your leg. Next time it'll be right between the eyes. You're a bigger fool than I thought you were, Bayne. Why did you fire, huh? You knew you were cornered. You just added attempted murder to your criminal record."

"This was a set up," Bayne cursed between teeth set in pain.

"Gee, you think?"

"Danny, where are you hit?" Steve asked, worried to a frazzle.

"My shoulder," he hissed in pain, clasping his right shoulder. "It's just a flesh wound, right?"

Steve looked behind Danny's shoulder for an exit wound. "Sorry pal. The bullet's still inside. There's no exit wound."

Kono brought the girl to rest against a crate. "How is she?" Chin asked.

"I think she's been drugged. Her pulse is strong and steady though. She'll be ok."

Frances beckoned Duke to take over handcuffing Bayne while she checked on Danny.

"How is he?" she asked Steve who was applying his balled-up denim jacket over the bleeding wound.

"I'm okay. Just feel a bit woozy from the shock," Danny tried to reassure his worried partners by minimizing the extent of his injury, but his pale complexion told another story. "How's the girl?" Danny breathed out, eyelids drooping.

Frances craned her neck up to glance at Kono and Chin attending to Sandra. "She seems okay. Probably drugged, that's all." Frances informed. "And Bayne's going away for good this time."

"That's good." Danny's face contorted from the searing pain radiating through his shoulder.

"Stay with me, Danny," Steve goaded as he applied more pressure on the wound.

"Dave, could you get those two medical kits over there?" Frances asked the HPD officer nearby as she motioned to the two boxes left on the ground by the phony paramedics. "Hopefully they're real."

"We've got to get him to a hospital. He's bleeding pretty badly. The bullet must have nicked a vein," Steve diagnosed from his blood-drenched jacket.

"All right, you take the Medivac and get Danny, Kono and Chin to the nearest hospital on the island. You take the girl with you. Duke will hitch a ride with me and I'll meet you at the hospital thereafter."

"I'll take Danny to Wilcox Memorial. It's the closest. In the chopper we should be there in less than ten minutes." Steve said without veering his attention off Danny. "What about Bayne and his two goons?"

"We'll handle them. You just take care of Danny." She leaned close to the blond detective, whose leaden eyes were gradually surrendering to the beckoning darkness. "You hang in there, Daniel. We'll get you fixed up like new." Danny gave a weak nod in response.

* * *

Danny lost consciousness halfway through the flight. Chin tended to him while Kono was busy caring for Sandra Finney who regained her senses a few minutes into the flight. She instantly recoiled in fright at the woman leaning over her, but Kono's tender ministrations soon won her over and she gradually relaxed in her presence.

In the pilot seat, Steve craned his neck at the back of the plane. "Chin, how's Danny?"

"He's lost consciousness. His pulse's thready, heart is racing and he's losing a lot of blood. He might be going into hemorrhagic shock**.**" When Steve tried to get a better view of his wounded partner lying on a stretcher, Chin was quick to bring him back to focus. "Hey, keep your eyes in front. We want to arrive in one piece."

"Hang on, Danno. We're almost there." Steve then radioed in the hospital to inform them of their impending arrival.

* * *

KPD had offered to house Bayne and his sidekicks in their jail, but it was deemed more convenient for interrogation if they were safely tucked away at the HPD facility instead.

Therefore, Frances flew to Oahu with Duke and Bayne in one chopper. After dropping Bayne and the two phony EMT at Honolulu airport where HPD officers took over their fate, she flew right back to Wilcox Memorial where she found the anguished SEAL restlessly pacing the length of the waiting room floor like a caged animal. "Frances? You sure got here fast?"

"Duke and his team took over as soon as we landed in Honolulu. Then I flew back here quick. How's Danny?"

"He's still in surgery. His blood pressure was alarmingly low when we brought him in. God, he was white as a sheet."

"Hey, he's a stubborn cuss like you. He'll get through this," she heartened with a pat on his arm.

"I know he will. What about Bayne?"

"Brought him to Honolulu Memorial to have your slogs removed from his thigh. He'll live. Thanks for keeping him alive by the way."

"Believe me, it took all of my restraint not to kill the bastard. Did he say anything about McFadden?"

"Nothing but once the doctors give me the green light, I'll get him to spill his guts." Steve stared at her expectantly. "Figuratively speaking of course. We can indict him on charges of attempted murder now. So if he expects to get a lenient sentence, he'll cooperate."

"I have to hand it to you, you know your stuff. The means you're using are bearing results. I never thought we'd get this far in such short amount of time."

"You forget I devoted the past five years to positioning my pieces on the board. You've got some pretty good moves yourself, save perhaps for that hanging-off-the-ledge approach. Word of advice, lose that one. Keep other less neck-breaking methods. Our tickers will thank you for it."

"You took the words right out of Danny's mouth."

"Smart fellow. He's got a good head on his shoulders. I like him."

"I can tell the feeling's mutual."

"They're keeping Sandra Finney in observation for the next twenty-four hours as a precautionary measure," Kono said as she walked up to the pair. "The doctor can't find any injuries other than a few bruises, no doubt from being grabbed and tossed around. She's mostly in shock. They're doing a battery of tests to make sure."

"Did you contact her parents?" Frances asked.

"Not yet. I thought you'd want to do it."

"Yeah. I'll call them after I speak with her doctor." Frances turned to Steve. "I know you must think I was rather impetuous out there, but I didn't want them to get the girl airborne."

"I understand."

"Hey, thanks for having my back."

Steve smiled. "Anytime.. And I owed you one from Bosnia."

"So you admit I saved your ass?" she teased as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and gave a playful squeeze.


	11. Chapter 11

In the evening, Steve kept a vigil at Danny's bedside. He was slumped in an armchair resting his eyes when suddenly, the blond started moaning in his sleep, his head tossing from side to side. He was at the grip of a powerful nightmare.

Steve's eyes shot open, his heart leaping to his throat as he jumped to his feet to grab Danny's arm. "Danno, wake up! Wake up!"

"Steve?" he huffed and puffed, gulping down the bile rising to his throat.

"Yeah. It's okay. I'm here. Calm down. Breathe slowly."

"I had that nightmare again."

"The one in which I get shot?" Steve asked as he poured a small amount of water into a glass.

"Yeah. Only now… I don't know…. it keeps changing on me. I see an intense flash of light and other times I see you engulfed in flames." He ran a hand across his face and sighed dejectedly. "Ah man, the closer we get to McFadden the more intense and vivid they become."

"Here, drink some water." He placed the glass to Danny's lips. Easy now." Danny nodded that he had enough. "How's your shoulder? Feel any pain?"

Danny gave his bandaged limb a sidelong glance. "Just occasional twinges." He winced when another pang radiated down his stiff shoulder as he tried to get into a sitting position.

"Let me help you," Steve offered by elevating the head to adjust the bed accordingly.

"Thanks. What time is it?"

Steve glanced at the wall clock. "A little after seven."

"I've been asleep all this time?"

"You were in surgery for nearly three hours, after which you were out cold from the anaesthetic and thereafter you decided to sleep on."

"Did I miss anything while I was snoozing?

"You skipped supper."

"Right, that's a bummer" Danny quipped, throwing Steve a knowing look.

"Are you hungry? Want me to bring you something fit for human consumption?"

"Appreciate it. I could go for a hamburger and fries."

Steve winced. "I was thinking along the lines of a nice healthy salad. It might go down easier in your condition."

"Spare me the grass, please."

"I'll go down to the cafeteria and see what they have." Steve stood and started for the door.

"No green, jello, or puree of anything I beg of you. Solid food."

"Got it."

"Say Steve?" Danny waited for his partner to acknowledge. "Don't give Frances hell because of what happened to me."

"I'm not."

"Because this isn't any different from other raids we've been on. Bayne was aiming at her head. I'm thankful he got my shoulder instead."

"We caught three of McFadden's birds and saved Sandra Finney in the process. I'd say this is a pretty good day's work."

Steve smiled and left, leaving Danny alone with his thoughts that roved back to his nightmare.

* * *

On this sunny Saturday morning, Chin and Malia exchanged their wedding anniversary vows in a beautiful flowery setting out on the beach by Danny's house. Danny, Steve, Frances, Kono, Kamekona, Max and Gracie and a few selected guests were in attendance, all spruced up and donning their best attires.

Everyone only had eyes for the radiant bride, save for the dashing best man whose mind was consumed by one bewitching maid of honor in particular who stood by Malia in her elegant silk coral bridesmaid dress. Standing next to Steve, second best man Danny had a front view seat to the scene unfolding before him, and pursed his lips in an attempt to conceal his mirth at the sight of his partner's gleaming eyes devouring Frances. So intense was his rapture that he missed his cue when the minister asked for the ring; an amusing blunder that elicited a small titter in the audience.

The celebration got under way and much to Danny's relief, Kamekona's buffet was a smash hit. The band hired for the event played a string of beautiful ballads to which every couple was eager to dance. Women lined up to trip the light fantastic with the handsome best man who was all too willing to please, but not once had he asked Frances for a dance. Danny knew that Steve was itching to share a waltz with her, but dared not make the first move.

Danny decided to spur him along by taking the lead with the Navy girl while his bashful partner danced with his beaming daughter. He could feel Steve's eyes boring a hole through his back as he and Frances slow danced. Although his shoulder was still a bit stiff, he no longer wore the sling and was able to fend for himself.

Having tortured his partner long enough, Danny moved into Steve's space and cut in, "Hope you don't mind switching partners? I promised a dance to my little monkey."

Steve gallantly offered Gracie's hand to Danny who in turn, invited Steve to take Frances's.

Second into the sway, Frances evoked fondly, "I remember how smooth a dancer you were."

"When did we ever dance together?" Steve asked a bit baffled.

"You don't remember?" Steve shrugged. "That night, while in captivity."

"Oh well I can hardly call that enchanting."

"It all depends on your definition. I enjoyed it very much," she smiled reminiscently. "It was one of the rare times that we didn't yell at each other. True, we thought we were going to die the next day but nevertheless, it did lead to something nice," she hinted wickedly.

"Yeah it did," Steve signed from the warm memory as he distractedly enlaced his fingers with hers.

"You haven't lost your touch."

"Yeah, well, I've been kind of out of practice." Steve replied shyly.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true. I'm a bit rusty."

"I watched you with all those women. They wouldn't have lined up to be your dancing partner had you trod on their toes."

"Guess I still got it then?"

"I say you do."

They continued to sway to the music. Seconds elapsed before Steve broached the subject burning on his mind. "Say Frances?"

"Yeah?"

"That night in Bosnia…"

"No," Frances interjected. "Let's not talk about that tonight."

"You're the one who brought it up."

"Well I'm sorry. Let's just bask in this carefree moment 'cause Monday, it's back to business."

Soon, a soft ballad came on and Steve charily leaned in to touch Frances's cheek. Much to his heart's content, she didn't pull back and even felt her tightening her hold on him. He silently exhaled the breath he'd been holding and closed his eyes. Both moved as one to the gentle rhythm, oblivious of the little girl watching them intently.

"What are you giggling about?" Danny asked his daughter.

"I think Uncle Steve and Aunt Francie like each other."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Are they going to get married?" she blurted out.

Danny harrumphed. "No, Monkey. They're just good friends."

"She's nice."

"Indeed she is." Danny shook his head. "Out of the mouths of babes," he mumbled underneath his breath, hardly surprised by his daughter's insightfulness.

* * *

Late in the evening, as guests began to disperse and bade wishes of happiness to the blessed couple and thanked the host before taking their leave, Steve, Frances, Kono and Gracie lingered on the lanai, sipping their drinks while contemplating the sunset.

Once the last of the attendees was gone, Danny joined his friends on the lanai while Chin and Malia changed into their casual clothes.

"Would you fancy a last walk on the beach?" Steve asked Frances.

"I'd love to."

"Can I go too?" Gracie asked buoyantly.

"It's nearly time for bed, young lady," Daddy killjoy dampened.

"Oh Danno please!" she begged with doe eyes that never failed to bring her father to his knees.

"We'll have her back in twenty minutes," Frances assured.

"Are you sure you both don't mind her tagging along"?

"Of course we don't mind!" she turned to Steve, "Do we?"

"What a stupid question," Steve said, straining a smile.

Danny took a quick gander at his partner and studied his features. His eyes were clearly belying his true emotions. Grace had visibly shattered his plans to spend some quiet time with Frances.

"Okay but right after, it's off to bed. We have another big day tomorrow."

Grace gleefully clasped Steve's and Frances's hands and together, they headed down to the beach.

Danny watched them saunter aimlessly and mused to himself, "Frances might not mind but you do, huh babe? You're a good sport."

Chin joined Danny on the lanai and together, they observed the threesome. "Danny, is it just me or..."

"No it's not just you. A blind man would see it. He's got it bad for her."

"Is it safe to assume that we might be celebrating another wedding soon?"

Danny chuckled, "You and Gracie. She asked me the same question tonight."

"She's a very perceptive child."

"It might be too premature to call it. They're still going at it in the ring and neither one is ready to forfeit. Might have their moments but they're not quite there yet."

"Guess they're not ready to take the next step."

"Judging by the lovesick look he gets whenever he gazes at her I say he's ready, but she might be the one holding back. I touched a nerve the other day when I asked Steve if they were once romantically involved and he nearly bit my head off."

"I saw you play matchmaker on the dance floor."

"I'm letting nature take its course but it doesn't hurt to give it a little shove," he said impishly.

"Certainly doesn't," Chin concurred. "Wouldn't mind having her around. I like her. She's got spunk."

"She certainly keeps our boy on his toes and Grace adores her. It's obvious the feeling's mutual. She's a lot like our Super SEAL. Rugged on the outside but a softy on the inside, especially when it comes to my little monkey."

"Say Danny, Malia and I would like to thank you very much for what you did for us. We truly appreciate it." Chin gave Danny a hearty handshake before pulling him into a hug.

"My pleasure. Hope you guys had a good time?"

"We did. Everything was perfect. I can tell the guests enjoyed it as well."

"Off on your second honeymoon?" Chin grinned from ear to ear. "So we'll see you back in two weeks?"

"Yeah. Hate to leave in the midst of an assignment."

"Hey don't worry about it. We're not near catching this McFadden character. Besides HPD is lending a hand. Go and enjoy yourselves."

"You say goodbye to the gang for us?"

"Will do. Have a safe trip."

* * *

Early Sunday morning, Gracie finished packing for her trip to the Waters Adventure Park with Danno and her Uncle Steve.

Her tote bag looped around her shoulder, she made her way to the living room where she found her father pacing the length of the sofa, his cell phone glued to his ear.

"Danno? Is Uncle Steve coming to pick us up?"

"Yes he is, Monkey. He might have been detained a bit. Did you pack everything?"

"Yes I did."

"Do you have your bottle of water?"

"Oops!" she headed to the kitchen while Danny dialed Frances's number.

She stirred her scrambled eggs on the stove with one hand and pulled her ringing cell from out of her trousers pocket with the other. She glanced at the panel to read the name before answering. "Danny? What's up?"

"Hey Frances! Say have you heard from Steve this morning?"

"No, not since last night when he drove me back to my apartment. Why do you ask?" Frances's brows creased in concern at Danny's question.

"He was supposed to pick Grace and me to go to the aquatic park. He's forty minutes late."

"Did you try him on his cell phone?"

"I did, twice. It goes to his voice mail."

"Perhaps he overslept."

"McGarrett never oversleeps unless he's knocked out on pain killers. He usually calls when he's gonna be late. That's not like him. I'll swing by his house to see if everything's all right."

"Okay I'll meet you there." She hung up and slipped her cell back in her pocket. She then turned off the stove, put the pan in the sink and wiped her hands on her apron before grabbing her car keys to drive to Steve's house.

* * *

Frances arrived at her destination within a few minutes. She parked her car alongside the curb and noticed Steve's truck in the driveway as she made her way to the front door. Ajar, she pushed it open and stuck her head inside. "Danny?"

"In here!" he hailed from the study.

"Any sign of him?"

"No, not a trace. Everything appears in order, though. Nothing seems to be missing. No sign of a struggle. The front door was locked. The windows shut. His truck's outside. If he stepped out he couldn't have gone far."

"Didn't you say Steve had a routine of going jogging every morning?"

"Yeah but if he'd run into trouble he would have called. He never leaves home without his cell phone."

"Perhaps he accidently lost it or..."

"He can't call in," Danny finished the gruesome thought for her.

"Are you familiar with his running trail?"

"Yeah. We could start there."

"Agreed. Try his phone again."

Danny pulled out his cell phone from his shirt pocket and sped dial Steve's number.

"Where's Gracie?"

"She's in Steve's room playing detective."

"Like father like daughter." Frances smiled then pricked up her ears at the faint sound. "What's that?

"That's Steve's ringtone."

She turned to the front door. "It's coming from outside."

They followed the sound to a bush of miniature roses and morning glories scaling the side of the house.

"There it is. " Danny spotted the phone in the soil, picked it up and dusted it clean. "Something's definitely wrong. He wouldn't leave his phone in the dirt like that."

Frances sat on her heels by the flower bed where she noticed droplets of caked blood on a concrete slab. She dabbed her two fingers into the dried matter. "It's blood."


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh God!" Danny blenched at her finding. "Someone has him."

"Let's not jump the gun. For ought we know he could have slipped and hit his head. He's probably wandering the streets bewildered from the concussion. Might even have amnesia. Had there been a struggle or worse, he'd been shot, we would have found a puddle of blood, not a few droplets."

"I'll ask Duke to put an APB out on him."

"Not yet. Let's see if we can find him first. If not, we'll send out the search party and get the lab team to dust for fingerprints."

"When do you suppose this happened?"

"Judging by the caked blood, I'd say quite a bit, most likely last night."

"Like finding a needle in a haystack. He could be anywhere by now."

"Then let's get started."

"Wait! I have Grace with me. I don't want to bring her along and risked her being traumatized in the event we stumble onto a grisly scene."

"You're right. I could ask Kono to watch her for a while."

"I think she's spending the day with her beau," Danny informed with a hint of disgust.

"I take it you don't like him?" she gathered from his tone.

"No one approves of Adam. He has or rather he had ties to the Yakuza."

"Then what is she doing with him?"

"Beats me! She's convinced he's changed. He brainwashed her into thinking that he had no dealings in his family crime spree, but we happened to believe otherwise. He's not welcomed in our circle of friends, reason being why you'd never see him accompanying her at social gatherings. No, I'll just take Gracie back to her mother's and explain the situation. Doesn't look like I'll be spending quality time with her anyway."

* * *

He slowly broke through the surface only to be assaulted by a pounding in his skull. He groaned awake, squeezing his eyes tightly shut against the searing pang above his right eyebrow. He went to raise a hand to the source of his discomfort but found his hands were bound in handcuffs. Blinking away the haze, he tried to focus on his dark, musty surroundings. His mind was a shambles, numbed and murky from the drug still coursing through his veins.

After adjusting to night vision, only then did he realize that he was being held captive inside a small chamber, similar to a solitary confinement cell. Only the dim light from a bulb hanging overhead cast a shadow on the walls that appear to be closing in on him. He was bound hand and foot in shackles with barely enough length to walk around. His tuxedo jacket, waistband and bow tie had been discarded, leaving him with only a white shirt and pants.

No sooner had he begun to shake the cobwebs away that the cell door creaked open. He squinted against the blinding light coming from outside. Before him stood a lone shadowy figure with no distinguishable features. It made its way toward him and as it leaned forward, he could discern the face of a young woman. She cast a timid smile at him while placing a tray of food next to him on the cot. Somehow she looked familiar but couldn't quite place her. A daunting thug armed to the teeth stood guard by the door and waited for her to exit before shutting it close.

He peeked at the meager portion of fried rice and slice of bread with a half-full glass of lukewarm water and cringed. He pushed it aside in disgust and teetered to his feet, but a debilitating wave of dizziness sent him flumping down on his cot.

Minutes elapsed before another visitor flanked by two armed guards entered his musty dwelling. He came to stand imposingly before him.

"Well, well, well, Commander Steven McGarrett. You're the nuisance who's been wreaking havoc in my organization."

"Who are you?" Steve asked, blinking to bring the man into focus.

"Let me introduce myself. The name is Clive McFadden." He bent forward so that his jailbird could get an eyeful of his malicious glee in the glow of the light coming from the open door. "Take a good look at my face, McGarrett. You're one of the few people who get to see it."

"I say they're lucky, they don't have to stare into that ugly mug of yours," Steve witticism was rewarded with a jab in the face. Momentarily stunned, he stretched his stinging jaw and ran his tongue across his bloody lip. He remained cool and composed in the face of adversity, exercising formidable restraint as he stared the Devil's Spawn right in the eyes.

"I can easily rearrange yours along with a few other body parts, so I suggest you lose the cocky attitude," McFadden cautioned.

"Where am I?"

"You need not know for you won't be here long."

"Good 'cause this place stinks."

"I do apologize for the seedy accommodations but under the circumstances be thankful you're sitting down and not hanging on a hook like a vulgar piece of meat."

"Why am I here or do I have to ask?" Steve asked petulantly.

"As you know I'm in the business of taking minors because they sell high on the white slavery market but you Commander, you're quite a famous figure in our circles. I was astounded at the mind-boggling sum of cash your nemeses are willing to fork over to get their claws into you."

"Yeah, fame's a bitch," Sarcasm dripped. "You ought to know that."

"We all have our crosses to bear," McFadden patronized. "One client in particular has put a mighty bulky price on your head."

"And who would that be?"

"The Yakuza," he crowed as he watched the blood drained from his victim's face."That's right. Seems you pissed off one of their syndicates and they are now seeking retribution. You're worth a lot more alive than dead, but they can just as well settle for a corpse so I advise you to behave. Either way I'll get paid."

"Or you'll end up in a ditch."

"I'll take my chances." He slid the tray over to Steve. "Eat hardy, Commander. It could very well be your last meal."

* * *

Meanwhile at Five-0 headquarters, Danny, Kono and Frances were discussing possible leads on their colleague's disappearance when an incoming call indicator flashed on one of the wide screens.

"It's Duke." Frances switched on the channel and Duke's face appeared on the screen.

"Duke, hope you have a lead for us?" Danny asked, hanging on tenterhooks.

"Sorry to disappoint you folks. We're completely clueless as to what happened to McGarrett. Our lab analysed the blood found at his house. It's his all right."

Danny's eyes dropped like lead at the news.

"Surely someone must have seen something? What about the neighbours?" Frances asked.

"According to the lab result of the dried blood sample recovered at the scene, we estimated the time of the incident at about ten to eleven last night. It was dark, plus which it was Saturday. Many were out."

"What about fingerprints?" Kono raised.

"Negative. We did recover a batch of 'em, but all checked out. There's an APB out on him. Could be what Commander Nyland said. That he fell, hit his head and started walking."

"I thought about it and no, he wouldn't do that," Danny refuted. "His first instinct would be to try to get inside the house to use the phone."

"Perhaps he did," Kono surmised. "Knocked on the door, there's no answer obviously so he started down the road."

"Then why haven't we found him yet? I'm sorry I just...I can't subscribe to this theory. I know McGarrett. He would have broken into the house to get to a phone or at least try to fetch his."

"Danny, he might not have been all there," Kono contended. "People with concussions often are confused and disoriented."

"We'll keep looking."

"Thanks Duke. Stay in touch," Frances pressed the button to end the communication.

* * *

McFadden's young bondservant was cooking in the pantry while he and his accomplice, Sam, discussed the precious cargo to be delivered to the highest bidder.

"Did you agree on a price for McGarrett?" Sam asked.

The young woman reacted to the name and strained her ears to follow the conversation while going about her chores.

"Truthfully, I didn't have to haggle. The offer on the table exceeded my expectations. It's far more than I've earned in the past six years in this money-spinner," McFadden revelled in his triumph. "But in order to get all the dough that's coming to me, I need to deliver the merchandise undamaged. Might not have to be in pristine condition but it'll fetch more than a stiff. That's why I want to keep him breathing and unless it's absolutely necessary, I don't want him roughed up."

"Got it," his yes-man acknowledged.

"With what I'll make I'll be able to retire, which might not be a bad idea considering this glass tower is crumbling and I sure don't want to be stuck inside when it falls. The recruits stink. Bayne and Stratton are a bunch of incompetent yutz! I'm lucky they ain't found me yet! I seriously doubt my esteemed cohorts will come forward and bail me out if I'm caught. I'll take the money and run as far as I can."

"When's the pick up?"

McFadden pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and handed over to Sam. "Find a phone booth a few miles out and get in touch with this man, Luke Chan. He'll tell you when and where to make the drop."

"All right. Any other instructions?"

"No that's it. Make sure you don't pick up a tail. If you suspect anything, play it cool and lose Chan's number."

"Understood." Sam stood and left the room.

McFadden stretched his neck to get a better view at his slave girl in the pantry. "Hey sweetheart," he called on a chillingly demeaning tone. "When is supper gonna be ready?"

"Should be in about twenty minutes, sir," she replied diffidently. This man was putting the fear of God into her and risked not irking him for dread of getting beaten. "I'm preparing the guest's meal."

"Yeah, well don't wear yourself out on it. He don't need much nourishment. He ain't gonna be with us very long."

McFadden took his leave to go answer nature's call. Once out of earshot, the young girl circumspectly made her way to the other room to grab the handcuff keys kept in a small box inside a desk drawer. Quickly, she retraced her steps to the kitchen and finished preparing Steve's meal just as McFadden returned to his study. Two of his henchmen joined him.

She carefully hid the key in the mashed potatoes and filled up the plate with slices of ham and a generous portion of peas. She threw in a slice of bread with a glass of cold water. She placed everything on a tray and walked down the hall where a sentry was standing at his post by the prisoner's cell.

"It's time for his supper," she told the guard who nodded and opened the cell door.

Steve squinted against the blinding light and blinked to establish focus on the figure walking toward him. "It's only me," she set his mind at ease and placed the tray on his lap. "I hope you like ham? I apologized for the mashed potatoes. They have bits of chunks in them," she hinted, expressive eyes motioning to the plate. Steve acknowledged her message with a discreet nod of the head.

"No talking!" warned the guard behind her.

They exchanged a complicit smirk before the girl returned to her quarters. Once the door closed, Steve poked at the mashed potatoes and found the key. Within seconds he was free from his bonds and began massaging his wrists as he pondered his next move.

* * *

As he drove past Steve's house, Danny noticed light coming from the living room. He parked alongside the curb and went to investigate. With gun drawn, he kicked the front door open and aimed his weapon at the intruder sitting behind Steve's desk.

"Dammit Frances!" Danny cursed, his heart beating out of his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are," she said, lowering her own gun on the table.

"I was driving back to my house when I saw light in Steve's house. You know I could have shot you." He holstered his weapon as he walked up to her, curious as to what had her so engrossed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at some Five-0 case logs."

"Euh...how did you get inside his house?"

"I'm FBI, Danny. I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Stupid question. What are you looking for?"

"Clues as to where Steve might be."

"I take it you don't believe in your own concussion scenario?"

"You said it best. We would have found him by now had it been just a bump on the head. He would have gotten to a phone, have someone call 911 or his emergency contact, which is you or checked into a hospital. If too addled to do those things, someone would have found him wandering and would have called the police by now. He was still wearing his tux. That's bound to raise a few eyebrows. We checked his running trail and the beach where he goes for a swim. Nothing."

Danny rounded the table to stand next to her. "Found anything that can give us a lead?"

Frances shook her head dejectedly. "There's no shortage of potential enemies out there."

"Yeah McGarrett raised a few hackles in his time. He collects foes like others collect stamps."

"He ought to try a new hobby. Got plenty of names here. I have the whys and what-fors but zilch on who and where."

"Well we've got to do something and fast," Danny stressed, the sickening feeling of helplessness evading him.

"Danny, we are clueless as to where to start looking for him," she stated, toiling to suppress her own rising emotions.

"What about McFadden? He's the first one I'd go after. I'm sure he must have gotten word of Stratton's and Bayne's arrests by now."

"He takes children. What would he want with Steve? If anyone, he'd be after me."

"Yes but Steve is the head of Five-0. Basically it's our task force that's aiming at dismantling his organization, not FBI or you."

"You have a point, but why take Steve? He would have just shot him dead and leave the body where we could find him as a warning. McFadden's not one to tote a burden, especially a former SEAL."

"I told Steve I'd stick to him like white on rice. I failed at that."

"Danny, rice can also be brown. Steve doesn't expect you to chain yourself to his ankle. Besides I don't think he'd like that. He needs breathing space."

* * *

The next morning, Steve lay on his cot, feigning sleep when the young woman and the guard entered the cell. She walked up to the supine man, her back was to the guard, blocking his view of the hostage. Steve pried open one eye and smiled cunningly at her. She acknowledged with a small nod and improvised a diversion.

"Say Mike, would you come over here for a second?"

"What's the trouble?" he asked, surly.

"The prisoner...he doesn't look too good. In fact I don't think he's breathing."

"What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself." She vacated her spot for Mike to lean over Steve.

In a flash, eyes shot open and hands grabbed the thug by the neck. Mike barely had time to react and reach for his gun that Steve kneed him in the stomach and delivered a few blows to the torso and head, after which he looped his arm around his neck in a chokehold to render him unconscious. He then seized the gun and checked the chamber for ammunitions.

"How many are out there?" he asked his new consociate.

"In total, twelve. Four inside and the others are mounting guard outside the compound."

"What is this place?" Steve asked while busy clamping the cuffs around the guard's wrists and ankles and chaining him to the wall as he once was.

"I don't rightly know. My best guess would be an old abandoned mill of some sort."

"What's the location?"

"I couldn't tell you. McFadden usually has me blindfolded when we move around."

"How long have you been with him?" Steve continued his probing as he stuffed a napkin down the guard's throat.

"Quite a few years. I've been sort of his slave girl ever since."

"Well not anymore. We're busting out of here." He clasped her hand and together, they exited the cell. Steve closed the door behind them and locked it. "Okay, which way?"

"McFadden is down the corridor to the left. It's the pantry with a small adjacent room he uses as his study."

"Is there anyone with him?"

"At last count there were two of his top aides."

"Okay, stick close behind me. I'll try to take them by surprise." With gun at the ready, finger on the trigger and his back plastered against the concrete wall, Steve cautiously sidled down the hallway, looking both ways to ensure no one was about.

With the utmost circumspection, he drew near the pantry where McFadden and his two henchmen were sitting at a table discussing their next move in the next room.

"Say, can you create a diversion?" Steve asked in a whispering voice. "So that I may jump them from behind?"

"I'll do my best." She inhaled a deep breath to summon her courage and walked into the study. Just as expected, all eyes turned to her. She feigned tripping and simulated a fall to lure the men's attention to her plight, allowing Steve to spring into action. He pounced on his preys, smashing the butt of his gun into one man's skull, instantly rendering him unconscious, while he kicked the other's gun out of his grasp and rammed his elbow into his ribs, knocking the wind off him long enough to disable him.

"Hold it McGarrett," warned McFadden with a gun thrust at Steve's head. Before he could revel in his triumph, his world suddenly went black, courtesy of a frying pan to the head given by his serf.

Steve threw one last kick into the second man's face to send him down for the count. He striped all three men of their weapons and secured their hands with cuffs that his assistant provided from the study. He took two loaded weapons with him and discarded the others in the trash bin, careful to remove the cartridges first that he stuffed in his tuxedo pants pocket.

"Where can I find a cell phone?"

"There aren't any."

"All right then a wall phone, walkie-talkie, anything." She shook her head. "You mean to tell me McFadden doesn't have any means of communication?"

"Says it might give his position away. He and his men drive a few miles to a phone booth to make their calls."

"Shit!" he winced, "sorry."

"Don't worry. I've heard worse."

"Okay. Can't take the risk. Do you know a safe way out of here?"

The spunky young girl grabbed a set of keys from a hook and beckoned Steve to follow her. "That would be through this underground tunnel." She motioned to the staircase leading down to the tunnel entrance. She unlocked the door and waited for Steve to cross the threshold before turning the key to lock the door behind them. "I've seen McFadden use it a few times to bring new arrivals in transit."

"You mean the kidnapped children?"

She pursed her trembling lips at the grim memory of those helpless victims that journeyed through these halls. "Yeah. I hated it. I can still hear their cries. I have horrid nightmares about it. Some were not older than thirteen and one I remember was barely ten. I don't know what happened to her," she said blearily in a voice choking with emotions. "It was heartrending. I don't want to live through that again."

"Well you won't. I'm taking you back to your family. By the way, are there any kids locked away in here?"

"No. The last one went out a few days ago."

"A young twelve-year-old girl?"

"How did you know?"

"My team and I intercepted the sale. We got her back to her family safe and sound."

"What a relief."

"Which way?"

"This way," she pointed to a fork in the passageway.

They finally reached the end of the tunnel. An iron door stood between captivity and freedom. She turned the key to unlock it and as she went to pull it open, Steve stopped her.

"Wait!" he cautioned, nudging her to stand behind him. "I'll go first to see if the coast is clear." He handed her a gun. "You know how to use one of these?"

She fashioned a wicked grin and grabbed firm hold of the weapon. "It's been a while since I've fired one but it'll come to me if needed."

"Good. Wait for me here." Steve pulled open the door at a crack and with gun at the ready, he took a peak out before emerging whole, scanning the area for any suspicious character loitering about. "Okay, you can come out." She appeared behind him with her gun aiming straight ahead. "Which way now?"

"This way," she motioned to the right. "We must get to the main gate."

"Wait! Too obvious. Isn't there another exit, less conspicuous?"

"I wouldn't know. I was never allowed to wander far. We could scale the fence."

With extreme vigilance they sidled the walls, their hawk eyes on the lookout for the tiniest ruffle of leaves that could give the enemy away.

They balked at the two armed guards posted by the fence; a hurdle Steve deemed too dangerous to tackle given their precarious situation. Shooting them was also out of the question as it would attract attention and give away their position. He beckoned the girl to head further down the path in search of a safer passage.

They noticed a tear in the fence and once Steve gave the all clear, he assisted the girl in crawling through the hole and followed her.

As they dashed toward the forest ahead, gunshots rang out. Steve yelped in pain and clutched his side, nearly tripping on a branch lying on the ground.

"Go, go, go!" he yelled, arm flailing. The adrenalin pumping through his veins momentarily dulled the twinges burning in his right side. No time to check the severity of his injury that he dismissed as a mere flesh wound.

They scuttled through the rainforest as fast as their legs could carry them.

Outside the compound, a bewildered McFadden holding his throbbing head stood by the shooter who had delivered him from his bonds.

"I think I managed to nick him, sir."

"Great! Now he's damaged good," McFadden ranted, wincing from the pain in his skull. "Never mind, take Chuck, Hugo and Stan with you. You hunt them down and bring them to me. I want them alive but if it can't be done, haul back their corpses."

"Yes sir."

"Don't you dare let them reach town," he grinded with teeth set in fury.


	13. Chapter 13

Ten minutes into the dash, a powerful dizzy spell seized Steve, forcing him to slow his pace and lean against a tree trunk to catch his breath.

Realizing her companion wasn't following, the girl stopped and turned around. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned by the ashen face staring back at her. As she neared Steve, horror struck her. "Oh my God, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed in shock at the sight of the white shirt crimson with blood.

"It's just a glancing wound. It's not serious," Steve panted, his feeble attempt at downplaying the gravity of his wound failed to convince the girl.

"Sit down and let me take a look at it."

"No we can't. We must keep going. They're on our tail." Steve tried to shove her away but with his energy waning, he was no match for her grip.

"We're not going anywhere till I stem the blood flow. Anyhow you won't go far in your condition and...," she cringed at the blood oozing from the gunshot wound. "Oh God!" She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down. "Sit down." Steve offered no resistance and slid against the trunk. She ripped off her shirt sleeves and balled them up to apply against the wound, eliciting a small yelp of pain. "Sorry."

"S'okay." Steve rested his eyes and pursed his lips against the rising bile.

"Can you hold it?" She clasped Steve's hand and placed it against the makeshift bandage, after which she reached for his waistband and stuffed the bandage underneath to hold the dressing in place. "That should hold it for a while."

"Thanks." He tried to haul himself up but she quickly held him in place.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to keep moving."

"We can afford to rest for a bit. Besides we have guns. We'll be ready for them if they show up," she argued on an imperious tone that made Steve chortle.

"What's so funny?"

"You remind me of someone. She's a stubborn little bug just like you."

"You must be referring to my sister," she inferred without making eye contact at first, but the stillness that ensued prompted her to look up at Steve's puzzled expression. "Frances Nyland? Remember her?"

Steve was dumbstruck. "You're Karen?" she nodded. "No wonder your face looked familiar, except maybe for the long hair. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"There was hardly any occasion until now."

"Your sister and my team are working together at cracking down McFadden's cell."

"That's a mighty colossal task you've undertaken but I can tell you it's bearing fruit. McFadden is aware that his unit's crumbling and I even heard him talking about retiring from this business before he's caught. You have him running scared for the first time since I've been with him."

"Why did he take you? I mean, you're what? Twenty-five?"

"Twenty-six. He had a buyer for a twenty-something white girl but the sale didn't pan out so instead of releasing me and run the risk of my snitching on him, he kept me as his slave girl."

"Frances will be ecstatic," Steve breathed out, wincing from a searing twinge. "She devoted the past five years of her life trying to find you. She made us aware of the white trafficking ring in Hawaii." Steve explained breathlessly, licking his parched lips.

"That's comforting to know." Karen dared a peak at the blood-soaked bandage and silently prayed for the blood to stop seeping out.

"That place back there...that's the old Koloa Sugar Mill. We're on the island of Kauai."

"You know that place?"

"Yeah, kinda. How did he ever manage to get me here from the main island without anyone knowing about it?"

"McFadden has means... and contacts."

"The mill's been deserted for quite some time and yet, there was electricity."

"Powered by a generator. McFadden established his HQ there about six months ago. It was privately owned and my guess is that he bought the place and used it, as he called it, his loading dock. It was merely a transit place for his victims before they were shipped out to their respective buyers. He would check out the merchandise and tag them like vulgar pieces of meat. Disgusting."

"Did he hurt any of them?"

"No. He couldn't damage the goods. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to sell them."

"Is that what happened to you?"

Karen offered a timid nod in return. "The roughneck that kidnapped me had a sturdy hand and he cracked two ribs. McFadden took pity on me and nursed me back to health, after which he kept me with him. Considering what happened to his other victims, I count my blessings I didn't meet a similar fate. I prayed that someone would come and cast out my bonds and...well...here you are. What are the odds that he should be you?"

A blazing stab spurred Steve into shortening the respite. "We've got to get to a phone," he urged, teetering to his wobbly legs.

"You sure you're strong enough?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his waist and looping Steve's arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll make it. Don't worry about me. Let's go." He started reeling down the pathway, unwillingly leaning on Karen for support.

* * *

Steve grew weaker as minutes of trudging along the dense foliage passed. He nudged Karen to stop and released her hand. "You go on ahead. I'll only slow you down," he wheezed out, wracked with a throbbing pain pulsating at his side.

"Oh no, you're not!" she scolded, grabbing a hold of his arm and swinging it on her shoulders. "You're not giving up that easily, mister! I won't let you abandon me to my fate after you risked your life saving my butt."

Steve had to laugh at her fiery temper. "Temperamental, are you? Just like your sister," he hissed from another shooting pain that pricked his side.

"Right back at you. Perhaps that's why she loved you so much. You are two of a kind."

"What?"

Steve's reaction took her aback. "Well...well I thought...euh...I thought you knew after what happened in...?" she hemmed and hawed, gulping nervously at the blunder that she had just committed.

"What else did she say about me?" Steve wheedled, eager to know if Frances indeed requited his lingering love for her.

"Come on. We must keep going," Karen veered off subject to avoid Steve's questions to which she could not and would not provide answers.

* * *

Soon after they had left their spot that two of McFadden's armed men picked up the trail.

"Hey, are you sure we're on the right track?" Stan asked his partner Hugo.

"Didn't you see the footprints and broken twigs? Hugo sassed, annoyed by the inane question.

"Hey! Don't vent your frustrations out on me!"

"Sorry mate. This isn't one of my best days," he repented, looking at Stan with apologetic eyes. In a sidelong glance he caught a glimpse of a bright red stain at the bottom of a tree. He squatted down and stuck one finger in the still fresh bodily fluid. "It's blood. They've been through here all right. Let's go. They can't be far ahead."

"Hey wait a minute! What are we doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean is this really worth it? I say we cut our losses right here and now and scamper out of here before it's too late. Let McFadden handle McGarrett and the girl. He wasn't planning on sharing the loot anyway so why should we bust our chops for that creep?"

"I don't really give a damn about the guy. He never saw our faces but the girl has. She can identify us."

"So what? We change our identity and move to Europe. I bet that's what Bernie did."

"What are you blabbering about? Bernie's dead."

"I don't think he is. I suspect he faked his death to break loose from McFadden's yoke. He must have made a lucrative deal with the Feds in exchange for information. Don't you find it peculiar that a few months after Bernie supposedly croaked, McFadden's operation's suddenly flushing down the can? I tell ya they're on to us, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna go down with McFadden. We're just disposable pawns. He wouldn't think twice of selling us out."

"That makes sense."

"Let Nate and Chuck catch them if they can. Besides I doubt she'll go far with a bleeder on her hands."

Hugo took a second to deliberate on Stan's suggestion. "You're right. This ain't worth it."

* * *

After slogging along for what seemed an entire day, our twosome finally reached a dusty road in the middle of nowhere. They followed it for about half a mile, hoping a car would pass by but instead, they came across a small gas station.

Steve's shivers turned into small convulsions. He was clearly in shock and near collapse. "Come on Steve, just a few more feet. Don't give up on me," Karen emboldened, helping him drag his feet the rest of the way.

Reaching the gas station, she burst inside with her burden and begged the owners, a couple in their sixties, to assist in tending to Steve's injury. They showed her to the back room where they laid the wounded man on a small cot and covered him with warm blankets to appease the shudders.

With a shaky hand, Karen grabbed a wall phone to call 911 for an ambulance, after which she dialed the number Steve had given her.

"Danny Williams."

"Detective Williams?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"My name...my name is Karen Nyland. I'm…I'm Frances's sister," she stuttered, her throat constricting in fear of being spotted by McFadden's bloodhounds.

Danny's face paled at the name. He turned to Frances standing to his right.

"Danny who is it?" Frances asked, concerned by his shellshock expression.

"Are you there?" Karen asked, sensing Danny had momentarily stepped away from the phone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. What did you say your name was?"

"Karen Nyland. I'm with your partner Steven McGarrett. We just escaped from McFadden's compound and he's been shot." An icy clutch of dread seized Danny at the mention of Steve being hurt.

"Is he alive?"

Karen glanced down at Steve listless body on the cot with a pair of gentle hands washing his wound. "Yes, but barely. He's hemorrhaging something fierce."

"Is he conscious?"

"He was a few moments ago. He's so weak. I sure hope he hangs on until we can get him to a hospital," she quavered. She was nearing the end of her emotional and physical tether, shivering all over from both shock and fear.

"Where are you?"

"Euh, we're at a gas...a gas station somewhere in Kauai. A few miles off the old Koloa Sugar Mill. I've called 911. An ambulance's on its way. Can you meet us at the hospital?"

"Which one?"

"Euh..." she faltered and then turned to the woman for the information. "Which hospital is the closest?"

Danny heard the faint feminine voice in the background answering Karen's question. "I've got it, Wilcox Memorial in Lihue. We'll meet you there." He pressed 'end' on his cell and stared at Kono and Frances, flabbergasted.

"Danny, who's hurt? Is it Steve?"

"Yeah, he was shot breaking out of McFadden's compound but..." his voice trailed off at the other bombshell. "That was your sister Karen on the phone."

Frances's face scrounged up. "What?"

"She said she was your sister Karen. She and Steve escaped together. They're on their way to Wilcox Memorial in Kauai."

"Frances, this is wonderful. Your sister! She's alive!" Kono exulted with a hand on Frances's shoulder.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Come on, we'll ride in the chopper," Frances proposed, her heart pulsating down her throat at the news of Karen living and breathing right here in Hawaii. She couldn't yet grasp at the reality of being reunited with her long-lost baby sister but a deep concern for Steve was also very much on her mind.

As for Danny, his joy for Frances dwarfed in comparison to his fear for his partner's life.


	14. Chapter 14

Lying in a hospital bed pending the results of her tests, Karen Nyland lay motionless staring vacantly at the ceiling, the events of the past two days whirling in her mind. She had been to hell and back, grinning and bearing it through the ordeals she faced in the past five years. Although McFadden never mistreated her physically, the emotional scars ran deep and now that she was no longer under his thumb, she wondered if she could ever lead a normal life with those nightmarish images haunting her.

"Karen?" came the soft whimper.

Karen turned to the door and reciprocated with a sob, "Frances?"

"Oh my God it's you, it's really you," Frances broke into tears upon setting eyes on her long-lost sister. She perched herself on the edge of the bed and enlaced Karen in a tight embrace, her might nearly crushing the young sibling.

"Frannie, I thought I'd never see you again," Karen wept uncontrollably in her sister's arms.

"Let me look at you," Frances pulled back and gave the quavering frame a quick once-over. "Are you okay?"

Karen nodded. "I think so. The doctor ran some tests and should have the results in a little while."

"Still as pretty as ever." Frances smiled, running her hand through Karen's hair

"Oh," a nervous laugh escaped Karen's lips, "He made me change my length of hair but other than that, I think it's pretty much me."

Danny and Kono stood by, tears pooling in their eyes at the touching scene before them.

Tears abounded as both sisters fell into each other's arms once more. "I was so scared, Frannie."

"Shuuuuuuu it's okay. You're home now. He's never going to hurt you again."

"It wasn't so much the physical torture as it was the emotional anguish. He never beat me or anything like that_. _He had me under his yoke and I had to be subservient and indulge his every whim, some more revolting than others."

Frances closed her eyes, a look of mixed anger and despair settling on her face at Karen's description. There was no misconstruing the meaning of 'whim'. "Is that why he took you?"

"No. He had a firm agreement with a buyer but...," she faltered as she choked on the emotional lump forming in her throat, "the man who kidnapped me roughed me up a bit and I wound up with two broken ribs. McFadden couldn't release me so he kept me with him. We kept travelling from one place to another to avoid being caught. He would blindfold me so I'd be disoriented and wouldn't know where we were. The Sugar Mill, Steve said it was, we were there for the last six months."

"The old Koloa Sugar Mill?" Kono queried. "It's a ghost town. That place's been deserted for years."

"That's why it makes for the perfect hideout," Danny remarked.

"McFadden remodelled it a bit to make it liveable, just barely. It reeked of mildew and was incredibly stuffy. The worst part was seeing all those kids being brought in. Their harrowing cries haunted my dreams. It was heartrending," she described with horror. "I just wanted to end it all, break out of this hell but I knew it was impossible. So I just cut myself off from the outside world, withdrew within myself and resigned to the fact that I was never going to see my family again. But then Steve showed up. He said you never stopped looking for me."

"I couldn't." There was a pause. "I'm sorry, I didn't make the introductions." She turned to Danny and Kono. "This is Detective Daniel Williams. He's Steve's partner and that's Officer Kono Kalakaua. They're part of the governor's Five-0 Task Force Unit. I've joined up with them to crack down on McFadden's unit."

Karen smiled in acknowledgement. "By the way, how is Steve?"

"He just came out of surgery and they're settling him in ICU. His doctor will come and talk to us once he's done," Danny informed.

"Thank God he's alive! He risked his life to save me. He was shot as we were running. I tried the stem the blood flow the best I could but..." her choking voice trailed off, as the memories came flooding back. "He was so weak and ghastly pale that I didn't think he would make it. His heart nearly gave out in the ambulance."

"You did fine, honey." Frances appeased, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Karen's arm. "Steve's the toughest man I know."

"That's right," Danny echoed. "He's been through worse before. He'll bounce back just fine. You'll see." Danny said, trying to convince himself more than the others.

As if on cue, the doctor walked into the room, a patient file in hand. "I see you have visitors?"

"Doctor Kalani, these here are Detectives Daniel Williams and Kono...?"

"Kalakaua," Kono finished.

"And this is my sister, Frances."

Doctor Kalani first acknowledged the group and then turned to his patient.

"So what's the prognosis on my baby sister?"

Kalani flipped open the chart and gave it a cursory glance. "According to the preliminary lab results, you are in perfect health. Aside from a few bruises and two cracked ribs that have healed well, it's all good. As far as the emotional scars are concerned I strongly recommend you seek psychiatric counseling. You were subjected to a traumatic experience for the last five years and it's better not to keep the emotions pent up inside."

"Thank you doctor, but I think I can deal with it on my own," Karen said.

"I beg to differ with you, but it's your choice."

"Doctor, what about Steven McGarrett?" Danny queried anxiously.

"Yes, he came through the surgery well, although it was touch and go there for a while. The bullet nicked the portal vein near the liver, hence the extensive blood flow that Miss Nyland described. We cleaned the gastrointestinal cavity and mended the vein. Now we have to watch for signs of infection and further tests will determine whether there was damage to nearby organs.

"In most cases, such injuries are fatal but your friend was lucky. He arrived with a discernible blood pressure, albeit low, but it was enough for him to survive. We gave him a blood transfusion and he seems to be responding well. At the moment he's holding up fine in stable condition, though he shows a slightly elevated temperature that we're monitoring closely."

"Can I see him?" Danny asked, nearly pleading.

"He's in the PSICU, that's the post surgery intensive care unit. He's still out from the anaesthesia and probably won't wake for another few hours."

"I won't disturb him, I promise."

"Okay, come with me. I'll show you to his room." He turned to Karen and Frances. "I'll be back later."

* * *

A security guard was posted outside Steve's room. He nodded to Kalani and Danny as they entered. Inside, the doctor issued a stern warning. "Remember, no more than five minutes."

"I understand. Thank you Doctor."

As he neared the bed, Danny glanced up at the heart monitor beeping a steady heart rhythm, much to his relief. His sight settled on his partner, lying sleeping with an IV in one arm and a nasal cannula underneath his nose to assist in his breathing. The coloring was gradually returning to his cheeks, another sign that his partner was beating the odds.

With hands gripping the railing, he hovered over Steve to take in his drawn features. An errant tear pearled down the corner of his eye and he wiped it dry. Satisfied that Steve was resting comfortably, Danny started for the door but a faint moan made him retrace his steps to the bed.

"Dannnnnnnnny?" the whispering voice asked with hazy eyes opened to a slit.

"Shuuuuuuu! You should be out cold," Danny said, his tone sounding like an upbraid. Steve merely blinked in response. "Don't fight off the anesthetic and go back to sleep. I'll be back to see you later."

"Dannnny," Steve insisted.

"Stubborn mule! How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Steve said in a ghost of a voice as he tried to bring Danny into focus.

"Are you in any pain?" Danny asked concerned, as he lowered the bed railing.

"No," he breathed out, swallowing hard down his parched throat. "They must have me on the good stuff, huh?" he murmured, resting his eyes from the strain of keeping them open.

"The best."

"Sorry…sorry about the water park. I'll make…I'll make it up to Gracie somehow."

Danny shook his head in amazement. "Huh, typical. Only you would apologize for getting kidnapped and nearly killed. Do you remember what happened?"

Steve took a moment to recall the details of that night, all the while fighting off the drug-induced state he was in. "I was driving home after…after dropping Frances off at her apartment. I walked up to the front door when…when all over sudden I felt a prick at the back of my neck. When I reached out to touch it I saw," he inhaled deeply, fighting for breath. "I saw two men emerge from the shadows. Barely had time to react that…that they knocked me out cold. Next thing I know I…," he paused to suck in another breath.

"Take your time," Danny coached with a hand on Steve's shoulder.

With leaden eyelids at half-mast, he continued, "I woke up in a dark musty cell, hands and feet in shackles. A girl…a girl was bringing me food and she eventually hid…hid the key to the cuffs in the mashed potatoes," Steve heaved out, his sentences punctuated by small gasps. "That's how I was able to lose the bonds. Never knew it was Frances's sister till later when…when we were in the cleaaaar," he trailed off, the extensive speech sapping his energy.

"We'll talk later. You need your rest."

Steve's head lolled from side to side. "No, I'm all right."

"Sure you are," Danny humored.

"How's Karen?"

"We'll talk later, babe, or your doctor will have my hide."

"Danny, please. How is she?"

"The doctor looked her over. Aside from a few contusions, she appears to be in good physical health. They're waiting for further results. However there are the emotional effects of her trauma. Can't easily brush aside the psychological mess she's been through. She'll need to deal with her inner demons eventually."

"She's a tough kid. I'm sure…sure she'll muddle through somehow."

"She takes after her big sister."

Steve gulped in a breath and turned to Danny "McFadden has ties to the Yakuza. Reason why…why he took me. Wanted to sell me."

"Joe?" Danny asked, his brows furrowed with suspicion.

"No, at least I don't think so. It's the…it's the head of one of the consortiums."

"Joe warned me they might come after us."

"What about Frances?"

"It's a whole different side of her. She can barely get a grip on her emotions. She's indebted to you. I can tell she'll shower you with kisses once you're better."

Steve's nose crinkled in an attempt to keep his own emotions in check. "I love her Danno,"

Danny fashioned a broad grin. "I know you do, babe. Question is, what do you intend to do about it?"

"I don't know. The relationship is doomed to fail anyway."

"Oh boo hoo, Mister Pessimistic here! Why do you say that?"

"Once we close the case, she'll…she'll go back to Washington and we'll never see each other again."

"Not necessarily. You could ask her to join Five-0."

"I don't think that's her field."

"Never hurts to ask. She's a special agent, isn't she? She might say yes. We've all seen her. She was mighty good out there. Might have taken a liking to all this. She'd certainly be a great asset to the team."

"You can't quit the FBI that easily."

"Who says anything about quitting? There's a branch right here. She could ask for a transfer and moonlight for us or vice versa." Danny paused to gauge Steve's reaction before continuing. "Kono, Chin and I already discussed it. We think it's a great idea, but you're the one who has to make the call."

"I'll think about it," Steve mumbled as he closed his eyes from exhaustion.

"You do that but right now, sleep. I'll be back later." Danny gave Steve's shoulder a friendly tap before walking away quietly.

Danny met with Frances in the hall as she was exiting her sister's room. "How is he?" Frances asked anxiously.

"Weak, exhausted. He woke up briefly and nodded off again. I checked the monitor as I left and his temperature went up point two degrees in the time that I was there."

"That's not a good sign, Danny. You heard what the doctor said about possible infections?" she said with dread.

"It's probably due to the fact that I got him talking in his weakened condition." With a hand on her shoulder, Danny heartened, "He's going to pull through. Remember, he's a tough SOB.

"Danny you and I know that, but he's also flesh and blood. I can tell you're not sure."

"It's just that he throws himself in the face of danger on such a regular basis that I fear for the day his luck will run out, and that I won't be there to prevent his fall."

"Steve's a trained SEAL. He knows how to evaluate the risks and how far he can go without jeopardizing innocent lives."

"Yeah but he often has no regards for his own and that kills me."

Frances studied Danny's facial expression that underlied a deeper concern. "Something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"It's nothing. How's Karen?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Frances, please let it go okay?" Danny asked in the most polite and composed way. He didn't want to have to describe his recurrent nightmare. "Tell me about your sister."

"I'm worried about her."

"That's understandable."

"She doesn't seem to realize what she's been through, least she acts as though she's in control."

"Perhaps she has the right attitude about it. She just wants to forget."

"Denying and keeping it all bottled up inside is not a healthy approach, believe me. I'm an authority on character behavior. I know the signs. The cork eventually pops."

"Is it possible that you can't accurately read the people closest to you? Like doctors are not allowed to treat family members because of emotional involvement?"

She hated to admit it but Danny's reflection made sense.

"Want me to talk to her? A stranger's shoulder might be what she needs."

"I'd be grateful."

**WARNING*** Imminent tragedy ahead but no main character's death...as of yet. If any down the line, I will post a warning at the beginning of the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_We've come to the halfway mark of this story and with it, a long chapter. I wanted to firmly establish the characters of Frances and Karen in the Five-0 fold before the whump ahead because our boys are now going to require a lot of looking after._**

**_I truly appreciate your replies/fav/follow/views to this story. Thank you for sticking through some of the less angst-laden chapters, as I needed to position everyone on the board before letting it rip._**

**_Again, thank you for reading._**

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H0H50H5 0_**

The next morning, Steve's condition improved sufficiently for him to be transferred to a regular room. Frances dropped by for a visit and found him sitting in bed, cringing at a liquid diet set on a food tray in front of him.

"Hey you!" she cheered with a wide beam.

"Hi," he smiled back.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm getting there." His face contorted at the sight of the food in front of him. "But this isn't helping. Could you take that away, please?"

"Sure." She took the tray and placed it on the table and then rolled away the overbed table. "Want me to lower the head?"

"No that's okay. I'm fine. Besides I get a bit dizzy when my head is down. How's your sister?"

"She's okay, considering. The doctor ran tests and all came back negative. They can't find anything physically wrong with her. I'm just worried about the mental impact this experience will have on her. I couldn't get her to open up and agree to seek psychological counsel." She let out a small chuckle. "Get this! It was Danny who convinced her. I think she likes him."

"He's a man of many talents. Karen's a sweet girl. She seems very resilient. I don't think I could have broken out of there without her help."

Frances's emotions brimmed over as the events of the past few hours came rushing back. She hung her head and closed her eyes to squish a tear out of her eye and sighed, "Steve, words cannot express what I feel right now. You saved my baby sister. I'll be forever in your debt."

"Part of the credit goes to fate. If I hadn't been drugged and taken to McFadden's hideout, I wouldn't have found Karen."

"Nevertheless you kept her safe at the risk of your own life." Her lips started to quaver as the emotions engulfed her whole.

"Danny said that you would shower me with kisses," he teased, looking away coyly.

"Oh he did, didn't he?" she scoffed out a laugh. Steve nodded shyly. "Well okay." She started covering his face with innocent pecks, starting with his forehead and punctuating each with a 'thank you'. As she brushed her lips against his, he clasped her behind the neck to keep the kiss lingering but as he tried to deepen it, France pulled back and chuckled.

"Down boy! Let's not go there, sweetie."

"Sorry I didn't get McFadden," Steve admitted defeat in more ways than one.

"Don't worry about it. We'll nail him eventually. Karen says he's sweating bullets and slowly coming unglued. That's how I want him."

"There was no mean of communication on sight. If I'd been alone I could have found a way to keep this guy and his goons on ice until the cavalry arrived, but my main priority was to get your sister out of there and quick."

"Can't fault you for that. Besides Karen's a fountain of information. She's my main informant now. His neck's in our noose and we just need to tighten it. Something that bugs me though."

"What's that?"

"How come our informant didn't tell us about the mill being McFadden's hideout? He was his right-hand man so he must have known where he was taking the kids? Might not have known who Karen was but surely he would know about the place? Karen said they moved there over six months ago and the nark came to us after that."

"Maybe he was meeting with McFadden outside the compound?"

"Could be. I think I will have further talks with our guy, see if I can jog his memory some more, like if he's privy to McFadden's other little hideaways."

"McFadden has ties to the Yakuza."

"I suspected as much. I just never held tangible proof of his involvement. Danny says the Japanese mob has a high price on your head."

"Yeah. I kind of rattled their cage when I set out to investigate my father's murder."

"At least you know what happened to your dad. Mine was MIA six years ago and hasn't been heard from since."

"They haven't found him yet?"

"No. Mom died three years ago after dad went missing and Karen was kidnapped. It was the straw that broke her back. She couldn't take any much more."

"I'm sorry." Steve seized a lull in the conversation to work up the nerves to reach out into his innermost thoughts and share a confession, "Frances, I..."

"Shuuuuu," she interrupted. "I'll let you rest now."

"But I'm not tired," Steve bickered.

"Your drooping eyelids are saying otherwise. Look, you sustained a very serious injury that very few survive. We're fortunate you're still with us. Take it easy, okay?" She waited for him to acknowledge before leaning over him to land a feathery kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back later."

* * *

Days later, a bitter argument ragged on between doctor and patient.

"Commander, please listen to me_," _Doctor Kalani tried to reason with the hard-headed SEAL.

"Doctor, I want out of here!" Steve was adamant.

"Well I can't very well keep you against your will," Doctor conceded begrudgingly.

"That's right. You said it yourself I was fine, that there was no infection or complications from the injury."

"Would it hurt to wait another forty-eight hours just to be on the safe side? I would like to conduct more exhaustive tests on your liver and kidneys."

"Forty-eight hours?" Steve demurred. "I've been here almost a week, doc. Okay, if it'll set you mind at ease, I promise I'll rest at home. I won't do any strenuous work and if by some great misfortune I should experience pain or anything like that, I'll call you."

"Yeah, right! When hell freezes over!" Danny sneered as he walked into the room. "Rest is not part of your vocabulary and Lord knows I've tried to teach it to you."

"I thought you'd be on my side," Steve grunted.

"I am, only when you're rational. Right now you're a knucklehead. Babe, you're getting a bad reputation in every hospital on these islands. Listen to the good doctor's advice and stay put for a bit. It's a long way from home. Remember we're in Kauai."

"Danny, we have hospitals in Honolulu. Besides I'm going stir crazy! I've got things to do."

"What is so important that you'd want to endanger your health over?"

"What is so important? Danny have you forgotten that McFadden's still at large?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, tsk, tsk, tsk!" Danny waged his finger at his partner. "The case is off limits to you for the next two weeks, least of all field work."

"Wha...two weeks!" Steve bellowed.

"That's right and if you argue with me, I'll make it three weeks."

Steve's eyes darted manically from one sly face to the other. "I see, you're both conspiring against me." Annoyed, he crossed his arms against his chest and looked away in frustration.

"Paranoid Bob is squawking again," Danny mocked. "Okay I'll make a deal with you. You agree to sit tight in that bed for the next twenty-four hours and in return, I'll lodge you at my house for a few days where I can watch you twenty-four seven."

"Make it twelve and it's a deal," Steve bartered.

"Okay, twelve," Danny huffed out. "That is," he turned to Dr. Kalani, "if the proposition is agreeable to Doctor Kalani?"

"You sure you want to take on this load, Detective?" Kalani jested.

"Yeah I know, it's a dirty job but someone's got to volunteer for it," Danny razzed. "Besides, having been partners for the past three years, I'm kind of immune to his griping and whining."

"Well okay then. Come by my office later and I'll list you the symptoms to watch for and the medication he has to take. Thereafter I'll sign his release papers, but not before I conduct the tests I mentioned. Shouldn't take very long and then I'll let you go."

"Thank you Doctor," Danny said.

No sooner had Dr. Kalani left the room that Steve smiled his thanks to his partner. "Thanks Danno."

"Don't mention it. Now pledge you'll be a good boy and won't make me regret my offer. Or I swear I'll send you right back where you came from."

"I promise I'll behave," Steve kowtowed much to Danny's delight.

* * *

For the next week, Danny kept a watchful eye on his convalescing partner who, much to his astonishment, was complying to his advices without raising an argument. So atypically subservient was he that Danny began suspecting that Steve was in greater pain than he let on and skillfully masked it so that he wouldn't have to go back to the hospital. Although he looked and sounded healthy, Danny knew better than to trust appearances, especially when it came to his ninja friend.

Steve willingly agreed to have his temperature taken to prove to the mother hen that he wasn't concealing any aches or pains. Danny had to resign to the fact that, indeed, Super SEAL was in top shape and called the doctor with Steve's request to be allowed to return to his home the next day.

* * *

On that morning, the two partners got up early to fix a homemade breakfast for two special guests. Danny had invited Frances and Karen to sample their cooking, claiming that it was not a competition as to who was the better chef, but merely a friendly get-together to celebrate Karen's safe return.

At the sound of the doorbell, Danny went to greet the two ladies and led them to the kitchen where the table was set for four.

"It smells good!" Karen exclaimed. "Let me guess, muffins?"

"You have an acute sense of smell, my dear. That's right. You're getting a whiff of our Super SEAL's famous blueberry muffins. But that's not all. You'll get to sample some of my famed cinnamon French toasts and raspberry waffles."

"You mean to tell us that you both prepared and baked everything yourselves? Nothing store-bought?" Frances was amazed.

"That's right," Steve said pulling the chair for his lady while Danny did the same for Karen.

"I discovered that my partner here had a hidden talent in the kitchen and not only for washing dishes," Steve ribbed.

"Ah, ha, very funny, Mister Measuring Cup. He measures every ingredient down to the last tiny particle, smoothing out the top if there's a bit too much. Don't you know a real chef senses the right amount to include in the mix? The rule of thumb. A pinch of this and a smidgen of that. A dash here and a teaspoon there and voila!" Danny teasingly sang his own praises.

"You have your ways and I have mine. Bon appétit, ladies!"

All trials and tribulations of the past days faded into the background as they enjoyed each other's company, evoking happy memories over a healthy breakfast which, to the women's amazement, was actually very tasty.

After breakfast, Danny proposed taking Karen grocery shopping in Waikiki with him while Frances and Steve stayed behind to wash the dishes.

"Karen, you sure you're up to this?" Frances asked with great concern.

"Yes, besides I need to renew with civilization and this is as good a time as any to start."

"I don't think it's safe just yet. McFadden's still out there."

"Don't worry, Frances. I'll keep my eyes on her. Stick to her like glue. Besides I'll have my gun with me," Danny assured, tapping his ankle holster underneath his pant leg. "Have it with me at all times."

Frances glanced up at Steve who nodded his approval. "Well all right," she sighed with much reluctance. "Just watch each other's back."

"Have fun you two!" Karen said as she followed Danny out the door.

"Yeah, don't do anything we wouldn't do," Danny jested before closing the front door.

"Your partner's a jokester," Frances said amusedly as she reached for another dirty plate in the sink.

"He has many facets to his personality. They seem to have hit it off. They get along well," Steve observed fondly, a grin etched on his face at the thought of Danny and Karen together while drying a plate. His smile changed to a frown at Frances's expression of doom. "What's the matter? Don't you like the match?"

"No it's not that. I have no doubt Danny is good for her it's just that...well I'm concerned about her behavior."

"She seems perfectly fine to me."

"That's the problem. It's not normal in her condition. She's not acting like someone who's been in the yoke of a monster for over five years."

"She told us that McFadden never physically mistreated her."

"What do you call rape then?"

"He raped her?"

"She said she had to answer to his every whim."

"That doesn't mean rape."

"I don't know. She just won't talk to me. He did put the fear of God into her. That kind of mental abuse can alter a personality and yet, she acts as if nothing happened."

"Maybe it hasn't completely sunk in yet or she's repressing her emotions," Steve opined as he continued drying the dishes.

"That's not healthy."

"Don't worry, Danno's on the job. She seems to easily open up to him. When it does come out, you'll be ready as I'm sure Danny will too. He's had experience with mood swings, having been my partner for the past three years."

"So I've heard."

There was a thirty-second lull in the conversation before Steve raised a question.

"Something I've been meaning to ask you. Danny and I discussed it and we think it's a great idea."

"What?"

"How about you joining Five-0?"

"You and me?" she quirked an eyebrow. "Working together?" Skepticism abounded.

"Might be fun."

"You mean the kind of fireworks explosives fun? We're nitro and glycerin. You put us together and we're liable to blow up the island."

"I wouldn't go that far. True we don't always see eye-to-eye when it comes to tackling a case but I'm sure we can agree to call a truce?"

"You'd be willing to rein in your stubbornness and stamp on your pride for the sake of an assignment?"

"I am if you are. You can ask for a transfer to the FBI branch in Honolulu and still work for the Feds when we don't have any case on which you can help us out."

"It's been a while since I was a field agent."

"But we've all seen you. You're a natural. You crave that field work."

"Yeah, guess you can say I missed that adrenalin rush."

"So what do you say?"

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"I am. My team's behind me on this and the governor gave me carte blanche to hire whomever I want."

"I'll certainly mull it over." She stared at him casually placing the plates and cups in the cupboard, wondering if his offer concealed an ulterior motive.

* * *

The clock had barely struck eleven that Frances was nervously pacing the length of the living room, casting an eye out the window every five minutes for a glimpse of Danny's car.

"Where are they? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Frances relax! It's only been two hours. Danny's probably showing her around town. Trust him. I do with my own life," Steve attempted to mollify but the caged animal remained restless.

"It's not a question of a lack of confidence, I'm worried about Karen out there. McFadden's still at large. He knows she can do him a lot of harm."

"Danny will protect her if anything happens. Besides I doubt McFadden's stupid enough to try anything out in public."

"He kidnapped you, didn't he?" she stung him.

"Yes but I was alone and it was dark," Steve rebuked.

"I should call Duke and see if he has any news about the place you were held in. Where's my cell?"

Both looked around.

"I left it in my purse. It's in the kitchen."

"I'll get it," Steve offered.

As Steve reached to grab Frances's handbag, he inadvertently knocked it onto the kitchen floor, spilling its content. As he put everything back in, his sight settled on a small picture of Frances holding a toddler. He flipped it over to read the writing on the back.

"Did you find it?" Frances asked and then was curious as to why Steve was squatted down on the floor. "Did you lose something?"

Stunned by what he'd just uncovered, he numbly held up the picture in front of Frances. "Who is this?"

"You went through my purse? How dare you!" she prickled with indignation, incensed by the very thought of Steve invading her privacy. She hunched down, yanked her purse from his hand and picked up the items strewn on the floor, stuffing them back angrily into her purse.

"No, I accidently dropped your purse and the content spilled onto the floor. As I was picking everything up I stumbled upon this picture. Who is that little girl you're holding?"

"She...she was my neighbour's daughter I used to babysit, that's all," she lied.

Steve took another gander at the picture. "Then why does she look like you?"

"Give me that!" she angrily twitched the picture from his grasp and stood. She turned and walked briskly to the living room with Steve on her heels.

"I saw the date on the back. Exactly nine months to the night in that Bosnian prison camp."

Shaken at the thought of her well-guarded secret exposed, Frances held back her tears as she averted Steve's inquisitive stare.

"Were you pregnant when the mission ended?" There was an eerie stillness. "ANSWER ME, WERE YOU?" he bellowed.

"YES!" she snapped with teeth set, tears pooling in her eyes. "Yes I was."

Staggered by the shocking revelation, he edged up to her shuddering frame. "Why...why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried," she gasped, choking on her tears. "When I found out I was with child, I tried to get in touch with you but you'd already been shipped out to Afghanistan and thereafter you were constantly on the move and there was no way to reach you. Then when Aleena was born, I looked up your number again. I swear I was about to dial when..."

"When what? What?" he insisted as panic invaded him.

By that time, Frances was crumbling. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to utter the dreaded words.

"Please tell me," he beseeched her. This was hurting him as much as it did her.

"She...she died. Sudden infant death syndrome. There was nothing I could do. She was barely three months old. I...I" Steve pulled her into his arms where she cried her heart out. "I'm sorry," she wept.

"You should be. I wasn't there for you." A feeling of helplessness welled up inside him.

"After she died there was no point in telling you. I told Karen not to mention it."

"I love you, Frances. I loved you since Bosnia and never stopped."

She broke free, incensed. "Listen to yourself. It's the emotions talking. Don't confuse compassion with love." She turned her back to him.

"Don't tell me what I feel!"

"We can't stand one another!"

"Out there on the field, maybe. We're too competitive. But when it comes to Steve and Frances as opposed to Lieutenant Commanders Nyland and McGarrett, it's a completely different setting. Danny taught me how differentiate the two."

She angrily swiveled her head toward him. "He knows about us?"

"No I never breathed a word to anyone about that night in Bosnia." He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Slowly he turned her to face him. "I love you." She closed her eyes and shook her head in denial, though she did not pull away. "I've loved you then and I still do. When I saw you with the governor that day, I was angry. Not because I hated you and your unruliness, but because you didn't give us a chance. I thought your coming back was a sign that we were meant to be together."

"Understand that I didn't want to enter into a long-distance relationship. They never last. Let's face it, we both were shipped out to serve in different fields, assigned to different units, always apart. It wouldn't have worked out. And it wasn't my intention to tie you down to a white-picket-fence staid existence. Eventually you would have gotten tired of it."

"You could have tried letting me down easy instead of being brutal about it."

"I am sorry about that but I was afraid you'd try to convince me otherwise and...well…I wouldn't have been able to say no to you."

He gently cupped her face and tilted her bleary eyes up. "Look into my eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me."

With lips trembling, she closed her eyes and squeezed out the tears before murmuring softly, "I can't."

He inhaled a deep breath and then slowly leaned in to delicately brush his lips against hers. He teased her with feathery kisses, tasting the saltiness of her tears, before going for the kill.

His kiss sent her senses reeling, draining what little will power she had to fight back; her body tingled all over; her legs felt like jello; melted butter coursed through her veins as she allowed the kiss to deepen. His hands slipped to her back to pull her to his pounding chest and she responded with a deep moan, allowing her own hands to slowly crawl up his arms and shoulders to finally enlace at the back of his neck. He broke the soul kiss to nuzzle her neck, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to the back of her ear where he elicited another moan and a weak 'Oh God' out of her. He drew in her scent deep into his lungs before whispering in her ear with a sensual voice, "Let's go to my house."

She jerked back and pushed him away. "No. We can't."

"Then marry me."

"You must be joking!" she scoffed.

"No I'm not. I love you," he professed, the arrow of love burning deep in his heart.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"There you go again dictating how I'm supposed to feel," he said reprovingly.

"Don't you see? You're not IN love with me! What just happened was the result of two people at the grip of powerful emotions. We lost ourselves there for a while, obviously not thinking straight. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, I'm …," she faltered upon catching the gleam in his eyes. How could she resist them?

"We have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to discuss," she said matter-of-factly, irking Steve. "I came to Hawaii to do a job and that's exactly what I intend to do till we wrap up the case. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." She grabbed her purse and walked out of the house, never looking back.

"Smooth McGarrett, real smooth. You certainly blew that one off!" he muttered peevishly to himself.

Frances put her car in reverse out of Danny's driveway. As she started down the road, she caught sight of the undercover officer sitting in a car parked across Danny's house. The look he shot her chilled her to the bone.

A mile down the road, she parked alongside the curb and exhaled a heavy-laden sigh. She closed her eyes and laid her head back, trying to piece her thoughts back together following the hurricane of emotions that stormed through her defenses. "Get a grip, Frances!" she scolded herself. "Don't do this to yourself! Got to keep focused."

One deep cleansing breath later, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Danny's number. "Danny, it's Frances. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Your sister and I decided to postpone grocery shopping and went to do a little sightseeing instead. We're in the shopping district in Waikiki. Karen's bought some much-needed clothes. She's grateful for your letting her wear yours, but naturally she wants to have her own."

"So she's okay?"

"Don't worry she's fine," he said, glancing at Karen standing a few feet away, getting two smoothies at an ice-cream parlor. "She's cracking out of her shell and unloading her burden one conversation at the time."

"Thanks to you," she sniffed.

"Everything all right back there?"

"Yeah," she fibbed. "Say, don't keep her out too long."

"I won't, Mother."

She hung up and dialed Duke's number.

"Duke, it's Frances. Anything new on the Koloa Sugar Mill?"

He explained that the old sugar mill was privately owned by a Los Angeles based businessman by the name of Alan Messner and rented the shuttered mill to McFadden about seven months ago for the price he asked for. No haggling. Even paid one year's rent in advance.

"Didn't Messner ask what he wanted the place for? I mean it's not like renting an apartment."

"Said he didn't ask questions."

"And you believe him?"

"No reason to think otherwise."

"Did he meet with McFadden to seal the transaction?"

"No, said he dealt with two of his associates."

"What about the place?"

"They cleared out. Nothing left to give us a clue as to their whereabouts. We recovered lots of sets of prints, though. Might help us solve some missing children cases."

"Did your men interrogate Sandra Finney?"

"Yeah but poor thing's still in shock. They couldn't get anything out of her."

"I'll get Kono or Danny to talk to her. She might respond better to them, like her brother did."

"By the way, the boy recovered his voice once he saw his sister."

"That's good news," she smiled at the heartwarming thought of having made a family whole again._ "_Say, about the officer you have stationed across from Danny's house."

"What about him?"

"How long have you known him?

"About two years. Why?"

"I crossed path with him twice and …well... let's just say I don't like the look in his eyes."

"Want me to take him off duty?"

"I'd feel better if you did, but be tactful about it. Don't tell him why. Assign him to another vigil or stakeout or something else in his line of work. Look, I'm on my way to you right now. I want to read the reports and see about posting trustworthy officers on guard for Steve's and Danny's houses and my apartment."

"Okay. I'll wait for you."

* * *

Minutes later, the officer on vigil responded to a call from his superior asking him to report to his precinct at once. Once there, he received news that he was being transferred on another assignment.

During his lunch break, he left the precinct to drive his car a few miles down the road and stopped at a phone booth.

"Yeah, it's me. It's all set."

"Good," the voice on the other dripped with glee, "I'll tell you where and when."

"We may have a small glitch though. They took me off the watch."

"Did they say why?"

"No, just that they assigned me to a stakeout on the other side of town."

"They might be onto you."

"I don't see why. I sure haven't given them reasons to suspect me."

"This puts a dent in our plan. Where's McGarrett now?"

"When I left my watch this morning he was still at Williams's house, alone. Want me to go back there and take him out?"

"No, something can go wrong and I won't risk it a second time. Just sit tight and wait for my signal. In the meantime, follow orders to the letter. Don't let them suspect a thing."

"Got it!"

* * *

"So what did she say?" Danny asked his partner as they both stepped out of the Camaro parked near a restaurant lot.

"She said she'd think about it."

"Well there you go! She's interested. Guess she just has to square it with her boss first."

"Guess so," Steve replied aloofly.

"What's the matter, babe? Don't seem very pleased about it."

"It's not that it's…" He halted his walk and signed dejectedly. "I did something incredibly stupid yesterday."

"What else is new?" Danny teased, receiving a glare in return. "Ok, what did you do?"

"I asked Frances to marry me."

Danny gaped wide-eyed at his partner, stunned by the bolt from the blue. "Wow! That's…that's great! Why do you say it's stupid?"

"Because she gave me an emphatic no."

"Come on now, you've got to give her some time to consider your proposal. I imagine you threw her off-kilter like you did me just now."

"Danny she said no, not maybe." Steve corrected bitterly. "She says I'm not in love with her, but…," he inhaled deeply, "but I am," he choked out, toiling to suppress the emotions rising to his throat.

"What brought this on?"

"Well if you must know, I kissed her and all the pent up feelings I've harbored all these years came rushing back. When she pulled away, I got so scared I'd lose her again and that's when I blurted it out."

"What pent up feelings?" Danny goaded. "And don't tell me it's classified."

Steve fashioned a curl of the lip "Got a few minutes to spare?"

"For you babe, always." Danny responded with a friendly grin.

They went to sit on a park bench by the beach where Danny waited for Steve to get his emotions in check before he began dredging up the past.

"I was in command of a small tactical unit in Bosnia eight years ago for a classified operation. We ran into trouble and my team and I came under enemy fire. They sprung out of nowhere and all over sudden, we were surrounded by a hail of bullets. One man took a slug in the chest and a second took one in the leg.

"Once we kept the enemy at bay and the shelling died down a bit I called for a chopper to pick us up. Frances was the pilot. I loaded the first wounded man on board and as I went back for the other, I got hit pretty badly. I tried to get up but I couldn't move. So she unstrapped herself and rushed to my aid. I argued with her to go back and that's when she got a bullet in the arm. But damn her even with a bleeding arm, she managed to pull me to safety and even went back to haul the second man onto the chopper."

"She did save your life."

"Yeah but she wasn't supposed to leave her seat. She nearly got killed because of it."

"And what would you have done had you been in her place?" Danny queried rhetorically, waiting for the obvious answer that came in the form of a deep annoyed huff. "That's what I thought. Go on. What happened next?"

"She brought us to the MASH unit where we got patched up. She and I stayed there for a while, and we got to talking and getting to know one another. One morning, the enemy raided the camp. They left several casualties in their wake and the ones that were spared were taken to a prisoner's camp."

"Including you and Frances."

"Yeah. They used us as hostages to negotiate the release of Bosnian prisoners. Naturally our government wouldn't kowtow to their demands. Consequently our captors told us we would be executed at dawn. So that night, Frances and I became very much acquainted with each other if you get my drift."

"Uh uhn." Danny cringed with embarrassment at the explicit mental picture forming in his mind.

"Guess you could say we were saying our goodbyes in a special way. The next morning, the US Army stormed the camp in the nick of time and all American prisoners were released. Afterwards she acted as if nothing happened. She completely dismissed it and went back to her old obnoxious self."

"She must have had her reasons," Danny thought.

"She was shipped to Japan, I think, and I returned to the States for more training. Then got a stint in Afghanistan and on to other missions afterwards. We completely lost touch with each other until today. And yesterday…" he choked and inhaled deeply, "yesterday I found out she was pregnant with my child."

"Oh crap!"

"I found a picture of her holding an infant girl and asked her about it. She said she tried to get in touch with me when she found out she was expecting. And then three months after the child was born she…," his voice faltered again, his heart welling up with pain as the raw memory of that discovery came flooding back.

"What happened?"

"The little girl died. Sudden infant death syndrome. That's why she never told me. Might never have found out if I hadn't found the picture." Danny was at a loss of comforting words for his friend. He merely wrapped a friendly arm around Steve's shoulders and gave a compassionate squeeze. "Nine months, Danno. Nine months plus three after the baby was born," Steve quavered, anger building in his voice. "An entire year during which time I was back in Coronado after a couple of stints in the Middle East, and she couldn't find a way to reach me? I don't know whether to love her or to hate her right now."

"You're upset and that's understandable. But try looking at it from her point of view."

"What's that?"

"Most likely she didn't want to burden you with a child seeing how you were in the heyday of your military career. And the fact that the baby died, there was reason to tell you."

"Yeah, that's what she said. But that doesn't make it less painful."

"You have it bad for her, don't you?"

Steve sucked in a breath and shut his eyes. "God help me, I do. I love her so much. I didn't think I did but I'm crazy about her. I loved her then and I still do today. She can be damn infuriating at times and raise my ire but I think it only makes me love her more."

"I hear ya."

"Us being reunited after all these years, it has to mean something? It can't be life playing a cruel joke on us?"

"No, the set of odd circumstances that occurred lately lead me to believe that this is some sort of Karma, if I can call it that. The pieces all fit. Frances coming to Hawaii to work on the McFadden case with Five-0. You being kidnapped and taken to the very same place where her sister Karen was held captive. Then you escape and she's reunited with her sister after more than five years of believing she was lost forever? All coincidences? I think not. I even suspect that I'm part of the equation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Karen and I sort of hit it off and we enjoy each other's company. She's opening up to me a lot more than she does with Frances. Things she doesn't want to discuss with her big sister and after hearing some of it, I can understand why. She seems to hold it together fine but I know that pipe's gonna burst sometimes. What she went through, even I would have had a hard time coping."

"Good for you. You know I really thought you had a thing for Frances."

"Honestly I thought the same but it might have been because of the way she was sticking it to you."

"Gee, thanks a lot!"

"But I gradually sensed that you fancied her and as I said before, I valued our friendship too much to tread on your grounds."

"I had no idea what you meant back then but now I do."

"Frances needs some breathing space. I mean think about it. She lost the baby, she thought she'd lost her sister forever, her mom dying and her dad gone missing. You of all people should know what she's going through. Perhaps she's afraid that if she gets too close to you, you too will disappear and you very well nearly did."

"Guess if you put it that way, that makes sense," Steve recognized the rationale behind Danny's statement.

A sudden chill crept up Danny's spine. "It's weird. I suddenly get a feeling of déjà vu."

"What do you mean?"

"I seem to recall a conversation about marriage right before..."All over sudden, Danny turned a shade of green. "Oh God!"

"What? What's wrong?"

Cold sweats poured out of his forehead as he began hyperventilating; eyes bulging out, darting maniacally around him. "Let's get out of here, quick." He stood and grabbed Steve's arm.

"Danno? What's the matter with you?" Steve was baffled.

"Quick, into the car." Danny pulled at Steve, nervously scanning the area around him, shielding his partner the best he could with a hand on his gun.

Once safely inside his Camaro, a petrified Danny sank into the passenger seat and attempted to regulate his breathing.

Steve's blood curdled at the sight of his terror-stricken partner. "Danny, man, you're scaring the hell out of me!" What's wrong? You sick?"

"This is the place," Danny panted, fear gripping his insides.

"What place? What are you talking about?"

"In my dream. This is where..." his voice caught in his throat.

"Where I get shot?"

"Yes, no, I don't know anymore."

"Do you see the guy anywhere?" Steve asked as he surveyed the area.

"I told you, he's always a big blur. Oh please, let's get out of here."

"All right, all right, calm down. We're leaving. Don't faint on me, okay?"

"I won't. Just drive."

Before Steve could put the key in the ignition, his cell phone rang.

"Let it ring," Danny stressed.

"Danno, it'll only take a few seconds." Steve picked up his phone and glanced at the panel to identify the caller, but no name appeared. Despite the anonymity, he nevertheless answered the call. "McGarrett."

"Commander Steven McGarrett?"

"That's me. Who is this?" The question prompted Danny to stare worriedly at his partner.

"I have a message from McFadden." The words sent shivers down Steve's spine. His first instinct was, "Danny, get out of the car!"

"What?"

"GET OUT NOW!" he shouted to his bewildered partner.

Barely had Steve and Danny opened their door that the car burst into flames, hurling both passengers some twenty feet into the air before they landed on a concrete pavement with a sickening thud.


	16. Chapter 16

Windows of nearby shops and restaurants shattered under the deflagration. People screaming, scrambling to safety, some sustained injuries from flying shards of glass and debris. Good Samaritans lunged forward with beach towels to stifle the flickering flames still licking at the two victims' backs.

By a stroke of good fortune, neurologist Dr. Richard Carson was walking by with his wife when he witnessed the explosion. He rushed to the scene and began assessing the two men's conditions.

Carson knelt down by Steve's limp body lying crookedly on the right side in a pool of blood; his scorched blood-smeared shirt in tatters. Blood trickled out of his ears, nose and side of mouth. After feeling a thready pulse both at the neck and wrist, Carson listened for breath sounds; respiration was extremely shallow and a faint gurgling could be heard. He then checked the pupils and noticed a large fracture of the cranium bleeding profusely. He looked up at the man squatting next to him. "Has anyone called 911?"

"Presumably."

"Call again and tell them to send two additional ambulances and ask to get two trauma rooms ready at Queen's Hospital. We're coming in with two severe tertiary blast injury victims," Carson instructed calmly.

"Look at his skull!" The second onlooker remarked with disgust. "It's cracked open. Poor fellow. He'll never be the same again. We should just snap his neck and end his misery."

"Are you a doctor?" Carson asked offensively while delicately groping Steve's neck for possible fractured vertebrae.

"No."

"Then shut up!"

The man took umbrage. "Well excuse me for wanting to help him."

"By killing him?" Incensed, the neurosurgeon beckoned over a lady standing close by with a beach blanket. "You, come here. And you, thank you. I don't need you anymore," he bluntly dismissed the jackass and turned his attention to the lady. "What's your name?"

"Elaine."

"Okay Elaine, does the sight of blood bother you?"

"Not really. I used to do volunteer work in a hospital."

"Okay then, you're going to assist me. I'm Doctor Carson." She acknowledged with a nod.

"Can I be of some help?" asked a third witness to the tragedy.

"Yeah, get to that restaurant and asked for clean dishtowels and gather all the beach blankets that people are willing to give. We need to staunch the blood flow and keep them warm till the ambulances get here."

"I'm on it."

While the young man did the doctor's behest, Elaine waited for her directives.

"Okay Elaine, you take your blanket and fold it into several layers to make a square about this big," he gestured with his hands. She did as instructed while Carson removed his shirt, leaving only a tee-shirt on him. He gently mantled Steve's upper body with it, after which he proceeded to feel for thoracic and lumbar vertebrae fracture or dislocation. Thereafter he moved to the front, slanting his head sideways and started probing delicately for broken ribs and distended abdomen.

"Is it ok, Doctor?" Elaine asked, showing the tidily folded blanket.

"That's fine." He took the blanket and gently applied it directly onto the cracked skull. He took her hand and placed it on top on the blanket. "Now you hold it like this over the injury, don't press down," he stressed, satisfied when the woman nodded her understanding and performed the task like a pro.

"Okay, I'm going to attend to the other man. Whatever you do, don't press down on the wound and DON'T move him."

"All right doctor."

Leaving his patient in capable hands, the neurosurgeon hurried over to the second casualty.

"S'okay, I'm a Doctor," Carson said as he began checking Danny's pulse and pupillary reflexes. He then delicately groped the victim's head to probe for concussions.

"He has trouble breathing," observed grimly one of the onlookers kneeling by Danny's side.

Carson glued his ear to Danny's chest to listen for breath sounds and then proceeded to check for internal injuries and fractured bones, starting with the neck by holding the jaw firmly to avoid any movement that could aggravate the injuries. He thereafter worked his way down to the chest where he felt a few cracked ribs and the abdomen that felt rigid to the touch. He then carefully slid his hand underneath the back to feel for spinal trauma.

"Doctor, he's bleeding at the back of his skull," remarked a woman.

"I know. He has a severe concussion. We need a piece of cloth to staunch the bleeding."

"Here," she said, removing her beach skirt and handing it over to the doctor. "You can use this."

"Thanks. I promise we'll get you a new beach skirt," he smiled reassuringly.

"I don't care about that."

"Shouldn't we place something soft underneath his head?" asked the man.

"NO! DON'T move his head!" the doctor stressed. "He might have a broken neck. It's imperative that we keep him immobile until the paramedics get here."

One man returned with a bunch of dish and beach towels. As instructed, he spread the beach towels over the two men's bodies and handed Doctor Carson's the dishtowels to apply over open wounds and replace the already blood-drenched ones.

In the distance blaring sirens drew closer, much to Carson's relief. One fire engine and three police cars also converged to the scene. Officers busied themselves securing the parameters around the crime scene, and instructed curious onlookers to back away behind the cordoned off area, while the firemen rushed to the burning wreck to douse the flames.

Carson stood and met with the six paramedics halfway to fill them in on the situation at hand. Two paramedics broke from the pack to go attend to blast wave victims, with injuries ranging from nervous shock, headaches, ringing ears, chest pains, shortness of breath, and gashes from flying shards of glass and debris.

"Two white males I'd say in their mid-thirties. Blunt traumas to the head, neck, chest and abdomen. Shallow raspy breath sounds. Pneumo and possible hemothorax, especially in this man's case," he said motioning to Steve. "Cyanosis of lips and extremities, high risk of hypoxia. Several cracked ribs, abdominal hemorrhage and likely cervical, thoracic and lumbar dislocation or even perhaps fractures. First and possible second degree burns over...I'd say at first glance… thirty to forty per cent body surface area."

The EMT set to work on inserting an IV drip in both men's arms and placed an oxygen mask over their noses and mouths.

Doctor Carson first apprised the two paramedics of Danny's condition, suspecting a broken neck and dislocated lumbar discs, though the examination was inconclusive given his supine position. "Handle him with extreme care. Keep his head, neck, and back in line with each other when you roll him onto the stretcher. Limit the movement to the strict minimum for fear of leaving him a tetraplegic, if he isn't already." He then went to Steve and hunched down next to the two paramedics busy taking the vitals.

"Breathing's real bad," Observed one of the medics from the gurgling sound. "He's drowning in his own blood. We should intubate him."

"Not in the presence of blast lung injuries. The pressure could be fatal. Stick with the non rebreather mask for now and pray that he doesn't go into cardiac arrest."

"What about a tracheotomy?"

"He's still breathing and not choking. Let's not poke more holes in him than necessary. What's the BP?"

"Sixty-five over forty."

"And pulse ox?"

"Eighty-two and dropping."

"Ok, keep the oxygen flowing and prep up for transport."

"Oh my God, McGarrett!" exclaimed Duke upon setting sight on the gory scene before him.

"You know this man?"

"Yeah, that's Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett of the Five-0 Task Force. How is he?"

"Not good. It's a miracle he's still alive with all those injuries," Carson explained. "He's one tough man."

"That he is. He's strong as an ox and healthy as a horse."

"That's good 'cause his sturdy constitution will make the difference between life and death. He was in the car with someone when it blew up," Carson jutted his head toward Danny. "See if you can identify him."

Duke went to the other side and gasped in horror upon seeing a bloody Danny lying deathly still, as gloved hands pulled at him to secure him onto the gurney. He walked back to Doctor Carson. "That's McGarrett's partner, Daniel Williams."

"Do you know how to get in touch with their next of kin?" He asked while wiping his blood-smeared hands on a dishtowel.

"Yeah. I'll ask them to meet you at the hospital."

"We're taking them to Queen's Medical. It's a level two trauma center with prominent doctors on staff. I'm chief neurosurgeon there. Carson's the name. Doctor Richard Carson."

"Duke Lukela, HPD Chief of Police. Take good care of them."

"I will," the sixtyish doctor said with a fleeting smile that quickly changed into a deep frown upon veering his attention back to his most critical patient.

Carson left the paramedics to their chore and walked up to his wife, standing front row in the crowd that gathered behind the cordoned off area. "Honey, I'm sorry. I know this is our vacation but these men we'll need special care and..."

He needed not finish his sentence that his loving and understanding wife smiled her consent. "You go," she said, caressing his cheek. "They need you." He kissed her and hopped in the back of the ambulance carrying Steve. "What's the BP again?"


	17. Chapter 17

At the hospital, Rachel was on her third cup of coffee. She was coming apart at the seams waiting for news on Danny and Steve. Likewise feeling disembodied as if in a dream was Kono who sat by Rachel, with a blank look on her face. Both catatonic women snapped out of their torpor upon seeing Frances and Karen hurrying toward them.

"Kono, Rachel, any word?" Frances asked fearfully.

"Nothing. They're both still in surgery," Kono answered forlornly.

"Duke told me what happened. Something about Danny's car blowing up?"

"Yeah. Both Danny and Steve were in it when it burst apart. Duke said it's nothing short of a miracle that they're still alive. They must still be or we would have heard something by now."

Numbed with dread, Rachel simply stood and fell into Frances's arms. "Frances, I'm so scared," she wept.

"Hey come on, Rachel. You know Danny and Steve are too hard-boiled to die. Stubborn SOBs, you know that?" Frances pulled away and saw a tiny curl of the lip playing on Rachel's mouth. She turned to Karen. "By the way, this is my sister, Karen. Karen this is Rachel, Danny's former wife."

"Please to meet you. I wish it'd been under different circumstances," Karen said meekly.

Rachel simply reached for Karen's hand and squeezed it.

"How you're holding up Kono?" Frances asked, reaching for her arm.

Kono pursed her lips in a futile attempt not to cry and nodded. "I just wish we had some news on how it's going so far, but they won't tell us anything."

"Did any of you see them?"

"No. They were already in the OR when we came in. The nurses reassured us that they have two renowned neurosurgeons operating on them. If anyone can save our guys, it's them."

Frances wrapped her arm around Kono's shoulders and leaned her head against hers. "Then we must have faith that they will pull through."

"I called Chin. He and Malia are on their way."

"They're still on their honeymoon, aren't they?"

"Only two days left. Nevertheless there would have been hell to pay if I'd waited forty-eight hours to tell him."

"What about Steve's sister? Mary Ann, isn't it?"

"Yeah. She's in Los Angeles. I'll call her and Danny's parents as soon as we have some news."

"Okay…euh…listen…euh…," Frances hemmed and hawed, struggling to phrase her next request in the most respectful way, "Duke's on the scene. I think I'm going to join him, see if we can gather clues as to what happened, whether or not it was a bomb or merely a gas tank explosion, which I strongly doubt."

"You're not staying here?" Karen asked, appalled by Frances's decision to leave them with their anguish.

"It'll be a while before we hear anything and besides I can be more useful on the field right now." She turned to Kono. "Kono you call me the minute you hear anything. I won't stay long. Keep an eye on Karen for me?"

"Will do?"

Frances went to Rachel and clenched her into a warm hug. "Be strong Rachel. Keep the faith."

"I'll try. Please find out whoever did this to them."

"I will with my last breath." She slightly cringed at that statement that hit too close to home right now.

"Hurry back."

"I will."

With a heavy heart, Karen watched her sister walk away. "She blames herself for what happened. That's why she needs to keep busy," she stated, knowing that Frances was riddled with guilt.

"Why on earth would she feel responsible?" Kono asked.

"She suspects McFadden to have orchestrated this bombing. Both Steve and Danny got hurt once while on this assignment and now…now," her voice cracked with emotions, "they might die. She bitterly regrets asking the governor to team up with Five-0 on this case."

"Karen, this isn't the first time that an investigation has gone sour."

"Yeah but I'm guessing never as bad as this, right?" Kono hung her head, her silence speaking volume. "Frances's so very fond of Steve and Danny that I'm afraid this is going to push her over the edge. This is more than a personal vendetta and I dread she might get herself killed while trying to bring McFadden to justice. And she worries about ME!"

"Karen, it's not all gloom and doom. A few good things came out of this. We did find you and we saved a twelve-year-old girl from slavery. Thanks to your sister's work and your deposition and account of events we're making headway in old children kidnapping cases. We have new leads, which we never had before," Kono conciliated, accentuating the positive. "Your sister succeeded in cracking down a crime ring where Intelligence agencies have failed. That is an extraordinary feat in my book."

"I for one feel better knowing Frances and Five-0 are tracking down this demon," Rachel added. "I keep thinking what if he had targeted my little Gracie? It happened once before when Danny's old partner was seeking revenge. I never want to relive that horror."

"How about you, Karen? How are you?" Kono asked.

"I'm okay, considering. I still have nightmares but they pale in comparison to what my sister's going through right now. Everyone's been terrific throughout the ordeal, Danny especially," she confessed fondly. "He's been acting as my shrink, a catharsis as you will. I'm comfortable opening up to him. I can confide things that I feel too embarrassed discussing with my own sister." Tears began brimming over in her eyes at the thought of losing the only man who's making her whole again. "Oh God please let him be all right. Let them both be all right."

All three ladies formed a group hug.

* * *

Inside the cordoned off area, Duke and his men along with the ATF team were combing through the rubbles searching for clues as to the cause of the blast when Frances drove onto the scene of the crime.

"Duke!" Frances called out as she bent underneath the yellow police tape.

"Oh Frances. How are the boys?"

"No word yet. Doctors are still operating. Do you have anything for me?"

"The ATF team has been painstakingly sifting through the charred wreckage and so far we've only been able to rule out a gas tank explosion."

"So it was a bomb," Frances deduced.

"Unmistakably so. We gathered several eyewitness accounts, one of which says that he saw both Steve and Danny lunge out of the car milliseconds before it blew up, as if they knew they were sitting on a bomb."

"Chief Lukela, there it is," hailed one member of the bomb squad as he walked toward Duke and Frances with the remnants of a bomb. "It was a bomb all right. As you can see we still have bits of the blasting agent C4 attached to the wires."

"Was it a delayed time bomb?" Frances asked.

"I don't believe so. Anyway we can't determine that without a full analysis of the pieces we've found. One thing we can safely infer is that it wasn't rigged to the ignition switch. The key wasn't in the ignition at the time of the blast, nor was it a tilt fuse for the car was parked and not moving. From the evidence we've gathered so far I'd say a short-wave triggering device was used, like a cell phone."

"Meaning someone had to be in close vicinity to remotely set it off."

"Not necessarily, but I would think you stick close by to insure that your plan works. You'd want to see if your intended victims are sitting on that bomb before triggering it. We'll know more once the lab results are in. Judging by the damage done to the surrounding area I'd say they packed quite a few kilos of that stuff. If those two men had been sitting in the car at the time of the explosion, they would have been shipped to the Coroner's office in body bags, not carried on stretchers in an ambulance."

Frances's heart leapt into her throat at the mention of body bags, aware of how dangerously close her darling Steve came to rest in one.

"By the way, this is Lieutenant Commander Frances Nyland with the FBI. She's working with us on this case."

"Please to meet you," the man nodded.

"Likewise I'm sure. Keep us posted of any new development."

"Will do."

She turned to Duke. "So whoever it was had to be standing nearby with a clear view of Steve and Danny in order to see if they were sitting in the car before detonating the bomb. And the fact that they jumped out of the car before the explosion ripped through it means that someone must have warned them they were about to be blown to smithereens, which ironically is a blessing. Otherwise as the ATF guy said, they would surely be dead. Did you by any chance recover their cell phones?"

"As a matter of fact I did." They both walked over to the police vehicle where the chief of police produced two plastic bags containing the damaged phones. "I'm taking them to the lab, see if they can make them work. I happen to know that both McGarrett and Williams record all of their conversations and we can track down the number as well."

"Another theory is that whoever it was could have used a standard radio frequency device and called from a phone booth. Is there one in the vicinity?" They both scanned the area and spotted one a few feet away.

"There's one over there," Duke pointed.

"I'm guessing it's too close. Look, the glass is shattered. The man wouldn't have risked getting hurt. Nevertheless, have someone check all calls dialed out of this booth and any other in close proximity in the last four hours."

"It'll be done. Do you suspect McFadden could be behind this?"

"Bombing is definitely not his style. It's too radical. But then again he's never been cornered before so yes. According to Karen the man is running scared and desperate. He knows he's beaten and for a pompous creep like McFadden that doesn't sit too well and he'll try anything to crush his enemies. But one thing I'm certain of is that he didn't pull the trigger himself. He most likely had an errant boy to do the job. Just which I knew why he's targeting McGarrett and not me? I'm the one who's knocking down his fortress here."

"He might not be aware that you're behind his descent into hell. Besides which, didn't you say McFadden had ties to the Yakuza? They have a price of McGarrett's head. You on the other hand are worthless to them. If you're going down, better have money and hide until the dust settles."

"Yeah that makes sense."

"But I wouldn't let my guard down just the same. You could be next, so watch your step. On the other hand, McGarrett's got a lot of enemies out there. This could have been the work of dozens of individuals or crime organizations."

"The fact that the bomb was triggered in a public place supports my suspicion that McFadden is behind this. He likes to make a splash. Right now I'm sticking with him unless proven otherwise."

"He's our best lead."

"Now where and when did he plant that bomb? Couldn't have been here. Too many people about." Then it suddenly dawned on her. "The officer on guard in front of Danny's house."

"You don't actually suspect him?"

"Can you obtain me his background?"

"No problem."

"Good. Just want to check something, but my sixth sense tells me he's involved in this, one way or the other." she paused and cast one last glance at the charred wreck. "Look, I'll go back to the hospital. Call me if you have anything tangible to work with."

"Sure will. In turn you'll let me know how our boys are fairing."

"Promise."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when two masked neuro and one thoracic surgeons, still clad in blood-smeared surgical gowns, pushed their way out of the operating room.

Kono was nervously pacing the waiting room floor, wringing her clammy hands of all its blood; Rachel had dozed off on the couch next to Karen who sat resting her head against her fist with her eyes closed, while Frances stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed against her chest. Her watery eyes looking heavenwards, hoping her prayers would be answered.

"Family of Steven McGarrett and Daniel Williams?"

"That's us," Kono jumped in, first in line to meet the doctors halfway.

"I'm Doctor Richard Carson, I'm chief neurosurgeon, and," turning to his left, "these are my esteemed colleagues, neurosurgeon Doctor Eric Kailo and cardiothoracic surgeon Doctor Emmett Cummings."

All shook hands with the doctors as they each introduced themselves.

"I'm Officer Kono Kalakaua of Five-0. I work with Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams."

"I'm Rachel Williams, Danny Williams's ex wife."

"I'm Frances Nyland, FBI, also working with Five-0. I'm…," she hesitated, "I'm Commander McGarrett's fiancée." All eyes turned to her as she motioned to her sister standing to her left. "This is my sister, Karen." She inhaled deeply before asking the dreaded question on everyone's mind, "How are they?"

Doctor Carson motioned to the waiting room, "Please, let's sit down."

All four ladies sat on the couch while Carson, Cummings and Kailo each took an arm chair across from one another and perched themselves on the armrest.

"We will do our best to explain the injuries in a language that you can comprehend, but please feel free to interrupt us should you not grasp the meaning of a particular term as we will try to keep them as layman as possible." He nodded to Dr. Kailo to start.

All distraught women sat with bathed breath as Danny's doctor began listing his patient's injuries. "Detective Williams suffered a serious concussion to the parietal lobe of the brain, that's near the back and top of the head," he indicated with his hand. "That's the part of the brain that normally registers motor and sensory skills. There was intracranial hemorrhaging, but we've inserted a drain to relieve the pressure and so far, it's working fine. The hematoma is subsiding."

"Thank God," Rachel sighed with relief, flattening her hands to her nose.

"He has two small fractures of the cervical vertebrae, a broken neck if you will but," he held a placating hand up when Rachel and Kono both gasped, "the X-rays show that it's below C6, which means that he has some level of autonomy. Had it been above the fourth vertebrae, it would have severed the conduit between brain and body and would have impaired the motor, sensory and autonomic functions whereas now, most of his bodily functions are intact and he can breathe on his own," he explained on a calm and composed tone, "though we did a endotracheal intubation and put him on an artificial respirator to assist him in his breathing for he is extremely weak as a result of his other injuries.

"In addition to the broken neck, he has edema in the lumbar region, that's the lower back that can cause pressure on the nerves and subsequently, can lead to temporary paralysis. The rest of the spine appears undamaged but with spinal taps, we'll watch for discoloration in the spinal fluid that would otherwise indicate compression of the cord or hemorrhage into the spinal canal."

"You say temporary paralysis due to the edema, but once the swelling goes down he'll be able to walk again, right?" Rachel queried.

"Normally yes but we must account for the broken vertebrae, which in most cases, causes paralysis below the neck. However and that's the encouraging news, the nerves were not severed, which means that the paralysis can be reversible. At the moment, we placed him in an induced coma to decrease intracranial pressure to avoid brain damage and help with the healing process. Once we deem it safe to bring him out of unconsciousness, we will proceed with some tests to determine the extent of the paralysis and we'll be able to issue a more accurate prognosis."

"But are you absolutely certain that he's paralyzed?" Karen further queried.

"The absence of all sensation bilaterally from his arms on down is a sure sign that he is."

"I expect that's not all there is," Kono gulped in trepidation of what comes next.

"No, aside from the head trauma, there is the blast lung injury, to which I will let Doctor Cummings explain."

"The shock wave of an explosion has traumatic effects on the thoracic cage and the lungs as you might suspect. Detective Williams was admitted with three fractured ribs and a pneumothorax, that is a collection of free air in the chest cavity that causes the lung to collapse, which interferes with normal breathing. We inserted a chest tube to relieve the pressure before we intubated him so not to risk further complications. Fortunately, there was no bleeding. Right now he's responding well. No need for further surgery at this time. Of course there's always a risk of a pulmonary embolism but for now there's no cause for alarm as we have him on heparin and broad spectrum antibiotics to reduce the risk of infection. There will be continuous observation and monitoring of his condition by round-the-clock trauma nurses in the ICU burn unit."

"Burn unit?" Karen exclaimed.

"He has first and second degree burns over forty per cent of body area."

"Other organs are intact, including the spleen, liver, pancreas," Kailo continued. "However his kidneys are slightly bruised, but are still functioning. There was abdominal bleeding, but we managed to stem the hemorrhage. There was no perforation of any kind, including to the gastro-intestinal tract. There is a slight heart arrhythmia and he nearly went into cardiac arrest during surgery, but at the moment he's resting in a critical but stable condition. We put him in what's called a Halo brace to keep the head and neck immobile and we encased him in a body brace using boards and straps."

"What about his ears and eyes?" Frances probed further.

"We did a preliminary neuroophtalmic exam of both eyes as well as an MRI. There's no evidence of optic nerve damage, no ruptured globes, detached retina, nor any corneal abrasion or laceration from debris or shards of glass, save for the rupture of a few capillaries due to the pressure. As for the ears, there was some bleeding but we won't know the extent of the injuries, if any, until the otolaryngologist has done his examination."

"What are his chances?" Rachel asked, bracing herself for the answer.

"We've established his survival rate at fifty-fifty. The next twenty-four hours will be critical. If he manages to pass that crucial stage, the odds will be in his favor." He paused to gauge everyone's reaction and allowed for the tension to dwindle a bit before letting Dr. Carson take over to address Steve's condition.

"Commander McGarrett's condition, however, is far more critical I'm afraid. At this rate, we don't expect him to survive the night."


	18. Chapter 18

Bleary eyes dropped like lead at the grim news.

"His injuries are a bit similar to Detective Williams', only worse. He suffered a depressed skull fracture, that's a break in the cranium with depression of the bone in toward the brain, encompassing both the occipital and parietal lobes. He had a subdural hematoma that required a craniotomy to relieve the pressure. He suffered a hemothorax from the blast, which is a collection of blood in the pleural cavity and we're draining what's left of it with a chest tube. The abdominal bleeding was caused by a punctured spleen and we needed to perform a complete splenectomy contrary to Detective Williams's ,which was due to the rupture of the mesenteric vein without damage to the spleen itself, which is very rare but not unprecedented.

"The good news is that unlike his partner he doesn't appear to have sustained heavy spinal trauma. The MRI shows that the cervical, thoracic and lumbar vertebrae are intact, with no apparent dislocation of discs, which is nothing short of a miracle. In addition to four broken ribs, he sustained a fracture of the right humerus and a broken collar bone, but both are clean breaks. It's safe to assume that his right side absorbed the blunt of the impact, hence the limited damage to his spine.

"Contrary to Detective Williams whose coma is drug-induced, Commander McGarrett's is natural. It rates three on the Glasgow coma scale, which is a deep coma. He's not in a complete vegetative state as the EEG shows some brain activity, but he has no motor or sensory responses at the moment."

Frances sucked in a breath and held her hand over her mouth to keep the cries of horror from gagging out. She toiled to keep a brave front but this proved to be beyond what she was trained to withstand.

"But what you're saying here is that there IS a flicker of hope, however dim, it's there. He might pull through this," Kono asked.

"He's young and in good physical shape and from what I was told, very healthy so...yes. The next twelve hours will tell. But folks, please understand that his chances of survival are very small. His heart is extremely weak, with acute cardiac arrhythmia. He's fighting a losing battle."

"If they do survive, we're talking brain damage here, right? What does that imply?" Frances asked.

"A number of possibilities depending of what areas of the brain were specifically affected. And to what extent? We'll know only when they regain consciousness. In Detective Williams's case we are trying to limit the damage with the drug-induced coma."

"Can we see them?" Rachel asked.

"They are allowed one visitor at the time for five minutes. You will each need to wear a surgical gown, complete with cap, mask, gloves and shoe covers to prevent the spreading of germs as they are both highly vulnerable to infections right now. I must warn you, the sight of them might be a bit disturbing. Do you think you can handle it?"

They all gave a timid nod, though not convincing enough.

"No matter what, do not touch them! One look at them and you will feel the urge to establish a contact through a pat, a stroke, a kiss or holding of the hand but remember, you're refraining for their own good."

"Understood, Doctor," Rachel complied as she wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes.

"Frances, you and Rachel go ahead. Karen and I will go later," Kono suggested. "In the meantime, I'll call Danny's parents and Steve's sister."

* * *

In the scrub room, Doctor Carson instructed both Frances and Rachel on how to correctly don the surgical attire.

"May I confide something in you both?"

"Please do, Doctor," Rachel said with a tinge of apprehension.

"If there's one thing I've learned in my thirty-five years of practice is that doctors can mend broken bones, but the healing process is through human contact. I was on the scene when their car exploded. I didn't actually see what happened, only heard the blast and rushed over. I've seen my share of accidents over the years, some more gruesome than others. I've once treated one patient with similar injuries. My colleagues gave him less than two per cent chances of survival, well guess what? He took it and not only did he come out of the coma, but he could speak, walk, talk and his memory was intact. It took a while and lots of physiotherapy to get there but there was hardly any aftereffects. Seeing him five years later, you wouldn't think he had his skull cracked open and a broken neck.

"Thank you. That's so refreshing to hear a doctor think outside the box," Frances said, amazed by the spiritualism expressed by a man of medicine.

"It's not all textbook in my book. I believe there are greater forces at work. I don't want to keep your hopes nor do I want to dash them either. Talk to them. Relive happy memories. Make them understand that they are needed and loved. They might not respond, but I'm sure they can hear. You ready?"

* * *

Frances shrunk back upon entering Steve's room, her face bereft of all color as she laid her sight on the partially mummified form lying deathly still. She glanced around at the medical apparatus keeping him alive, and the whooshing sound of the respirator sent chills down her spine. She collected herself and edged forward, heedful to keep her hands from coming in contact with anything.

IV lines and blood bags hung from poles, the precious life fluids flowing freely into his veins; a drainage tube filled with yellowish fluid stuck out of the side of his skull; his head and chin were swathed in thick bandages; his eyes were swollen shut and gauze covered most of his face; a soft strap held a endotracheal tube to his mouth, and another transparent dressing was placed over a catheter protruding from the side of his chest to remove plural fluid and blood from his chest cavity; an arterial catheter was inserted in his jugular vein to titrate his blood pressure and collect blood gases. A bed sheet mantled his body up to midriff where electrodes and gauzes covered most of the surface.

She stood overwhelmed by this array of contraptions keeping Steve alive. She watched, entranced by the rising and falling of his chest; the current steady heartbeat providing a small buoy in a raging sea of anguish.

"Hey you," she murmured through her surgical mask, hovering over the bed as she yearned to touch him. "I know you're in there somewhere and that you can hear me." She bit her upper lip in an attempt to keep her emotions in check. "If anyone can beat this, you can. Even your doctor believes it.

"Come on, show us some of that SEAL stubbornness you're so famous for." Her nose crinkled as the dam holding the pool of tears began to crack. "You just came back into my life, don't you dare leave me again!" she sniffed. "I won't let you, you hear me? I can be bull-dogged too when I fight for what I believe.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I do love you." She closed her eyes to squeeze the stinging tears out. She was coming apart at the seams, her heart tearing to pieces. "Listen, you've got to fight. If not for yourself or even me, than for Danny. Your Danno is going to need you to help him his with own struggle. And little Gracie. The munchkin adores you. Think of what this will do to her to learn that her Uncle Steve is…" she choked at the word she couldn't bring herself to utter out loud. She squished her eyes shut and gasped back a tear. She flinched as the steady sound of the heart monitor was broken by an irregular beat.

"Don't you care give up, you hear me?" she urged with every fiber of her being. "Fight this. I know you can." She glanced back up at the monitor to see that Steve's heart had now resumed a steady regular beat.

She leaned forward closer to his face, suppressing the crave to remove her mask and place a feathery kiss on top of his nose. She whispered lovingly, "I love you, Steven McGarrett. Please come back to me."

* * *

In the other room, Rachel was a loss for words as she stared catatonically at Danny. Her delicate frame was racked with uncontrollable tremors; her heart skipped a beat with every whooshing sound of the artificial respirator. Her ex's body may not have been as battered as his partner's but was nonetheless an upsetting sight.

"Danny please," she sobbed pleadingly underneath her mask. "Don't leave us. I couldn't bear to lose you and…and Grace…oh God," the name sent her emotions spiraling out of control. Tears gushed out of her eyes as she tried to prevent her gasps from choking her. "I can't tell her that her father is…oh please," she sucked in a breath and sniffed back her tears, "you're strong and oh yes…you're a stubborn cuss. Fight for Gracie. She loves you so much and she needs you." She hung her head and closed her watery eyes. "I need you," she murmured weakly with genuine fondness.

* * *

Minutes later, an emotionally-drained Frances exited Steve's room and removed her outer garments that she threw into a biohazard bin. With a heavy heart and step, she walked to the waiting room to meet with Kono and Karen.

She fell into Kono's arms and squeezed her tight. "You can go and see him now. The nurses will give you the surgical attire to wear before you go in."

"Okay. I called Mary Ann. She was assigned on a flight to Colorado when I talked with her. She'll ask for a fill in and catch the next flight to Honolulu. She's a stewardess. As for Danny's parents, his father just had hip surgery and can't walk. His mother will fly alone and stay for a couple of days." She reached for Frances's shoulder and gave it a friendly rub. "As hard as it is for us, we need to be strong for them."

Frances nodded and fashioned a flickering smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm tough as nails."

"You're not fooling me, Frances. You're human just like the rest of us and the fact that you love our big lug cuts to the heart even more."

Frances tapped Kono's shoulder and nudged her onward to avoid the subject. "Come on, go."

She averted Karen's stare that she felt was going to rub salt into the wound.

"So you and Steve are engaged? That's great!" Karen tried to sound happy through her overwhelming grief.

"No I just said that to avoid discussions as to who made the medical decisions for Steve in his sister's absence," Frances deadpanned.

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"Actually I am."

"Well he did ask me but I said no."

"Why?" Karen was bowled over. "You do love him, don't you?"

"Yes I do but love isn't enough. You first must build a solid friendship and get to know one another better before you get married. And eight years is a long time. People change." Before Karen could add another thought, Frances snapped, "Look I don't want to discuss this now, okay?"

"Does he know about…"

"Yes," Frances interjected rather harshly, "Steve knows about Aleena."

"I swear Fran, I didn't tell him."

"I know. He found the picture. Supposedly it fell out of my wallet when he knocked my purse on the floor, but I can't be sure. I have to give him the benefit of the doubt that he didn't rummage through my purse."

"Why would he do that?"

"No reason I guess. Just a fortuitous set of circumstances."

"And perhaps for the best." Frances glowered at Karen. "He had to know."

"Well now he does and that's why I suspect he asked me to marry him. It was blurted out on a sudden whim, on a fleeting emotionally-fraught moment so I know he didn't mean it."

As though on cue to break the mounting tension between sisters, Rachel walked up to them. "I hate to leave but I need to return home. Grace is back from school by now and Stan has to work later. If he can manage to work from home, I'll try to come by for visit tonight." She brought her hand to cover her mouth and shook her head dismally. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Grace."

"You might want to wait a while, least until she can be allowed to see him," Frances suggested.

"That might be weeks and she has weekends with her dad."

"For now you could tell her that her Danno is very sick and that his doctor won't allow her to visit him just yet. In the meantime, Karen and I could take her out next weekend. Have her do some drawings to hang on the room walls, take her shopping to buy stuff for her dad and uncle, something like that."

"I'd really appreciate it, but I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Not a problem," Frances turned to Karen who nodded in agreement. "I love that little girl of yours. She's stolen my heart and it'll give you some time off to get your second wind. You look like you're about to drop."

"I have had a rather trying week. Between the news of my parents splitting up and little Charles coming down with a cold, I have been a little overstrung. That could explain why I dozed off earlier despite nerves on edge and four cups of coffee in me."

"Your brain just shut itself off. You needed the rest. Besides which there wasn't much to do but sit and wait. Six hours of surgery is a long time."

Rachel smiled her gratitude. "Thank you both. I know Gracie is very fond of you. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"We'll make certain of it."

The two women hugged. Rachel then clasped Karen's hand to give thanks before walking toward the exit.

"When you're finished visiting with Danny, you can join me in the chapel."

"Okay." Karen watched her grief-stricken big sister drift down the corridor, the woe of the world bearing down on her shoulders. Karen may have her own demons to deal with but needed to muzzle them for now in order to help Frances with her own inner battle.

* * *

Frances advanced to the front row pew where she knelt down. She made the sign of the cross, then folded her hands to her forehead with elbows on the rail and closed her eyes to pray. Tears began pooling in her eyes as she called upon God's mercy to spare the two men's lives.

She wiped her tears dry and reached for her badge wallet to pull out her late daughter's picture. "Please little girl, let your daddy be okay. Help him get through this. I'm sure it's not his time yet. Danny either. Watch over them both."


	19. Chapter 19

So much absorbed in her prayers was she that time eluded her. She exited the chapel in search of Karen that she found idly thumbing through a magazine in the waiting room.

"Karen, I thought you were going to join me in the chapel?" Frances asked as she sat beside her sister on the couch.

Karen folded the magazine on her lap. "I did. I sat in the last row. I didn't want to disturb you. Then I came back here, thinking I'd sit here where the doctors could find me in case they needed to talk to us."

"Is Kono still with Steve?"

"No, she went down to the cafeteria to get us something to eat, though I couldn't eat anything right now."

"Me neither. Guess I'll go see Danny," Frances said, giving Karen's knee a friendly tap where she suddenly felt a tug on her wrist. She looked down at Karen's hand on top of hers, then lifted her head to meet her terror-filled eyes; a sense of impending doom about her expression that make her break out in gooseflesh. "What's wrong?"

"I'm terrified," the girl cried, eyes brimming over with tears as she unconsciously tightened her grip on her sister's wrist.

Frances used her other hand to peel Karen's hand off hers and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "It's okay. We'll all get through this together." She rubbed her back and slowly disengaged the hug. "You love Danny, don't you?" Frances asked knowingly, wiping dry the tears on Karen's cheeks with her thumbs.

Karen gave a weak nod of the head. "It's silly I hardly know him but…"

"He can grow on you. He did me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He and I went out together once or twice and at one time I thought… I don't know…perhaps there was something there. Turns out there wasn't. It was meant for you to meet him. Guess you can say I paved the way for you both."

"I just hope we'll get the chance to explore our feelings for each other."

"I just know you will," Frances quavered with lips trembling as she evoked her own strong feelings for Steve.

* * *

Seeing as how they were forbidden to keep a bedside vigil in the burn unit, Kono, Frances and Karen returned to their homes to catch a few winks, though sleep was hard to find on this funeralesque night.

Chin and Malia took a connecting flight to Newark and as luck would have it, they flew on the same direct flight to Honolulu as Mrs. Williams. They all arrived late evening the next day and went straight to Queen's Medical where they met with Kono, Frances and Karen_. _

Once informed of Karen's rescue as well as of the myriad of injuries and on the long winding road ahead for the two men, Malia went to speak with the doctors to get the medical specifics, while Chin and Beverly Williams donned surgical garments to visit with Steve and Danny respectively.

With a wavering step, Chin padded up to Steve's bed where a nurse was tending to the patient. He stopped halfway, wandering whether he should wait for her to finish before walking the rest of the way.

"It's okay. I'm leaving." she said, gesturing him to approach the bed.

"How is he?" he asked diffidently.

"He survived the first twenty-four hours, which in itself is a monumental achievement. Are you a friend of his?"

"Yeah. We work together at Five-0. Chin Ho Kelly's my name."

"Please to meet you. My name is Marie and I'm his attending nurse for the night. I'll be in the observation room," she pointed to the glass window, "if you need me."

"Thank you." He waited for her to vacate the room before allowing himself to close the gap between him and the bed. Chin had seen his fair share of hospital dramas in the past and most recently, being married to a doctor; however, the horror of the blast described to him earlier didn't come close to preparing him for this daunting scene.

He searched for a semblance of a human being swathed in the bandages. Steve's facial features were horridly deformed by the swelling due to the head trauma, and the constant whooshing of the mechanical respirator was a painful reminder of how thin the line was between life and death.

"Guess this is your ultimate test of strength, my friend. I've never seen you so maimed before. Good news is that you reached first base. You're hanging on, proving them all wrong. That's the Steven McGarrett I know. You're not gonna quit till you get to home plate, I know it." His hand hovered over Steve's chest and then over his swollen cheek, but retracted as he recalled doctor's orders not to touch the patient.

"Hang tough, pal. You can beat this. I know you can," he whimpered in spite of himself, lips quavering. He promised himself not to shed a tear but it was all in vain.

He left the room before losing it completely. He removed his surgical attire that he threw into the bin. A brewing mixture of rage, dread, and despair reached its boiling point and out came the eruption in a single fist against the wall.

"Chin, are you okay?" asked his concerned wife.

Chin held a hand to his face to conceal his tears from Malia. "No, I'm not okay. I thought I could handle it. I really did, but...but seeing him like this. It's the worst I've ever seen him. God!"

"He needs you to be strong for him."

"I know," he snuffled, wiping his nose against the back of his hand. "Did his doctor offer any encouraging news?"

"I'm afraid not," she replied dejectedly. "It's still too soon, but he thinks they might be able to bring Danny out of his induced coma in forty-eight hours."

"Oh that's good." He fell into her arms and held her tight. "That's good. His mother's with him now. I'll go and see him a little later." In a fleeting sidelong glance he caught his wife's forlorn expression. "What? What is it you're not telling me?"

She hesitated but found her voice at her husband's insistence. "Steve's EEG shows minimal brain activity. The doctors were asking me about his living will." Chin's eyes dropped like lead and the air whooshed out of his lungs. He turned away and ran a hand across his face. "He has one, hasn't he?"

"Yeah he does. Danny's his medical proxy and when he's incapacitated, Mary becomes the executor. Poor girl. She just lost her mother, twice, and now she might lose her only living relative. God! We're away two weeks and all hell breaks loose!"

Next door, they saw Mrs. Williams exit her son's room. They walked up to her just as she was about to collapse to the floor from shock. Chin caught her just in time and assisted her to a chair. Malia, in turn, removed the woman's mask and cap and instructed her to place her head between her legs. Once the symptoms disappeared and her face regained some color, she brought her head back up and took the glass of water that Chin handed her.

"Feel better now?" Malia asked.

"Yes, thank you," she said in a hoarse voice, coughing a few times to clear her throat. "It was the shock of seeing my son in all those contraptions. Oh dear Lord!" she reached for Malia's hand and pleaded, "Malia, dearest, you're a doctor. Tell me the truth. Is my Daniel going to survive this?"

Malia held Beverly's hand and sat next to her. "I spoke with his doctor. He said that barring any complications, he might bring him out of his coma in forty-eight hours for just a short spell."

Baffled, Beverly's eyes shifted from Chin to Malia. "But... but how do you bring someone out of a coma?"

"In Danny's case it's a barbiturate-induced, artificial coma designed to relieve the intracranial pressure with hopes to avert brain damage."

"Will he be able to talk?"

"Not with the tracheal tube in his throat and besides, it's likely he will be disoriented and extremely weak. They will test his reflexes to see if..." she wavered whether to complete her sentence, "to evaluate the extent of his paralysis and whether or not he recognizes us."

"Guess that's going to be a big day for all of us."

"Indeed. In the meantime you'll stay with us at our house," Chin offered with Malia's approval.

"No that's okay. I booked a room at the Hilton. I'll be fine. Don't want to impose. You're a young married couple. I'll only be in the way."

"Don't be silly, Mrs. Williams."

"Please, call me Beverly." the greyish woman invited with a friendly hand on Malia's arm. "No really, I'll be fine. My husband has the number where he can reach me."

"How is he?"

"He's fairing okay. He wished he could have accompanied me but his surgeon said no walking for a few weeks." She staggered to her feet and sucked in a deep breath. "I think I'll go outside and get some fresh air."

"I'll go with you," Chin offered.

As they moved slowly to the exit, Beverly enquired about the pretty young brunette that greeted her earlier.

"Her name is Karen Nyland."

"She seems very nice. I got the feeling when I spoke to her that she likes my son."

"I'm told she does, very much so and apparently the feeling's mutual."

Beverly spotted Karen by the coffee machine and walked up to her. "Karen, isn't it?"

"That's right."

"Do you fancy a walk outside with me?"

"Euh...yeah...sure," Karen hemmed and hawed, puzzled as to the motive behind the invitation.

* * *

With two consecutive flights cancelled due to weather conditions, Mary finally caught a late departure for Honolulu. She landed in early afternoon the next day and took a cab straight to the hospital. Kono was in the waiting room when she saw the petite woman making a beeline for the nurses' station.

"Mary Ann! Over here!" Kono hailed her over.

Both women fell into each other's arms before Kono began filling Mary in on Steve's condition. She led her to the burn unit observation room where the nurse on staff instructed Mary on the surgical scrub procedure.

Doctor Carson relaxed the rules to allow family members to visit for fifteen minutes at the time, and even stretched as far as tolerating two people in the patient's room.

* * *

It was later that afternoon when Frances entered Steve's room and pattered up to the surgical-clad woman standing by his bed. "Hello?" Mary swirled around, a bit startled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. I'm a bit edgy right now."

"That's understandable. Would you be Mary Ann McGarrett?"

"That's right."

"Hi I'm Frances Nyland. I served on a military assignment in Bosnia with your brother over eight years ago."

"Oh yes, Frannie!" she gushed. "Let's go outside where we can talk."

The two women left the room and began removing their surgical garments near the biohazard bin.

"I'm so pleased to meet you," Mary exulted, clasping Frances into a hug. "Steve spoke a lot about you." Frances was a bit taken aback by this outpour of affection towards her.

"I can just imagine what he said. She's obnoxious, pigheaded, self-conceited, over-bearing, bossy…."

"Pretty much," Mary chuckled at the accurate description. "It was as though he was painting a self-portrait. But I could tell he admired and respected you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"And might I add he had eyes for you," she hinted with an impish grin.

"Rather he had his eyes ON me. He used to watch me like a hawk with this domineering stare of his."

Mary coughed out a nervous laugh. "I'm glad you found each other again."

"It was a fluke, actually. I came to Hawaii to work on a case with Five-0. That's how we came to be reunited."

"Oh," Mary exclaimed in deep disappointment. "I thought…well I thought he might have looked you up."

"No. It was a set of circumstances."

"He was very much taken with you."

"Guess you can say I felt the same. Your brother is a hard man to resist in spite of his being the most stubborn man on earth."

"He does have his charms. Apparently you refused to hook up with him once you were freed and your mission ended." Frances looked away a bit embarrassed. "It's okay, I can see you don't want to go there." Mary flumped down on a hallway chair and closed her eyes in despair. "I can't do this, Frannie."

Baffled, Frances took a seat next to Mary. "Do what? What are you talking about?"

"The doctor described all the injuries and implications and to be honest with you, it just washed over me. I blocked it out. I don't want to be the one to make a decision about my brother's future. I don't think I can do it. I'm afraid," she cried, wiping her nose dry.

Frances gently rubbed a soothing hand on the distraught girl's arm. "It's okay."

"I want to bail out and make you the executor of his living will. I'll request a transfer of my medical power of attorney over to you. You're stronger than I am. You know him and what he wants. The doctor's asking me all sorts of questions I can't answer. I don't want that responsibility," she broke into a gush of tears.

"You're the only one who can do it. You're his sister."

"But I'm afraid I'll make the wrong choice that could affect him for the rest of his life or…or that they'll ask me to pull the plug on him…Frances I can't," she begged with a strangled cry and terror-stricken eyes.

Mary's emotions were all over the place and were dangerously rubbing off on Frances's own fragile emotional state. She pulled the hysterical girl into her arms and held her until the tears subsided. "I'll agree on one condition," Frances said, disengaging the clench. "I will consult with you beforehand. If a decision has to be made, we'll both have to consent."

Mary nodded. "Agreed. Oh, another thing. I'm going to stay at my brother's house but I'm afraid to stay there all by myself. I was wondering if you'd agree to move in with me, at least until…you know?"

Frances smiled her acceptance. "That can be arranged. However I have my sister living with me and…"

"Bring her. I don't mind. In fact it'll be better if we're all together."

"Okay."

"Thank you. You know, Steve spoke so much about you that I feel like you're my sister."

"That's sweet. I'll try not to let you down."

"I doubt you will."

* * *

The following day, Doctors Carson and Kailo and otolaryngologist Dr. Simmons summoned the group to gather around Danny's bed as they prepared to slowly bring the patient out of his artificial coma to perform some neurological tests. The attending nurses kept a watchful eye on the monitor as Carson slowly decreased the dose of Phenobarbital. All stood on pins and needles, awaiting the first sign of patient awareness with bathed breath.

Hearts pounded and jaws dropped in awe underneath surgical masks at the sight of eyelids fluttering.

"Danny. Danny can you hear me?" Carson coaxed mildly, leaning in closer to his patient's face and tapped his cheek lightly. "Danny, open your eyes." Danny struggled to pry open his leaden eyelids. "Come on, son. You can do it. That's it. All the way."

There was a collective sigh of relief at the sight of two blue vacuous eyes peering through the slits of the drooping eyelids.

"That's very good." Carson shined a pen light into Danny's eyes to check the ocular reflexes and pupillary constriction, which, as expected, were somewhat sluggish.

Again he positioned himself within Danny's visual range. "Danny, can you hear me? I'm Doctor Carson," he asked louder, pointing to his ear. "Blink once for yes, two for no."

Danny's saggy eyes aimlessly roamed around the room without stopping to rest on anyone or anything in particular. "Danny, focus on me." Carson snapped his fingers to draw the patient's attention without success. "Danny, follow my finger." When Danny failed the oculomotor examination, Carson nodded to Dr. Simmons to conduct the Rinne test.

"His eardrums were not shattered so he should be able to hear this," Simmons stated, tapping the tuning fork and placing it to Danny's left ear.

"Danny, can you hear the sound? Blink once for yes and two for no." It was a long-time coming but Danny finally gave a heavy blink.

Simmons repeated the test with the right ear. Again Danny gave a convincing blink, much to everyone's relief.

During the visual and hearing exams, Doctor Kailo conducted the Babinski Reflex test by stroking the sole of Danny's feet with a blunt needle. He gave Carson a shake of the head. He then proceeded to poke Danny's arms and shoulders at strategic, bandage-free areas to see if the patient would react to pain. The absence of neither was clear. The paralysis was from the neck down.


	20. Chapter 20

"Danny, look at me," Carson goaded with an annoying finger-snapping dance until Danny acknowledged and slowly focused on the doctor's face; furrowing his brows at the weird mask-clad man leaning on him. "Do you know who you are?" All held their breath as the answer was not forthcoming. "Danny? Answer me. Do you know who you are?" Finally, a blink and all exhaled.

Carson vacated his space to bring Danny's mother in the foreground. Once again, he asked the question if he knew that person.

"Remove your mask for just a few seconds to show him your face," Carson instructed.

Beverly's warm smile flickered when Danny appeared to be struggling in remembering who she was.

Errant tears were seen pearling down the corner of his eyes and a ghost of a smile brushed against his lips before he blinked once.

"That's good. That's very good, Danny." Carson praised.

"Doctor Carson, his heart rate and blood pressure are increasing," alerted the nurse.

"Okay that's enough strain for today." Dr. Kailo slowly increased the dose of Phenobarbital. "We're going to put you to sleep now, Danny," he said calmly to the patient, whose eyelids already began to close. "That's it, sleep now." Once the blond was under, he beckoned the group to follow him outside where they all shed their surgical scrubs

"Well, there is encouraging news, which is that his memory appears intact. To what degree, we'll know more upon further neurological tests," Carson explained.

"He is paralysed, isn't he?" Kono asked in dread of the obvious answer.

"Yes he is, but that was to be expected with the kind of spinal injuries he sustained," Dr. Kailo replied.

Beverly moved closer to her son's doctor and put her hand on his arm. "Is it permanent?"

"It's too soon to tell, Mrs. Williams. But as I said before there is no evidence of major nerve damage in the broken cervical vertebrae, but we're dealing with edemas that can cause pressure on the nerves and thus, temporary paralysis."

A nurse came rushing out of the next room. "Doctor Carson, come quick!"

"I'll be right back." He hurried down to Steve's room where Mary was a nervous wreck.

"What happened?"

"I was...I was just talking to him when all over sudden..." she choked on her account of the occurrence.

"The EEG showed a spike in neuronal activity," the nurse informed.

"What did you say to him?" Carson asked the frightened girl as he flashed his penlight into Steve's eyes that he could only open to a slit due to the swelling.

"I was reliving happy childhood memories, one in particular when he bought me a stuffed pony for my eighth birthday. Is what happened a good sign?"

"I don't know, but I would tend to lean toward a clinical sign of an oncoming seizure," he surmised as he began analysing the EEG readings of the last minute.

"Oh God!" Mary cried, slapping her hand over her mouth. She turned to Kono who wrapped a consoling arm around her shoulders.

"Don't panic. It might be that he's starting to react to external stimuli, which is good."

Carson instructed the attending nurses to pay particular attention to the EEG activity and to have ample doses of anticonvulsant handy in case his intuition should hold true.

* * *

The following few days passed without much significant changes in either patients, save for their burn marks that had healed acceptably enough to allow a transfer to a regular ICU room.

Frances, Karen, Kono, Chin, Beverly, Rachel and Mary each took shifts at keeping a bedside vigil, but sleep would evade them whenever they were off duty. They would manage to steal a few winks while at their loved one's bedside, but the emotional and physical exhaustion was starting to take its toll on all of them.

As the daughter-father weekend drew near, Rachel tried to muster up the courage to explain Danny's injuries to Gracie, but the formidable task was too demanding and proved to be a lost cause.

Chin's suggestion that all women spend the weekend engaging in fun-filled activities to shield the child and, by the same token, get a break from all the recent turmoil was met with some reluctance, as they unanimously argued that Grace would eventually pick up on their grief behind a fake mask of pleasure and delight.

It was ultimately agreed that Grace be told of the tragedy involving her father and her Uncle Steve but to a lesser extent; leaving out the parts that would unavoidably scar her for life and instead, highlight the positive. A little glow would go a long way, even for the afflicted party.

Leaving Chin and Malia in charge of keeping a watch on both men, the girls took little Gracie in town to shop for items that the munchkin wholeheartedly believed would put the comatose patients on the road to recovery.

They finally converged to Steve's house where Frances and Karen took Gracie swimming in the ocean while Kono, Beverly Williams, Rachel and Mary remained behind on the lanai to laze about in lounge chairs shaded from the sun under large umbrellas. Soon, sleep would claim them under the watchful eye of Papa Bear, Kamekona.

Seeing the carefree little girl frolicking about in the sea brought an onslaught of nightmarish images of her time spent as McFadden's slave girl. Karen couldn't begin to describe the horror she lived through to her big sister, despite Frances's best efforts to pry the cork open. Danny was the only one she felt comfortable confiding in with her innermost fears and purging out her demons. Did little Gracie come close to being one of McFadden's victims? The mere thought churned her stomach. As strong as Danny was for her, that's how she needed to be for him.

* * *

Came Sunday night and the end of her weekend spent with grandma Williams and her aunts. Gracie was raring to go to the hospital and bring the stuffed seal and monkey to the bedridden pair, but she understood, though begrudgingly, that her Uncle Steve and Danno were too ill for little children to visit them quite yet. Frances, Karen and Kono promised to hang her drawings on their hospital room walls as an incentive to get well soon.

At some point during the afternoon, Frances excused herself from the group to go pick up her ringing cell phone.

"Frances? It's Duke."

"What do you have for me?" she asked as she made her way to the study to turn on her laptop.

"No doubt about it, McFadden's behind the bombing. Listen to this." He brought to the mouthpiece Steve's phone recording of the message he received seconds before the blast.

Frances listened intently to the exchange and flinched when she heard the explosion in the background.

"We recovered it from McGarrett's phone. The voice's a bit scratchy but you can distinctively hear McFadden's name."

"Looks like we've got our man," she grinded.

"Question is how do we catch him? He's one slippery snake. We spoke to the Finney girl. Of the descriptions she gave us of all the men she's seen while in captivity, one does match the artist's sketch Steve, Karen and your informant provided. We ran it through our data base as well as the FBI's, CIA's and Interpol's; no match."

"That doesn't surprise me but thanks to them, we're finally able to put a face to this psycho."

"If he did this that can only mean that he wanted Steve dead, undoubtedly because the Yakuza has a high price on his head. With the word out being that he's still alive, McFadden might hang around the hospital to make sure he does give up the ghost."

"Keep your men posted at their hospital rooms. Relieve them every three hours and crosscheck their credentials. Incidentally, the guy who was on watch at Danny's house? Did you have a chance to retrieve his background file?"

"Yes. I have it in front of me. Want me to email the data over to you now?"

"Yeah please." While waiting for the information to download she continued, "How long again has he been with the police force?"

"Nearly two years. I know him well. He's very ethical. Never had a disciplinary action taken against him," Duke informed.

"I read on his file here that he's had previous experience with explosives."

"You really suspect he could be behind this bombing?"

"At this point I suspect everyone, safe for you and the Five-0 members. One thing's for certain and that is McFadden didn't rig that bomb himself. He had to recruit an errand boy and what better than a cop who has easy access to guns and explosives," Frances explained, providing food for thought. "Do you have a recent psych test of that guy?"

"HR does. They perform one on us every year."

"Has he had any personal trial or trauma or perhaps suffered a recent setback at work?"

"He was recently denied a lucrative promotion in favor of a colleague with more seniority. He took it with a grain of salt, or so they believe. Fair to assume he might have been holding a grudge."

"That's another good reason to turn against your peers. You become an easy prey for a vulture like McFadden."

"I doubt it. He's a good cop."

"Don't forget, Carl Bayne was a good cop too before he quit NYPD to join up with McFadden. Ideology and values often take a backseat to money when you're on the war path with your boss. Say, can you do a voice recognizance of the one on the message and your guy's?"

"Sure. I'll have the boys down at the lab do one."

"We find a match, safe to assume we find our bomber. Granted, we're grasping at straws, but I just want to zero in on a prime suspect while the trail is still hot."

"I'll get on it and give you a full report. I could have gotten you all this information before today but I figured with what happened and all…"

"You did good. You're right. I wouldn't have been able to concentrate. My brain's still a bit fuzzy but I must press on if I want to nail McFadden."

"By the way, how are Steve and Danny?"

"So far so good. They both made it beyond the twenty-four-hour mark. Danny is now breathing without a tube and showing signs of cognitive perception. He does recognize us but can't talk and is still paralysed from the neck down.

"Steve on the other hand is still in a deep coma, but the brain activity has increased some. Doctors suspected the spikes in the EEG were signs of possible seizures but they never came to be. They believe he's responding to his sister's voice. She's been at his side most of the days, talking and reading to him. He's lost deep in the abyss and it's our job to try to pull him out of this dark and hellish hole."

"They're tough, remember that. In the meantime, we'll deploy all effective to nail this creep."

"We'll get him," Frances snarled, eyes shooting daggers. "If it's the last thing I do. Even if I have to crawl on my hands and knees battered and bloodied, gasping my very last breath I'll get him."

She hung up and stole a moment to compose herself before she moved to the living room where Karen, Beverly, Rachel, Mary and Kamekona were gathered around Kono.

"What's going on?"

"It's Danny!" Karen exulted. "He spoke."

"Okay. Yes Chin. We'll be right there." Kono said, exhilaration in her voice.

Mary offered to stay behind and babysit Gracie, but the little girl wouldn't hear of it. She threw a temper tantrum, demanding to see her daddy despite the grown-ups' objections, stating that she wouldn't be allowed to see her father just yet. Nevertheless, Danny's stubborn little monkey held her own and won.

* * *

Chin was conversing with the guard at the entrance of Danny's room when the herd came stampeding in.

"Chin, what's the word?" Kono asked in great anticipation.

"Danny's awake, or at least conscious. Doctor Kailo's with him now to assess the extent of his progress."

"You said he spoke?" Rachel said.

"Yeah but they don't quite know what to make of it. He mumbled a few words, they were slurred and unintelligible, though three names stood out clear and those were Steve's, Gracie's and Karen's."

All eyes fell on Karen who felt a tad embarrassed.

"Me? But why?"

"You and Danny have been seeing a great deal of each other lately," Frances observed.

"Yes but it's not like we've been together for months!"

"Perhaps but you noticeably made quite an impression on him, young lady, because he did call your name in his delirium," Dr. Kailo explained as he exited Danny's room, removing his gloves that he threw in a biohazard bin.

"Did you say delirium?" Beverly queried.

"Yes, your son appears to be caught in a loop, playing over and over again the same train of thoughts and always with Steve, Grace and Karen in center stage. He's distinctly not reliving a pleasant occurrence, which for the life of me I cannot comprehend. Perhaps you might make some sense of it?"

"I want to see my daddy!" Grace insisted, stomping forward to make her voice heard.

"Oh Grace, honey, I don't think your father is ready to receive underage visitors just yet. It might not be safe for young people," Rachel tried to reason with her pig-headed ponytailed daughter, as she picked up on the doctor's uneasiness to comply with the little girl's wish.

"Please, I want to see him just for a few minutes. Look," she held up her stuffed monkey, "I bought him a gift."

Kailo squatted down to the child's level and patted the small token of her affection for her father. "Listen...Grace, is it?" Grace nodded. "Your daddy is very ill right now, so much that he might not recognize you. Plus which, you might get frightened by all those machines around him to help him feel better."

"I won't," she maintained with confidence.

The good doctor lifted his gaze up at Mrs. Williams.

"She can handle it, doctor," Kono spoke up. "She's seen her father in a hospital bed before."

The neurosurgeon stood and sighed. "Yes, but has she ever seen him like THIS before? It might traumatize her." All hung their heads, evidence that the little girl had never witnessed such a harrowing sight. "All right, I'll allow it for a few minutes but I would ask you to pull her out of there at first sign of distress."

"Understood."

"Okay now. Mrs Williams, you, Karen and this young lady here, come with me."

The three women silently followed the neurologist inside the dim-lit room. Dr. Kailo stole a glimpse at the monitor to check the vitals before rounding the corner of the bed to stand on the opposite side of the threesome. Grace stepped on a small stool to rise to bed level. She somewhat cringed at the brace encasing her Danno's body, but she quickly composed herself for fear of being removed from the room.

The doctor pulled out his penlight to study Danny's pupillary reflex, as the patient continued slurring nonsense in his sleep. "Danny, Danny it's time to wake up," Kailo goaded, leaning close to the blond's face and rubbing his cheek lightly. "Come on, Danny. Open your eyes."

Danny's nightmare had his face distorting in pain."Steeeeeeeeeeeve, nooooooooooooonooo. Ouuuuuuuuuuuut nnnnnnnow," he drawled incoherently.

"Danno! Danno wake up," Grace beseeched, her tiny hand slipping into her father's calloused one. She gasped when she felt a tiny squeeze. "He moved!" she exulted.

"What?" her grandma asked.

"His fingers, they moved!" Grace reiterated, looking down at her father's limp hand resting in hers, hoping for a repeat.

The neurologist furrowed his brows and placed Danny's other hand in his. "Danny, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." He waited for a response than never came. Again, he coaxed the patient, "Danny, come on, squeeze my hand." Then a tiny reflex of the thumb had Dr. Kailo smiling and Gracie squealing with delight.

"He moved his fingers again," the little girl cheered.

"Did he move all of them or just the thumb?"

"Just the thumb, doctor," Karen answered.

"What is it?" Mrs. Williams queried, anxious as to the doctor's verdict.

"It is a very good sign, indeed. He should soon be able to bend all of his fingers, flex his elbows and wrists as the feeling gradually comes back in his upper limbs," he explained as he went to the foot of the bed and lifted the sheet off Danny's feet.

"Then the paralysis is really just temporary?" Karen asked.

Kailo proceeded with the Babinski test by stoking the sole firmly with a metal stick from back to front along the outside edge. There was no response. He dropped the sheet back over the feet and returned to the hand. This time, turning the palm upward and pricked the tip of each finger to trigger a response. Albeit sluggish, the reflex was there.

"There is neuronal activity in both hands, which confirms our initial diagnosis that there is no nerve damage in the broken cervical vertebrae. The brace kept his neck and spine immobile and as a result, it helped with the healing.

"However there's no plantar reflex, which means he's still paralysed from the waist down. But that could come from the edema in his lower back, which is applying pressure on the lumbar nerves. We'll wait until the swelling subsides and see if he regains some feeling in his legs. I'll also do another MRI to check for spinal epidural abscesses or other ailments that might have arisen in the last few days. We already have him on broad-spectrum antibiotics so technically there shouldn't be any infection."

"Nooooooooooooooo, leaaaaaaaaaaav alonnnnnnnnn. Stoooooooooooooooop. Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaacie," Danny mewled in his sleep.

"Go ahead little girl. Try to wake your daddy. He might respond to your voice."

"Can I put the monkey on daddy's shoulder?"

"Sure, go ahead. But gently."

Gracie did as instructed before she leaned her elbows on the mattress to get close to her father's face. She delicately brushed one finger against his cheek. "Please Danno, wake up."

Danny's constant moaning and sniveling didn't deter his tough little monkey. She was staunchly determined to rouse her father from his slumber and have him focus on her before she was asked to leave.

Danny's eyelids fluttered, much to everyone's jubilation. His efforts sent hearts aflutter. It took a while but finally, the vacuous blue eyes peered through a slit.

"Come on, Daniel. Open your eyes, son. All the way," Beverly encouraged, taking his hand and using her gentle squeeze as a beacon to pull her son to the land of the living.

Danny painstakingly pried open his eyes that instantly roamed the room in confusion before resting on his mother's beaming smile. "Sweetheart, it's mom. You recognize me, don't you?"

The recollection wasn't immediate, which sent a cold chill through the room. Following a good fifteen seconds of anxiety, the patient responded with a single blink.

A collective sigh of relief filled the room. Beverly's elation couldn't be contained. She bent forward to place a kiss on Danny's cheek. "That's good, Daniel." She moved to the right to place Grace in the foreground. Danny's wandering eyes settled on the little girl.

"Danno? Are you okay?"

Danny's face contorted as he struggled to remember the name of his darling daughter. A small cry escaped his lips and tears began pearling down his cheeks. All could see that he was trying to form the word.

"Come on, Danny, you can do it. Say it! Say her name," Doctor Kailo incited, glancing up at the monitor to catch any change in the vitals.

"G...Gra...Graccccccccccccccccccccccce," he finally heaved out.

Beverly closed her eyes and put a hand over her month. She was shaking all over.

Tears gushed out of Karen's eyes as she too was unable to contain her joy.

"Daddy! I love you, Danno."


	21. Chapter 21

Danny's heart rate increased to a level Kailo deemed alarming. The patient scrunching up his face was indication that he was at the grip of a splitting headache. He adjusted the dose of medication in the IV drip. "Okay I think that's enough for now. We'll let him rest a bit. That alone took most of his energy," he said, satisfied that his patient was drifting off and that the vitals were stabilizing.

He beckoned the ladies out of the room to join the group on tenterhooks outside in the hallway.

Beverly fell into Kono's arms. "He spoke Gracie's name. He recognized us. And he moved. Oh Dear Lord, he's going to be okay."

Frances glanced up at the doctor. "Is that true, Doctor?"

"He is making remarkable progress, that I can't deny. But he still has a long way to go."

"Doctor, I noticed that it took a few seconds to respond to the questions. Is that normal?" Karen asked.

"Normal in his current condition. The concussion was located in the parietal lobe, the part of the brain that controls motor and sensory perception. He has the inability to attend to more than one object at a time. There's a time lap between the two, like question and answer. That will eventually correct itself and with therapy, he'll learn how to process more rapidly."

"Is that all?" Kono asked.

"Unfortunately no. As he gains some strength, we'll test for an array of disorders as a result of the lesion to the brain. He might pass the tests with flying colors and then again, he might not. Be prepared that's all I can say at the moment."

"We'll help Jersey get through this, won't we gang?" Kamekona egged on.

All gave the Big Bear a pat on the back in response.

"The good news is that he's moving his thumbs and there's some reflex in his other fingers, which means the conduit between the brain and the rest of his body is still intact. No nerve damage and I expect he'll be moving his hands and arms very soon."

"Can I see him?" Rachel asked in eager expectation.

"You can but don't disturb him. I put him under so he can rest a bit after the efforts he did."

"I'll go with you." Frances said.

"Where's Mary?" Karen asked.

"She's with Steve," Chin informed.

"I think I'll join her. I want some much for him to be okay after what he did for me."

"Come on, pretty girl," Kamekona said, wrapping an arm around Karen's shoulders, "We'll go together."

"In the meantime, Gracie and I will go downstairs to get some nourishment," Chin said, clasping the little girl's hand. "Mrs. Williams, you want to join us?" The emotionally-spent woman gave a curt nod.

"But I want to give Uncle Steve my seal?" Gracie whined, pulling on Chin's hand.

"Do you want me to bring it to him?" Kono offered but Gracie was adamant. She wanted to be the one to give it to him.

"Okay, you two go. Mrs. Williams and I will wait here till she's finished," Chin suggested.

* * *

Somewhere in Honolulu, a shady-looking man surveyed the area carefully to spot any possible spies loitering about before sneaking into a public phone booth to make a call.

"Chan. It's McFadden. I did what you wanted. Now where's my money?"

"What money?"

"We had a deal," McFadden snarled. "McGarrett's dead."

"No he's not. Didn't you read the papers? He's in critical condition but still alive."

"He's in a coma with a cracked skull. He's brain dead for God's sake!"

"You'll get you money once he's confirmed dead and then buried," the irate Asian tabled the discussion and hung up.

"Dammit it!" McFadden slammed his fist in the phone box, revenge mirroring in his eyes.

He got into his car and sped away, screeching his tires. Unbeknownst to him that he'd picked up a tail.

* * *

Two weeks passed and although Danny was making progress, Steve still remained in a coma.

Doctor Carson was making his rounds, saving his last stop for his comatose patient. He picked up the patient's chart and perused through the latest results. After glancing up at the monitor to note that the vitals were stable, Carson proceeded to check the patched up hole in Steve's chest through which was once inserted the chest tube, as well as the brain drain that was recently removed. He clasped his left arm and began flexing his elbow gently to restore some muscle tone in the flabby limb.

"You do know you have great friends that are worried sick about you. They are eager for you to wake up, to let them know you're still with them. They don't want to lose you and I have a hunch you don't want to lose them either." He continued the exercise by bending Steve's hand and fingers. "There's one sweet adorable young lady who brought you a cute seal and a beautiful loving woman, both waiting for you to open your eyes. Would be a shame to let them all down, especially your fiancée," he cajoled, unaware that Frances was at the door listening in on the one-way conversation.

He settled the hand back on the bed and walked to the opposite side to repeat the motions with the right hand with a cast. "If you don't come back there's a swarm of eligible young men who will line up to steal her away from you and you wouldn't want that now, would you? You might lose her if you choose to remain hidden in this dark hole. I know it's a safe haven, son, but it's not healthy. She tries to pull you out but you keep hauling back. You're engaged in a tug-of-war but word of advice," he leaned in close to Steve's ear, "let her win this fight and you'll both come out winners in the long run."

"My sentiments exactly, Doctor," Frances smiled as she walked the rest of the way.

"Sorry, I didn't know you there," he apologized, a tad embarrassed.

"That's okay. I liked what you said and it's true, save for the part of any man snatching me away from him. I don't see that happening. He was my first and there hasn't been anyone since. No man could ever hold a candle to him, at least as far as I'm concerned." She approached the bed to gaze at Steve lying deathly still. "He's a very special man. It might have taken me a while to realize it but now, there's no doubt in my mind. A bit stubborn and downright obnoxious at times, but God help me I keep coming back for more."

"Then tell him. Get it through his thick head because believe me from having operated on him, he does have thick skull."

"Might as well know now, we're not engaged. We're just friends. I said that so I wouldn't be forbidden from seeing him considering that I was not family."

"Well you fooled me good, young lady."

"He did propose marriage but," she sighed heavily, "guess I'm not ready to take that step yet. You see, he and I were reunited by sheer luck after we lost touch with each other for eight years. A lot of water has run under the bridge since and...well... I just want to be sure he's my true soul mate and that we're compatible before making any plans for the future."

"I understand. You don't want to rush into anything."

"Especially marriage, which to me is a sacred institution not to be entered into lightly."

"As it should be for everyone. My wife and I have been married for thirty-six years. We meant it when we said for better or for worse, in sickness and in health."

Frances smiled at the doctor's wisdom before turning her attention to the patient. "Is there any change?"

"No, aside from the occasional spikes in the EEG, he hasn't moved a muscle," Carson explained to the prostrate woman who toiled to keep a brave front. "The brain edema has subsided and as you can see, he's starting to look human again."

"He's so thin," she deplored, taking in Steve's emaciated facial features. "Is it all right for me to try to stir his senses? I mean can I try bending his arm or play with his fingers like you're doing now in order to elicit a response?"

"Perhaps you'll have better luck than I did, but go gently."

"What about his right arm and shoulder?"

"The bones are healing nicely. We might take the cast out in two to three weeks."

"That's good. Danny's doing well so I'm hoping he'll follow suit."

"Understand that Steve's injuries were far more severe than Danny's. But then again, I'm not one to issue a grim prognosis prior to conducting exhaustive tests. He might surprise us."

A ghost of a smile brushed on Frances's lips. The neurosurgeon stepped up to her and placed a calming hand on her shoulders. "He's alive after three weeks. He's still hanging on and even showing some encouraging signs of progress. That thought alone should comfort you."

Frances looked up at the doctor with bleary eyes. "It does," she whispered.

Once alone in the room, Frances lowered the side rail and clasped Steve's limp hand, cringing at how bony and flaccid it was. She began rubbing her thumb gently over his knuckles. "Hey you! Time to wake up! Danny is asking for you. Although he might struggle at remembering people for a long spell, he does enquire about you. I think it's my face," she chuckled. "He associates it with you 'cause whenever I walk into his room and he sees me, the first word right out of his mouth is 'Steve'." She took a short respite to keep her emotions at bay before continuing, "He's trying to wade through the murky waters in his own brain."

She leaned closer and with a quaver in her voice, said, "He needs you, Steve. You are each other's strength. And although we care about you a great deal, Karen and I are just accessories. A temporary lifeline if you will, but I take a back seat to Danny. I know your partner holds a special place in your life and you in his." She bit her upper lip to refrain from crying. "You've come a long way, sweetie. Don't you dare give up now."

She began bending his left arm at the elbow. "Mary's gone back to California. Says she'll try to come and visit when the airline assigns her to a flight to Hawaii. She's thinking of moving to the island permanently to be close to her brother." A wistful smile brushed on her lips. "You'd like, wouldn't you?"

She leaned forward to place a feathery kiss on the top of his nose. "Come on, sweetie." She delicately tickled his nose. "I know you can hear me. Come on. Wake up." As she proceeded to rub his fingers, Steve let out a grunt followed by a body spasm. Frances's eyes bulged out and she looked down at her hand holding his. Another spasm had him jerk her hand. She excitedly pressed the call button. Seconds later, Doctor Carson came rushing into the room with a nurse.

"Something wrong?"

"On the contrary, he moved!"

Doctor Carson took a gander at the EEG showing brain activity. "There's definitely something going on but what?" He approached the bed and with his penlight, he studied Steve's pupillary reflex through his puffy eyes, though the swelling had considerably subsided.

"What is it, doctor?" Frances asked anxiously, baffled by the odd reaction on the doctor's face.

Carson went to the foot of the bed and lifted the sheet off Steve's feet to check for a Babinski sign. He then addressed the nurse. "We'll do a complete Glascow to see where he rates on the scale now."

"Right away doctor."

"What is it?" Frances insisted.

"It might just be involuntary spasms. His pupils are still dilated. I have a Babinski but it's sluggish and it tends to bend the other way, which is a very good sign that the brain damage is not as extensive as originally thought."

"Oh sweet Lord," she sighed out in great relief.

"I will ask you to step out of the room for a few minutes while I conduct some tests."

"Sure. Right away, Doctor. I'll be back later." She turned to leave, but stopped to cast a last look at Steve. "Come back to us, Steve. Please."

Frances made her way to Danny's room where she found Karen perched on the mattress, holding Grace's drawings in front of Danny. His Halo brace had been replaced by a regular neck collar.

"Horse?" Danny inferred.

"That's right. What color?"

Danny squinted as he dug deep into his memory bank to find the right word. "I know, I know," Danny huffed out in frustration.

Karen laid a hand on his shoulder. "S'okay, Danny. Don't force it. It'll come to you."

"May I interrupt the teacher and her student?" Frances asked as she stepped over to the bed.

"Ste...Steve?" Danny stuttered.

"Sure enough, it's my face," she joked to herself. "The doctor's with him now. He's conducting some tests."

"He okay?"

"As well as could be expected." Frances's gleaming eyes shifted back and forth from Karen to Danny. "He moved," she enthused with a large beam on her face.

"What?"

"I was holding his hand and talking to him, mostly about you Danny, and somehow he responded by squeezing my hand and I heard him grunt. Doctor Carson believes it was an involuntary spasm, but I think it was reaction to Danny's name. Nevertheless it's a step in the right direction."

Danny lazily held his hand out to clasp Frances's. "Whe...where he?"

The question baffled Frances at first, but she quickly recalled the doctor's description of Danny's condition; that he was suffering cognitive impairment and spatial disorientation. Also diagnosed was a mild aphasia with the inability to formulate complete sentences, only utter a few words at the time.

"He's resting in the next room. Don't worry. The doctors and nurses are taking good care of him."

"Mom? Where... mom?"

Frances turned to Karen. "Didn't you tell him?"

"I did, three times."

"She had to return to New Jersey to take care of your dad."

"Dad? Where? What... wrong?"

"Danny, think hard now. I told you about his little mishap." Danny paused to attempt to retrieve the information in his muddled memory. "He fell and broke his hip. Your mother has to be with him to help him move around."

Danny suddenly released her hand as his eyes began wandering around. Karen held his face firmly in her hands. "Danny, focus on me now."

"Where...where am I?"

"Danny, you're in a hospital."

"Home?"

"No you're not. This is a hospital."

"Ka...ren?"

"Yes, it's me. Stay with me now and keep focusing on me."

"Can't...can't feel...legs."

"I know. Don't worry about it," she mollified while sandwiching his hand between hers. "The feeling will eventually return. Just focus on me and don't let go." Danny started crying. "Hey, hey, don't cry. It's okay." Karen grabbed a tissue and began dabbing at the corner of his eyes. "Give yourself some time, Danny."

Danny's eyes began to droop. "Tired."

"Okay, go to sleep. We'll do more exercises later." Danny nodded feebly and soon drifted off.

Karen turned to Frances to seek her mental and physical support in this trying time. "God, it's hard to see him like this."

The sight of her baby sister in the throes of emotional agony tore at Frances's heart. Not only was she dealing with her own demons but out of sheer love, she was now willing to bear Danny's plight on her own shoulders, adding to the pressure. Although she was endowed with great resilience, a trait instilled by their father and nourished by their mother, she had her limits and Frances feared that she was reaching the end of her emotional, and more so, her physical tether.

Frances pulled her into a warm-hearted hug. "He's doing fine and so are you, kiddo. Come on, let's go for a walk."

"I don't want to leave him in case he wakes up again."

"Rachel will be here soon and Chin will keep an eye on Steve once Doctor Carson's done with his exams. They can spare us for a few minutes. Besides, the attending nurse will ring us if there's anything. Come on," she egged on.

Karen gave a weak nod and followed her sister outside the room where they met with Kono.

"Frances, Karen, just the two I wanted to see."

"Something wrong?" Frances queried with a creased brow.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. He has valuable information on McFadden's whereabouts."

"Who?" Frances jumped in like a cat poised ready to pounce on its prey.

"Come outside."


	22. Chapter 22

_**I so appreciate your interest in this story. I must say I'm a bit overwhelmed by all the reviews/fav/follows and the views.**_

_**I also am grateful that so many of you like Frances, as I didn't know how she would be received. She does have a bit of a rough side to her, but I figured that why Steve fell in love with her in the first place. **_

_**Have no fear, I have no plan to kill her off. In fact, my muse has suggested a cliffhanger at the end of this story. I was a bit stumped as to how to wrap everything up, so the suspense will continue in a sequel in which, hopefully, all questions will be answered as to the future of Steve and Frances as well as Danny and Karen's . I might also address one or two lingering questions from the prequel 'Deceptions'. **_

_**Our boys will suffer some consequences to their ordeal. Stay tuned to find out.**_

_**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**_

Kono brought them to a park bench on the hospital lawn where a man was sitting, his back to them. Kono placed her hand on his shoulder. "Adam." The Asian stood to face the sisters. "I'd like you to meet Frances and Karen Nyland. Girls, this is my friend, Adam Noshimuri."

Karen shook the man's hand "Nice to meet you," she said innocently, unbeknown to her that he was branded an outcast from the Five-0 team for his criminal past.

Frances followed suit with a bit more reservations. "I've heard of him."

Embarrassed, Adam glanced at Kono to shore up support. "I know what they must have told you, but don't be so quick to judge on hearsay. I believe in him. He's proven himself worthy of my trust."

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt since I'm not familiar with your background except, as Kono pointed out, from what I've heard and in my business I solely rely on cold hard facts and not rampant rumors."

"Thank you."

"So, Kono tells me you know where Clive McFadden is?" Frances asked boldly, no pussyfooting around.

"Yes. We've been following him for the last two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" Frances blasted, catching everyone unawares. "You withheld that information for two weeks?" Then her eyes squinted dubiously. "You said we. Who's we?"

Adam turned to Kono. "Adam, Chin and I," Kono answered, bracing herself for the impending chastise.

"You conducted your own investigation without telling me?"

"You had enough to deal with Steve and Danny."

"Oh and you didn't?"

"We had to make sure he was the man you were looking for," Adam defended fiercely. "Besides he kept moving from one place to another. It was hard to keep track. I wanted to snatch a clear picture of him in order to make a positive identification." From under his vest, he pulled out a glossy eight by ten picture of McFadden coming out of a cheap motel. "Is this the man you're after?"

"The features certainly fit all the drawings made of him." Frances held the picture in front of Karen. "Karen? Is this him?"

Karen closed her eyes in disgust. "Yeah that's him."

"Where is he now?"

"He checked in at the Konohana Motel about ten miles from here. It's odd though. For some reason, he keeps getting closer to the hospital instead of going farther away. He must know he's a wanted man. He should be trying to flee the islands."

"He wants to stick close to his quarry and make sure it doesn't survive. We're gonna have to beef up security around our two men. It's obvious they're still in McFadden's crosshairs, well Steve is anyway. It does fit his personality. He hates to lose and I suspect he must have struck a deal with the Yakuza for Steve's life."

"And that's not all. Tell her, Adam."

"I stalked McFadden everywhere he went. I began noticing that he was receiving visitors on a regular basis. At first I suspected a drug ring. I took pictures of the men meeting with him and gave them to Kono for a facial recognizance. Turns out they are cops from KPD and HPD."

"Seems he managed to corrupt a few of our officers on the islands," Kono said.

An icy clutch of dread seized Frances. "Oh God! The officers on guard at the hospital. They could be McFadden's pawns."

"No, we checked them out. They're not on the list of his visitors."

"That doesn't mean that they can't be corrupted."

"What do we do now?" Kono asked.

"Has Duke been notified?"

"Not yet. We wanted to run this by you first and see how you'd decide to proceed."

"Adam, you say he hasn't checked out of the motel yet?"

"No, I checked barely two hours ago. He was still there," Adam confirmed.

"Okay then, we have to move fast so he doesn't give us the slip." Frances addressed Kono, "I'll get Chin. You call Duke and ask him to recruit a few of his sharpshooters and we'll all meet at the Palace to elaborate our plan of action. Let's say in one hour?"

"You want to do this now?"

"The sooner the better. We can't miss that window of opportunity, but we must proceed cautiously so he doesn't pick up our scent. It's a wonder he hasn't spotted you spying on him, Adam."

"I'm an old pro at tracking enemies. I've played those gambits before."

Frances cringed. "I bet you have. Makes me wonder whether you're on our side and that we're not headed into a trap," she inferred, glancing at Kono to gauge her reaction.

"Believe me Commander Nyland, I want this scumbag as much as you do. I might not have an unblemished past but when Kono told me that children were caught in that spider's web, I had to help you crack down his network."

The young commander was somewhat displeased at Kono's handling of the situation. "I wish you'd come to me with this, Kono. I don't appreciate the fact that you discussed our case with an outsider."

"I didn't expound on all the details but it's like you said, we'll use any method to bring McFadden to his knees. Adam wanted to help and...he did."

Although she was ill-at-ease with this arrangement, Frances nevertheless had to concede to Kono's reasoning. "Right. Guess I can't fault you for wanting to redeem yourself and by the same token, help us get McFadden. One thing though, this is as far as you go. You did your deed, now it's our turn to finish the job."

"Understood."

"And you Karen, you go back inside and alert hospital security to keep an eye on the two officers posted at Steve and Danny's doors. You stick close to our two friends and call me the minute there's any change in either's condition. Hopefully we'll get this done by the end of the day."

* * *

Duke recruited three of his top snipers and five clean officers to form his team. They all converged to Five-0 HQ to meet with Chin, Kono and Frances. They put their heads together to home in on their ultimate goal, considering all angles and taking into account the confined area allowing little space to move around without risking to wound an innocent bystander. Once they agreed on a course of action, they armed themselves to the teeth, donned a Kevlar bullet-proof vest and headed toward the Konohana Motel.

They parked the conspicuous police cars out of the motel's direct view and with guns in hand, they carefully closed in on the building, keeping their eyes trained on McFadden's room.

One officer was ordered to go ask the motel desk clerk if McFadden had checked out since he was last seen in the room. Minutes later, he returned to his peers to confirm that the cunning fox was still in its lair.

The marksmen adopted strategic positions to strike their man down should he decide to fly the coop. The five police officers were posted around the motel, covering every emergency exits.

Frances inspected the magazine of her semi-automatic and addressed Duke standing to her right. "Let's get one thing perfectly clear. The dragon is mine to slay. I've waited too long, worked too hard to let someone else relish the pleasure to strike him down. Unless perhaps he should slip through my fingers at which case only, your snipers can take him out."

"Just make sure you go by the book," Duke warned.

"You all ready?" she asked her three backups who each gave a nod. "Let's move in."

With Frances and Duke leading the pack and Kono and Chin treading close behind, they stealthily padded up to the front door and paused to suck in a breath before Frances gave the go-ahead to kick the door down.

With guns drawn, they check the room thoroughly and proceeded to check the bathroom and closet, but McFadden was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit!" Frances cursed as she secured her gun. She turned to the officer who enquired at the desk. "Didn't the clerk tell you McFadden hadn't checked out?"

"Checked out yes, but he could have stepped out."

Frances was stewing in her juices, grinding her teeth in suppressed fury at the failed intervention when in a furtive sidelong glance she spotted a man outside on the sidewalk. She stepped up to the window to get a better look at the familiar face. "That's McFadden." She took to her heels and dashed outside, her bewildered team following.

McFadden dropped his coffee and lunch and tore through the street. He was too far down and amidst a public place to risk a shootout. Instead, the snipers and officers followed the leaders in their cars.

Frances was breezing down the street at gale force wind speed, barely panting and hardly breaking a sweat as she homed in on her quarry. He was locked on radar and she could taste the victory as she narrowed the gap between them. He took her for a ride through rough terrains but she remained relentless. He wasn't going to shake her.

Finally she caught up with him on top of a public building. She grabbed him by the belt as he tried to use the fire escape. She jerked him backwards and swung him around to seize his neck in a vice-like grip with one hand while she thrust the barrel of her gun at his forehead with the other. With a murderous glare, she pressed his back against the ledge and using Steve's technique, she held his head down in mid air.

"You crazy!" He lashed out at her as he tried to wrangle himself free from her clutches.

"I've been called worse," she spewed out, eyes shooting daggers at her nemesis; the cold metal of her gun bearing a hole through the man's forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" he choked and coughed out as she tightened her grip on his neck.

"The name's Nyland, as in Karen Nyland's sister? Also a friend of Commander Steven McGarrett. Sure those names ring a bell?"

"Shit!"

Duke, Kono and Chin stood at a safe distance, guns at the ready.

"You're going to pay for what you did to them and to all those children whose lives you robbed. I've spent five relentless years tracking you down, McFadden, and now you're going to spill your guts even if I have to reach down into your belly and gut you myself."

McFadden managed to wrench himself free and smacked her in the face. She bounced back instantly and held out her hands to bar her three partners from lunging at him.

"I can handle him," she snarled. Keeping her glare on her prey, she placed her gun in the holster, after which she unfastened the belt and dropped it to the ground. She then unlatched her bullet-proof vest and shed it. "It's just you and me now. No weapons. Let's see how manly you are against a woman. No holds barred."

"I'm going to enjoy this, but," he crowed while pointing to the three behind, "no saving the damsel in distress if she should get a nose bleed," he taunted with a malicious glee.

"They won't have to. By the time I'm through with you, you'll beg for them to save you from me."

Frances adopted a defensive stance as McFadden began advancing on her. Barely had he swung to deliver a sucker punch that she grabbed his wrist, twisted it and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on the concrete with a hollow thud.

Irate, he picked himself up and returned inside the ring to pounce on her. Again with lightning speed, she landed a karate chop to his neck that momentarily dazed him.

McFadden went back for a third round, this time his foot aiming for the guts but she quickly seized his ankle and twisted it, eliciting a cry of pain. Frances's composed bearing was most infuriating, but he too was unyielding and was chomping at the bit to teach this 'female' a lesson, even if he knew he'd wind up in jail afterwards.

He teetered to his feet, wobbling a bit as he poised himself to lunge at her a fourth time. This time, he succeeded in taking her by surprise by sweeping her leg out behind the knee. She fell down and with him on top of her, she was trapped, or so he thought.

She retaliated with a knee to the groin and placed both feet on his stomach to propel him backwards. He landed on his back but quickly bounced up. Frances went for the kill with karate kicks, each packing a lethal blow to McFadden's pride and body.

"This is for my sister," she roared with a kick in the guts, making him double over in pain. "This one is for Steve McGarrett." With the vials of wrath pouring down her veins, she swung another kick to his face, breaking his nose. Blood squirted out of his nostrils as she came back with another kick to the face, this one for Danny.

Chin was itching to stop the carnage but Kono was quick to grab at his cousin's arm to stop him, "Don't!" she warned. "Leave her be. This has been a long time coming."

"She's gonna kill him!"

"So what."

"So what? Kono are you aware of the implications if she does?"

"I don't think anyone would mind," Kono deadpanned.

"Kono that's not the point."

"After what that creep did, don't tell me you don't want to tear him to shreds?"

"Of course I do, but…

"Not buts, let her be. I swear Chin if you stop her, I'll finish the job myself," she scorned with a deadly contemptuous look. "Besides I can see she's holding back her kicks or else he'd be unconscious by now. She just wants to inflict a pain that he'll remember for a lifetime."

Frances delivered the final fatal blows that sent a bloody and battered McFadden down for the count.

"Folks I don't know about you but I think he's had enough," Duke surmised, getting Chin to help him pull Frances from the agonizing man.

"That's enough, Frances. We need him alive for his grilling," Chin reasoned with the incensed woman who was hovering on the verge of lunacy.

"McFadden, if you so much crawl out of the rat hole they're gonna shove you into, I swear I'll hunt you down with my last breath and I won't have these people behind me to stop me from killing you," she pledged, venting out her rancor at the worthless human lump of clay rasping on the ground." Chin slowly released his grip as he felt her muscles relaxing. She gazed up at Duke standing nearby. "Take that scumbag out of my sight before I lose it completely."

Duke acquiesced and slapped the cuffs on McFadden. He hauled him to his feet and, flanked by two officers, began reading him his rights.

"You okay, Frances?" Kono asked concerned, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

One deep cleansing breath later, Frances nodded weakly. "I'm sorry. I kinda lost it for a while."

"No need to apologize. Had you not done it, I would have."

The two women shared a laugh.

"You got him, girl! You did it!" Kono cheered.

"WE did it," Frances corrected, pulling Kono into a soul-stirring embrace. She then pulled back and with shimmering eyes, smiled her gratitude at the two cousins. "Thank you both. Couldn't have done it without your help."

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" Chin stated.

"Yes we do. I'm just sorry Steve and Danny got hurt in the process," Frances grieved with dejection etched on her face.

Chin stepped up to her and wrapped a consoling arm around her shoulders. "Consider it a temporary setback. They will get through this. Danny's already on the mend and Steve's just taking time off. He's always so impetuous. This is life forcing him to take a break."

"You're a wise man, Chin Ho Kelly. Malia's lucky to have you."

"And Steve's lucky to have you. Don't give up on him. He needs you."

"I'm not," Frances strained a half-hearted smile to conceal an overwhelming grief threatening to engulf her.

* * *

They returned to the hospital where they met with Karen. It was status quo, save for Steve whose jerky spasms required that he be held in restraint to avoid inflicting harm upon himself and others.

Although it was deemed necessary for his own protection, Frances was nevertheless appalled by the very idea of keeping Steve in straps, aware of the psychological effects this might engender in the short run. Albeit insentient, she nevertheless feared him wanting to cast off his bonds at all cost, perhaps even at the expense of his own life. She might not recall all the details of the days they spent together talking at the hospital camp in Bosnia, but one thing that stood out is that the man didn't take too kindly to being held in restraint, and even had a sick dread of it.

With the pervasive whooshing sound of the artificial respirator and constant beeping of the heart monitor greeting her as she entered the room, Frances padded up to the bed and pulled down the side rail. Doctor Carson showed up seconds later with the patient's medical chart.

"Doctor, are those really necessary?" she complained, jutting her head at the straps around the ankles and wrists.

"I'm afraid so. He's experiencing violent spasms throughout his body. He even hurt one of my nurses as she was giving him a sponge bath earlier."

"How bad?"

"Just a scratch but, be that as it may, he's surprisingly strong and packs up quite a punch for a comatose man."

'Comatose': the word rang false in the deep recesses of her heart. "So you're telling me there's no change?"

"The brain activity has increased some and the Babinski sign is practically nonexistent, usually indicating that the brain damage is limited."

"Be honest with me, doctor," she paused to summon the courage to phrase her concern, "he's been in a coma for three weeks now. Is there any chance that he'll wake up and if he does, how will he be?"

Carson closed the chart and approached Frances with a solemn expression. "Each case is different. It's true that the more he remains in a coma, the least likely he is to rouse out of it, but that doesn't mean that he won't either or that he'll be in a vegetative state if he does. The tests results are far from being grim. In fact they are very encouraging."

"I apologize. You must think I'm giving up on him but I'm not. I just…I just don't want to prolong his agony. His living will stipulates that we unplug him should there be any hope of a recovery. He doesn't want to be kept alive artificially and if that's the case, then I'll have to comply with his wish."

"I understand and I won't fault you if you do make that decision. All I say is wait a little bit longer. He's not completely hopeless yet."

Tears stung her eyes at the next dreaded question. "But…will he be the same as before?"

"I cannot answer that."

"Can I stay with him?"

"Sure," he smiled his approval. "It'll be time for supper soon. Do you want me to ask a nurse to bring you something to eat from the cafeteria? I hear the lasagna is good."

"Thank you, I'd like that. That's very kind of you, Doctor."

"Think nothing of it."

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Keep the faith." He waited for her to acknowledge before leaving her to her grief.

Her heart sank at the sight of the bed restraints, knowing that Steve might become more violent if he felt trapped. She unstrapped his left wrist and sandwiched his hand between hers, hoping to soothe the self-destructive urge to break free before it rises.

She leaned close to his face and with a soft voice barely above a whisper, she said, "I know you're in there somewhere." An involuntary flutter of eyelids was her answer. "You want out, I can feel it." She squeezed his hand. "Come on," she egged on with all of her fortitude. "You can do it. Come back to us. Please, we need you."

* * *

Another ten days elapsed with Steve still in a coma, but now breathing on his own with only a nasal cannula. Save for the bandage around his head and the cast on his right arm, most of the dressings covering his face and body had been removed leaving only scars and burnt marks; a painful reminder of the ordeal he went through.

Danny's progress had been deemed remarkable. He still wore a C collar as a preventive measure but was no longer slurring his words; now forming complete sentences and moving his upper limps with ease. A few disorders lingered, such as the inability to recognize left from right; difficulties with hand coordination, trouble with reading and drawing simple shapes. He was also warned of perhaps developing post-traumatic or bipolar disorder as a result of his brain injury, but our blond detective was doggedly intent on returning to his whole self again. The paralysis was a hindrance that he had yet to conquer but vowed to vanquish that beast at all cost.

He credited his friends and especially his new love, Karen, and daughter Grace, for his recovery. Brain injuries have been known to cause extreme stressors in family and interpersonal relationships, but they somehow managed to rise above it and kept with the program. He felt blessed to have been bestowed such a wonderful group of people, and he intended to return the favor by sticking it with Steve. He was now his main priority.

* * *

With Doctors Carson and Kailo's, Karen's and two nurses' assistance, Danny managed to slide off his bed to settle in a wheelchair. The effort was taxing on his body at first, but he quickly rebounded and wheeled himself down to his partner's room, where Frances was busy doing his morning exercises.

"Hey, look who's here?" Karen announced as she walked beside Danny's wheelchair. He had insisted on wheeling himself in as part of his physiotherapy.

"Danny! It's good to see you out of bed."

"Feels great to be out of my room." He approached the bed to get a peek at Steve. "How is he?"

"Stubborn as ever."

"Yeah, that I remember," Danny returned the jest.

At that moment, Steve experienced a strong spasm in his left arm, jerking Frances toward him. "Oh no you don't, Mister!" she scolded, pulling his arm back to her. "You want to fight? Then you open your eyes and perhaps I'll relent." Again, a twitch occurred, this one less violent than the first as if the man was heeding the warning.

"Hey Steve!" Danny called out. "Why are you giving this lady a hard time? She is only trying to help and you just lie there, acting aggressive." Danny's speech was still a bit slow as he tried to form the words in his murky brain. "Where is the man we all know and love? He is in there somewhere. Show us that stubbornness that I recall you are so famous for and break out of there. Come on! You can do it," Danny coaxed but with no positive results.

He then asked Frances to vacate her spot so that he could hold Steve's hand. "Are you sure you're up to this?" she asked. "He can be violent."

"I think I can handle him." He held out his hand for Frances to clasp it and guide him to Steve's for he still had trouble with motor coordination.

"Be a good boy now, Steve. Danny's holding your hand. You don't want to hurt him."

Danny took a firm hold of his friend's hand. He then glanced up at his face and gasped, "Oh my, look! His eyes are opened."

"Could be another involuntary reflex," Frances disheartened, dashing everyone's hopes as she waved her hand in front of Steve's eyes. "He's blinking. My God! Karen, could you go fetch the doctor?"


	23. Chapter 23

Karen did her sister's bidding and returned not only with Doctor Carson and his nurse, but with Kono and Chin as well. All gathered around the bed to watch the neurologist conduct his examination of the patient.

"Has he squeezed your hand?" Dr. Carson asked Danny as he flashed his penlight in Steve's eyes to check the pupillary reflex.

"No he did not."

"Ask him."

Danny flattened Steve's hand in his palm and gingerly stretched out his upper body to get a better view of his friend's face while his collar kept his head and neck straight. "Steve, can you hear me? If you can, squeeze my hand." All glanced down at Steve's hand resting on top of Danny's. "Come on. Squeeze my hand," he repeated, giving the hand a small nudge. "Come on, Steve. You can do it. Squeeze my hand." And there it was; a weak squeeze.

All breathed out a sigh of relief and smiles lit up the room.

"That doesn't look like a spasmic reflex to me, Doctor," Frances said.

"You're right, it's not." Dr. Carson held Steve by the chin, forcing him to focus on his face. "Steve, can you hear me?" A blank gaze followed by a series of repetitive blinks was his answer. Carson snapped his fingers. "Hey! Look at me. Focus on me." The impassive eyes slowly closed and the doctor snapped his fingers once more to keep him from drifting off. "No, no, no, don't!" the eyes jolted open and yet again they slowly closed, but Carson steadfastly kept his lethargic patient awake despite Steve's wanting to brush the annoying hand aside with his left hand that Danny had just released.

"I'm not going to stop until you stay awake, young man." He snapped his fingers at eye level and held out a finger. "Follow my finger." When the eyes didn't move, he snapped his fingers once again to bring Steve to attention. "Follow my finger, Steve. Come on. Focus. Focus."

All waited with bathed breath for a sign that Steve's brain was responding to the command, but in vain. Instead, the patient became somewhat agitated, batting his eyes nervously as he reached out to touch the doctor's hand that he obviously could not see.

"Steve, do you understand what I'm asking? Nod if you do." There was a heart-stopping latent period between stimulus and response but eventually, the head tilted slightly. He began hyperventilating as the eyes darted manically back and forth.

"I think there's something wrong with his eyes," Chin inferred from the frantic look on Steve's face.

Dr. Carson addressed the nurse. "Page Doctor Hishimura. I want a complete neuro-ophtalmic examination."

"Right away, Doctor."

Carson glanced up at the heart monitor that was showing a mild tachycardia. He addressed Frances, "Grab his hand again and hold it. Keep him anchored." He went to the foot of the bed where he proceeded to do the Babinski test. This time, there was no sign and the reflex was normal. "Dear God," he muttered to himself, pleased that his miracle patient was on the mend.

"Doctor, he is scared. Is it because he is not aware of his environment and that he cannot see or talk or what? What, what is it?" Danny queried frantically, his anguish being more than flesh and blood could take at this very minute and as a result of the adrenalin rush, Danny held a hand to his temple to quell a rising headache.

Karen noticed Danny's distress and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Danny, calm yourself. You're having one of those headaches again?"

Danny winced while rubbing his temple. "It'ssssssssss okay. Like one of those fleeting ice-cream headaches. It will pass." Once it subsided, he laid one hand on top of his sweetheart's and entwined their fingers.

"Steve," Frances summoned, squeezing his hand. "Steve, can you hear me? It's Frances." Steve nodded, searching her face with his eyes. "I'm right here, sweetie." She could feel him tightening his grasp on her hand and she responded tenfold. "I'm not letting go. Calm down, breathe slowly," she coached with a soothing hand on his cheek.

"Can we remove the straps around his ankles and right arm? It might be another reason why he's so agitated. He feels trapped." Kono pleaded with the neurosurgeon who agreed to release Steve from his bonds.

"I will ask you to keep an eye on his legs, make sure he doesn't kick or anything."

Chin and Kono agreed to keep alert for the signs.

Frances looked forlornly at the doctor. "He's blind, isn't he?"

"I would tend to concur. The concussion he sustained was mostly localized in the occipital lobe, that's the part of the brain that registers vision. The good news is that it appears his ears are undamaged. He can hear us."

"Is it permanent?" Danny asked.

"Perhaps Doctor Hishimura can answer that question once he's done with his examination."

"Oh dear God, no," Frances cried upon noticing Steve's tears pealing down his cheeks. She bent forward and dabbed at the tears with her thumb. "Don't cry. It's okay. We're here. We're all here with you. Danny, Kono, Chin, Karen and I." she rubbed her cheek against his. "I'll be okay." She hated seeing him so vulnerable and she knew that if he had total awareness, he would feel embarrassed.

She peeled off her hand from Steve's grip and gave Danny his turn at being the beacon. "You talk to him, Danny. He needs to hear your voice."

"Hold on, Steve. You have made it this far. Do not let go," he exhorted, squeezing Steve's hand until his knuckles turned white. He was surprisingly thrilled that his own grip had regained normal strength.

* * *

Later that morning, Grace and Rachel came to visit with Danny. They met with him outside on the hospital lawn where he was conversing with Karen.

Grace squealed with delight upon spotting her dad in the park, "Danno!" she squealed with delight and ran over to him.

Danny looked up at Karen, confused. "Danno?"

"That's what she calls you, remember?"

Grace jumped in his arms and sat on his lap.

"Careful of your daddy's neck, sweetheart!" Rachel warned her daughter, seeing Danny's discomfort at the sudden jolt.

"Danno, you're outside!"

"Yep! Your Danno needed some fresh air." He looked up at Rachel's beaming smile. "Hi Rachel."

"Danny. You're looking well," she observed from his bright complexion and sunny disposition. "I see that you no longer wear the collar."

"Yeah. Dr. Kailo agreed to remove it. It was too confining and downright uncomfortable."

Grace tittered at the baseball cap on Danny's head. "What are you giggling about?" he asked.

"You look funny with that cap on your head."

"Well that is to hide my bowling ball until all the hair grows back," he said, removing the cap to let her see the close shaven cut. "See?"

Feeling a bit crowded, Karen stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll leave you three to your privacy."

"Karen, you don't have to leave," Rachel said, slightly embarrassed at the thought that Karen would leave on her account.

"No it's okay. I'll be back in fifteen minutes to bring him in."

Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her down to his level where he landed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

She acknowledged with a fetching smile. "You're very welcomed."

All three watched Karen walked back to the hospital entrance. "She's nice," Rachel mused with the belief that Danny was already bewitched with the girl.

"Yeah, she is," Danny sighed with a love-smitten gaze.

"I'm surprised to see you out here. Surely I thought you'd be with Steve."

"I was until they took him down for some tests. Rachel… he woke from his coma," Danny announced cheerfully.

"He did?"

"Yeah, but he seems to be blind."

"Oh dear Lord!"

"Uncle Steve cannot see?"

"Afraid not. I had to come out here for a breath of fresh air and soak in the sunlight." He inhaled deeply. "It feels good. I am starting to feel whole again, except for my legs," Danny said with a lingering tremor in his voice as he still had trouble with his words.

"Danno, you still can't walk?"

"Not yet. Those are stubborn legs. I guess they need to heal properly before they will allow me to stand on them."

"When will that be?" Grace asked with all the innocence a child could display.

Danny's forlorn expression met Rachel's. "I do not know," he labored to sound optimistic in front of his daughter. He squeezed her tiny frame sitting on his lap. "Soon, I hope."

"Does it hurt when I sit on you?"

"No. Daddy cannot feel anything below the waist," he explained to the curious pony-tailed girl who slid off his legs to squat down before him.

"Can I touch them?" That question had visibly struck a nerve with Danny who glanced up at Rachel with a pleading look.

"Ah, Gracie, why don't we go get daddy some ice-cream?"

"Yeah, let's!" the young girl enthused. "What would you like, Danno?"

"Huh…huh," he hemmed and hawed as he was unable to name the flavor.

"We'll get him chocolate," Rachel said, staring compassionately at Danny, "that's his favorite."

He clasped Rachel's hand and whispered his gratitude. "Thank you."

"It's too soon, isn't it?" Danny closed his eyes and nodded dismally. "Will you be okay if we leave you alone for a few minutes?"

Danny squeezed her hand. "Yeah, you go. I will wait for you." Once mother and daughter were out of earshot, Danny released the torrent of emotions. Aside from his crippled legs, he had failed to recognize the color of Grace's dress or the flavor of ice-cream he preferred. Doctor Carson warned him about the lasting effects of his brain injury but nonetheless, he had a hard time dealing with his disabilities.

Out of the blue, a soft voice spoke. "Hello Danny."

Danny looked up at the brunette standing over him. "I am sorry. Do I know you?"

Her smile flickered at the question. "You don't remember me?"

Danny slanted his head and in a matter of seconds, the memories came rushing back. His heart leapt into his throat; his eyes closing in despair. He was mortified. How could she see him like this? "Gaby."

"I was on vacation in Spain when I heard the news of the explosion," Gaby spoke with genuine concern. "It's a miracle you and Steve are still alive."

"So they say. I do not remember anything of what happened except from what I was told and I suspect they left out a few details for my own good."

"Perhaps it's for the best."

"So…how have you been?" He made idle conversation to veer off the subject of his obvious handicap that he feared she was bound to address.

"I've been good. The museum is keeping me busy but I have a gnawing feeling that they're about to let me go," she explained on a morose tone.

"Museum?"

"That's where I work, remember?"

It finally clicked. "Oh yes. Go? Why?"

"Visitors aren't flocking anymore. Times are tough and I don't think they need me there any longer."

"What are you going to do?"

"If that happens, I'll go back to my mom's for a while and reassess my life. See what's ahead for me."

"Gaby I," Danny started but she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shuuuuu, don't. Perhaps it's better that you don't remember."

"I do recall some moments. It is pretty murky in my brain."

"It just wasn't meant to be between us. We tried but just couldn't make things work. No hard feelings. I've enjoyed our time together and I'm grateful that you're still my friend." She clasped his hand. Seeing her shocking reaction to the burn marks, Danny twitched his hand out of hers and crossed his arms against his stomach in shame, breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry," she repented, getting a faint nod in return.

It wasn't long after that Rachel and Grace returned with Karen. Grace handed her father his ice-cream cone, unbeknownst to her that Gaby's recoil had stirred a sickening feeling of helplessness that up until this day he had successfully managed to repress.

"Danno, is something wrong?" Grace asked, picking up on her father's distress. "Do you want vanilla instead? Here," she offered her cone but he gently brushed it aside.

"Ah Karen, could you take me back inside, please? I am not feeling very well." He cringed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feigning a throbbing headache.

"You're having another headache?"

He nodded and began rubbing his temple. He reached out to clasp Gracie's arm and lifted his gaze up to meet her worried frown. "I am sorry, Grace," he said through a strain, halfhearted smile. "You eat them both for me, okay?"

"Okay. I hope you feel better, Danno."

"I will. Do not worry. I just need to rest and it will go away."

On her father's reassurance, Grace brushed off the incidence and began licking at both cones.

"I am sorry Rachel, Gaby. I...I really need to lie down," he affected with a droopy look.

"That's ok. We'll see you later," Rachel said with a profound concern, suspecting that there was more to Danny's anguish than a mere headache.

Karen wheeled him to the main entrance, hastening the pace to avoid prolonging Danny's agony. "Hold on Danny, I'll get you your medicine."

"No I am okay. It was merely a ploy to remove myself from an uncomfortable situation."

"Oh," she breathed out in relief. "You had me worried there for a minute. Incidentally who was that woman you were with?"

"Her name is Gaby. Her last name has slipped my mind. She…well she and I went out for a couple of months but it did not work out."

"She obviously said something to upset you."

"No, no, It'ssssss just…well I just was not ready for her visit."

Karen pressed the red button to activate the electric doors. "By the way, your mom called. Your father's doing much better and she's thinking of coming back to Hawaii for a visit."

"I will call her back. She need not come all the way over here, now that I am on the mend…well …almost," he said dolefully.

"But you are doing better!"

"Listen to me talk!"

"Your speech will get better with time."

"And I am still failing at some tests. Speaking of which, is Steve back from his?"

"Yeah. They returned him to his room. Frances is with him."

She wheeled him in where Frances was keeping a vigil with her hand clenched around Steve's while he napped.

"Hi. Is he sleeping?" Danny whispered, craning his neck out to see Steve's face. He grabbed the back of his neck, cringing at the pain radiating down his spine.

"Easy there, Danny. Don't strain yourself." Karen cautioned, placing a hand on Danny's forehead to realign his head straight waiting for the pain to subside. "You okay? Perhaps I should ask Doctor Kailo to put that C collar back on."

"No, no," The blond detective protested. "It was just a twinge. I was not careful and went too fast. The pain is gone now."

Steve's eyes fluttered open upon hearing Danny's voice.

"Hey Steve," Frances spoke softly while rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. "Danny's here."

His head tilted toward her voice; his blank eyes darted maniacally, seeking out a friend that was near and yet lost in a pitch dark world.

"Da….Daaaaaaaaaanny…" he heaved out, groping the void with the hand that Frances released to grab a hold of Danny's with all the might that his body would allow him to muster.

"He remembers me."

"Yes he does. He was asking for you."

"Wow, you have got some grip there." Karen wheeled Danny closer to the bed and put on the breaks. "He can talk, that is amazing."

"So far he only said your name. Doctor Carson says you two are miracles of modern science," Frances said.

"Yeah, we are lucky I suppose," Danny mused with a dash of resentment. "Save for a few lingering handicaps."

"Which are either temporary or that you will easily overcome."

"Easy for you to say. What did the doctor say about his eyes?"

"Doctor Hishimura is commenting the results with Doctor Carson right now. We should have an answer shortly. Karen and I will leave you two alone now. We'll be back in about ten minutes when they'll be serving lunch."

"Yeah. I am certainly looking forward to that," Danny said sarcastically.

Karen leaned over Danny's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I'll try to sneak in a few edibles from downstairs."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it in gratitude. "Bless you."

Once the ladies were gone, Danny turned his attention to his partner. "You thirsty?" Danny surmised from the dry swallows.

Careful not to lose the grip he had on Steve's hand and paying attention not to strain his neck, Danny reached inside a bowl on the night table for the handkerchief containing crushed ice. He took the ball of cloth and applied it to Steve's lips. No sooner had the cool, refreshing feel hit his senses that Steve slowly began munching and sucking on the chipped ice.

"It feels good, right? I remember when Karen gave me that chipped ice when I could not drink water. It was heaven sent. My throat was so dry that I thought it would choke me up." Steve slanted his head sideway. "Enough?" Danny interpreted from the gesture but Steve offered no answer, just merely licked his lips. Danny threw the cloth back in the bowl, and grabbed a tissue to dab at droplets of water running down Steve's chin. "There you go".

Steve stared vacantly at the ceiling with an expression of doom and gloom etched on his face.

"Hey do not sweat it, Steve. I know exactly how you feel. I was there. But believe me when I say that it will get better. Take me for instance. I could not speak a word when I first came to and look at…" Danny quickly retracted when the blunder he committed hit him smack in the face, "I mean listen to me now. It is still hard for me to speak at length. I need to slow down to find my words, but this is an improve…an improvement. And I am sure that blindness is only temporary. You took quite a blow to the head I was told."

Danny reached for the stuffed seal that he placed on Steve's shoulder. "That is a gift from Gracie. You remember Grace, my daughter?" Steve just stared blankly at him, blinking heavily. "She thought it might be a good companion for when you are in the dol...doldrums. She bought me a stuffed monkey and believe me, clinging on to one of those toys does help keep the blues away."

Steve stared in Danny's direction with a deep puzzled look.

"I was told she adores you to death." He watched Steve's expression change from puzzlement to dismay. "Hey, what is the matter?" Steve squished his eyes close and began hyperventilating. "Calm down, breathe slowly now." Danny pacified with a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, listen to my voice. Ease down a bit." He started rubbing Steve's arm to soothe the anguish. Finally the crisis passed, much to Danny's relief who released his strong grip on Steve's hand.

Steve tried hard to rummage through his memory bank for the girl's identity that he couldn't place.

"It is okay, Steve. I will bring her over someday when you feel better." He looked down at Steve's hand in his and spoke solemnly. "You are halfway there, friend. I am gonna be here to help you the rest of the way, do not worry about that. You are going to make it. We are both gonna win this." He waved a hand in front of Steve's eyes, hoping for a reaction but to his dismay, none came. "The great news is that the guy who did this to us is away for good.

"Most of what happened washes over me. Chin and the girls explained it to me but still, my head is swimming in confu...confusion. I cannot tell heads from tails anymore. It is…" his snail-paced speech came to a sudden halt when Steve's grip tightened. He looked up to see his partner's face distorting in pain.

"Steve, what is the matter? Are you in pain?" Steve gave a weak nod of the head. "Where? Where does it hurt? Show me." he released Steve's hand, which went straight to his chest. "Chest? Your chest hurts?" Steve's wince was self-explanatory. Danny frantically searched for the call button, focusing on his hand coordination to grab it, while the heart monitor began sounding the alarm. Seconds later, Doctor Carson and a nurse breezed in.

"What's that matter?" He went straight for his patient in obvious respiratory distress. He put his stethoscope to Steve's chest.

"We were talking and all over sudden he started compla…complaining of chest pains."

Carson looped the stethoscope around his neck and addressed the nurse. "Could be a pulmonary embolism. Ask to clear an OR now. We're taking him up for emergency surgery."

"Is it bad?"

"We don't know yet. If it is PE we'll need to get that clot before it travels to his brain. I'm going to ask you to step out of the room now."

"Sure." Danny wheeled himself out of Steve's room and parked himself in the hallway, waiting. Minutes later, he saw Doctor Carson and his nurse hurrying the patient down to the elevators.


	24. Chapter 24

An excruciating forty minutes later, the surgical-clad doctor entered Danny's room where Karen, Frances, Chin and Kono were standing in mortal dread of a dire outcome. As for Danny, the fear of losing his friend was coupled with an overwhelming guilt of having provoked this attack.

In a sidelong glance, Frances spotted the doctor and strode up to him. "Doctor Carson, how is Steve?"

The neurosurgeon was all smiles. "He's going to be fine."

A collective sigh of relief wafted through the room.

"Turns out it wasn't a blood clot but an acute panic attack."

"A panic attack?" Danny's voice rose from the background, dispersing the group so that the doctor could gain access to him.

"Yeah. Danny when you were with him, did you ask him questions he couldn't answer or discussed anything relevant to what happened to you both?"

"Euh…euh," Danny hemmed and hawed nervously, trying to recall the scene. "I did mention my daughter, Grace. He stared at me, well stared in the direction of my voice with a quizzical look on…" then it dawned on him. He shut his eyes. "Oh my God."

"Looked as if he couldn't remember who she was, right?" the doctor surmised from Danny's reaction. "The fact that he had trouble associating the name with a face made him upset. Frustration grew and subsequently, the anxiety attack."

"That'sssss not all. I spoke about the man who did this to us and…well... that'ssss when he started complaining of chest pains."

"Judging from his strong reaction, I suggest we not push him too hard, at least for now."

They all nodded in acquiescence.

"Understood," Danny said, still riddled with guilt.

Karen stood by Danny's chair and placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them gently to release the tension. He reached up for her hands that he folded in his tightly, holding onto them as though they were a buoy preventing him from drifting off into utter despair.

"Doctor, what about his eyes? Is the blindness temporary?" Frances asked.

All eyes turned to the doctor whose gloom expression sent a chill down their spines. "Doctor Hishimura conducted a battery of tests, including an ophthalmoscopic examination with an MRI. We consulted on the results and we concurred on the diagnostic."

"Which is?" Kono said with a marked apprehension.

"The optic nerve itself is intact. However due to the brain injury, he suffered ruptured vessels and as a result, a certain lack of oxygen in many parts of the brain, including the optical area. You see when tissues suffer from oxygen deprivation they usually swell. The optic nerve, however, is confined within a bony canal between the brain and the eye, a bit like the brain is confined within the skull. Not being able to swell causes pressure to the optic nerve, thus reducing blood flow into the nerve itself and subsequently, blindness."

"But once the pressure is released, he should be able to see, right?" Chin asked.

"Theorically."

"You don't sound optimistic, Doctor," Karen observed.

"The blood flow was restored to a significant degree, thus limiting the damage. The fact that he regained consciousness and is not in a vegetative state is in itself encouraging."

"For the sake of argument, let's say the pressure keeps building up. What then?" Frances queried.

"As the case may be we could resort to surgery but the procedure is extremely delicate. We run the risk of blinding him for life."

The news caused eyes to drop and heads to slump in dismay.

"Folks, at this point there's no cause for alarm. He's responding well to the medication and his blood pressure's back to normal. He's still under intensive care and we're checking his vitals every fifteen minutes. The fact that he's recognizing his friends is a very good sign that the neurological damage is limited. Go with that now. We'll worry about his sight later."

They all nodded in agreement, albeit with some misgivings.

* * *

For the next few days, Danny took turns with Frances, Chin and Kono at keeping a vigil on Steve. Unlike his detective partner who had made giant leaps in his progress, the SEAL was more subdued, taking baby steps instead, mind you not by choice.

Danny was in his wheelchair, resting his eyes, his cheek leaning against his fist when he heard a faint moan. His eyes jerked open to settle on his friend's restless form. He gently held Steve's hand in his, squeezing it to pull him out of the obvious nightmare he was struggling with.

"Steve? Wake up!" Danny wheedled, tugging at Steve's hand. "Come on, do not stay there. Come back."

"Mom!" he gasped out in cold shivers, bulging eyes darting back and forth in frenzy.

"Hey, hey! Calm down. It'sss okay. I'mmm here. Squeeze my hand."

Steve clung to Danny's hand for dear life, his breaths rasping in his lungs as panic assaulted his senses. "Mom?"

"No it'sss Danny." He squeezed Steve's hand and tapped his shoulder to yank him back to reality. "Come on now."

"Nooooo, don't..." Steve drawled, mewling like a newborn kitten, tearing at Danny's heart.

"Calm down, Steve," he coached, relieved to see that his words were finally sinking in. "That'ssssss it, you are doing fine. Breathe slowly."

Minutes later, Kono entered to relieve Danny of his shift. "Is he awake?"

"He was a minute ago. He started out of sleep, terrorized. He called out for his mom."

"No doubt he was reliving her death."

Danny took a few seconds to register the information. "His mom is dead? Issssn't she?"

Kono gave a sorrowful smile. "Yes she is. It's a…well it's a rather long story that maybe neither one of you is ready to hear right now."

"I do not think I want to know the details."

"Go take a break, Danny. I'll sit with him."

Danny gently released his friend's hand that he folded around the stuffed seal by his bed. "I'lllll be in my room. You come and get me..."

"...the second he wakes up or calls out your name, yes I know," she finished his thought.

"Thank you, Kono." He grasped her hand and squeezed it in gratitude before wheeling himself out of the room.

Kono pulled up a chair and sat at Steve's bedside. She gently took his hand in hers and began relating some of the events of the past few days, leaving out some of the more unpleasant details that could do more harm than good.

* * *

Nearly a month went by and with each passing day, Danny's speech and memory improved significantly. Steve was also on the mend. They all pitched in to help the SEAL get back on the ice. He was still shaky on his skates as Danny was at first; however, the healthy dose of obstinacy injected in the hospital staff and in his friends provided a staunch board that he could lean on when he felt like giving up.

The swelling localized in the lumbar region of Danny's spine was subsiding considerably. It was the area where the pressure on his nerves prevented him from walking. Doctor Kailo was a bit baffled however that his patient maintained that he couldn't feel any tingling sensation returning to his lower limbs when according to the MRI results, he should have. That prompted him to explore the cavity deeper for an insidious problem that he might have overlooked.

* * *

Although his condition allowed him to be discharged from the hospital, Danny nevertheless requested to remain a while longer, as he wished to stay at least until Steve would be given his own leave.

Later, when Steve's condition was deemed satisfactory enough to leave the hospital, both Doctor Carson and neuro-ophtalmologist Doctor Kale Hishimura summoned Frances into the neurosurgeon's office to discuss the delicate topic of the blindness.

"I've conducted all exhaustive tests on Commander McGarrett. He still has a few issues to work out with his motor coordination and sensory perception but aside from those, he's fit to leave the hospital."

"That's great!" Frances rejoiced.

"However, we cannot release him without assigning a private nurse that will tend to his needs. Medical problems may arise or he could experience a relapse of some sort. He's still shaky on his legs and his immune system is weak. Plus which, there's the visual impairment which limits his movements and obviously, he cannot fend for himself."

"So what you're saying is that he requires round-the-clock care?"

"One option is to keep him here for a while longer until he regains more strength. We were discussing the possibility of thereafter admitting him to an institution for the blind where he can be taught to increase his independence."

"But I thought you said the blindness was temporary?"

"Please understand that it is not a certainty," Doctor Hishimura jumped in. "Might not and then again, it might be permanent. We did a thorough examination of his visual system. The swelling in the optic nerve region has subsided considerably, which means there's no pressure upon the nerve that would create blindness. The trouble is obviously coming from the occipital lobe where he suffered the concussion. At this point it is virtually impossible to predict if his sight will return in the short run or even at all," Hishimura explained.

"Can't you keep him at the hospital until he does regain his sight?"

"As Doctor Hishimura explained, it might be awhile before that occurs and we can't keep him that long. We can provide him with home care services but that won't come cheap, especially if this drags on for months."

"How about if I volunteer to take care of him?"

"You could but are you willing to take on this responsibility? We're talking a round-the-clock care, twenty-four-seven that can be stressful. He could step on your corns more than once with his mood swings and can occasionally become violent. He'll require a lot of care, perhaps not like a newborn baby for he's made significant progress in the last few weeks but still, it will be a lot of work."

She snorted out a chuckle. "I've handled worse in the Navy, believe me. Besides you said it once Doctor Carson that the healing process begins with human compassion. If you send him away to some blind school, there's no telling what the psychological effects could be."

"Not necessarily so. Granted, people that first come to the school are miffed and aggressive, but they mellow out shortly after and as they learn how to manage for themselves, they become more confident."

"I won't pretend to know how to work with the blinds, but I know Steven McGarrett. He'll learn better if he's at home and not in some God-forsaking foreign place, alone and scared."

"All right. If you think you can take on the task, I'll give you instructions on how to care for him and which signs and symptoms to be on the lookout for."

"You tell me everything that needs to be done. Remember, he and I were cut out of the same cloth. I know how to handle Navy men. I've trained with them. Worry about him, not me."

Both doctors exchanged a laugh at the poor patient's expense. "Well okay then. If you can convince him, I'll arrange everything," Carson offered. "But all kidding aside though, be prepared. You think you know your friend, but it's likely the accident altered his personality. To which extent? Only you can judge."

"I'll bear that in mind and I will convince him," she said with her lip curling up into a mischievous grin.

* * *

France's step somewhat faltered as she neared Steve's room. She stole a moment to garner her thoughts, mentally rehearsing her speech to convince the hard-headed SEAL of an option she feared would not sit well with him. She pressed onwards, entering the room where she found him sitting in his wheelchair facing a window, his back to her. Most of his hair had grown back but the scars were still visible. "Hey! You're out of that bed, that's great!"

"Yeah," he deadpanned, staring blankly at the glass.

"Say, I just spoke to Doctor Carson and good news! You're fit enough to finally bid farewell to this place." She was thrown back by his lack of enthusiasm. "I thought you'd be thrilled?"

"I'mmmm not leaving," he said staunchly.

"What was that? Did I hear right? Steve McGarrett wants to stay in a hospital? Something's wrong here."

"Yeah havvvvven't you noticed? I'mmm blind!" he scorned.

"So you plan to stay here and pout?"

"I cannnnn't go out there."

"I can understand you wanting to stay where it's safe, but you'll have to make that first step."

"And go where? From one hell to another?" he griped. "No thanks."

"They can help you, Steve. They have seasoned professionals and are better equipped to deal with your situation. They can teach you how to manage without assistance from anyone."

"I can manage just fine here," he rebuffed bitterly.

"It's only a temporary condition," she reasoned calmly.

"How would you know? Even the doctors arennnn't sure."

"I do have an alternative, care to hear it?" Steve offered no sign as to his interest, but she nevertheless laid out her option. "I'm offering to stay with you so that you could go home and have someone taken care of you until you regain your self-sufficiency."

"No thanks. I donnnnn't need any help," he said bluntly.

"At the moment, you do," she insisted.

"I'vvvvve always managed by myself."

At this point she knew it was hopeless trying to reason with this mule; instead she opted for the reverse psychology approach. "Okay, fine then. You're right. You're a big boy. Guess I'll go back to Washington since I'm no longer needed here."

Steve reacted, his brows creasing in deep suspicion. "What?"

"Yeah. McFadden's in the hands of Interpol; HPD has the rest of his goons in jail pending trial and Duke's team is dismantling what little is left of McFadden's operation, and are also making headway in old children's kidnapping cases. Furthermore they're weeding out the corrupted officers on the islands. My job here is done. I'll work at dismantling the DC cell and perhaps like Karen, we'll find Senator Wilber's daughter and hopefully locate other victims."

"But...but I was under the impression that...?"

"What?"

"Chin said that the governor appointed you at the head of Five-0 while I was here."

"He did but I decided to delegate the duties to Chin. Let's face it, he knows the unit better than I do. He's the logical choice. He's already in the process of recruiting two top officers from HPD to fill in for you and Danny until you're both fit to return to active duty. And as for Karen, well she's in good hands with Danny. The two have bonded and are now a couple. He's asked her to move in with him so she can take care of his needs.

"You and I might see each other occasionally when I'm required to attend the court proceedings but other than that, you'll be rid of me." She allowed him a moment to process the information before padding up to him from behind. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "I'll see you around, kiddo." She bent over to kiss his cheek.

He closed his eyes in total despair. His chest tightened to a point where breathing became a torture. Here she was walking out of his life for a second time. He swiveled his chair around to face her as she walked out the door. "Frances, wait!"

She stopped, closed her eyes in relief that he should come to his senses. She smiled and turned to face him. "What?"

"I...well...I," he stuttered, his male pride hindering him from voicing his concern, his needs, his wants.

"What is it, Steve?" she goaded, aware of what was on his mind. She walked up to him and squatted in front of him, taking his hands in hers to spur his courage.

An emotional turmoil was brewing inside. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard to crush his male ego and ask for help. "All right."

"All right what?" she teased.

"You can stay at my house."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I donnnn't …I donnnn't want you to leave Hawaii," he quavered. Seeing him on the verge of tears, she tightly squeezed his hands. "I need you. I hate to say it but I do."

She held him in her arms until the shuddering dwindled. She knew how hard and demeaning asking for help was for a proud man like Steve and she didn't want to add to his torment. "I'll help you get back to your old stubborn and cranky self again." He let out a strangled chuckle. She pulled back and dabbed at his tears and toiled to keep hers in check.

"I hate to lay this burden on you," he sniffed.

"What burden? You?"

"Let'ssss face it, Fran. I'mmmm not the same as I was before. I talk funny, I forget things. I cannnn't name simple objects. I cannnnn't draw a stupid square. My hands often have a mind of their own and I get those mood swings that… heck! I even scare myself. Not to mention that I cannnn't see a damn thing!" he raged, slamming his fist against the arm of the chair.

"You have to give yourself time, sweetie," she said, gently rubbing his legs. "Just like Danny, you're recovering from a traumatic brain injury, one I might add could have left you a vegetable or worse, dead."

Steve pursed his lips and halfheartedly resigned to his fate. "Yeah, guess I'mmmm lucky."

"Yes you are, more than you can possibly imagine. Doctor Carson calls you both his miracle boys." She leaned in to brush her lips against his ever so gently. He responded by cupping her cheeks to hold her in place, capturing her lips to make the kiss linger. She humored him, pulling back only a few seconds later, laughing. "Hum seems your lips have a mind of their own as well," she teased, bringing his hands down. "Looks like you're starting to feel better already, you little rascal."


	25. Chapter 25

An atypical Hawaiian dreary weather with threatening grey clouds overhead painted the very day Steve and Danny were to be discharged from the hospital, which to some would portend a bad omen but to our friends it was a time of rejoicing. Barely three months ago, Steve and Danny were in the jaws of death whereas now, they were alive, talking up a storm and aside from a few lingering handicaps, they felt blessed to still be on this earth.

Kono, Chin, Frances, Karen, Rachel, Kamekona, Max and little Gracie all met at the hospital to escort the pair out on their last ride as patients. They were now leaving for home, a place where they all feared they were never to tread again.

"Now you both heed our instructions to the letter and no funny business," Doctor Carson sternly advised his and Dr. Kailo's patient as he walked in the middle, flanked by the two wheelchairs. "Don't skip your medication, get plenty of rest, no strenuous activities other than the exercises that were prescribed. These people," he said, referring to the aggregation of friends present, "are gonna be watching you."

"Got it," both Steve and Danny replied in unison.

"There we are," Frances said to Steve upon reaching her car. She put on the brakes on the wheelchair before flapping the footplates out of the way for him to place both feet on the ground and gain his balance. "You okay? Easy now, let me help you up." She held him by one arm while Kono took the other side. Together the girls hauled him out of the chair and steadied him. "How's that?"

"Still wobbly but I'll make it," Steve said, groping the air nervously for his cane that Frances placed in his right hand. With his left, he clasped his lady love's hand with a sturdy grip. "Stick close to me, baby. I might need you."

"I'm not letting go of you, Steve," Frances assured.

"Ever?" his heart pounded against his chest in anticipation of her answer to the underlying meaning of the question.

"Ever," she responded softly with gleaming eyes.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Oh I'm sure you will."

He followed Frances and Kono's lead as they slowly guided him toward the car and assisted him in the passenger seat. When settled comfortably, he adjusted his sunglasses and leaned back against the headrest.

A few feet away, Kamekona told a hold of Danny and lifted him out of his wheelchair to settle him into the passenger seat of Rachel's car. He had to maneuver warily and hold any huffing and puffing to a minimum in order to avoid arousing Steve's suspicion about Danny's handicap. The blond detective had sworn the group to secrecy about his paralysis, as he didn't want Steve to know just yet. His decision to conceal his condition from his friend was met with harsh comments, for they all dreaded the SEAL's outburst when he would discover that his partner had been deceiving him. However they didn't insist seeing how Danny deemed it in Steve's best interest for the time being.

"Are you comfy there, Jersey?' the gruff voice asked.

"Thanks Big Guy. Yeah, I'm fine." He felt Chin's hand fastening his seat belt while Gracie scooted over in the back seat and looked over her father's shoulder to put the stuffed monkey in his lap.

"Thanks Gracie. I can't lose that little one now, can I?"

"Aunt Francie brought the seal for Uncle Steve."

"Yeah, she did. Uncle Steve loves his little seal a great deal. He kept holding it close the whole time he was in that bed." Her father's statement went straight to the little girl's heart, touching her profoundly. "Now you sit tight back there."

"You take care of my two boys here," Carson counseled Karen and Frances who stepped up to the neurologist to give him a heartfelt handshake.

"We're utterly grateful, Doctor, for everything you did and I'm not just referring to the medical treatments, but also to your holistic approach to medicine and the healing process," Frances explained. "I'm sure that played a great part in their recovery."

"Most of the credit goes to the O Mighty upstairs. He threw in his two cents worth more than once, I can assure you." He then took on a solemn expression and spoke earnestly, "A word of caution. Granted they may appear to be in top shape but don't be fooled by appearances. This accident may have altered their personalities to some degree. And Steve's sleep pattern is likely to continue being erratic for a while."

He continued, "Again, signs you need to watch out for are persistent headaches, pronounced lethargy, that is if you find that they have trouble waking up or that they're just plain tired all the time. Light-headedness, lost of balance, repeating nausea and vomiting even convulsions. Also very important, be on the lookout for slurred speech, twitching, ringing in the ears sudden confusion and acute aphasia, that's difficulty to find words. All could forewarn the onset of a seizure or a stroke. Check their eyes ever so often for dilated pupils. Cognitive and behavioral symptoms, which are loss of concentration and mood swings. Don't take things they lash out at you personally but do take note of them and how frequently they occur. Keep up with their exercises to stir their memory and improve their concentration and coordination. They still have ways to go before they can regain full autonomy."

"Will do, Doctor. We'll follow that list to the letter," Frances assured.

"And we'll be back each week for their physiotherapy," Karen added.

Then he added, "One other fundamental thing to understand is that most diseases, illnesses, and disorders stem from the nervous system. Therefore I advise you to place them both in a loving, stress-free environment and I guarantee you'll be amazed at the results. If anything you have my cell phone. Call me day or night."

"Thank you, Doctor. We're indebted to you," Karen said, squeezing the doctor's hand in deep gratitude before taking her place in the back seat of Rachel's car.

Doctor Carson leaned against the passenger door and stuck his head in. "I'm grateful that they're both alive and talking. The rest will get better with time."

"I like your optimism, Doctor," Danny said. "I hope you're right."

"Drive safely now."

Frances sat behind the wheel of her car, casting one last look at her passenger to see if he was safely buckled before turning on the ignition.

"Ok we'll see you tomorrow night at the house," Chin said as he took behind the wheel of his own car with Kamekona and Kono going along for the ride. Max had his own wheels.

* * *

Frances parked in the driveway of Steve's house and assisted him out of the car. He clung to her wrist with a powerful grip in an attempt to gain his footing. She carefully guided him to the front door with her arm around his waist.

"Okay now, this will be your first test. This is your house so presumably you know where everything is. We're at the front door. See if you can reach your bedroom without bumping into anything. Here's your cane," she handed him the white stick that he clasped tightly in his right hand and held his left in front of him. "I'll stick close by just in case you should take a wrong turn."

He began groping the dark void in front of him as he scuffled onward.

"Shoulders back!" she barked. "Don't bend forward like you want to crawl on all four. And don't shuffle your feet!"

"Geez sir, ease up a bit! I'm new at this," he groused as he straightened out his upper body and moved along.

"You can take it, Commander." She grew concerned when she saw him veer off course. "Euh…Steve. That's the wrong way."

"I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink. I'm thirsty."

Frances breathed out a sigh of relief. "I should have known you'd pull a stunt like that. It's safe to say you've passed the test."

"Thanks Teacher." He opened the refrigerator door under Frances's watchful eye. She was amazed at how fluid his moves already were. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"You should know better than I do. You're the one who's been grocery shopping in the past weeks that I was in the hospital."

"Karen and I stayed here at your sister's request. She didn't want to hang around this big house all by herself. I planned to move my things out once she left but there wasn't a right time to do it. Karen did clear out her things to move in with Danny."

"I'm glad you stayed and see?" he held out a bottle of lemonade, "You kept everything where it should be."

"I tried. I was a guest here. I couldn't very well start moving things around that didn't belong to me. Besides I'm amazed at how neatly organized everything is around here. A bachelor's pad is usually in disarray."

Steve rummaged through the shelves searching for a particular item. "Please tell me we're not out of beer."

"Oh no you don't! Not while you're on medication. Doctor's orders."

"Oh man!" Steve whined. "Well what am I supposed to drink?"

"Doctor Carson gave me a strict diet for you."

"Don't tell me what's on that list. I'm loathing it already." Without warning, he squished his eyes shut and gripped the counter when a dizzy spell seized him. Seeing him sway dangerously, Frances rushed to his side to steady him.

"Hey! You okay?"

"Yeah," he fibbed, trying hard to conceal the searing twinge in his head. "This being blind thing takes some getting used to."

"Perhaps this is too much excitement for now. How about I take you up to your bedroom so you can rest a bit?"

Steve proffered neither argument nor resistance when Frances took him by the arm to assist him up the stairs.

"The gang's coming tomorrow night but if it's too much strain for you, I can cancel?"

"No. I should be all right by then."

Once they reached their destination, she held him with one arm and flung the bed sheets aside with the other. She then gently eased him down on the bed and removed his boots before tucking him in.

"I'll be right back with your medicine." She was not out of the room two minutes before he was out like a light.

* * *

Early next evening, Chin, Kono, Karen, Danny and Kamekona all met at Steve's house for a friendly welcome-home get-together dinner. Kamekona volunteered to bring the spread and although Steve and Danny were back on solid food, they still had dietary restrictions that the big guy heeded.

Throughout the evening, topics of conversation revolved around happy events that took place in the past three years, as opposed to tragic occurrences that could have a dire impact on Steve's and Danny's mental state. It would have been a pleasant jog down memory lane for the two partners had they been able to recall half of what was evoked. Dejection and frustration were evident on their faces as they tried to partake in the reminiscence.

At some point during the friendly exchange, Steve's aggravation reached a boiling peak and thus excused himself from the table, citing an sudden urge for a glass of cranberry juice. Frances offered to get it for him but he quickly, and with a wisp of rudeness, told her not to bother.

His partner's slightly boorish attitude also pricked Danny and he followed him into the kitchen.

"Everything all right, Steve?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Steve huffed out. "Just needed some breathing space from all this contemplation of the past, half of which washes over me."

"You're not alone. I try but I can't remember most of what they said. Guess it'll come with time. We just need to be patient." Danny's lack of optimism was hard to miss.

"Do you really believe we'll get it all back?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm as much in the dark as you a…." a blunder that had Danny's speech grind to a halt. "Oh man, I'm sorry. Bad choice of words."

"That's okay," Steve replied with an apathetic smile. "Can you answer me one question, though?"

"If I can."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Danny was baffled by the question. "Excuse me?"

"You're in a wheelchair, aren't you?"

Danny lost all countenance and closed his eyes in despair of his secret revealed. "Who told you?"

"Come on, Danny! I may be blind but I'm not deaf!" Steve was peeved. "You need some oil tin man 'cause you're squeaking when you walk. Might I add that you're always talking like you're sitting down. When were you planning on telling me, huh?"

"I thought the feeling in my legs would have come back by now and there wouldn't have been any reason to tell you."

"Why did you feel the need to hide this from me in the first place?" came the cry from the heart mixed in with fear and anger.

"I didn't want you having to worry about me on top of your problems."

"Oh so it's okay for you to worry about me but not me worry about you? You once said that friendship is a two-way street. Share and share alike. No secrets."

"Don't blame the group. I made them promise not to tell you."

"What's going on here?" Frances asked, alerted by the commotion that brought everyone to the kitchen.

"I feel outright deceived and betrayed. How can I ever trust you all again? You keep shielding me. I'm not a baby!"

"What's he talking about?" Kono asked Danny.

"He knows about the wheelchair."

"Steve, we thought it was in your best interest to…" Chin explained calmly when Steve curtly interjected.

"NO!" the SEAL seethed, grasping his head in pain as he was coming unhinged. "Get out! All of you, just get out!" Frances padded up to him to touch his forehead. "Don't touch me!" he snarled, swatting her hand away. "Leave me alone!"

Frances apologized to everyone and under the circumstances they deemed it best to call it a night.

"Do you need any help with him?" Kono asked Frances.

"No, he'll be okay. Just needs to cool down a bit. We all suspected this would happen once he found out the truth about Danny's paralysis. We can understand how he feels right now, but I'm sure it'll pass and he'll apologize for his outburst," Frances downplayed the incident, knowing that Steve would eventually come to his senses.

"Call if you need anything." Chin offered as he, Kono and Kamekona made their way out the door.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind, just in case. Thank you all for coming." Once she closed the door, she turned to Karen standing next to a shellshock Danny. "Look you two, there's room if you want to stay the night."

Karen glanced down at Danny who remained stoic, obviously in turmoil over Steve's flare-up. "I think it's best we don't. I'll call you tomorrow to know where the situation stands."

Frances nodded weakly, her lips curling into a weary smile. After Karen and Danny left, she walked to the kitchen to find that Steve had already gone. Concerned, she climbed up the stairs and went to his bedroom where she saw him sprawled on the bed, sleeping.

She inhaled a shuddering breath and went to tuck him in. She kissed his forehead and returned downstairs to pour herself a glass of wine. She then sat on the sofa and stared at the empty space around her, wondering whether this clash would create a rift between the two best friends.


	26. Chapter 26

Mid-morning the next day, Steve was still sulking in his room. Frances decided to take the bull by the horns before the situation degenerated into something that neither her nor Karen could mend. She showed up in her swimsuit all cheery and bouncy, doggedly intent on whipping the gloomy Gus back into shape.

"Come on! Rise and shine, pretty boy! We're going out for a swim."

"You're kidding, right?" he asked huskily.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Steve frowned. "Sorry, do I sound like I'm kidding?"

"I'm not in the mood," he drawled, turning his head away.

"I don't care. Part of doctor's orders. You have to start an exercise routine to get back into shape. Come on!" she started to flip the bed covers aside when he angrily grabbed her arm.

"Later. Right now, just leave me alone." He jerked her hand aside and pulled the sheets back.

"No can do."

"Don't make me hurt you," he growled.

"Oh, oh, oh!" she laughed. "You think I'm going to let you? I'll carry you bodily across the floor kicking and screaming if I have to but we're going down to the beach."

"No please don't make me," he begged on a more cowed tone.

"What are you going to do? Lie here all day sulking, wallowing in self-pity?"

"You all lied to me," he said, feeling betrayed and hurt.

"No we didn't. We just didn't tell you about Danny's paralysis at his request. We did try to advise him against it but he thought it was in your best interest so we let it go at that." Steve merely shook his head in despair. "Ok tell me this. If roles had been reversed, would you have done the same?"

Steve gave an emphatic, "No!"

"Hum I believe otherwise, old chum. You two are the most stubborn people I know but you care deeply about each other. You share a solid friendship that I've heard stood ground to many hardships and upheavals in the past. Sure there were few bumps along the way but you've always managed to stamp them out to come out stronger, am I right?" Steve needed not respond for the creases in his brow were easy to read.

"It's not that I don't understand the reason why he did it, it's just," he paused to gather his thoughts, "well it really hurts to think that he took advantage of my blindness to hide this from me."

"Guess he did," she offered no argument. She sat on the edge of the bed and gazed at him until the overflow of emotions died down. "So? Are you going to hate him forever for something that you, yourself, would have done? In his mind, he was watching your back."

Steve closed his eyes and sniffed back an errant tear.

"You see now why you have to apologize to him?"

"Apologize?"

"That's right. Or you can let this fester until you grow apart and destroy your Ohana. I don't think you want that." She slanted her head to read his expression. "I thought so." She stood and pulled the covers off him. "Now you get off your sorry butt and put your swim trunks on. We're going for a few laps. Come on big shot, let's go! Thereafter we'll swing by Danny's house so you can beg for forgiveness."

"You're so cruel with me." Steve whined as he elbowed himself into a sitting position.

"Yeah and you love being mistreated like that, don't you?" she teased, leaning in to kiss him. "How's that for an incentive? There'll be plenty more where that came from AFTER your exercises."

With a loud growl, Steve hauled himself out of bed.

* * *

Steve's first outing proved physically taxing. His body was still on the mend but amazingly enough, the many scars that covered his firm and well-toned frame were far less noticeable than they had been at the hospital.

Frances curtailed his exercises when it became evident that he was running on borrowed energy. They each donned a t-shirt, slipped on their beach sandals and sat in the sand to recuperate, neither one speaking for a good full minute before Steve broached a delicate subject.

"Frances? Who's McFadden?"

"How do you know that name?"

"It just came to me this morning." He turned to her with inquisitive eyes. "Who is he?"

She looked out to sea and sighed. "It's a long story."

"Is he a friend or a foe?"

"Definitely a foe and certainly not an individual you should be recalling at such an early stage of your recovery."

"Why? What did he do?"

She turned to him. "You don't remember any of it, do you?" he shook his head innocently. Seeing how he was in the dark about the entire saga, she wavered whether she should fill in the blanks just yet.

"Frances, tell me. I need to know," he insisted, almost pleading.

"He's the man responsible for your accident. He paid someone to plant the bomb in Danny's car."

"Why?"

"That's the long story, sweetie."

"Don't shield me, baby. I beg of you. Don't do like Danny did."

She strained a smile and ran her hand through his hair. "I'm not. Now just isn't the right time to discuss it, but I promise to answer all of your questions truthfully after we pay Danny a visit."

"You swear?"

"I do." She leaned in to brush her lips against his for a chaste kiss. "Now come on. Let's go." She gave him a hoist up and draped her arm around his as they made their way down to Danny's beach house.

* * *

"Frances! Steve! Come on in," Karen happily bade them enter.

"We came to see Danny. Is he up?" Frances asked.

"Yeah," Karen answered dolefully.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked, sensing dismay in her voice.

"Your altercation last night really upset him. He had trouble sleeping and this morning, he refused to eat breakfast and just parked his chair on the lanai to stare at the ocean."

"I'll fix him," Steve said resolutely with a pat on Karen's arm. "Just point me in the right direction."

The two women each took an arm and turned him to the right to face the entrance to the lanai. Steve then waved their hands away and navigated to his destination.

"Hey, anybody here?" he jested.

Danny swiveled his head toward the familiar voice and gushed. "Steve! Hey, what are you doing here?"

Steve shuffled and groped his way toward his friend's voice, careful not to stumble upon the patio furniture. "Came to apologize for last night."

"Harrumph! Don't be ridiculous! You had every right to yell at me for what I did. I'm the one who should beg for your forgiveness."

Steve found a chair next to Danny and sat down. "All right, I'm listening," he humored, crossing his arms across his stomach with an impish smile dancing on his lips.

Danny took one look at that smug face and burst out laughing.

"See? That was easy." Danny ran a hand across his face and sighed heavily. "Danny, what's bugging you?"

Danny looked down at his legs. "This. Being bound to a wheelchair when I should be walking by now."

"What did your doctor say?"

"He performed a battery of tests on my spine before I left the hospital. Should have the results shortly as to what's going on back there. It's frustrating. I feel like I'm hitting a brick wall."

"Well join the club. In my case, I literally run into walls."

"That's not what Frances told us last night. On your first day home you were able to move around fluidly and fend for yourself without hardly any help."

"I'm trying hard for I don't want to add to her burden. I don't feel so helpless with her around, knowing she has my back if I should trip or fall. Don't tell her though, but she can be a real tyrant at times. Worse bark than my commander officer in the Navy."

"She knows just how far she can push without you slipping over the edge."

"But still, I hate having to depend on her."

"I hear ya. Say, how are your marbles?"

"I'm still missing a few. Got some screws loose here and there but with Frances's help, I'm able to tighten some."

"I still have trouble associating words to objects. I keep confusing left from right and reading is the worse part. I feel like a school kid having to learn how to read and write. And those damn headaches! Thankfully the medicine helps keep them at bay but still...they can be humdingers."

"Yeah, headaches are the worse."

There was a small lull in the conversation and one sigh later, "I love the sound of the waves. It's so soothing."

"Same here."

"Although I was told that's not always been the case."

"What do you mean?"

"Kono and Chin told me I hate the ocean. That I can't stand the sound of the waves and always complained about how loud and annoying they were, and how they kept me up at night. I used to keep the television set on all night to drown out the sound. She said that happened when I crashed at your place. Remember that?"

Steve nodded. "No. Sorry."

"She and Chin were surprised when they learned I'd bought a beach house."

"Perhaps you've gotten use to them."

"Maybe. There must have been a reason but I don't remember and I didn't ask. And now this accident might have made me listen at them in a different way. So much I took for granted that I'm now learning to appreciate."

There was another break in the conversation before Steve blurted out, "Danny? How much do you know about a man named McFadden?"

Startled by the question that came out of the blue, Danny took a moment to pretend picking at his brain "He keeps popping up in my dreams. Don't quite know who he is and frankly something tells me I don't need to ask."

"Danny, you're lying to me again. Stop it!" Steve scolded, sensing a whiff of deception in his friend's voice. "I recall you telling me about him in the hospital. I might not have processed everything you said but clearly you mentioned him and how he was responsible for our conditions."

"Yeah and when I did, you had an anxiety attack and nearly went into cardiac arrest."

"But I'm stronger now. I can take it."

"Why do you want to know about him?" Danny exasperated, visibly disturbed by Steve's question that he could or would not provide answers for.

"I can tell by everyone's annoyance and evasiveness that he's a proscribed subject around here."

"Not really it's just that," Danny faltered at the loathing thought of lying to his friend, "yeah he is. Truthfully I don't recall much about him aside from that he's the guy who tried to make us cash in our checks early."

"We're cops, right?"

"Basically. We're part of a task force unit called Five-0."

"Kono and Chin?"

"You recruited them as part of your team. We then joined up with Frances who's FBI to investigate McFadden's organization."

"Which is?"

"A branch of the white slavery. His unit was based here in Hawaii. Safe to say we got too close for comfort and he wanted us out of the way."

"Well now, you seem to know a lot more than I do," Steve said annoyed.

"Karen helped me fill in the blanks, but it's all learned verbatim. It is her information, not mine. Don't ask me to give you details because I can't and truthfully, I don't want to when there are so many more happy memories I yearn to recover."

Steve pushed his sunglasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Headache?" Danny surmised. Steve gave a weak nod. "Maybe we should end this conversation. It's not health...hey what's the matter? What's wrong?" Danny panicked upon seeing Steve's face contort with pain. "Karen, Frances come here, quick!" he called out while gripping his friend's shoulder.

"What happened?" Frances asked as she squatted down in front of Steve to assess his condition.

"We were talking and all over sudden his face scrunched up. Said he was having a headache."

Frances tilted Steve's head up and checked his pupils. "Steve, can you hear me?" He nodded. "How bad? Seven? Eight? Nine?" again he nodded, squishing his eyes tightly shut when his body began shuddering. She held his hand. "Steve, squeeze my hand. Come on squeeze it." There is was, though it was weak.

"What's happening to him?" Danny asked frantically.

"I think he's having a seizure. Quick Karen, help me lay him down."


	27. Chapter 27

Frances and Karen each took a firm hold of Steve and laid him down on the floor.

"Grab a hold of his legs," Frances instructed calmly to her sister while she crossed Steve's arms across his chest and put her body weight on him to hold him down. "Danny, time it please." With her other hand she held his jaw shut until the tremors passed some forty seconds later.

"Karen, could you dial Doctor Carson's number? I need to speak to him. How long, Danny?"

"Forty seconds."

Karen did her sister's biding and once the doctor was on the line, she handed the cell phone over to Frances.

"Doctor Carson? It's Frances Nyland," she spoke calmly, though a hint a fright was blatant in her voice. "Steve just had a seizure."

"How long?"

"About forty seconds."

"Did you check his pupils?"

"I did. One is slightly dilated, though not that much. They're not fixed, though. They're both reacting to light."

"Can he squeeze your hand?"

"He did but it was very weak."

"Okay, keep him still. I'll be right there."

"Doctor, we're at Danny Williams's house. Do you have the address?"

"Yes I do. I'll meet you there."

* * *

They moved Steve to the guest room and once his examination of the patient was done, Doctor Carson stood and looped his stethoscope around his neck. "Well the good news is it's not a stroke."

A collective sigh of relief filled the room.

"Oh thank God!" Frances exhaled.

"But I'd like to admit him to the hospital for tests and if needed, keep him overnight for observation. I might have to increase the dose of his anticonvulsant."

"Doctor, is that possible to trigger a seizure?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he had a panic attack at the hospital when I spoke about the man responsible for the bombing. And just now, he asked me about McFadden again just before he had a seizure," Danny explained.

"Yes it's possible. Obviously he's not ready to deal with this trauma."

"He was asking questions, what was I supposed to do?" Danny ferociously defended. He hated fibbing to his partner knowing how he begrudged him for it.

"He did ask me about the man," Frances leapt to Danny's defense. "I managed to elude the subject to some extent but it's apparent he didn't let go."

"Does he experience this kind of reaction in a normal conversation, I mean when McFadden's name isn't mentioned?"

"Not that I noticed," Frances said and Danny echoed her statement.

"Okay. So it occurred twice. The name obviously triggers pain and anger and from what you told me about McFadden, I'm not surprised."

"But I hate the man as much as Steve does and yet, I don't have those strong reactions."

"You might."

"Oh gee thanks. That makes me feel so much better," Danny said sarcastically.

"Your injuries are slightly different from your partner's. The brain is a highly complex organ. It's virtually impossible to accurately predict the breadth and depth of one's response to certain stimuli. We can only measure the intensity and keep the damage to a minimum with the help of drugs."

"But he is going to be all right?" Danny asked apprehensively.

"He's made remarkable progress and he's as sturdy and as healthy as they come. He'll get through this but it may take time. Danny, you want to stay here with him while I speak to Frances for a minute?"

"Of course," he wheeled himself closer to the bed and clasped Steve's hand in his.

Carson beckoned Karen out of the room as well as he needed to share with her the results of Danny's latest exams.

They moved to the kitchen, out of earshot from Danny.

"Doctor, something you're not telling us?" Frances asked with deep lines furrowing her brow.

"No. I told you everything about Steve's condition. You're doing everything right. It's Danny that I wanted to discuss with you."

"What is it, Doctor?" Karen asked, her heart leaping to her throat at the dread of a dire diagnostic.

"The results came back negative. The swelling in his lower back has completely subsided, which means he should start experiencing a tingling sensation in his lower limbs. Has that occurred?"

"No. He says he can't feel anything."

"That's not possible. We reviewed the results over and over. Dr. Kailo and myself had two neurologists consult on the MRI for a third and fourth opinion. We all concur. He should be walking by now."

"Then what is it?" Karen asked, overly concerned.

"We think it could be psychosomatic."

"What is that?"

"Somatoform disorder is physical symptoms that aren't medically legitimate, meaning that patients experience pain that can't be traced to any physical cause. They are generally triggered by emotional conflict, exaggerated emotionality, stress and or a desire for attention or other personal benefits."

"How does this relate to Danny?" Frances asked, stunned that Danny would intentionally remain in a wheelchair.

"Danny and Steve are best friends, right?"

"Right, more like brothers," Karen emphasized.

"Steve's blindness may be the reason why Danny isn't walking. Subconsciously, he feels that as long as his friend's blind, he shouldn't be walking."

"That's absurd!" Karen scorned. "I can't believe this! Danny is frustrated because he can't feel his legs. He wants out of his wheelchair."

"I'm sure he does but not before Steve regains his sight. It's a conflicted emotion and clearly his concern for his friend's wellbeing is greater than his own interests. The brain can make you do stuff that you may not be consciously aware of."

"Well, what can we do? Please tell us!" Frances queried.

"Try to convince him that he'd be more helpful to his friend if he were walking."

"How do we do that?" Karen asked, still reeling from the news.

"You'll know when the time is right. I can't tell him or I might make it worse. It has to come from you."

* * *

Steve was admitted to the hospital and released the same night. Frances set up a cot in his room to keep a closer eye on him in case he should experience other seizures, even with the increased dose of anticonvulsant.

In the wee hours of the morning she was jerked out of sleep by a loud grunt. Her eyes shot open and rested on Steve's restless form. She flung the blanket off the cot and jumped to her feet to lunge at him just as he was in the throes of yet another powerful seizure. She held him down with his jaw firmly clenched between her fingers and kept her eyes on the clock to time the seizure.

One, two, three minutes passed before the tremors began to gradually dwindle. She started to relax her arms and slowly peeled herself from Steve's form. As she brushed a loving hand against his clammy forehead she noticed that something was definitely wrong. She turned on the night lamp to get a better view and that's when it hit her. Steve lay deathly still with a bluish tinge about his lips.

She held a hand under his nose and glued her ear to his chest. "Oh God, no!" She started chest compressions, pausing at intervals to insufflate air into his lungs. "Don't do this now, Steve. You've come a long way. Don't you dare give up now!" She picked up her cell to dial 911.

She continued her aggressive resuscitation with occasional cardiac thumps to the chest that produced no results. Steve continued to lay motionless, his face taking on a more ashen look. Frances could sense that his life was slowly ebbing away and that she was left staring at an empty shell.

Following a gruelling ten minutes of chest compressions, Frances stopped. She knew that her beloved was gone and that it was pointless in trying to bring him back.

Drowning in her tears with a heart welling up with a searing pain, she lay beside Steve's inert form and wrapped an arm around him. "It's okay, sweetie. You fought the good fight. You rest now. No more pain." She squeezed his body so hard as though she wanted to melt into him. "You're free," she wept.

At that moment, Danny startled out of sleep, panting and gagging, jerking awake Karen who lay beside him.

"Danny, what's the matter?" What's wrong" she asked in a panic.

"Call," he choked and gasped in a breath, "Call Frances."

"What? Danny, it's two thirty in the morning."

"Call her!" he urged with terror in his voice. "I need, I need to speak to her."


	28. Chapter 28

**_It'd be a gross understatement to say that I scared you a little? I'm wicked, I know. Blame it on my muse who keeps playing those games with me. She won't relent!_**

_**Rest assured that I will post a strong warning if there's ever a major death in this story.**_

_**Again, I truly appreciate your interest in this story.**_

_**h50h50h50h50h50h50h50h50**_

"All right." Karen turned on the light and reached for her cell phone on the night table. She dialed her sister's number. She waited for the ring before handing the phone over to Danny who was toiling at easing down his breathing.

"Frances? It's Danny."

"Danny? What's wrong?"

"How's Steve?"

Frances glanced over at the bed where Steve lay sleeping. "He's sleeping."

"Go check on him," he stressed.

"I'm in the room right next to him. He's okay."

"You sure?"

With a skepticism spurred on by Danny's fear, she got up from her cot and stepped up to Steve's bed to observe his chest. "He's breathing normally."

"Oh thank God."

"Danny, what's wrong? Why did you think Steve was in trouble?"

"I had a nightmare in which he had another seizure and died."

"Danny, it was just a dream," Frances downplayed.

"No, no, you don't understand," Danny insisted. "I've had recurrent dreams involving McFadden way before you came along. In it Steve was hurt and...and it happened."

"Okay, okay, calm down. I will keep an eye on him, I promise."

"Thank you. Sorry to have bothered you."

"Don't you dare apologize for being a good friend, Daniel Williams! Don't you dare!" she chastised.

A warm smile crept up across Danny's face. "Thank you." He hung up and turned to Karen. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Danny, don't be silly. Are you okay?"

"Oh Karen," Danny was losing it. "I don't want him to die."

"Hey! He's not dying. Don't think that," she soothed with a loving hand rubbing his chest in a circular motion.

"When I saw him on the lanai, I just..."

"Calm down. Frances is taking good care of him."

"I know. But she can't prevent the seizures from happening."

"His doctor increased his medication. He should be fine."

"I hope so."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just hold me."

Karen indulged by draping her arm across his chest and settled in the crook of his arm.

* * *

Mentally drained, Danny sat on the lanai watching the waves come washing ashore, the memory of his nightmare the night before still raw on his mind.

Karen stepped up to him. "You okay?"

"I can't keep doing this to him, Karen," he said aloofly.

"Who? Steve? What are you talking about? Do what to him?" Danny closed his eyes. "Danny, you couldn't have known. Neither one of us could. He was asking you questions and you didn't want to withhold anything from him after what happened at his house."

"I want so much for him to get better," he lamented. "I want that for both of us. It's hard to think that we might never get there."

Karen wrapped her arm around his shoulders and rested her chin on top of his head. "You will," she whispered tenderly.

"Starting with these damn legs that won't budge." He angrily slammed his fists against his thighs. "By the way, did Doctor Kailo call with the results of my tests?"

"Yes he did and that's what I want to talk to you about."

"Certainly took long enough."

"Actually I received them yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me?!" Danny said angrily before his face melted into a worried frown. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"No," she replied a tad embarrassed.

"Then why did you keep it from me?"

"I was just waiting for the right time and perhaps this isn't it, but I can't hold it much longer."

Danny shook his head, puzzled. "I don't understand. What did he say? Will I walk again?" He stared at her, scrutinizing her face for a hint of optimism that he was on the mend.

"There's no medical reason why you can't walk, Danny."

"What?" he exclaimed, taken aback by the news.

"The doctor believes your handicap is merely psychosomatic."

"What's that?"

"That you physically can walk but mentally, you don't want to."

"Do you actually hear what you're saying?" Danny was beside himself that Karen would believe such filth. "How can you believe that? I want to walk!"

"I'm sure you do but not until Steve can see, right?"

"What?"

"Face it Danny. You're stuck in this wheelchair because you feel sorry for Steve."

"That's the most insane, outrageous B.S. I've ever heard!" Danny flew into a rage, glowering at Karen with smoldering eyes and boiling blood mantling over his cheeks at the mere suggestion that he could willingly choose to be stuck in this wheelchair.

"Is it?!" Karen countered with similar vehemence. "Take a minute to mull over what I just said. Maybe you'll find that it's not such hogwash after all."

The startling eye-opener sent Danny's mind spiraling out of control. "How could you say that to me?" he bawled with teeth set and veins standing out in livid ridges. Tears began gushing out of his blood-shot eyes; his stomach coiling in knots and his breaths coming in shallow, frantic gasps as his chest constricted tightly against a pain-filled heart. His fingers clenched into fists that he banged against the arms of the chair.

"Those are Doctors Carson's and Kailo's words, not mine," she cried.

"Damn you!" he cursed. "Screw the doctors! What do they know?"

She hunched down across from him and placed her hands on his knees. "Look at me, Danny." Danny looked away, refusing to meet her stare. "LOOK AT ME!" she erupted with a fury that was alien to her character. She waited for her beau to risk a glimpse her way before she spoke solemnly. "Steve needs you to be there for him. He needs you, Danny."

"I love Steve but...no...that can't be. I want to walk again," he sobbed.

"Then you will. Think of Steve, think of so much more you can do to help him if not stuck in this chair." Karen was horrified at the sight of Danny coming apart at the seams. She enfolded his shuddering frame in a soul-stirring embrace and held him until the raging torrent ran its course.

* * *

Two nights later, all was quiet in the McGarrett's household when suddenly, Frances awakened to the sound of moaning. She rolled out of her blanket and strode up to Steve's bed where she found him at the grip of a powerful nightmare.

She perched herself on the rim of the bed and took hold of his shoulders to shake him out of his nightmare. "Steve! Come on, wake up!"

"Danny...out...now!" he gasped out, springing up in bed. Pain seared his lungs as ragged breaths caught in his dry throat.

"Easy, easy there," she coached calmly, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back. "Breathe deeply. That's it. Calm down." He reached for her hand that he clasped in a vice-like grip. "It's okay. I'm here. You're not alone. Easy there. Easy." She waited for Steve's breathing to settle before asking, "Same nightmare?" Steve nodded with a pain-filled expression.

She took the pitcher and poured a glass of water. "Here, drink some water." She put the glass up to Steve's lips and once he had enough, she helped ease him back on his pillow.

"You okay? No headache, no chills, no metallic taste in your mouth?"

He shook his head, still panting. "You're afraid I'll have another seizure?"

"I'm hoping not. You haven't had one since Doctor Carson increased your dose of anticonvulsant."

"I hate those pills. They drain the little bit of energy I have and make me sick to my stomach."

"I know but they're keeping the seizures under control and that's important." She adjusted the bed sheet over his chest and tapped his shoulder. "Do you think you can get back to sleep? I'll be right in the room if you need anything?"

"Why do you sleep on that cot?"

"I want to be close in case something happens. Once I know you're okay I'll move back into the guestroom."

"This bed is big enough for two you know?"

She smiled amusedly at the underlying invitation. "I'm sure it is but right now you need space."

"I'm scared. I hate to say it, but I am. Could you..." he stopped in mid-sentence, afraid that his request might be rejected.

"Could I what?"

"Could you lie down next to me? I need to hold you. I promise I'll behave. I'm too weak to take advantage of you anyway," he ended on a jest.

Frances laughed. "Okay."

She slid under the covers next to him and settled in the crook of his arm. She draped her arm around his chest and laced her fingers with his. He kissed her forehead and leaned his head against hers, holding her tight.

"This is nice. I like that," he sighed contentedly.

"I like it too." There was a slight lull before Frances spoke up. "Steve?"

"Hummmm," he moaned with his eyes closed.

"How much do you know about Danny's dream?"

"He called again, didn't he?"

"Yeah, this afternoon when you were napping. Says he had that nightmare of you dying again last night. He also told me about the first one in which he saw you getting shot by a man saying he had a message from McFadden."

"Yeah."

She raised her head and stared at him to read his facial expression made visible by the beam of moonlight filtering through the window. "It happened Steve, perhaps not exactly like he envisioned it, but it did happen. Now he's scared it will happen again and to be honest, so am I."

"What do you want me to do about it? I can't control the seizures. They either occur or they don't. Hopefully I won't have them anymore."

"It's a warning. Perhaps your medication is wrong."

"I wouldn't mind stop taking it but it keeps the seizures away."

"I'll talk to Doctor Carson in the morning. I don't want to take any chances."

Steve smiled. "That sixth sense kicking in again?"

"Something like that. I take premonitory dreams very seriously even though some people say it's crap. It could be Danny's brain replaying the seizure you had at his house. Then again it could portend of something seriously wrong that we need to address." She craned her neck to give him a peck on the lips before settling back in the crook of his arm. "Now let's try to get some sleep."

* * *

Early next morning, our lovebirds were still slumbering in each other's arms when Frances's cell phone rang. She started out of sleep, blinking. The second ring brought her out of her trance and she gently rolled on her side to reach the phone on the night table.

"Hello?" she answered huskily.

"Frances, it's Karen," her sister spoke in a strangled voice.

Frances assumed a sitting position and rubbed the haze out of her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"It's Danny. I don't know what's wrong," she cried hysterically. "He woke up screaming in pain. Says his back's hurting something awful. God Frances, he's in agony! Thought you should know I called an ambulance to take him to the hospital. I called Doctor Kailo. He's going to meet us there."

"Okay. Okay. We're on our way." Frances hung up and turned to Steve. "Steve, wake up!" she tugged at his arm to nudge him awake. "Come on, sweetie, rise and shine."

Steve moaned his way back to consciousness "What is it?" he slurred.

"It's Danny. Karen just called. She's taking him to the hospital." She slid out of bed and donned her bath robe.

"Danny?"

"Yeah." She opened a drawer and took out a pair of clean underwear, a t-shirt and a pair of socks.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, panic setting in his voice.

"She says it's his back. It's hurting bad." She then grabbed his cargo pants draped over the back of a chair and spread them all at the foot of the bed. "Will you be okay dressing by yourself?"

"Sure," he replied, still groggy. He pushed himself into a sitting position and flung the sheets aside.

"I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs." She drew open the drapes in the room and pulled up the blinds.

Steve hauled himself out of bed and groped the edge of the mattress all the way to the foot where he found his clothes. Still in a daze, he removed his sweat pants and undergarments, then put on his underwear, his socks and clumsily slipped his pants on. As he proceeded to pull his shirt down over his head, he suddenly froze. Something eerie had caught his attention.


	29. Chapter 29

He slowly turned his head to the window and inched toward it. His heart pounding out of his chest and his stomach churning in trepidation of the white shadows dancing before his eyes and growing in intensity as he neared the window. He groped the glass, feeling its warmth from the dawning sunrays. Excitement grew as he went to the second window and repeated the motion.

"Oh my God," he quavered, his hands trembling. A nervous laugh escaped his lips at the thought of his regaining his eyesight.

He swiveled around and started groping the empty space before him. He let out a small yelp when he stubbed his big toe on the bed frame leg as he excitedly stumbled for the door.

He leaned against the wall to calm himself before he cautiously climbed down the stairs to the living room. There is was again, the bright light that shone through the darkness. He was drawn to it like a beacon from a lighthouse pulling wandering ships to safety. He touched the glass, feeling its texture. He tilted his face up to drink up the sun's warmth.

"Steve, what are you doing?"

He turned to face her. "I can see."

"What?"

He turned to the window and flattened the palms of his hands against the glass. "I can see the light, Frances. It's a bright, white light. I can see it. I can see it," he gushed.

"Oh dear Lord!" Frances exhaled, shuddering with excitement. She stepped up to him and touched his face. "When?"

"It just happened a few minutes ago as I was putting on my clothes. You pulled up the blinds and there it was. Light."

Frances arms enfolded him in a bone-crushing, soul-stirring embrace that lingered for a while before they pulled apart and locked lips in a bruising kiss. "Come on, let's go see Doctor Carson. Hopefully Doctor Kailo will have good news on Danny's condition too."

* * *

Karen nervously paced the length of the waiting room like a caged animal, wringing her hands of all its blood, waiting for news on Danny. In a sidelong glance, she caught her sister leading a blind Steve toward her.

"Frances!" she wailed hysterically, running to her sister to meet her halfway. She fell into her arms, sobbing.

"My God Karen, what happened?" Frances was frantic with worry.

Steve's blank eyes darted back and forth, unfocused; seeing nothing and yet feeling every emotion in the room. "Where's Danny?"

"Euh...Doctor Kailo is with him right now," she said with a light stutter. "Oh Frances, I'm so afraid this is my fault."

"What are you talking about, your fault?"

"I told him about the psychosomatic thing and...and ...oh God you should have seen him. He was incensed. He hated me for saying thaaat..." her voice trailed off at the memory of that day.

"Karen?" Steve goaded her to finish her thought. "What was he upset about?"

Karen gulped back tears and glanced at her sister who shook her head in disapproval of telling Steve the reason. "He...he was upset because...well...he can't bear being stuck in that wheelchair," she deftly fibbed her way out of the issue.

"Let's all sit down," Frances suggested to lighten the tension.

"Frannie, I hope I didn't worsen his condition. I'd die if anything happened to him. He's been through so much."

Frances wrapped an arm around her baby sister's shoulders and pulled her to her chest where she cried her heart out. Karen's love for Danny was undeniable. He was the pillar of strength and a staunch confidant that she, herself, had failed to be, though not by choice. He had succeeded to cast out her demons and pulled her out of a torpor that she was sure to lapse into after her five-year nightmare under McFadden's yoke.

They all sat in silence, throat parched and heart thumping in fear of the outcome.

It wasn't long after that the friendly neurosurgeon made his way to the waiting room.

Karen jumped to her feet. "Doctor," she gulped nervously, "how's Danny?"

Carson fashioned a broad smile. "Come and see for yourself," he invited to follow him down the hall.

Karen took the lead, furrowing her brow in puzzlement and casting a look back at Frances who walked behind her with Steve on her arm.

Doctor Carson beckoned them to step into the room where Dr. Kailo was helping Danny with his walker.

"Danny?" Karen exulted, her body shivering with goose bumps at the sight of Danny standing on his legs. "Oh, my God! You're walking!" she inched up to him, careful not to rush over and break his stride.

"Not quite. The hinges are still a bit loose but I can feel and stand on my legs."

"Oh Danny, I was so scared," she wept convulsively. She took the hand that he held out to her and he pulled her to him; the walker being the only hindrance standing between them as their bodies melted together. "I was sure I'd made it worse for you."

"No you did good, Snookums," he said, burying his face into her neck where he sucked in a whiff of her intoxicating fragrance before he pulled back to gaze into her dewy brown eyes. "I needed a wake-up call. It shook me out of my idleness. Doc says I'll be running the marathon in no time flat." A small wobble had him gripped the walker. Dr. Kailo was swiftly by his side to offer support. "Oops! Obviously not tomorrow."

"I think that's enough for today. You should get back in that bed," Kailo advised.

"Not yet, Doc. I want to feel them a bit more. I've waited too long for this."

"Are you okay?" Karen asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm better than okay. I'm out of that chair, K.. Thanks to you."

"I love you so much," she whispered softly, brushing her hand against his cheek, drinking in his features.

He reached for her hand and clasped it to kiss the palm. "Not as much as I do." He cupped her face with one hand and leaned in for a tender-loving kiss, oblivious of the small audience in the room.

"Harrumph!" Frances playfully cleared her throat.

Faces flushed as the lovebirds pulled apart.

"Sorry guys," Danny said sheepishly, pursing his lips as his twinkling blue eyes shifted down to the floor in embarrassment. "Guess we got carried away."

"No need to apologize, Danny. We're happy for you both."

"Yeah bro, this is great! I wish I could see th…" Steve's euphoric grin suddenly melted into a frown.

"Steve? Steve, what's wrong?" Danny asked, concerned by the air of disconcert etched on his partner's face.

All eyes turned in his direction.

"Steve? Are you all right?" It was Frances's turn to ask.

Steve asked Danny, "There's a window behind you, isn't there?"

"That's right." Danny answered, curious as to what the question entailed.

"I can see it." Steve breathed out with a huge smile.

"What?"

"I see the light," Steve reiterated with more conviction.

Both Karen and Danny turned to Frances, bewildered.

"It started this morning," Frances informed and then addressed Doctor Carson. "That's why we wanted to see you, Doctor."

Doctor Carson stepped up to Steve standing silent, entranced by the light. He took out his penlight and shined it into his blind but expressive eyes. "Can you see the light I'm now flashing in your eyes?"

"No."

Carson then waved a hand in front of Steve's face. "Can you see my hand?"

"No, but I can see the light behind you."

Frances noticed the neurosurgeon's brows furrow with deep concern as he put his penlight back into his smock pocket.

"I'll notify Doctor Hishimura so that he may conduct a complete examination. I'll be right back."

Disturbed by the grim expression on the doctor's face, Frances decided to follow him out the door. She addressed Karen and Danny, "Guys, can you keep an eye on him? I'll be right back."

"Sure, no problem," Danny said as Karen walked up to Steve to assist him to a chair.

"Danno, I'm sorry for raining on your parade like this."

"Don't be silly, babe! Let it pour! This is fantastic!"

"Doctor Carson, wait up!" Frances hailed down the corridor as she quickened the pace after him. "Tell me, Steve IS regaining his sight, isn't he?"

She stood in dread of his answer when she detected a hint of discomfort in his eyes. "I want to wait until Doctor Hishimura has a chance to examine him."

"You don't look nor sound very optimistic."

"I'm just cautious. I've previously observed this phenomenon in visually impairment patients."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's wait for the results, shall we?"

* * *

Everyone was basking in the afterglow of Steve's celebrated news of his sight returning, save for Frances who kept replaying the conversation she had with Doctor Carson and how he had dashed her hopes to the ground.

She labored to feel some sense of glee at the sight of her cherished SEAL happily lounging around on the lanai with Danny; the two friends just enjoying the warmth of the glowing sun on their skin. It was the most cheerful she'd seen Steve since losing his sight.

* * *

The next day, they drove to the hospital to get the test results that Frances prayed would be encouraging.

It wasn't long after they each took a seat in Doctor Carson's office that Doctor Hishimura delivered the grim news.

"You're experiencing what's called the phantom eye phenomenon. It's when the brain processes information that's not there. A parallel can be drawn to the phantom limb, when a person still feels pain to a leg that's just been amputated. In your case Commander you're not responding to the actual brilliance of the light, but merely the heat emanating from it and in turn, your brain gives you the impression that you're actually seeing the light when in reality, you're not." Steve and Frances hinged on his every word, hoping for a glimpse of good news amidst the medical lingo.

"When I did the tests on you, I shined several intensities of light into your eyes, one of which didn't bear any concentrated heat. It was merely reflective, almost indiscernible, like when Doctor Carson flashed his penlight directly into your eyes and said you didn't see anything. Oftentimes the phenomenon can occur in pitch darkness if you're standing directly in a source of heat."

"You mean to tell me I'm hallucinating?" Steve was livid, offended by the implicit insinuation. "That I'm imagining the light? The windows are there. I don't make them up."

"Not hallucinating like in the Charles Bonnet Syndrome, where blind people think they actually see objects that are not there. Your brain is only interpreting the heat as a source of light and in turn, you believe that you're seeing it."

"That's like six of one and half a dozen of the other," Steve scoffed, dismissing the comparison as ludicrous. "Do you mean to stand there and tell me I'm never gonna see again?"

Dr. Hishimura glanced his colleague's way; his hesitation speaking volume. "That's not what I said."

"Then why the hesitation?"

"At this point, we are unable to determine at which time your sight will return. It could days, weeks, months..."

"Or never, right?" Steve bluntly interjected. He paused, unable to grasp at the shocking reality so crushingly described by Dr. Hishimura.

"Would you leave us alone for a minute, please?" Frances requested of both doctors.

Both men nodded and stepped out of the office, leaving the couple in the wake of their bombshell.

"I can't go on like this, Frances," he said, shaking his head in denial.

"Of course you can."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's blind!" Steve lashed out at her patronizing tone; misdirecting his anger on the one person who stood by him throughout his ordeal.

Frances risked a hand on his shoulder and as suspected, he brushed it aside with one angry swap. "DON'T... please don't." He ran a hand over his face and hauled himself out of his chair, pausing to gain total balance before he began groping the desk in front of him in search of a dull object to throw at the wall to assuage his rage. He grabbed hold of a plastic potted plant and as he poised ready to smash it against the wall, a hand came to rest on top of his.

"Don't! It'll only dent the wall and not bring your sight back." Steve closed his eyes, unwittingly conceding to her reasoning. She peeled his fingers from the object and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You've got to give yourself time. You suffered a serious concussion in the area of the brain that registers vision."

"This is the end of my military career, my work at Five-0... everything."

"Not necessarily so. Granted the Navy is off the board but Five-0 isn't."

"Do you actually see me out in the field, chasing criminals?"

"No but you can do investigative work."

"How? I can't see!"

"You'll learn Braille."

Steve snorted out a cynical laugh. "Sure, why not? I can just picture Danny, Chin and Kono writing out a report in Braille just so I can read it. Very smart," he mocked, tapping his head for emphasis.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We'll deal with the matter when the time comes. Come on," she tapped his arm, "let's go home." She interpreted his heavy sigh as a sign of resignation on his part.

* * *

Danny remained at the hospital for a few hours observation, while Frances brought Steve home where he stayed aloof, cloistering himself in his room to drown in his silent chasm. He adamantly refused to see or speak to anyone, even skipping lunch and dinner.

Frances tried in vain to shake him out of his depression but he remained stoic against her ministrations. How she hated seeing him like this, but understood that he needed some breathing space in the wake of the shocking news.

That night, Danny experienced another nightmare in which a gun was fired and the next image was of his partner slowly crumbling to the ground. This time, he managed to wake up without disturbing Karen sleeping next to him.

What were they telling him? How could he prevent something that he could not make sense of to begin with?

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Frances woke to find Steve's bed empty. She got up and put on her bath robe and slippers and headed toward the bathroom.

She knocked on the door. "Steve? Are you in there?" Receiving no answer, she opened the door and poked her head inside.

She cinched her robe tighter and climbed down the stairs, giving the living room a quick survey before heading to the kitchen where she hoped to find him enjoying his orange juice. Steve was nowhere in sight.

She called out his name repeatedly; anxiety mounting with every call unanswered.

As she went back to the living room, she gulped in a gasp as an icy clutch of dread seized her at the sight before her.


	30. Chapter 30

She gulped in a gasp as an icy clutch of dread seized her upon seeing Steve, sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, legs slightly bent up with elbows resting on his thighs. He was holding a gun with the barrel pressing steadily against his forehead with thumb on the trigger.

She dared not breathe for fear of severing the tight rope between sanity and lunacy he was so dangerously walking upon.

With a heart pounding out of her chest, she edged up toward him; easing out the breath she'd been holding to utter his name in the most composed, placating tone she could muster.

"Steve," she whispered chokingly, toiling to keep her breathing under control. "Sweetie, put the gun down, please. Put... the... gun... down." She waited for him to acknowledge her presence but he remained still.

Gulping down a breath, she took another shaky step forward, careful not to startle him into pressing the trigger. "God Steve, what are you doing?"

"It's over," he moaned out. "I can't go on like this. I tried but I can't do it."

"So you're taking the coward way out?" she needled sarcastically, inching another step toward him with her eyes trained on the gun.

"You don't understand."

"I understand that this isn't like you to give up that easily. You've always be strong and valiant. You don't bow down in the face of adversity but instead you rise above the challenge and fight your way to victory. This here," she shook her head in dismay, "this here is a wimp." His shuddering shoulders were evidence that her last word had sliced through his emotional turmoil.

His face cringed up, his thumb twitching closer to the trigger as Frances neared the gap between them.

"Steve, let go of the gun, please, I beg of you," she cried in a last attempt to have him listen to reason. "You just came back into my life and I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose you again." She kneeled down next to him. "I love you you stubborn mule, you hear me? Danny loves you, Little Gracie adores you. You can't let us down."

"I'm just a burden to everyone. To you."

"Dear Lord, don't say that." She grabbed the gun and gently peeled his thumb off the trigger before delicately pulling the weapon out of his trembling hands. She then made sure to secure it before putting it onto the floor.

Mortally embarrassed by how emotionally vulnerable he was at that moment, Steve burst into tears and wept in the crook of her neck where he buried his face.

"I promise you, you'll get through this." She rocked him back and forth, pressing her lips firmly against his forehead, holding onto his shattering frame until he had fully released his wrath.

* * *

Later that morning, Danny and Karen dropped by for a visit. Doctor Kailo had given our blond detective a strict routine of exercises to strengthen his legs, and what better incentive than having his partner coach him.

"Danny!" Frances greeted with a strain smile that belied her emotional mayhem. "It's good to see you up and walking again." Both hugged. "How are you feeling?"

"You can't imagine how much this feels to be out of that chair. I'm still having bit of trouble with coordination but it's coming along fine. I'm steadier on my feet than I was yesterday. I still have to use this cane, though." He waved the stick for emphasis.

"Oh that's great," Frances strove to sound cheery.

Danny sensed an unusual tremor in her voice. "What's the matter?" Frances's grin melted into a wince. "It's Steve, isn't it?"

She nodded. "He tried to kill himself early this morning."

"What? Ho...how?" Danny stuttered and gulped nervously.

"I found him sitting on the floor next to the couch with a gun on his forehead."

"Oh my God, Danny!" Karen gasped. "Your dream."

"Dream?" Frances sounded puzzled. "But I thought you said you saw him dying of a seizure?"

"Last night was different. I saw a gun and then Steve crumbling to the floor. It was the same with the McFadden nightmare that kept changing on me but the end results were the same." Danny was in total shock. "But you said tried."

"Yeah, I managed to take the gun out of his hands before he pulled the trigger or so he thought of doing. He was so distraught yesterday when he learned that the shadows he was seeing were just figments of his imagination. I should have seen this coming."

"My memory's still a bit murky but if there's one thing I'm pretty sure of is that suicide was definitely not Steve's style. That's a coward way out and he isn't one."

"I know but you have to remember that he's not exactly the same man as he was before the accident. Doctor Carson warned me about him developing bipolar disorder."

"That's true. Where is he now?"

"Up in his room, sleeping. I gave him a sedative early on. As you know it takes a lot to scare me but," she closed her eyes and shook her head forlornly, "my God, when I saw him with that gun aimed at his head, I just..." she cried through chattering teeth as she wrapped her arms around her shivering body.

Danny stepped up to her and robbed a hand up and down her arm to comfort her.

"Danny, what am I supposed to do now? Hide the kitchen knives? Empty the medicine cabinet? Lock windows and doors? I just don't know what to do."

"Don't let this get to you. He needs you. He needs us to be strong for him."

"It's my fault. This whole shamble wouldn't be hadn't I come to Hawaii."

"What are you talking about?" Karen exclaimed.

"Did you plant the bomb in my car?" Danny asked with a marked sarcasm.

"Mind as well did. If I hadn't asked the governor to work with Five-0 on this case, all of this wouldn't have happened."

"Frances, for God's sake! That's preposterous!" Danny lashed out, outraged. "You couldn't have foreseen this! Besides which had you not opened our eyes to what was going on, McFadden's rein would have gone on and perhaps my own daughter would have fallen prey to him. I'm so grateful that you did come to us with this case."

"And Steve might never have found me and I would still be with McFadden."

"You might have that big one cross to bear upstairs," Danny said of Steve, jutting his head at the staircase, "but the car bomb isn't one."

Frances's tears pooled to her eyes. "I love you guys so much."

They fell into a group hug.

"I'll go talk to him. Shake him out of his doldrums. Incidentally Grace is coming over this weekend and she wants to visit with her uncle Steve. I can't have her see him like this."

"Good luck!"

As he started for the staircase, Karen draped her arm around his waist. "It's okay, K.. I need to do this by myself, but keep close just in case."

She followed close on his heels all the way to the top of the stairs. They parted with a kiss, after which he shambled his way to Steve's bedroom.

Danny loomed under the doorway and watched his catatonic partner lying in bed with his eyes closed. He knocked on the wood frame. "Steve? Are you awake?" Although silence was his answer, Danny could tell the man wasn't slumbering from the slight flutter of his eyelids. "I know you're not sleeping."

"Go away," Steve groaned.

"Well, well, well," Danny sneered as he shuffled his way to the bed, "and a good morning to you too, partner. What are you still doing in bed? It's eleven o'clock in the morning."

"Danny please, I'm just not in the mood to chitchat."

"Fine then, we won't talk," Danny continued to humor. "Mind if I sit down here, on the bed?"

"Yes I mind," Steve grumbled but didn't stir an inch.

"Good." Danny perched himself on the edge of the mattress, notwithstanding Grumpy's sullen mood.

"Danny, leave me alone," Steve insisted.

"No dice."

"What will it take to get rid of you?"

"Oh, I don't know. You might try and crowbar or better yet, the Jaws of Life. But good luck with that. I'm a pest, I know. But that's just who Danny Williams is, at least the Danny I remember. He sticks to his friends like burr."

"Even if this friend wants to be left alone?" Steve said moodily.

"You don't fool me. Come on!" Danny tapped Steve's leg and stood. "Get you lazy butt out of bed."

"Danny!"

"I won't take no for an answer. Come on." He flung the bed covers aside.

Steve angrily grabbed the sheets and slapped them back on him. "I said NO!" he snarled.

"My! Aren't we an itsy, bitsy, witsy, BITCHY this morning!" Danny quipped, rising Steve's ire tenfold.

"I'm warning you, man!" Steve threatened with dark glowering eyes.

"You think you can take me on, McGarrett? Fine. Let's go." Danny assumed a fighting position. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"What?"

"You want to fight me? Come on! I'm waiting."

"You're nuts!"

"What's the matter? Not man enough?" Danny needled with hopes this would jerk Steve out of his moroseness. Instead he just tilted his head to the side. "That's what I thought. So you're planning to just lie there and sulk?"

He then went for the kill. "Fine! Have it your way, you stubborn asshole! I won't bother you anymore. I'll leave you alone to drown in your decadence. I'll hang out with Chin or better yet, Adam. He's part of our Ohana now that he's helped Frances catch McFadden. I'm sure he won't mind helping me with my daily exercises." He could tell from his partner's scrunched up face that his knife was twisting in the wound, ripping his mulish pride to shreds. "He'll be my best buddy from now on." That last stab really hit the spot and Steve choked out a sob.

"What's that? You want to say something?" Seeing his friend teetering on the brink of emotional collapse, Danny walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, with a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Steve, let it out."

"I can't do it, Danny. I just can't live like this. Blind, helpless, unable to fend for myself. Always depending on others."

"Who says you can't?"

"Don't patronize me," Steve snorted. "I can't do anything without someone watching over me. I need help just to go to the bathroom, I mean how demeaning is that?"

"Steve I won't pretend to know what you're going through, but if there's one thing I've learned from my three-year partnership with you is that you're one of the most resilient, ass-kicking ninja dudes I've ever met. THAT I remember. It's seared into my brain. You've received some bad news from the doctor and suddenly you think your whole world is crumbling down, well it's not. Now is the time to pick yourself up and take the bull by the horns! And you're not alone in the arena. We're all here to help."

"Help me what? Gain my eyesight back?"

"No, but we can teach you the basics to help you manage your autonomy. But you can't keep snubbing us. You must let us in."

Steve pursed his lips and shook his head in grief, "Danny, man...I don't like people seeing me like this," he choked out.

"That's just your inflated ego talking. Sit on it for the time being and let us help you help yourself. There's no shame in asking for help and I think you're long overdue. Deal?"

Steve turned to Danny and forced a smile through his tears. He gave a weak nod and reached out his arms to Danny to hug him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...please forgive me. I love you, man," he sobbed.

"I love you too, partner" Danny quavered, tears running down his cheeks. "Come on," he tapped Steve on the back and disengaged the clench. "Let's go out to the beach."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Come on!"

"Why are you people so cruel with me?" Steve whined as he held an arm out for Danny to assist him out of bed.

"Tough love, babe."


	31. Chapter 31

In the weeks that followed Steve's full acceptance of his condition, Danny agreed to allow Grace to spend some weekends at his partner's house, seeing how she'd been assigned the important job of private tutoring her favorite uncle in his daily living activities.

While Frances had already helped Steve with the basic skills of grooming, dressing and personal hygiene, Grace handled the more general aspect of an everyday routine, beginning with making the bed and preparing breakfast.

One particular morning, teacher Williams deemed student McGarrett ready for his first exam. They made their way to the kitchen under the watchful eyes of Danny, Karen and Frances, where she steadied him against the counter near the sink.

"This is your first test. You're going to make blueberry muffins," Grace said on a playful authoritarian tone.

"Hum, do you think I'm ready for such a laborious task?"

Grace nodded sincerely. "Unh unh, you know where everything is and remember what I taught you."

"Yes sir, Commander," he replied on a teasing tone with a salute.

"Uncle Steve, I'm not a commander," she said shyly, slightly embarrassed by the accolade.

"Okay then, how about I call you Miss Williams?"

"All right," she agreed proudly.

"You won't be too hard on me if I mix things up?"

"Don't worry. I'll stay here to make sure you don't. You can do it, Uncle Steve," she egged on with a proud smile that Steve sensed in her voice.

"If you say so."

Danny watched on, proud as a peacock. Her daughter fulfilled her duties with pride and minimal guidance. Albeit a challenge for any person, Gracie took it in stride and felt valued in her role. The little girl was a healing balm to his friend's wounded soul. Not only did she help Steve regain some autonomy around the house, but she boosted his self-esteem in the process.

Unbeknownst to her that she was paving the way for a smooth transition between home and the Blind Institution where the SEAL would learn how to read and write Braille. But Frances wasn't too keen on Doctor Carson's suggestion to send Steve away for such a long period and instead, leaned toward homeschooling.

* * *

When Mary dropped by for a visit on Halloween, her shock and outrage at seeing her brother left to manage by himself and her insistence at wanting to assist him nearly annihilated weeks of efforts undertaken by the team, but young Commander Grace Williams was quick to set her straight and pulled rank on her by expressly forbidding her from helping Steve in any way. She insisted that he had to perform the daily tasks by himself.

Steve would sit, amusedly listening to the ladies arguing, his head swiveling back and forth at the exchange as though he was watching a tennis game.

"Commander Gracie's relentless," Steve observed merrily to Danny who sat beside him.

"You bet your combat boots she is. She takes her job very seriously and it paid off. You're now fully independent."

"Yeah, perhaps around the house. Outside is another story."

"You're getting there, one step at the time." Danny encouraged with a friendly tap on Steve's knee.

"My offer still stands."

"And what offer is that, babe?"

"If you get tired of Grace, I'll adopt her."

"When hell freezes over, pal," Danny chuckled. "Sorry but you'll need to convince Frances over there to give you one of your own. I'm not parting with my bundle of joy."

"Just thought I'd check," Steve ribbed.

While Mary momentarily stepped out of the room to take a call she'd been expecting, Grace walked over to Steve to give him a special gift.

"Uncle Steve, I wanted to give you this. You earned it."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Steve asked while he groped the object in Grace's hand.

"It's a medal. Here, I'll hang it around your neck." Steve bowed his head as she looped the shiny gold-plated medal around his neck. "It's for passing the tests."

"I don't know what to say." A blushing Steve was at a loss for words "I owe it to my wonderful teacher."

Grace momentarily hung her head sheepishly to hide her blush and then hugged him tight "I love you, Uncle Steve."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Very much" He kissed her hard on the cheek before she left to join Karen at the table with all the pumpkins. "Come on, Danno! Help us carve the pumpkins!"

"I'm coming!" He then turned to Steve. "Duty call."

"You'd better do what she says. She's a mean one," Steve teased.

Frances, who had been admiring the scene from afar, stepped up to the sofa. She sat besides Steve and draped an affectionate arm around his. "You're a natural with children."

"She makes it easy for me. She's just plain adorable. I told Danny if he ever grows tired of Grace, that I'd adopt her in a heart beat."

"Get in line. You'll make a wonderful father some day."

"You think so?

"Unh unh."

"Hope that by that time I'll be able to see them."

"You don't need to see with your eyes but with your heart," she said, taping his chest.

"Something I've been meaning to ask you. It's been gnawing on my mind lately."

"What is it?"

"You really are not hiding Aleena from me, are you? I mean even if you'd decided to give her up for adoption, I..."

"No, believe me I'm not," she quickly interjected before he could finish his thought. "I understand your skepticism, but what would be the point in hiding her now that you know the truth?"

"I guess so. I like that name, Aleena."

"My mother was partial to it. In fact that's what she wanted to name me but my grandmother wouldn't hear of it. My grandparents had an strong input on their children's lives, even as grown-ups. So when I gave birth to our little girl, I decided to name her Aleena."

"Our little girl," Steve sighed, closing his eyes. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah it does but don't get any ideas just yet. Let's take it one step at the time." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "It's my turn to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"If I hadn't found you that morning, would you have pulled the trigger?"

Steve closed his eyes as the raw memories of that day came rushing back. "After the doctor gave me the grim news, my mind plunged in total chaos. I couldn't see my way clear and the constant pitch darkness didn't help matters any. I just wanted to end the suffering. I shut everything and everyone out.

"But know that I'd been sitting there with the gun in my hand for a good half an hour before you found me. If I wanted to shoot myself, I would have pulled the trigger long before."

"Make me a promise? That no matter how bad things get, you won't resort to any stupid drastic measures on your own. You'll come to Danny and me. We'll help you any way we can. We're there for you."

He turned to her with bleary eyes. "I promise." He leaned in to prompt a chaste kiss on the lips.

Mary suddenly bounced back into the living room. "I've got the job!" she said ecstatically.

"What job?" Steve asked, puzzled.

"Frances, you remember me talking to you about asking for a transfer of airlines so I could travel more often to Hawaii?"

"I did."

"Well it happened. I'm now working for Hawaiian Airlines. Their corporate headquarters are right here in Honolulu."

"Mary, this is fabulous news?" Danny expressed with glee.

"Does this mean you'll stay in Hawaii, Aunt Mary?" Gracie asked.

Mary squatted to Gracie's level. "That's right, darling. I'm going to move to Hawaii to be close to all of you and especially to big brother over there," she turned to Steve and stood. "I expect he'll be one handful and it wouldn't be nice of me to let Frances carry the entire burden."

"But remember, you are not to help him!" Frances warned, waving her finger.

"Are you kidding? I don't dare cross General Williams over there," she said, jutting her head in Grace's direction. "Frances, is your offer to move in with you still stands?"

"Of course! There's plenty of room in my apartment now that Karen's moved in with Danny."

"Mary, you can stay right here. This is your house too," Steve said.

"Thanks for the offer, Big Brother, but I want to try to make it on my own. Eventually I'll move out of Frances's apartment but for now, I just need a place to crash in between flights." Mary didn't want to decline her brother's offer, but she suspected that it wouldn't be long before Frances moved in with him on a permanent basis and therefore had no intention to disturb their love nest.

"Come here, sis." Steve stood and held out his hands. Mary walked over to let him cup her face. He then began tracing the lines of her features with his fingers to read her elation. "Welcome home, kiddo." He enlaced her in a heart-swelling embrace.

* * *

On one special November afternoon, Grace was busy grooming Steve for the Governor's Fundraising event. When Rachel showed up to take her home, Danny went up to fetch her daughter in Steve's bedroom. He held back calling her and instead, crossed his arms and loomed under the doorway to drink in the heart-warming scene playing before him.

Steve was sitting on his bed, dressed in his black tuxedo with Grace standing beside him, combing his hair. "You look very handsome, Uncle Steve."

"Thanks to you, sweetheart. Is my bow tie okay? It's not crooked?"

"It's perfect. Aunt Francie will love you even more."

"She already loves him to death," Danny said, walking in. "Your mother's waiting downstairs, Monkey."

"Ok." She leaned in to kiss Steve on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Uncle Steve."

"Thanks again for helping me."

"I see I've been replaced," Danny feigned pouting.

"No offense man, but I prefer your daughter's ministrations to yours. She has a more delicate feminine touch."

"I can see that. She put a beautiful pink bow in your hair."

Steve groped his head in a fleeting moment of panic. Danny couldn't help but have a hearty laugh at his expense.

"Hum, very funny."

"You're all spruced up and ready to trip the light fantastic with your significant other."

"I don't know about this, Danny," Steve said in obvious distress.

"What are you worried about? You're just going out to dinner and dancing."

"I...I'm not sure I'm ready to go out just yet."

"You have to start somewhere. I know it's safe here with people you know, but you're ready to face whatever's out there. Besides it's not like you were going far. You know the Hilton Village. You've been there several times. And we're all going with you. Karen and me, Chin, Malia, Kono, Adam. You won't be alone."

"I know."

"You'll do just fine. I will be there if something happens. I've got your back, babe."

Chin entered the room, equally fashionably dressed.

"Well look who's here!" Danny whistled at Chin's formal attire. "Very dashing, Mister Kelly!"

"Right back at you, gentlemen."

"We haven't seen you in a while. Guess Five-0 cases are keeping you busy," Steve commented.

"They do. Same all stuff." Chin appeared uneasy.

"Yeah? Anything interesting I should know about?"

"Steve, you and Danny are on sick leave for another two months at least. No stress dealing with police work."

"Come on, Chin," Steve whined. "I understand that field work is out but surely we can pitch in with the investigations?"

"Yeah, it could help with our cognitive brain exercises," Danny chimed in.

"Well we're mostly tying loose ends on the McFadden case. During the investigation, we uncovered a ring of corrupted officers within several police departments on the islands. As a result, each station is undergoing a complete overhaul, checking into backgrounds and credentials of each officer. Mandatory psychological tests are being performed on a regular basis."

"Unbelievable. Looks as though Delano wasn't the only one in the business of corrupting cops."

"Yeah. We also caught the guy who planted and triggered the bomb that almost killed you both. He too was a HPD officer that got too greedy and was lured into McFadden's camp. The man was assigned to your protection in front of Danny's house after you escaped from McFadden's compound with Karen. He said that's where he planted the bomb underneath the car. It was Frances who suspected him. No reason only that she didn't like the look in his eyes."

"That woman's got a sixth sense about her," Steve said proudly. "By the way, who did you recruit to replace Danny and me?"

"I picked Oliver Mingham from HPD. Nice fellow, man of integrity and fortitude, hard working, law abiding, strong leadership skills and in great physical shape. Most importantly he passed the psychological profile test and has no criminal background to his name, not even a traffic violation. He came highly recommend by Duke."

"He sounds perfect. We'd like to meet him sometime," Steve suggested.

"Sure, that could be arranged. And the other is," Chin hesitated, knowing the name would send Steve on the war path. "Well, he's..." Again he faltered, prompting Danny to glance at Steve whose frown matched his.


	32. Chapter 32

_**We've come to the conclusion of this story but not the end of the journey. So far the continuation is still untitled as I need to fully establish the plotline beforehand. I'm assigning Joe and Catherine important roles and I will try to tie up loose ends in both 'Deceptions' and 'Strange Bedfellows'.**_

_**I want to thank each and every one who followed this story. Reviews or not, you have kept me going and perhaps even a bit farther than I had originally planned. **_

_**I hope to start posting in a couple of weeks. **_

_**h50h50h50h50h50h50h50**_

_"I picked Oliver Mingham from HPD. Nice fellow, man of integrity and fortitude, hard working, law abiding, strong leadership skills and in great physical shape. Most importantly he passed the psychological profile test and has no criminal background to his name, not even a traffic violation. He came highly recommend by Duke."_

_"He sounds perfect. We'd like to meet him sometime," Steve suggested._

"Sure, that could be arranged. And the other is," he hesitated, knowing the name would send Steve on the war path. "Well, he's..." Again he faltered, prompting Danny to glance at Steve whose frown matched his. "Well it's Adam."

"What?"

"Now Steve, before you fly off the handle let me just say that Adam has proven himself worthy of the job."

"Chin, it's one thing to have him join our circle of friends, it's another to recruit him at Five-0. What possessed you?" Steve lashed out. "He has a criminal background!"

"True, he dabbled into his family's shady affairs but he's redeemed himself. He helped us solve the McFadden case."

"Big deal! He just happened to see the guy in a phone booth."

"He did a lot more than that. He's the one that put us on the trail of corrupted officers. And because of him, McFadden's behind bars and so are most of his cohorts. Governor Denning even granted him pardon and agreed to let him work with us."

"Why wasn't I told about this earlier?"

"Because I feared your reaction."

"Oh and you thought by delaying the foreseeable I'd be more receptive?"

"Obviously I was wrong," Chin observed sarcastically. "Steve, both you and Danny are not to concern yourselves with these things. Right now you need to get your strength back without stress I might add."

Steve crossed his arms, miffed . "Well this isn't the way to do it."

"Steve, it's only temporary until you guys come back on the team."

"You certainly mellowed out to him fast."

"After what he did on the McFadden case, yeah. Plus which, he's going to be my cousin-in-law." Reaction to the news was instantaneous. "Yeah, he asked Kono to marry him this morning." He paused to gauge the facial expressions. "Come on, Steve. Just give him a chance. I did for Kono's sake."

"I'd hate for her to be hurt, Chin. For ought we know the man could be setting us all up. And now that he has access to confidential documents, there's no telling what he can do with them?"

"There are restrictions on what he's allowed to consult. Whether we like it or not he's going to be Kono's husband. She loves him. Least we can do is be supportive while keeping a close eye on Adam with her being none the wiser."

Steve sighed in frustration, feeling both set of pleading eyes on him. "Okay, but I'm not promising anything."

"Attaboy!"

* * *

Days passed and on this particular November day, while Danny and Steve were out lounging around on the lanai and that Karen was out grocery shopping, Frances stayed behind in the house.

November seventeenth also marked Aleena's birth date. Every year, Frances would retreat alone in a room and take out the picture she held in her wallet. Today would have been her daughter's eighth birthday.

She sat on the edge of her bed, choking back a tear as she began talking to her spirit. "Oh little girl, I miss you so much. It's been a pretty eventful year. Most blissful events were when I found your aunt, alive, and was reunited with your father. Double joy for me. " She allowed a small sob to escape her throat. "He's a wonderful man. He would have made a great dad to you." She hung her head to pray inwardly. When she tilted her head up, she saw Steve leaning against the door frame, holding a tiny stuffed bear.

"Steve!" she exclaimed, quickly drying her tears in embarrassment. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Danny?"

"I was. He's downstairs. You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" Frances looked at him quizzically as he slowly walked up to her to hand her the toy.

No word needed be spoken. Frances took the stuffed bear and burst into tears. Steve sat beside her and pulled her to him.

"It still hurts," she wept into his chest as he winnowed his fingers through her silky brown hair.

"You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here now." He cupped her face and dabbed at her tears with his thumbs. "She was my little girl too." She nodded, her heart shattering.

That night, they cuddled up in Steve's bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. There was nothing sexual, merely two people comforting one another on their lost.

* * *

Frances moaned awake the next morning after feeling a finger brushing a strand a hair off her forehead. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to dispel the haze and focused on Steve's smiling face, staring at her.

"Good morning," she greeted, a bit groggy.

"And a good morning to you too," Steve replied jovially.

"How long have you been lying there watching me?"

"I'd say about fifteen minutes. You look so beautiful," he whispered as he lovingly rubbed his thumb on her rosy cheek.

"Not in the morning I don't. I…" she gasped as it dawned on her that he was seeing her. "wait a minute! You were watching me?" Steve flashed an impish grin. "You can see? You can see?" She laughed hysterically and enlaced him in a bone-crushing embrace. "Since when?"

"Since early this morning. It just happened. I woke up and I could see. I didn't want to say anything before I was sure it would stay and get my hopes up."

"I'm so happy." They both locked lips in a passionate, body-tingling lingering kiss before reluctantly breaking the spell.

"I never thought it would happen. I was losing hope."

"I didn't. You're too stubborn for that."

"Guess you had more faith in me than I did in myself."

"Let's go tell Danny the good news," Frances suggested with glee.

"Let's wait a while. I just want to taste it first. Get my bearings back. Besides, I want to be alone with you for a bit."

"I understand."

They lay nestled into each other's arms and savored the moment.

"I like this." Steve said.

"What?"

"To be snuggled in your arms. I felt safe when I was blind and I still do."

"The feeling's mutual."

"No Keia La A Mau Loa'O Ku'u Aloha No 'Oe."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, from this day forever more you are indeed my love."

"Now that's another thing I love about you. You can be such a romantic devil. That's a side of you not too many people get to see. And might I add those eyes." she raised her head to gazed into his bewitching eyes. "Those fetching mesmerizing eyes of yours...like a parent with a child I need to exercise formidable restraint not to give in to you." She brushed her hand against his cheek. He held her hand in place as they locked eyes in a tender loving gaze. She smiled, leaned in to kiss him and resumed her place in the crook of his arm.

"Marry me."

He felt her squirm in his arm. "I know, I know. Guess you don't love me the way I do you."

"That's not it at all."

"But you won't marry me."

"I didn't say that. I just...well…we've both been through emotional trials. We need to come down from those dark clouds and see clearly first before we take that giant leap."

"I just feel like I'm going to lose you again."

"If the man upstairs wants us to be together, we can't escape our destiny. He calls the shots."

"He did bring us back together after eight years. It must mean something?"

"But if we move too fast, we might break what we have. I tell you what, though. Let's make a compromise. We'll have a long engagement and when we both feel the time is right to take the plunge, then we'll set a date. How's that?"

"Deal. How about you moving in with me?"

"Hello? Where do you think I've been for the past four months?"

"I mean permanently."

There was a slight pause. "Can I keep the guest room?"

"You want to?" Steve said with a marked disappointment in his voice.

"For now, yes. Please understand, I don't want a repeat of what happened in Bosnia. Even if we take precautions, I don't want to chance it."

"But you want children, don't you?"

"I do, someday, but not now. Let's just take time to savor the moments we have to ourselves. See if we're really compatible to spend a lifetime together before bringing children into the fold."

"Won't be easy to keep my hands off you."

She snuggled closer to him and nuzzled his neck. "You don't have to. We could cuddle and kiss from time to time."

"Yeah and take lots of cold showers."

"Just think about it. We won't have toddlers sleeping between us or babies crying all hours of the night."

"I kinda like the idea," Steve smiled longingly.

"Yeah, men always do and it's the women who spend the nights awake." she teased good-naturedly.

"Have you given some thoughts to my offer to work at Five-0?

"I did. Do you think you can stand working with me?"

"I love you," he professed, kissing her forehead.

"But you hate my guts."

"True," he agreed in jest, "but I'm willing to sit on my pride for the sake of the assignments. I expect we'll have frictions and conflicts of interest but ultimately, the end will justify the means."

"I did speak to my superior and he's agreed to transfer me to the FBI field office in Honolulu. I'll be assigned to the Investigative Department where I can continue knocking down the DC white slavery cell and hopefully, find the senator's and congressman's daughters. It'll be a parallel with my work at Five-0"

"That's great." He held her tighter, drinking in her scent that sent his senses reeling.

"Aside from being with you, I'll be close to Karen and have the opportunity to get reacquainted with my sister. I have a feeling Danny might become my brother-in-law before long."

"Oh you think that?"

"They've gotten pretty close since the accident."

"That'd be great. I think they're a good match."

"He's a healing balm. She opens up to him and he's better than a shrink. She hardly has nightmares anymore and she seems to have her head on straight. And I probably can transfer my apartment lease to your sister Mary. I know she'd be happy to have the place all to herself."

"With her moving to Hawaii I'll be able to keep a closer eye on her. Trouble seems to follow her everywhere, poor kid."

"She takes after her brother. It runs in the McGarrett family. Maybe I should start keeping an eye on both of you."

"I'll take care of my sister. You just concentrate on me," he said playfully as he rolled on top of her where he showered her with feathery kisses before capturing her lips in a soul kiss.

* * *

After consulting with his new live-in companion, Steve extended an invitation to the gang to spend Christmas Eve at his house.

In early afternoon of December twenty-fourth, Kono, Malia, Mary, Karen and Frances were in the kitchen preparing Christmas Eve dinner, whereas Steve, Danny, Chin, Max, Adam and Kamekona busied themselves wrapping gifts for Kamekona's kids at the Shriner's Hospital in Honolulu where the big guy served as an honorary member.

After dispensing the gifts to the happy munchkins, they returned to Steve's house to set the table for the sumptuous meal lovingly prepared by our chefs.

At the stroke of midnight, both Steve and Danny got on one knee in front of their significant other, each holding a small black velvet box inside which sparkled a dazzling diamond engagement ring. The room fell into a still silence as everyone waited answers to the romantic proposals with thumping hearts and bathed breath. Although Frances had already said yes to marriage, Steve nevertheless wanted to make this official. When both ladies nodded and said 'yes', cheers erupted in the room and the future brides and bridegrooms sealed the deal with a tender kiss.

Kamekona popped the champagne in celebration of the happy occasion.

Soon after, Chin proposed a toast. "This is beyond any doubt the most joyous Christmas I've ever celebrated in my life. I have fond memories of past Christmases, each holding a special meaning to me. But this one tops them all, for this year we each have a lot to be thankful for. My cousin has found love with someone I admit we didn't give enough credit to, but has proven himself worthy of our friendship. But the most wonderful is that Steve and Danny are here with us, breathing, talking, walking and seeing. It could have easily gone the other way but Divine intervention stepped in and kept them with us. And now they will each become Mister Frances and Karen Nyland," he ended on a joke and raised his glass. "May they be as happy as," he gazed down at Malia by his side, "this lady has made me." He leaned down to kiss his beloved spouse before taking a sip of champagne.

"Hear, hear!" Kamekona cheered, holding his glass up.

Frances, Karen and Kono each squeezed their partner's waist and reached up to receive a kiss.

While the women gathered around Frances and Karen to admire their engagement rings, Danny went to stand by Steve, a glass in hand, both smiling at the blissful scene unfolding before them.

"Say babe, do you remember the first day Frances came to Five-0?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I vividly recall an incident on a roof top with a suspect where she…well,"

"She kicked the guy in the nuts?"

"Yeah." Steve cringed at the thought.

"You were fuming mad at her."

"Can you blame me? I felt for that poor guy."

"That and the fact that she succeeded where you failed."

"I didn't fail!" Steve argued. "She and I had different views on how to tackle the guy and she insisted on using her more drastic approach. And why is it that you recall things you're not necessarily supposed to?" Steve asked in jest.

"Selective process," Danny boasted with a goofy grin. "Our memories are still intact, just a bit messed up right now. In retrospect, what would you have said had I told you on the day Frances first set foot at Five-0, that less than a year later we'd be on our way to become brothers-in-law?

"I would have said you're insane."

Danny laughed. "It's been a crazy year, but I can honestly say I have no regrets."

"Even though we nearly met our Maker?"

"Granted, that part I could have left out but in the end, we didn't do so badly," he said, motioning to Karen and Frances.

"Indeed we didn't," Steve mused fondly, his gaze still fastened on the dark brunette that set his heart aflutter and sent his body tingling with goose bumps. His face slowly took on a somber look.

"What's the matter?"

"Sometimes I feel I'm so close to remembering stuff. I often find myself staring into people's faces and when I try to reach for that memory, it gets away from me. It's just bits here, bits there."

"You heard what the doctor said? It'll take some time to sort everything out in that muddled brain of ours."

"I know, but it still doesn't make it easier to cope with."

* * *

The Christmas holidays rolled by and two months later, Steve drove Frances to the airport to catch her flight to Washington D.C.

He put the car on park and turned to Frances with a lovelorn gaze. "I'm going to miss you," he murmured as he leaned over to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

"I'll miss you too," she whispered back, allowing him to tease her lips with light kisses.

"How long will you be gone again?"

"About a week," she said.

"That's too long."

"I'll try to wrap it up in three days."

He kissed the tip of her nose and leaned his forehead against hers. "You promise?"

She chuckled and ran her hand through his hair. "Yes I promise. Now let me go or I'm going to miss my flight."

"We still got a few minutes," he bantered as he leaned down for another kiss but she held her fingers to his mouth.

"I have to go, sweetie," she insisted, giving him one last kiss before she opened the door and stepped out of the car. She leaned through the open window. "Now you be a good boy and don't you dare play hero out there."

"Danny won't let me."

"Remember that field work is still forbidden."

"Yes mommy."

"I mean it, Steve," she warned with knitted brows.

Steve smiled. "You're so adorable when you squint like that."

"What am I going to do with you?" she sighed.

"Anything you want," he said with a wicked grin and wagging eyebrows.

"Okay now. I really must go. You take care now."

"You do the same."

She blew him a kiss and wiggled her fingers goodbye. He watched her enter the terminal before driving away.

* * *

Steve drove to Five-0 Headquarters where he met with Chin, Kono and Danny already at work consulting on a new case. Both Steve and Danny were recently given a clean bill of health and the green light to return to desk work only. Kono and Chin were tasked to see that the stubborn SEAL and his equally pig-headed partner followed instructions.

"Hey babe!" Danny greeted. "Frances not with you?"

"No, I just dropped her off at the airport. She's flying down to Washington. She still has to report to the main office once in a while. She should be back within the week."

"Say guys, I wanted to ask you something. Well, Adam made a suggestion and I thought it was a great idea."

"What?" Steve asked, a bit puzzled.

"That we have a triple wedding."

Steve turned to his partner and both crossed their arms as they contemplated the proposition.

"That's a very generous offer, Kono, but I wouldn't want you and Adam to postpone your wedding plans on my account. You see, Frances has her heart set on a long engagement. She wants to make sure I'm the man she can spend the rest of her life with before we officially tie the knot. I have a few months ahead of me to convince her and I'm hoping I can speed up the process," Steve said, winking mischievously at Danny.

"Well Karen's the same. She doesn't want to rush into marriage," Danny said.

"That's good, because I myself told Adam I wanted to take it slow. I say we have time to mull it over. If it so happens that the six of us are ready at the same time, we'll see about making arrangements."

Steve and Danny shrugged and nodded their consent.

"Now that that's settled, Chin what have you got?"

Chin began exposing the new Five-0 case to his colleagues.

* * *

At FBI Headquarters, Frances was showing her engagement ring to two bright-eyed colleagues when the executive assistant of the Deputy Director of the National Security Branch approached her.

"Lieutenant Commander Nyland?"

She turned toward the young man. "Yes, that's me."

"The deputy director would like to see you in his office, ma'am."

"Euh…sure," she stuttered at the surprise request.

"What does he want?" asked one of the agents.

"Guess we'll find out." Frances shrugged and willingly followed the man down to the office in question.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer before opening it.

"Sir, Lieutenant Commander Frances Nyland." the young assistant introduced.

"Come in, please," he waved her to enter and then dismissed his assistant. "That will be all, Mister Gallagher."

Frances quickly stood to attention at the five-star general standing by the desk. 'General sir," she saluted.

He returned the gesture, "At ease, Commander."

"Please, sit down Commander Nyland," invited the deputy director who closed the door and went to sit behind his desk across from her.

With a deep suspicious frown on her face and eyes darting from one stone face to another, Frances dared to ask. "Something I did?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Rarely do I get summoned into the deputy director's office, leastwise not with a five-star general present."

Squirming in his chair behind his imposing desk, the DD opened a folder and flattened his hands on the document before folding them. "We have reasons to believe that your father may be alive."

Frances gasped, practically leaping out of her chair at the news, but exercised restraint in the presence of the two imposing figures. "What?"

"General George Stephen Nyland has been listed as MIA for the last seven years but his body was never recovered," the general said.

"That's right? Where is he?"

"We haven't located him yet but we think that he might be working with the underground consortium."

"How do you know that?"

"We inadvertently came across his name during a shadow investigation of the Illuminati's dehumanization program."

"The Monarch Mind Control Project. I'd like to think it's merely a conspiracy theory."

"I'm sure you are not that naïve, Commander."

"Nevertheless, I don't want to get near it and I just can't fathom that my father would be involved either."

"As of yet we have no concrete evidence as to his direct involvement with the project or any other projects for that matter. They are merely speculations, which we will investigate further. We hold scarce information about his disappearance during his highly classified mission. We doubt that he was killed, but rather taken prisoner, either by the enemy or as it turns out, someone working within the consortium. He might have been coerced or brainwashed into joining the project. Aside from being the most decorated general in the US Army, he holds a PhD. in Biochemistry."

"Okay then, I want to take part in the investigation."

The deputy director glanced up at the general. "We thought you might but understand that you will be sworn to utter secrecy. You will be forbidden to discuss any detail of the investigation with your peers."

"I'm fully aware of the drill, sir. I will abide by the rules. However, I ask that I be allowed to discuss it with my future spouse. He's a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy SEALs. Steven McGarrett of the Hawaiian Five-0 Task Force Unit. He has contacts and may be able to help."

"You're betrothed to Commander McGarrett?" the deputy director asked, with a hint of surprise.

"Yes." She frowned at his expression. "Something wrong with that?"

"No, of course not. Just that you've found yourself a great man."

"I'd like to think so."

"All right if it's Commander McGarrett."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Frances drove back to her hotel with her head swimming with billions of confusing images, disturbing thoughts, shocking conjectures, outlandish theories and soul-stirring childhood memories; all merging into a lethal blend of mind-scorching embers that were literally ripping her apart, and which she could have done without so soon following the tragic accident that nearly cost Steve's and Danny's lives.

No sooner had she entered her room that she kicked off her shoes and plumped down on the bed, mentally consumed. She closed her eyes in an effort to regain her composure by draining some of the thick soup of information her brain was drowning into.

Once she regained a semblance of equanimity, she reached for her cell phone and dialed Steve's number. Her eyes dropped in despair when she heard his voice mail.

"Hi sweetie, it's me. Say when you have a few minutes, could you call me? I have something to tell you. It's not urgent. Call when you can. Okay, bye." She hung up and turned on her right side where she curled up in a ball.

* * *

It was early in the evening when she started out of sleep. She glanced at the digital clock shimmering seven fifteen. With a yawn, she turned on her back and rubbed the haze out of her eyes.

Seconds later, her phone rang. She elbowed herself into a sitting position, picked up her cell phone and read the screen. The name 'Chin' made her frown.

"Chin?"

"Yeah, it's me." His voice held a dash of distress.

"What's up?"

"We have a bit of a situation here."

"What do you mean? Is Steve with you?"

"No he's not. He's…well...he and Danny disappeared."

"Disappeared? What you mean disappeared?"

"We were chasing after two fleeing suspects and at some point, we split into two teams."

"Wait, wait, wait, did you say chasing after suspects? Chin, what were they doing out there? They weren't cleared for field work."

"I know," Chin sighed with a slight embarrassment. "But try telling that to Steve."

"I should have known!" she gnarled. "Chin, you were supposed to watch them!"

"I know but I thought they would just tag along and be nice boys."

"You dangle a piece of raw meat in front of a shark and you tell him to be nice?" she quipped.

"Yeah, I realize now that it was a dreadful mistake."

"And Danny went along with him?"

"He was beyond incensed that Steve would take off like that but yes, he did follow him to make sure he didn't get into trouble. Ironic, isn't it? Anyway Kono and I went after one guy while Steve and Danny tailed the second one. Then the earthquake hit."

"An earthquake? How bad?"

"It was reported 5.6 on the Richter scale and lasted a good fifteen seconds. The information were getting is still sketchy but at first glance the damage appears to be limited. Steve and Danny didn't report back and it's been well over two hours."

"Were there shots fired?"

"Quite a few but I made them wear their vests just in case it turned ugly. Kono was slapping the cuffs on our man when we heard the shots. She stayed behind while I went to see if Steve and Danny needed extra backup. They were nowhere to be seen. If they'd been hurt or killed, I would have found them."

"The suspect could have had a getaway car waiting for him. How long a delay between the shots and when you reached the spot where you heard them?"

"I'd say about a minute. They were close by. Definitely not enough time to haul two bodies into a car. Besides which there were no roads leading into the rainforest."

"Were there cliffs nearby?"

"No. It's all flat."

"Chin, that's ridiculous! They couldn't simply have vanished into thin air. They must be somewhere. They could have fallen into a trap or a hole in the ground."

"We checked. So far we didn't find any."

"Chin we must find them," she urged, panic evident in her voice. "They are still recovering from that bombing and they weren't cleared for field work just yet. You can imagine my concern?"

"We all share it with you."

"Well wherever they are at least they're together...I hope. Ah listen, I'm wrapping up down here and I'll try to be in Honolulu in twenty-four hours. Are the airports open?"

"So far it's all clear. We'll wait for you. In the meantime, we'll keep you abreast of any new development."

"Thanks Chin. You take care now."

She hung up, shaken to the core by this additional bolt out of the blue. She glanced down at her left hand and began twisting her engagement ring. "Dear Lord, let them be all right."

**To be continued in another story, as of yet untitled.  
**


End file.
